Les Aimants
by Lily77974
Summary: Bella est un vampire et vit à Denali, en Alaska. Jusqu'au jour où elle fut envoyée chez les Cullen à Forks. Son existence en sera tranformée à jamais...
1. Départ

Ca y est, c'est parti. Je me lance dans ma première fic. Le 1er chapitre est une mise en bouche avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent.

Le POV d'Edward présent dans ce 1er chapitre sera le seul ; le reste de la Fic étant du POV de Bella. Je pense poster un chapitre tous les lundis. Je continue, bien sur, la traduction de "Bonne Foi" d'Amestyst Jackson en parrallèle.

N'oubliez pas les reviews :) qui me donnent du baume au coeur. Toutes les suggestions, critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises) ou déclarations sont les bienvenues.

Cette Fic est en rating M pour les scènes obstensiblement citronées. Vous voila prévenus.

**Disclamer** : Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

* * *

Pov Edward

J'étais assis devant mon piano, jouant une triste et mélancolique mélodie comme ma putain d'humeur du jour. Esmée, comme souvent, m'écoutait, penchée contre l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux fermés. A ces moments là, elle oubliait presque de se comporter de façon à ne pas trahir cette mascarade dans laquelle nous nous complaisions : Avoir l'air d'être (un semblant) humain. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance ici ; nous pouvions être nous.

Elle s'était figée de sorte qu'on l'aurait confondue avec une statue de glace. D'ailleurs, sans témoins humains devant lesquels jouer notre comédie, nous en aurions tous l'air. Je me sentais comme tel, froid, inerte, invisible sauf que la glace, quand vient la chaleur, pouvait disparaître.

Parfois, j'aurais voulu moi aussi disparaître, me fondre dans le néant et faire taire les pensées autour de moi à jamais.

Parfois.

La mélodie me rendait plus sombre que je ne l'aurais voulu, la musique avait ce don inébranlable d'influer sur mon âme et si mon cœur froid et mort était le rythme de cette mélodie, la solitude en était la muse.

Mes doigts volaient au-dessus des touches et je m'étonnais toujours que chaque note, chaque mesure, chaque vibration m'atteignent au plus profond de moi. C'est pour cela que j'aimais autant jouer, ça me faisait ressentir.

J'adorais ma famille. Quand j'y réfléchais, le concept même de l'amour entre vampires à de quoi dérouter. Malgré le fait de m'être toujours considéré comme un monstre, je devais admettre que même les monstres n'étaient pas pourvus de ce sentiment. Or, même s'ils n'étaient pas de mon sang, je les aimais. S'ils n'avaient pas été là… Je ne voulais même pas y penser. Il n'y avait pas de faux-semblant entre nous – le fait de pouvoir lire dans les pensées m'en donnait toute la véracité - et nous nous soutenions les uns les autres, à la manière de chacun, nous nous aimions. Mais paradoxalement, cette profusion d'amour me faisait sentir désespérément seul.

Je regardais Alice et Jasper, mon frère et ma soeur de substitution, sur le canapé, enlacés et bercés par la musique. La pensée d'Alice me renvoyait un fredonnement doux et étouffé. Elle chantait dans sa tête. Jasper lui… Sa pensée m'arracha un sourire. Il essayait d'envoyer un flux d'excitation à Alice sur laquelle il commençait à produire des effets. Alice eut de plus en plus de difficultés à se concentrer sur la musique. Je les enviais. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles, d'un simple regard, ils se comprenaient.

Je fermais les yeux bloquant le flux de pensées qui émanaient d'eux et me concentrais sur la musique. Je me félicitais moi-même d'avoir appris à maîtriser mon don aussi bien. Même si ça fait genre 'je me vante' au moins ça fait du bien à mon putain d'ego.

Un vague de tension m'assaillit soudain, et je stoppais net. J'ouvris les yeux ainsi que mon esprit et vis Alice, figée sur le canapé, les yeux perdus dans le vide de sa vision. Jasper était tourné vers Alice, la scrutant tandis qu'elle commença à détailler ce qu'elle voyait.

« Je vois… Une femme.... Vampire… avec… Carmen.». Elle clignota des yeux brièvement et tourna sa tête en direction de la grande horloge du salon et sourit. « Elles arrivent dans… le 25. Demain. Demain soir. » Précisa t-elle.

Son sourire nous apaisa tous. J'avais pu apercevoir la vision d'Alice à travers ses pensées. Carmen, un vampire d'une beauté assez exceptionnelle, aux longs cheveux noir jais et à la peau laiteuse, était accompagnée par une femme à la peau d'opaline - presque nacrée - qui contrastait avec sa chevelure brune parsemée de reflets auburn. Ses yeux étaient d'un ambre plus sombre que les nôtres et ses lèvres fines d'une rose parfait s'étiraient en un large sourire bienveillant.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par Alice qui commençait à sautiller comme une ado hystérique et commença à raconter plus en détail sa vision à Jasper. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'arrêta et se figea.

« Kate va t'appeler de Denali. » Dit-elle rapidement.

Et elle se remit à sauter.

Jasper se tapa le front de sa main et pris un air désolé en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Je me demandais comment deux êtres aussi différents pouvaient être ensemble. Elle, si expansive. Lui si introverti et posé.

La sonnerie du portable d'Esmée l'arrêta dans son élan et nous nous sommes tous mit à écouter. Un autre avantage de notre condition ; notre ouïe exceptionnellement fine nous permettait aisément d'entendre la conversation.

Esmée prit son téléphone et décrocha.

« Bonjour Kate. » Dit Esmée doucement.

« Esmée comment… Alice… C'est pratique. » Kate rit.

Après avoir demandé des nouvelles de la famille et après les politesses d'usage la conversation pris enfin un peu d'intérêt.

« Alice l'a sûrement vu mais Carmen préférais vous prévenir. Ca va faire six mois que nous avons la petite et … Après un conseil de famille, nous avons décidé que de côtoyer un autre clan lui serait bénéfique dans son apprentissage. » Informa–telle.

« Par apprentissage, tu entends qu'elle est… Nouveau-né ? » Demanda Esmée.

« Non… Enfin, ça fait deux ans qu'elle a été transformée mais végétarienne depuis qu'elle est avec nous. Elle a de remarquables capacités d'adaptation mais nous avons pensé qu'avec toi et Carlisle et le reste de ta famille, elle pourrait encore mieux se maîtriser et que vous pourriez tous lui faire profiter de votre expérience. »

Je vis qu'Esmée fut instantanément soulager de cela car elle pensait à Jasper. Les nouveaux-nés le rendait nerveux et assez mal à l'aise.

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Carmen vient avec elle d'après Alice ? ». Cette nouvelle rendit Esmée joyeuse. Elle se réjouissait de voir Carmen.

« Euh… Oui… Tanya voulait l'accompagner mais c'était plus sage de laisser Carmen y aller avec elle. Ainsi, vous pourrez voir certaines modalités ensemble comme la durée de son séjour. » Dit Kate.

A l'annonce de Tanya, j'ai été immédiatement mal à l'aise. En effet, j'avais vécu une brève aventure avec elle, cependant, je n'avais jamais été à l'aise dans cette relation. Notre condition était rarement changeante mais lorsque qu'un événement de nature à nous changer profondément se produisait, il nous transformait à jamais.

Tanya était quelqu'un que je respectais malgré tout et j'étais avec elle pour de mauvaises raisons. Par solitude. Pour elle, c'était tout autre chose. Elle m'aimait. Vraiment et inconditionnellement. J'avais l'impression de tricher avec moi-même et de trahir Carlisle dans sa vision de faire de nous des êtres qui s'élèveraient au-dessus de l'horreur de notre propre nature. La solitude m'avait entraîné dans une relation où je m'étais contenté de la médiocrité.

Ainsi, cette répulsion que j'éprouvais pour Tanya n'était que la volonté d'éviter qu'une telle débâcle ne se reproduise.

Je fus soulagé que ce soit Carmen qui accompagne cette fille.

« Ça me fera vraiment plaisir de revoir cette chère Carmen et dit bien à tout le clan que tous vous êtes les bienvenus.» Informa Esmée.

Kate eut un petit rire nerveux « Bin, je crois que je vais pas dire ça à n'importe qui… Je vais devoir te laisser Esmée, Irina a ENCORE besoin du téléphone ». L'entendis-je hurler sur le _ENCORE._

Esmée gloussa avec une main sur sa bouche. « C'est pire qu'ici à ce que je vois. Bon, fais mes amitiés à tout le monde et dis à Carmen que nous l'attendons. »

J'entendis Kate soupirer. « Elles vont partir de la maison. Pareil Esmée. A bientôt. » Conclut-elle.

Esmée raccrocha l'air joyeuse. Je lisais dans ses pensées, fidèle à elle-même, qu'elle était ravie d'avoir une nouvelle fille dans la maison. Elle était si généreuse, si bonne. C'est l'un des esprits les plus pur que j'ai jamais rencontré. Elle donnait sans compter et faisait preuve d'une telle abnégation.

Emmett et Rosalie firent leur apparition. A les entendre dans leur tête, il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement partis chasser. La tête de Rosalie qui essayait de lisser sa longue chevelure blonde et de retirer au passage quelques morceaux d'écorces d'arbres empêtrer dans ses mèches, ne faisait que confirmer leur état. Emmett pensa que, la prochaine fois, il allait la sauter dans la rivière. Je secoua vivement la tête comme pour me débarrasser des images qui accompagnaient cette pensée. C'était carrément emmerdant. Emmett ne pensait qu'à ça. Rose dirait « dans le monde des pervers, il en serait le roi ». J'eus un petit rire qui n'échappa pas à mon frère et celui-ci me toisa avec malice.

Esmée interrompit la joute non verbale entre moi et mon frère et annonça la visite à Rosalie et Emmett.

Je vis Alice monter à toute vitesse à l'étage et on entendit la porte du placard s'ouvrir avec fracas. Elle redescendit en direction de la petite chambre du bas, à coté du garage, et elle commença à nettoyer la pièce en fredonnant gaiement. Je savais qu'Alice était heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison. Tout comme Emmett et Rosalie, quoique cette dernière était un peu plus réservée sur le sujet. Encore et toujours cette putain de rivalité féminine dont je doute d'en comprendre les raisons un jour.

Tandis qu'Alice s'affairait et que tout le monde vaquaient à leurs occupations, je me remit à jouer avec plus de sérénité, bercé par l'excitation ambiante et les pensées (presque toutes) positives que cette visite déclenchait chez ma famille. Pour ma part, ça me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Ce genre d'événement ne lassait pas une trace significative dans mon existence.

***********************

Pov Bella

« Je n'irais pas. » Dis-je de ma voix la plus posée.

Eléazar me fixa en levant un sourcil marquant son exaspération et pointa un doigt en l'air. Au début, il m'impressionnait avec ce geste mais j'avais vite saisi qu'il essayait de se donner une consistance. Eléazar, bien qu'assez charismatique et me dépassant de deux têtes, ne faisait pas peur.

« Jeune fille. Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit et surtout pas pour commencer à me faire une crise. Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est pour ton bien. Tu me remercierais plus tard. » Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Me dire ça… A moi… comme si j'étais une gamine. _Attend je peux la faire la gamine si c'est ça que tu veux_. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine. « Ça n'y compte pas vieux débris. » Murmurais-je, sachant parfaitement qu'il m'avait entendu.

Il se leva de la grande table du salon autour de laquelle, quelques instants plus tôt, nous étions réunis pour fixer mon sort et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

« Bella… Tu ne peux pas juger ce clan sans le connaître. N'as-tu pas confiance en mon propre jugement et en mes amis ? » Dit-il sur un ton calme.

Putain, je détestais quand il faisait ça avec moi. Je sentis un vague de culpabilité m'envahir. Bien sur que je lui faisais confiance, comment en serait-il autrement ?

Six mois plus tôt, j'assassinais des humains pour me nourrir de leur sang, déchirée entre le besoin d'assouvir ma soif et le désir de mourir ensuite. Je voulais tellement mourir que j'avais décidé de m'anéantir moi-même. Mais j'avais constaté, à mes dépends, que me supprimer n'était pas une putain de chose facile. Au fil de mes tentatives ratées, j'avais remarqué que les tortures que je m'infligeais me procuraient une certaine libération émotionnelle. Au moins, au lieu de mourir, la douleur atroce de mon corps suffisait presque à anesthésier ma conscience.

Pour un temps.

Le soir où il m'avait trouvé, j'avais arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où j'avais essayé de me tuer. Six mois… J'avais l'impression d'être revenue de l'enfer. Depuis, il m'avait donné un semblant de vie, avait libérer cette culpabilité de ma chair en me donnant l'alternative : le sang animal.

Je vis qu'il attendait visiblement une réponse.

« J'ai confiance Eléazar » Soupirais-je. « Mais… J'ai… peur. » Avouais-je.

C'était ça. J'avais presque trouvé la paix ici. L'affection. Carmen et Eléazar me considéraient comme Tanya, Irina et Kate. Je faisais partie de cette famille. Bien que la seule ombre au tableau fût Tanya, qui de toute évidence avait, depuis le premier jour, une dent contre moi.

J'avais des rapports proche avec Irina mais celle avec qui j'étais la plus complice, c'était Kate. Ces dernières étaient gênées de l'attitude de Tanya à mon égard, provoquant des frictions entre elles ; Kate me défendant et Irina neutre, comme la Suisse.

Les premiers jours de mon arrivée ici furent assez virulents entre elle et moi. La soif de sang, et le sevrage me rendaient dingue ; j'étais devenue un mort-vivant, une épave, et la souffrance incommensurable qui brûlait ma gorge me donnait l'impression que celle-ci était transpercée de part en part par des lames acérées.

Le rejet violent de Tanya à l'idée que son clan accueille un autre membre, son amertume et son absence d'encouragement - voire la conviction de mon échec qu'elle répétait inlassablement – nous opposâmes dans un combat assez violent, dont seule Kate, aidée par Eléazar, avait réussi à nous séparer. J'avais failli partir, mais ce dernier croyait en moi et je ne voulais plus de cette vie qui faisait de moi un assassin.

Depuis, Tanya gardait fermement ses distances.

Mon départ allait peut être aplanir les tensions… Peut-être était-ce même LA raison pour laquelle on m'envoyait chez les Cullen.

Je fus interrompu dans mes réflexions par Eléazar qui me fit face, l'air sérieux.

« Bella, » Commença t-il. « C'est normal d'avoir peur. Ca prouve que nous n'avons pas perdu tous sentiments d'humanité. Mais parfois, il faut se lancer dans le vide sans savoir ce qui nous attend en bas. La peur ne doit pas gouverner ton existence. Elle ne doit plus. Et dans le cas présent, tu sais ce qui t'attend, où tu vas et qui tu es. » Dit-il.

Il me prit par les épaules en fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur et tu vas beaucoup nous manquer. A tous ».

_Ouais….Enfin… Je sais à qui je ne vais pas manqué. _Pensais-je.

Je hocha la tête et sortit après avoir regardé une dernière fois Eléazar. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et en pénétrant à l'intérieur, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas grand-chose. Les possessions étaient des trucs auxquelles je n'avais pas prêté attention depuis ma transformation. L'immortalité supprimait-elle le matérialisme ? De ma vie d'humaine, je n'avais gardé que des brides d'images, de sensations et de souvenirs. La mort de mes parents, les foyers et familles d'accueil successifs faisaient que je ne restais jamais très souvent dans la même école et à cause de cela, j'avais passé le plus clair de ma vie d'humaine dans la solitude. Plus le temps passait et plus ces réminiscences s'estompaient pour ne laisser que de fines traces d'un passé révolu et auquel je ne voulais plus penser. A quoi bon ? Ma condition m'interdisait tout retour, alors pourquoi remuer des choses qui pourraient me faire encore plus mal ? De toute façon, je ne voulais pas me rappeler et je me trouvais un certain talent à pouvoir enfouir tout ça dans un coin de mon cerveau et à faire en sorte qu'ils ne remontent plus à la surface.

Je finis de ranger quelques affaires dans mon sac et me regarda un moment dans le miroir de la grande armoire en bois. En examinant mon reflet, j'eu tout de même la pensée d'accorder à Daniel, celui qui m'avait engendré, de l'avoir fait de manière à ce que je fusse figée dans ma 19ème année. C'était bien la seule chose pour laquelle je le remerciais d'ailleurs. F_ils de pute. _Je me maudissais intérieurement de ne pas être assez forte ou assez entraîner pour le tuer de mes propres mains. C'est sûr que je ne donnerais pas cher de sa peau… Ou de sa tête… Peut-être même les deux. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur mon visage. J'ai toute l'éternité.

J'entendis quelqu'un approcher et sentit immédiatement l'odeur de Kate.

Les odeurs de mes semblables étaient comme une marque. L'odorat était un concept assez commun pour les humains. Il ne servait qu'à sentir la surface des choses, via des connexions chimiques. Chez notre espèce, cette fonction permettait d'analyser, de nous guider pour la chasse, pour la recherche et détection de nourriture. C'était prépondérant.

Chaque être avait sa propre odeur. Kate tout comme Eléazar et Carmen avait une senteur très apaisante quoique moins prononcée. Je l'aperçus presque instantanément derrière moi, dans le reflet du miroir.

« Alors ? Prête ma grande ? » Dit-elle en sautant sur mon canapé. Elle était tel un félin et je m'étonnais encore de la grâce avec laquelle elle fit ce bond.

« Urggg ». Ce fut tout ce que je pouvais dire.

Kate éclata de rire. « C'est pas la mort Bella !!! En plus, tu en sais sûrement plus sur le clan Cullen que les Cullen eux-mêmes. » Dit-elle l'air faussement innocente.

« D'ailleurs, je devrais remercier Kate-plus-grosse-commère-que-moi-tu-meurs pour ça. » Dis-je l'air faussement désolé.

Nous éclatâmes de rire ensemble. Kate avait deux passions dans la vie : électrifier les gens et les ragots en tout genre. Pour la première, elle avait été un peu enragée de constater que son pouvoir n'avait aucun effet sur moi – j'étais la seule, d'ailleurs - pour la deuxième, sa verve et son débit de parole impressionnant faisait d'elle la pire commère surnaturelle que la Terre n'ait jamais porté.

« Au moins, tu sais à quoi t'en tenir et de toute façon, je suis certaine que tu ne voudras plus revenir.» Dit-elle en m'aidant à rassembler mes affaires.

Je continuais en la fixant. « Vous êtes comme ma famille. »

« Tu vas nous manquer. Tanya est partie chasser. Je crois qu'elle… » Commença t-elle.

Je la stoppais net d'une main.

« Ne te fatigue pas Kate. Mais merci quand même… »

Irina entra et toutes les deux me prirent dans leur bras. Elles m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Carmen et après les avoir serrés une dernière fois, je montai dans l'habitacle. Une fois sur la route, j'eus l'impression étrange que je quittais cette maison pour un bout de temps.

* * *

Note de l'auteure :

Vous aimez ? Vous detestez ? Peu importe. La critique nourrit l'âme et la rend meilleure. Hop, le petit bouton vert ci-dessous vous appelle.


	2. Forks

Bon après la mise en bouche, vient l'entrée. Alors oui, je sais, après l'entrée, vient le plat principal, puis la salade, puis le fromage... Donc, je promets de passer directement au dessert dans le prochain chapitre qui arrivera dimanche ou lundi . ;)

Merci à Bigmonster4, Melle, Ellora, Nienna-lo, Lili36, caro30, Audrey et gros coucou à Darkklline pour leurs reviews.

**Disclamer : Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

Petite dédicasse à tous les réunionnais. Mi aime a ou.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Après un peu plus de trois heures de vol à partir d'Anchorage, nous atterrîmes à Seattle. Nous ne mîmes que quelques heures pour arriver à destination en voiture. J'avais passé le trajet à regarder le paysage par la fenêtre et un silence agréable s'était installé entre moi et Carmen dans la voiture. Lentement les paysages enneigées avaient fait place à de grands espaces verdoyants, où s'élevaient des forets dru et où la cime des arbres semblait embrassée le ciel. Le soleil commençait à se lever et les premiers rayons dansaient à travers les branches laissant ainsi de fins traits lumineux s'étendre comme des lasers. C'était un spectacle magnifique. Bientôt, il se mit à pleuvoir. C'était un tout petit crachin qui laissait un brume humide en suspension dans l'air.

_Super. Pluie et humidité que du bonheur._ Pensais-je ironiquement.

La seule chose un peu agréable dans tout ça, c'était la profusion de vert. Depuis que j'étais devenue vampire, ma vue pouvait voir ce que le commun des mortels ne pouvait qu'entr'apercevoir. Là où ils voyaient du vert, moi j'en captais toutes les teintes comme un arc en ciel verdâtre déclinant sa palette de nuances.

Carmen, comme toujours, roulait comme une dingue. Je n'avais plus conduit moi-même depuis ma transformation. J'avais essayé bien sur, mais à ma première tentative, j'avais cassé la boite de vitesse en voulant passé la 1ère et avais défoncé le tableau de bord dans mon élan. Sans oublier la pédale de débrayage que j'ai malencontreusement enfoncé avec mon pied, traversant ainsi le plancher de la voiture. Finalement, je me suis retrouvé tellement en colère que j'ai poussé la Fiat dans un ravin non sans l'avoir déchiqueter à coup de dent auparavant et après y avoir mis le feu. Ah !! Humeur de nouveau-né !!! Depuis, je me contentais de courir. Ce souvenir m'arracha un petit sourire. Carmen me jeta un coup d'œil furtif et sourit à son tour.

« Quoi ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Rien. C'est juste que ça fait du bien de te voir sourire querida » Dit-elle, réjouie. « Nous sommes presque arrivés. »

Alors que nous pénétrâmes dans la forêt par un chemin de terre, je repensa à tout ce que Kate m'avait raconté sur les Cullen. Je fus tirée de mes réminiscences par la voix mélodieuse de Carmen, qui, après avoir stoppée le véhicule, se tourna vers moi, le visage grave.

« Ne nous fait pas honte. Comme tu le sais, ce clan est le nôtre sommes très proche. S'il y a le moindre souci, tu m'appelles. Soit respectueuse. » Dit-elle l'air encore plus tragique.

_Ah !!! Carmen et son ton mélodramatique._ A me dire ça, on aura cru qu'elle s'adressait à une assemblée de l'O.N.U, tant son petit discours était empreint de tragique solennité.

« Oui maman.» Dis-je sur un ton faussement outré en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je suis encore civilisée. »

Carmen rit et me prit dans ses bras.

« Allons-y. » Dit-elle.

Je sortis de la voiture et aperçu la superbe maison qui se dressait sur deux étages. La blancheur écrue de la façade entrecoupée de larges panneaux de bois laqué que contournaient les baies vitrées immenses, contrastait avec le vert environnant. Sur le coté de la maison étaient accolée un bloc démesuré, fermé par un large rideau en aluminium. J'en déduis qu'il s'agissait du garage.

Bien sur tout le clan Cullen était déjà là à nous accueillir. Ils avaient tous les yeux ambre, presque comme les miens. A la différence que mes pupilles portaient encore une fine trace écarlate, signe de ma honte. Un homme s'avança vers nous et étreint chaleureusement Carmen. Il était grand et sa chevelure blond-platine, plaquée en arrière, se mariait parfaitement à son teint pâle. J'en conclus qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle. Je remerciais intérieurement Kate-plus-grosse-commère-que-moi-tu-meurs et ses descriptions assez fidèles.

Après avoir lâché Carmen, il se tourna vers moi et me tendit la main.

« Je suis Carlisle » Dit-t-il. _Dans le mille._ « Bienvenue… Euh… » Hésita-t-il.

J'hallucine. Eléazar m'envoie ici et il ne leur a même pas dit comment je m'appelais. J'allais ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'un petit bout de femme surgit près de moi et me regardant de son air espiègle et commença à tourner autour de moi, impatiente. Elle me prit soudain dans ses bras alors que je tenais toujours la main de Carlisle. Heureusement que je n'avais plus besoin de respirer.

« Salut Bella. » Dit-elle de sa voix douce et cristalline.

Je lâchais la main de Carlisle et laissa tomber mes bras le long de mon corps tout en regardant Carmen d'un air que je voulais ahurie. Elle au moins, trouvait ça drôle. Alice me lâcha enfin et sautilla légèrement en arrière. Un homme s'avança derrière elle et la prit par la taille. Jasper. Alice et Jasper. Il était sublime et avait dans ses traits quelque chose de racé. Ses cheveux courts ondulaient sur son crâne et ressemblaient à un nuage fou. Il me tendit la main et ouvrit la bouche.

« Jasper. » Le coupais-je.

Il hocha la tête dans l'affirmative et me gratifia d'un sourire éclatant.

« J'espère qu'Alice ne t'a pas fait trop peur. » Puis il s'approcha et me fit un clin d'œil complice. « Ne lui dit pas mais, des fois, à moi aussi elle me fait peur. » Chuchota-il.

Cette réflexion lui valut une petite tape sur l'épaule de la part d'Alice qui se mit à rire.

Je regardais derrière eux et vis un homme grand, cheveux court et une carrure athlétique. Ses muscles étaient mis en valeur par son t-shirt blanc qui soulignait chaque courbe de son corps. _C'est pas possible. Chaque membre de ce clan participait-il à un jeu intitulé 'qui est le plus canon' ?_ Bon, techniquement, c'est vrai que tous les vampires possédaient d'indéniables qualités physiques mais ceux-là portaient tous une sorte d'aura de magnificence. S'en était presque agaçant d'être parfait à ce point.

Je pointais un doigt vers lui. « Edward. » Affirmais-je, sure de moi.

L'homme me regarda d'un air terrifié - ou dégoûté je ne saurais le dire - et s'en suivirent d'énormes éclats de rire d'Alice et Jasper. Je surpris même Carlisle à glousser dans sa main. Même la superbe blonde qui s'avança vers lui. Elle lui mis une main sur l'épaule et la tapota d'un air désolée.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? » M'insurgeais-je.

La blonde sculpturale s'avança vers moi et me tendit la main encore tout sourire.

« Emmet est choqué que tu l'ai confondu avec Edward. » Dit-elle en me serrant la main. « Moi c'est Rosalie. Nous sommes désolés mais nous partons ce week-end mais on aura tout le temps de faire connaissance à notre retour. »

Emmet s'avança vers moi et se mit à mon coté, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

« Ouais. Tu vas avoir le temps de faire connaissance avec Emmett » Il insista sur le _Emmett_ et leva une main qui vint s'aplatir sur mon épaule me faisant légèrement basculé vers l'avant. _Putain…. La force qu'il a celui là._

Tout le monde rit._ La vache ! J'étais devenue l'attraction du jour. Qu'est ce qu'on rigole. Ouais super drôle._

Je me tourna vers Carmen la traîtresse qui rigolait de mon malheur. Puis vers Carlisle qui se racla la gorge.

« Et si nous allions à l'intérieur ? Esmée nous attend et sera ravie de te voir quelques instants Carmen. »

Carmen suivit Carlisle et Alice me prit le bras en m'accompagnant vers l'entrée.

« Viens. Je vais te monter ta chambre. Je l'ai décoré moi-même. Bien sur, il manque des p'tites choses mais comme ça, j'aurais une bonne excuse pour t'emmener faire les boutiques. » Elle regarda Rose. « Rose n'en a que pour ses bagnoles. » Elle lui tira la langue puis se retourna vers moi. « Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. Bon, je vais te faire visiter la maison. Faut que tu te sentes à l'aise. N'hésite pas à me demander quoi que ce soit. Enfin quelqu'un avec qui traîner pendant des heures dans les magasins ! Ahhhh! Ça va être génial et… Avant, attend moi ici.» Dit-elle avant de me laissée en plan.

Pour ma part, je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer. Elle m'avait impressionnée avec son monologue qui frisait un peu l'hystérie. Je mis ça sur le compte du fait qu'elle était excitée par mon arrivée. Cela ne pouvait pas être son état naturel non ?

J'étais dans le salon. La déco était design mais très sobre, pas de choses ostentatoires, un mélange de genre, entre quelques meubles rustiques et d'autres un peu plus modernes. Je me doutais que c'était l'œuvre d'Esmée d'après Kate qui m'avait parlé de ses qualités de décoratrice. Une grande table ovale en ébène était postée au milieu du séjour et me rappela celui de Denali où les conseils de famille avaient lieu. Un écran plat immense était accroché au mur du salon et au dessus un fanion bleu et or 'Rangers Go' pendait sur le mur. _Amateur de base-ball. _Mes yeux se tournèrent vers le fond de la pièce où trônait un magnifique piano noir laqué. Je m'approchais en effleurant la douce texture de l'instrument et vis une partition sur le chevalet. _Sonate au clair de lune. Hum… Plutôt triste et mélancolique comme air._ Soudain, quelque chose était bizarre. Je capta une étrange senteur qui me donna immédiatement un léger frisson le long de ma nuque. Alice réapparut soudainement. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver.

« C'est Edward le mélomane ici. Il est parti chasser mais tu le verras bien assez tôt. » Dit-elle, l'air enjoué. « Viens avec moi. Ahhhh !!! Je suis toute excitée. » Elle poussa un cri strident. _Bon, je crois que c'est son état naturel tout compte fait._

Nous montâmes à l'étage. Tout à ces commentaires, elle me montra sa chambre, celle de Rosalie et d'Emmett, celle d'Edward, celle de Carlisle et Esmée, le bureau de Carlisle, la salle commune qui était agrémentée d'un canapé, un écran plat et trois PC, la buanderie et même les placards. Nous montâmes au second étage qui, à ma grande stupéfaction, abritait une piscine et une pièce en bois qui devait être un sauna. _Comme à Denali._ Songeais-je. Pour le sauna du moins. La pièce s'étendait sur toute la surface de la maison. Sur les quatre murs qui entouraient la salle, trois étaient entièrement vitrés, le sol était recouvert de longues lattes de bois en teck, encerclant entièrement la piscine d'où s'élevait une lumière tamisée et au plafond, la réverbération de l'eau provoquait de petites vaguelettes bleues turquoises ondulantes. J'étais éblouie.

A peine eus-je le temps de profiter de la vue qu'offrait la vision de la cime des arbres dehors que nous redescendîmes aussi vite que nous étions montées et Alice continua à débiter un flot de paroles à la seconde assez impressionnant.

Elle me tira le long d'un petit corridor contigu à la cuisine.

« Alors là ; c'est ta salle de bain… » Dit-elle en me montrant la première porte sur la droite. « … Par là, tu as accès au garage… » Elle désigna une porte coulissante sur la gauche et finalement s'arrêta devant la porte au fond et en se retournant vers moi.

« Ta chambre. Ferme les yeux. » Dit elle, un sourire entier sur les lèvres.

Je m'exécutais non sans la fusiller du regard mais quelque chose me disait que je n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec elle et elle semblait si joyeuse. J'entendis le cliquetis de la porte et sentis ses mains dans les miennes tandis qu'elle me tirait en avant. Après quelque pas, je respirais un léger parfum d'agrumes et de lys.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ». Murmura-t-elle.

Alors que je les ouvris, je fus absolument abasourdie. C'était adorable. Un petit canapé beige ainsi qu'un pouf assorti était positionnée au milieu de la pièce sous un magnifique tapis rouge. Le dressing tout en verre et s'étalant sur toute la hauteur était fabuleux. Il y avait une commode sur laquelle trônaient trois vases de différents niveaux avec des lys blancs. Mais le plus beau s'était la magnifique baie vitrée au fond de la chambre qui tenait toute la largeur du pan de mur et qui donnait une vue sur la foret et les fougères primaires. Alice se dirigea vers un petit interrupteur sur lequel elle appuya et immédiatement le verre devint opaque puis elle rappuya dessus et la vitre redevint transparente.

« Cristaux liquides. C'est pratique. » Gloussa-t-elle. « Nous n'avons pas mis de lit vu que nous n'en avons pas la nécessité mais si tu en veux un, nous… »

Je la coupais « C'est parfait Alice. Merci » Dis-je dans un souffle.

« Installe-toi. Je vais rejoindre Carmen.» Dit-elle en traversant la pièce sautillant telle un danseuse. Arrivée à la porte, elle se tourna. « Nous allons devenir de grandes amis Bella. » Ponctua-t-elle d'un clin d'œil.

Je marcha jusqu'à la baie vitrée et regarda furtivement à l'extérieur. Il faisait presque nuit mais j'y voyais comme en plein jour. Je décidais d'admirer le spectacle un peu plus tard et commença à ranger quelques affaires.

Mon attention fut attirée vers le mur gauche du canapé. C'était une photographie. Je reconnus Esmée, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et quelqu'un que je n'avais pas encore vu… Edward. Son visage était angélique. Sur la photo, il posait les bras croisés sur son torse, un sourire en coin absolument fascinant. Il était magnifique. Je pouvais reconnaître cela à Tanya, à défaut d'avoir un caractère de merde, elle avait au moins bon goût. Kate m'avait parlé brièvement de la relation tumultueuse qu'elle avait eue avec Edward et elle l'aimait encore malgré tout, d'après sa sœur.

Ne voulant plus penser à Tanya et laissant le reste pour plus tard, je me dirigeais vers le séjour où tous étaient rassemblés sauf Emmett et Rosalie qui devait être déjà partis. Carmen se leva ainsi que Carlisle qui prit la parole.

« Bella voici Esmée. » Dit-il en la regardant avec amour.

Esmée se dirigea vers moi et me fit une tendre accolade. Ses cheveux d'un brun chatoyant encadraient son visage doux et chaleureux. Elle sentait bon. Elle me fixa avec un sourire.

« Je suis ravie de t'avoir ici Bella. Assis-toi je t'en prie. » Proposa-t-elle. Nous nous essayâmes tous dans le grand canapé sauf Alice et Jasper qui s'étaient affalées sur le fauteuil en face de nous, collés l'un dans l'autre.

« Bella… » Commença Carlisle, « Nous avons parlé avec Carmen et si tu es d'accord, tu resteras jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. » Dit-il.

_Donc 6 mois. Ok. Je devrais survivre._

« Nous devons savoir si le fait de côtoyer des humains te pose des problèmes. » Dit-il l'air sérieux.

« Non, j'ai eu du mal au début… » Je regardais Carmen qui acquiesça, « mais je me maîtrise plutôt bien à présent. » Dis-je, confiante.

Carmen pris la parole. « Bella s'est exceptionnellement bien acclimatée. Ça tient de son don d'ailleurs. Bella ? » Elle se tourna vers moi, m'encourageant à continuer.

« J'ai un bouclier psychique qui me protège des attaques et intrusions physiques et mentales. Eléazar pense que ce bouclier influx sur ma maîtrise et me rend ainsi moins réceptive aux tentations du sang humain. » Récitais-je.

« Tu te nourrissais de sang humain avant pourtant ? » Demanda Carlisle en me fixant du regard.

« Oui. » Avouais-je avec une certaine irritation. « Pourquoi me poser la question alors que visiblement vous connaissez la réponse ? » Dis-je, sarcastique.

« Mais depuis que tu vis avec Carmen et Eléazar, tu n'y a plus touché ? » Demanda-t-il sans relever, le regard toujours rivé au mien.

« Non. » Répondis-je.

« Ne te méprend pas Bella. C'est juste que je suis… Surpris. Et je devais te l'entendre dire. Comme tu vas rester quelques mois, nous sommes dit que tu pourrais aller au lycée avec Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et Edward. Mais je devais jauger la situation de manière honnête et avoir ta réponse. Et bien sur, tu iras uniquement si tu le souhaites et si tu t'en sens capable. »

« J'ai arrêter les cours il y a 4 ans. Je suivais des cours privés à Denali. Mais j'ai déjà fait le cursus du lycée. »

« Bien. Donc tu as le choix. Je te demande d'y réfléchir avant de me donner ta réponse. »

« D'accord. » Approuvais-je un peu plus détendue.

Il se tourna vers Carmen. « Je prendrai la liberté de contacter notre _ami_ commun afin de faire de nouveaux papiers d'identité pour Bella dans l'affirmative. »

Ils se mirent à discuter des nouvelles modalités de mon changement d'identité comme si je n'étais pas là. Je ne sentais comme une gamine de 8 ans et j'avais l'impression que Carlisle allait me demander à tout instant si je suçais encore mon pouce ou s'il me fallait un doudou. Décidemment, ça ne me changeait pas trop de Denali et d'Eléazar. Au bout de quelques minutes, Carmen pris la parole.

« Très bien. Je vais profiter qu'il fasse encore jour pour retourner à Denali. » Annonça-t-elle.

« Comment ? Déjà ? » S'enquit Esmée. « J'aurais cru que tu resterais un peu. » Dit Esmée, réellement déçue.

« Je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand Eléazar est loin de moi mais je te promets de revenir accompagner la prochaine fois. »

Carmen se leva et se tourna vers moi.

« Je te laisse entre de bonnes dents querida. » Dit-elle en m'enlaçant.

Je pouffa dans son épaule. « Je tâcherais de limer un peu les miennes. » Dis-je avec émotion.

Alors que Carmen faisait ses adieux et que Carlisle et Esmée l'accompagnèrent dehors. Jasper s'approcha de moi, l'air espiègle.

« Dis donc Bella, ce truc de bouclier, il bloque vraiment les attaques ? » Demanda-t-il.

J'hocha la tête dans la positive. Il se redressa et eut l'air de se concentrer un bref instant. Je ressentit immédiatement une onde de calme me traverser et détendit tous mes muscles instantanément. Ainsi, le pouvoir de Jasper ne m'était pas hermétique.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

« Eléazar pensent que mon bouclier est guidée par mon subconscient qui détectent si un don est susceptible de m'agresser psychiquement ou physiquement. Je n'ai pas de contrôle sur ça. Ton pouvoir n'est pas vraiment très agressif. Je pense que mon bouclier l'a rangé dans la catégorie 'don de gonzesse à ignorer'.» Dis-je en rigolant.

Alice rit avec nous puis se racla la gorge.

« Ok. Jasper, Esmée et moi allons chasser cette nuit. Tu pourras te familiariser avec la maison et prendre un peu tes marques. C'est notre cadeau de bienvenue. » Dit-elle.

« Carlisle reste ici ? » Demandais-je.

« Non. Il est de garde ce soir. » Alice se figea un instant, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Cette étrange absence n'avait duré que quelques millisecondes._ Vient-t-elle d'avoir une vision comme Kate m'en avait parlé ? _« Edward rentera sous peu et tu pourras faire sa connaissance. Mais il n'est pas du genre encombrant donc je pense que tu pourras avoir quelques heures pour toi jusqu'à ce que nous rentrions.» Ajouta-t-elle en regardant à nouveau normalement.

J'acquiesça et me dirigea vers ma chambre. J'allais pouvoir être seule et j'en avais besoin. Toute cette attention montrait qu'ils se souciaient de mon bien-être et qu'ils voulaient que je puisse m'acclimater à mon nouvel environnement avec aisance. Ils faisaient preuve tous d'une si grande gentillesse. Je voyais qu'ils se donnaient tous du mal pour me mettre à l'aise.

Je n'avais pas envie de partir explorer la maison où les alentours alors j'entrepris de décharger mes affaires.

J'avais appréhendé un peu la rencontre avec les Cullen. Après tout, mes seules références - si on peut appeler ça des références -, mis à part le clan Denali, restaient les nomades que j'avais rencontrés alors que je parcourais le pays avec Daniel. Et franchement, les nomades ne sont pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler des êtres sociables. Rivalité de territoire, soif de sang, jeux sadiques de chasse, perversité. Ils voyaient les humains uniquement comme une enveloppe de chair vivante sans réelle contenance.

Alors que moi, dans mes cauchemars éveillée tandis que je me nourrissais d'eux, j'avais l'impression d'aspirer leur âme, et avec elle, toutes leurs souffrances.

Je savais qu'il y avait peu de chance que je recroise Daniel dans les années à venir. Toutefois, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'éprouver ce sentiment, accroché dans mes tripes, que je n'étais à l'abri nulle part. Je l'avais vu à l'œuvre.

Je n'avais jamais parlé de mon… Passé à Kate. Eléazar ne savait que les grandes lignes mais ignorait jusqu'où j'étais allée. Un jour, il me faudrait expier mes fautes et l'atrocité de mes actes.

Mais, pour l'instant, il fallait que je sois forte. Que je me prouve que je pouvais mener une autre vie. Je me sentais sereine et sûre du choix que j'avais fait, sûre de pouvoir soulager ma conscience - puisqu'il me fallait vivre dans ce monde - en m'élevant au dessus de ce que mes instincts me dictaient. Ni pour Eléazar, ni pour Carmen, ni pour Kate mais pour…Moi. La souffrance était ma pénitence.

Pourtant, cette peur était bien là. Elle se tapissait dans l'ombre, me narguant et menaçait de voir tout ce que j'avais entrepris depuis de s'effondrer.

Oui. Revenir aux Etats-Unis, même dans la région aussi reculée et isolée, restait dangereux pour moi.


	3. Trou noir

Oui je sais on est pas lundi. Etant absente, je craignais de ne pas pouvoir poster alors j'ai accélérer le mouvement pour poster ce chapitre plus tôt.

Merci pour les reviews : Bigmonster4, Lili36, rachoudied, Morwen, caro30 et annecullen69.

Merci aux - de 18 ans d'aller faire la sieste pour ce chapitre même si je les soupçonne de rester devant leur écran.

**Disclamer :** Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**POV Bella **

Depuis mon arrivée, j'avais vraiment apprécié ce moment de solitude. Même si ça me forçait à ressasser des choses désagréables et perturbantes.

Je m'affairais dans ma chambre, tournée vers le dressing, quand je fus prise d'un frisson identique à celui que j'avais ressenti dans le salon près du piano.

Soudain, je sentis une odeur qui me frappa violemment, frétillant dans mon nez comme un asticot au bout d'un hameçon. Mes muscles se tendirent au maximum, ma vision se troubla et mes lèvres tremblèrent sans que je n'eusse aucun contrôle. Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ? Cette odeur semblait tourner autour de moi, flotter et me frôler en tentant de m'emprisonner dans mon propre corps tout en me revoyant des sensations incroyables dans ma chair.

Je fermais les yeux, fis rouler ma tête et inhala à fond afin de m'imprégner de ce parfum enivrant. Un gémissement de satisfaction sortit de ma poitrine. Instinctivement je caressais ma gorge. Je savais au plus profond de moi que ce n'était pas du sang humain, alors qu'était-ce ?

Je sentais une présence, elle vibrait et m'envoyait des ondes de choc dans mon dos. J'étais paralysée mais je voulais savoir à _qui_ appartenait cette odeur dont ma langue voulait se délecter et que mon corps réclamait… Non… _Exigeait_.

Je me tourna complètement et ouvris les yeux.

C'est alors que je _le_ vis à travers la baie vitrée entrouverte qui nous séparait.

Ma poitrine se soulevait en un rythme presque effrayant tandis que mes yeux faisait l'association avec mon adorât. Il s'approcha du mur et posa les deux mains dessus. Je voyais qu'il respirait avec difficulté également et il ne me lâcha pas du regard. Je me noyais dans le liquide ambré de ses yeux. Je n'avais même pas commandé à mon corps d'avancer mais il le fit quand même.

C'était de la folie. C'est ça, je basculais dans la folie.

Je m'avançais à pas lents comme si je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'avais devant moi et qu'il allait s'évaporer. Comme si la lenteur allait mettre plus de poids sur cette réalité. _Sa_ réalité. Je posa alors mes mains à l'identique sur la vitre, paumes contre paumes et nous fermâmes les yeux ensemble, savourant l'odeur de l'autre, nous en délectant.

Soudain, une vague de parfum plus forte encore m'assaillit, qui me força à ouvrir les yeux. Il me regardait mais la couleur de son regard avait changé, ses prunelles avaient la couleur du feu, jaune-orangé presque rouge.

Un sentiment d'urgence s'empara de moi. Je devais le toucher, mes lèvres devaient se presser contre les siennes, le caresser, ma langue devait danser sur son corps, mes mains devaient sentir sa peau, je devais l'avoir… Sur moi … En moi. A cette pensée, une bouffée de chaleur électrisante se canalisa dans mon vagin et je poussa un long gémissement.

Je le vis baisser son regard sur mes lèvres, ma gorge, mes seins puis vers mon sexe et il passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres supérieures. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais la scène se déroulait dans ma tête comme au ralenti, le bout de sa langue lassant une traînée humide le long de sa lèvre supérieure. Je voulais suivre cette douce ligne d'humidité et m'abreuver de sa bouche jusqu'au dessèchement.

Ma main gauche quitta la vitre et ouvrit avec rapidité la baie coulissante. Je reculais d'un pas pour le laisser rentrer à l'intérieur de ma chambre tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi en me fixant du regard. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mon corps et leva une main en direction de ma joue comme pour me toucher mais ne fit que la survoler. Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. _Oh mon dieu, et il me m'a même pas encore touché_.

Son haleine caressait mon visage et il haletait presque comme s'il avait couru un marathon, cherchant un souffle qu'il n'avait pas.

Avalant péniblement, il pencha sa tête en avant avec une lenteur exaspérante. _Trop lent… Putain, c'est trop lent_. Je lui pris la nuque, plaqua mon corps contre le sien et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes avec une fougue que je ne me connaissais pas. Immédiatement, ce contact embrasa tout mon corps tandis que je savourais sa bouche et qu'il dévorait la mienne. J'étais en enfer pour de bon cette fois. Il n'y avait qu'en enfer où un brasier pareil pouvait exister et où les flammes pouvaient brûler mon corps comme ça. Lorsque nos langues se touchèrent, un gémissement sourd s'étouffa contre sa bouche et elles s'emmêlèrent, se goûtant l'une l'autre avec sensualité. Ses mains parcoururent mon corps avec une frénésie insupportable laissant des traces brûlantes sur leur passage. Ses lèvres quittèrent ma bouche et se promenèrent sur mm gorge et mon cou provoquant des gémissements de plus en plus fort tandis que ses doigts s'enroulèrent sous mon débardeur. Il tira dessus si fort qu'il commençait à se déchirer. J'avais envie de lui, de le sentir en moi tout de suite et qu'il me ravage tout comme son odeur me ravageait.

Avec une violence, viscérale, urgente. Mon sexe le réclamait, le hurlait. Je le voulais en moi avec une ferveur presque déchaînée. Je mis ma tête contre son torse et attrapa son t-shirt de mes deux mains, par le col en V. Je resta quelques secondes comme ça, ma tête bourdonnait mes sens à l'affût et sans prévenir mes mains déchiquetèrent en deux le tissu, révélant sa poitrine parfaite. Il fallait qu'il me prenne tout de suite.

Tandis que mes lèvres furent de nouveau attaquées par les siennes, mes mains essayèrent d'atteindre son pantalon. Il grogna et nous précipita contre le mur. Mon dos s'enfonça dedans et un cri de plaisir s'échappa de ma gorge. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer.

Alors je pris ses hanches et le poussa en arrière avec mon corps collés contre le sien. Lorsque son dos heurta de plein fouet l'autre mur. Il ferma les yeux et fis un grand sourire de satisfaction. Je profitais de son inattention et à une vitesse fulgurante, je pris les bords de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement et les lui arracha d'un coup. Sa nudité m'apparut et tout en remontant, je commençais à caresser son mollet, ses cuisses et instinctivement ma main se saisit de son sexe dur et dressé. Je n'avais rein senti d'aussi sexy et je commença à le faire glisser dans un mouvement de va et vient qui me procurait curieusement un sentiment de puissance et de plaisir.

Je le vis ouvrir les yeux et se saisir de mon débardeur qu'il arracha avec une violence inouïe puis de mon pantalon qui finit dans le même état que ses vêtements. Puis ce fut au tour de mes sous vêtements qu'il ne mit qu'un tiers de seconde pour finir en lambeaux.

Mais c'était encore trop lent toujours trop lent.

L'idée d'être nu devant lui n'avait même pas effleuré mon esprit totalement focalisé sur une seule chose : Lui en moi.

Je me colla à lui comme si son corps allait disparaître. Je le sentais ancré contre moi, l'écoutant me humer, me sentir et serré ses doigts contre ma cuisse, ses ongles s'enfonçant plus profondément à chaque inspiration.

Je ne voulais qu'une chose. Une seule. Je devais l'avoir. Ma bouche bougea sans que je lui commande de le faire.

« Fait quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Fais-moi l'amour, baise-moi, saute-moi mais fais-le putain. » Implorais-je.

Je ne reconnus pas ma voix. Normal, ce n'était pas ma voix. C'était la voix de celle qui s'était glissée dans mon corps et m'avait possédé. Je ne voyais que cette explication.

Il me prit par les hanches en nous faisant pivoter, me souleva et mes cuisses s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de lui. Mon dos rencontra de nouveau le mur et je sentis son sexe à mon entrée. Ma tête s'enfouit dans son cou et ma langue le caressait avec délectation. En cet instant, je le voulais si fort que je me cru sur le point d'exploser.

Soudain, je le sentis me pénétrer avec une lenteur calculée qui, tout le long, m'arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Je l'entendis aussi pousser un grognement. Il se retira tout aussi lentement puis poussa encore plus lentement. Chacun de ces mouvements étaient une torture. Il prit cependant un rythme plus rapide et m'embrassa avec force ses lèvres écrasant les miennes, il gémit contre ma bouche. Il allait de plus en plus profondément en moi et bientôt mes gémissement se transformèrent en cri de plaisir. J'entendis alors sa voix rauque de désir.

« Regarde moi.» Grogna-t-il.

Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. J'étais tellement prise dans cette chaleur insensée et ma tête n'était plus ma tête, mon corps n'était plus mon corps. C'était un incendie, un brasier, et j'allais éclater.

Alors, je le sentis ralentir et me regarder intensément.

Il poussa violement son sexe en moi. « Regarde… » Il se retira très lentement. Il poussa à nouveau en me pénétrant encore plus profondément « …Moi… ».

Alors je le fixais et mes yeux furent happés par ses prunelles devenues rouge-orangée qui semblaient me transpercer. Elles m'hypnotisaient. Je le vis entrouvrir la bouche tandis qu'il semblait se nourrir de moi. Mon corps était sur le point de s'enflammer et mes cris accompagnants chaque pénétration se firent de plus en plus rapide et de plus en lus forts. Je sentais qu'il allait venir et j'étais au bord de la jouissance moi-même.

« Je veux te regarder quand tu vas jouir. » Gémit-il.

Sa voix rauque emplit du désir qu'il avait suffit à provoquer en moi un éclat de plaisir et je me lassa totalement aller dans cette étreinte qui me consumait de l'intérieur paralysant tous les muscles de mon corps.

Je sentis son sexe pousser encore une fois et déverser sa jouissance en moi. Ma tête retomba mollement et lentement contre son cou et mes doigts s'agrippèrent à ses épaules. Je fus instantanément transfiguré. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle plénitude, une telle fusion avec moi-même, je n'avais jamais entrevue l'espoir qu'il existait un sentiment de jouissance pareil. L'impression d'être enfin complète, entière. En l'espace de cet instant, je ne souffrais plus. D'ailleurs, où était la douleur qui me maintenait en vie ?

Mon esprit ne pouvait pas poser de nom pour exprimer ce qui m'arrivait ; toutefois, à première vue, il hésitait entre allégresse ou exultation ou euphorie ou assouvissement jubilatoire...

_Waouh. J'abandonne._

Ma tête se libéra enfin de cette odeur, je n'avais plus mal. J'étais tellement bien.

J'étais…

… Nue ?!?

_Putain de merde_.

Est-ce que je venais de m'offrir au premier venu ? Oui, enfin… Façon de parler.

_Merde. Merde. Merde._

Un jour. Quelques heures que je suis là et je m'envoie en l'air avec un vampire que je ne connais même pas. Enfin… Si je le connais…

Edward.

La crise.

N'étant plus sous l'emprise-zombie de son putain de parfum, je venais de me rendre compte de mon erreur. Que faire ? J'étais toujours dans ses bras et il n'avait pas bougé. D'ailleurs, je ne voulais pas qu'il bouge, je ne voulais pas lui faire face et réaliser vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Alors, je décida de rester tel quel aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra. Il se passa au moins un bon quart d'heure avant qu'il ne commence à parler. Heureusement d'ailleurs car je commençais à croire qu'il était en état de choc.

«J'ai… Je suis désolé. Je… Je ne sais pas… ce qui s'est passé. » Murmura-t-il.

_Dis quelque chose merde. _

« Arggg, …. » Répondis-je.

_Super réponse Bella. J'aurai pas fait mieux._

Il commença à bouger pour s'écarter et me reposa par terre se détournant vivement. J'en profitais pour saisir une couverture qui pendait sur le canapé pour me couvrir avec alors qu'une joute verbale se joua à l'intérieur de moi-même.

_C'est bien le moment de jouer les prudes._

_Oh ferme-la toi !_

Je le vis ramasser ses vêtements par terre, j'en profitais d'ailleurs pour mater son exceptionnel petit cul musclé et commença à baver. La perfection. La photo ne lui avait pas rendu justice. En même temps, il n'était pas nu sur la photo.

_Wouah ! Quel subtil sens de l'observation!_

_Ferme-là je t'ai dit._

J'étais tellement shootée à son odeur que je ne l'avais même pas regardé. Sa carrure était assez mince mais ferme. Sa musculature était douce et fine. Ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés avait des reflets cuivrés et lui donnaient l'air encore plus sexy. Ses lèvres pleines et son nez droit et fin donnaient à son visage un air céleste. Merde. Même les os de ses omoplates bougeaient d'une façon terriblement aguichante.

Il attrapa une serviette posée sur le canapé, s'enroula dedans, s'assit et mis sa tête entre ses mains. Je ne bougeais toujours pas. Après quelques minutes, il laissa tombé ses bras et me fixa.

« J'essaye de lire dans tes pensées… » Dit-il, contrarié.

_Lire dans mes pensées. Mais oui. _

_Aahhhhhhhhhhhhh. _

_Pas de panique. _

_Aahhhhhhhhhhhh. _

_Arrête. _

_Aahhhhhhhhhhhh. _

_Ne pense plus à rien._

« … Mais je n'y arrive pas. » Murmura-t-il

_Aahh… _

_Attend. Qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire ?_

Je ne répondis pas, trop soulagée de savoir que son pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas sur moi. Si mon bouclier était une personne, je le proposerai pour la canonisation.

Je le vis commencer à ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer aussitôt. Il se leva tout en fixant le plancher et recommença à vouloir parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa magnifique gorge. Enfin, il se rassit, poussant un long soupir tandis que je restais immobile contre le mur. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un poil.

« C'est… Ton odeur. J'ai perdu la tête. J'étais… déconnecté. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je vais en parler à Carlisle et… » Commença-t-il, l'air bouleversé.

« Non ! » L'interrompais-je, un vague de panique m'envahissant, « N'en parle pas, s'il te plait. Carlisle … préviendra Eléazar ou Carmen et je ne pourrai plus retourner là-bas… Tanya me hait suffisamment. Je ne veux pas lui donner une raison de plus de me provoquer et je sais … Comment ça finira. S'il te plait, Edward. » Suppliais-je.

J'étais incapable de bouger du mur tellement mes pensées anticipaient et amplifiaient le drame dans ma tête.

« S'il te plait. » Répétais-je

Il me fixa, intrigué. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose, Il fallait que je le persuade de se taire.

« Ecoute, je ne cherche pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Ça s'est passé, je ne peux pas revenir dessus. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Edward, ton odeur m'a retourné la tête aussi… Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de… Te vouloir. C'est moi qui suis désolée et ne veux pas que les autres sachent… » Murmurais-je.

« Alice saura. » Affirma-t-il.

« Alice… » Soufflais-je. _Ah Ouais. Je l'avais zappé elle et son maudit don._

« Et si ça se reproduisait ? » Demanda-t-il.

« On fera en sorte que non. Je t'éviterai comme la peste si tu veux, j'irai chasser quand tu seras ici mais… S'il te plait ? ». Je le fixai dans les yeux quelques secondes et pria intérieurement.

« Je n'aime pas cacher des choses à ma famille, surtout à Carlisle. Ce n'est pas très honnête et je ne suis pas comme ça. Mais… Si c'est ce que tu veux alors je n'en parlerai pas. » Dit-il, toujours l'air intrigué mais calme.

« Je… Merci Edward. Vraiment. »

Je le regardais se diriger vers la porte. Il mit une main sur la poignée, hésita et se retourna vers moi en me fixant du regard, un sourire irrésistible sur les lèvres. Je la vis ouvrir la bouche mais se ravisa. Il se tourna et sortit.

_Plus tard. Tu penseras plus tard._

Je ramassa mes vêtements décimés et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas la peine que toute la famille sente l'odeur d'Edward partout sur mon corps et celle-ci ne m'était pas charitable pour la réflexion. Je me relevais vivement et me figea dans l'horreur absolue.

Comment allais-je expliquer les trous dans les murs ?

* * *

**N.A n°1** :

Indulgence, indulgence.

Ceci est ma toute première fic - je le rappelle - et les passages lemons sont un enfer à écrire. Ca me rend... Bizarre. Bref, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, alors cette fic n'est pas "adaptée" à vos besoins. Car même si j'ai adoré l'oeuvre de SM, il faut avouer qu'elle nous a tous rendus à moitié fou avec cette phrase - que je détestais, que je déteste et que je détererais à tout jamais, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie - _"Alors, il nous entraîna en douceur vers les profondeurs."_ (que celles ou ceux qui reconnaissent, lèvent la main). Ca a fait de nous de véritables petits demons.

**N.A n°2** :

Je voudrais vous faire part d'un coup de coeur pour le Fic **"Shadowboxer"** de NoBloodNoFoul et traduite en français par la (très) courageuse **Rae2404**.

Si vous n'êtes pas partie déjà jeter un coup d'oeil à cette FF, alors je vous y encourage vivement. D'ailleurs je vais vous donner 5 bonnes raisons de la lire:

1) La traduction est excellente (et je vous assure que ça joue beaucoup),

2) La psychologie des personnages est très profonde mais sans vous donner mal à la tête (si si c'est vrai),

3) L'histoire et les personnages sont assez OOC mais on sent quand même l'esprit originel flotter quelque part,

4) Y'a du suspence, des larmes, du sang, de la passion, du drame, du bonheur, enfin tout ce qui fait une bonne fic à mon sens.

5) C'est bourrée d'humour et putain ça fait du bien de rire.

Bon, si je ne vous ai pas donné envie de la lire, je sais pas ce qu'il faut faire.


	4. Phase 1 Phase 2

Alors, on est pas lundi mais c'est tout comme et j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui c'était lundi donc je poste.

Merci aux reviewers : nini, Lili36, Hell71, Darkklinne, caro (as), Mary79, Nienna-lo, rachoudied, misiri-addict, lili7807, jess001, Bigmonster4, Licorneblanche, gigi (3 fois), annecullen69, Galswinthe, mimily (3 fois), soihra, faf, ed, Lady-C4t.

Coucou aussi à ma lectrice (ou lecteur) tout(e) seul(e) perdu (e) en Australie.

**Disclamer :** Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

NA à la fin.

Bonne lecture!!!

**

* * *

****CHAPITRE 4**

Si j'avais appris une chose au cours de ces deux derniers jours, c'était que fuir Edward se révélait plus facile que je ne l'avais prévu.

Je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans la chambre d'Alice pour discuter ou essayer de faire échouer ses plans démoniaques de me faire sortir avec elle à Port Angeles.

Entre Esmée qui, tout en travaillant à la restauration de meubles anciens, m'en expliquait les subtilités, Carlisle que je voyais, le plus souvent lorsqu'il rentrait de l'hôpital, pour parler de mes projets durant mon séjour et dont j'avais finalement accepter la proposition, à savoir aller au lycée, et enfin Emmett et Rosalie qui étaient rentrés lundi et avec qui je passais mon temps à m'entraîner ou me battre – Enfin plus avec Emmett que quiconque d'ailleurs – tout cela faisait que je ne croisât plus Edward depuis _'l'accident'_, comme je l'appelais.

Malgré tout, il m'était impossible de l'oublier tant son essence, flottant partout dans la maison, m'en rappelait perpétuellement l'existence. Mais je préférais mille fois endurer ce rappel constant plutôt que de voir se réitérer ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois que j'avais eu le malheur – ou le bonheur. _Arggg, non pas le bonheur_ - de me trouver en sa présence.

J'avais tenté d'analyser ce pétage de plomb abominable. Repassant sans arrêt chaque seconde de chaque minute dans ma tête - ce qui, c'était sur et certain, n'était pas bon du tout pour ma santé mentale – en essayant de comprendre. J'étais passé en mode rembobinage/stop/lecture. C'était horrible d'avoir ces flashs de nos corps nus enlacés, du toucher de ses lèvres quasi frénétique sur ma peau, du venin bouillonnant qui gravitait sous ma peau, de ses gémissements de plaisir, de sa voix - définitivement la voix la plus sexy que j'ai jamais entendu – de sa bouche, de sa langue, de son sexe.

_Ahhhhhhhhh. _J'irai en enfer c'est sur.

Je vis Jasper remuer maladroitement dans le canapé. _Merde_. Je devais faire attention à me contrôler en sa présence sinon le pauvre allait finir pas s'embraser lui aussi.

Mes pensées me ramenèrent au moment où j'avais eu conscience de la présence d'Edward et sur ce que j'avais ressenti alors.

D'abord, il y avait eu cette empreinte olfactive - _Phase 1_ - puis la paralysie et ce frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale - _Phase 2_ -, ensuite ma vue s'était brouillée et après… Bin après, il avait été trop tard.

Oui. J'en avais décortiqué tous les symptômes.

_Symptômes ?!?_

Etait-ce une maladie ? Après tout, les vampires sont peut-être à l'abri de maladies physiques mais qu'en est-il pour les maladies mentales ? Etais-je… Dingue ? Si tel était le cas, Edward aussi alors. Etions-nous tous les deux malades ?

Je commençais à être nerveuse. Peut-être qu'Edward avait raison. Pour avoir des réponses sur ce qui s'était produit, il faudrait peut-être en parler à Carlisle.

_NON_.

Je connaissais l'amitié et ce lien fort qui unissait les Cullen et le clan d'Eléazar. Que ce passerait-il si tout cela venait aux oreilles de Tanya. Tolérait-elle mon retour à Denali sachant ce qu'il s'était produit avec Edward? Et dans ce cas, sa haine n'aurait plus de limites. Je vois ça d'ici. Brandirait-elle la menace d'un ultimatum à la famille. Elle ou moi. Oh oui !! Elle le ferait. Dans le meilleur des cas. Serais-je capable de supporter l'humiliation de voir les autres choisir qu'elle reste. Même si, je savais l'amitié que me portait Kate, Irina, Eléazar et Carmen, même si je me sentais à ma place dans cette famille, il n'en est pas moins sur que cela ne fait que six mois que j'étais avec eux alors que Tanya… De plus, supporterais-je de les voir se déchirer à cause de moi ?

Non. Tanya ne le tolérait jamais. Pire. Je pensa subitement qu'elle pourrait me tuer, au sens propre bien sur.

La situation devenait pire chaque jour, malgré le soutien d'Alice. Mais bientôt je dus me rendre à l'évidence : elle n'était pas d'un grand secours.

Lorsque qu'elle était revenue de sa chasse après ce fameux soir, ayant laissé Jasper et Esmée seuls, elle m'avait expliqué avoir vu la scène alors qu'elle était en train de se nourrir. D'où sont état misérable et le sang qui avait barbouillé ses vêtements quand elle apparut devant moi.

_**Flashback**_

Alice avait pénétré dans ma chambre comme une furie. Elle me fixa et son attention fut détournée par les trous dans le mur. Moi, je la regardais, attendant sa réaction. Elle se mit à rire en se tenant les côtes.

« Ah bin non, j'ai pas rêvé. » Dit-elle en pouffant dans sa main.

J'étais un peu apaisée de la voir comme ça et non pas en colère contre moi d'avoir débauchée son frère. Elle se tourna vers moi.

« Merde Bella. J'allais déguster mon puma et vous m'avez fait rater sa jugulaire. Tu me dois de nouvelles fringues. » Avait-elle dit en rigolant et en se dressant devant moi.

J'étais dépitée. « Je suis au trente-sixième dessous et toi tu ne penses qu'à tes vêtements. Alice. Qu'est ce j'ai fait ? » Si j'avais pu pleurer, sur que je ressemblerai au chute du Niagara.

Elle s'assit à mon coté, sur le canapé en me regardant vivement.

« Je suis désolée. J'ai tout vu trop tard. Et pourtant, j'ai fait vite. Bon, d'un autre coté, si j'étais arrivé plus tôt, je vous aurais vu en vrai toi et mon frère et… Arrrrrg, c'est suffisamment traumatisant comme ça. Et puis, à la fin de ma vision, j'ai vu que tout se terminait bien. Enfin… Bien, je l'entend dans le sens où ni lui ni toi ne se retrouve démembré ou plus mort qu'il ne l'est déjà. »

« Je ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé Alice. J'étais en train de ranger mes affaires et pouf, l'instant d'après, je me retrouvais dans les bras de ton frère. Ahhhh… Je suis maudite. » Dis-je en deux hoquets.

Elle me prit dans ses bras. « Ecoute… » Dit-elle après un moment, « Je ne vais pas te dire d'aller voir Carlisle et de lui en parler sinon tu vas le prendre très mal. Je l'ai vu. Donc… Je vais t'aider et te surveiller, scruter l'avenir pour éviter, si ça se reproduit, de te transformer en harpie. Edward aussi. Mais ça pas être facile. » Avoua-t-elle.

Je remerciais Alice d'être… Alice et fut soulagée de la savoir à mes cotés. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait pu avoir sa vision un peu plus tôt quand même. Ainsi, rien ne se serait produit.

« Comment se fait-il que tu ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt ? » Lui demandais-je.

Alice se redressa et jeta son dos contre le dossier.

« J'ai une théorie. Mais elle ne va pas te plaire. »

« Dis toujours. » L'encourageais-je.

« Ok. Je ne peux prédire les événements que par rapport aux décisions que la personne prend à un moment donné. Bon, par exemple, si tu décides immédiatement d'aller à Port Angeles, faire les magasins avec moi, je nous verrai dans l'avenir aussi clairement que je te vois. Tu me suis ? » Demanda-t-elle.

J'hocha simplement la tête, curieuse de voir où elle voulait en venir.

« Ce qui vous arrive à toi et à Edward, ne résulte pas d'une décision que vous avez prise. Aussi, je ne peux le voir que lorsque l'un de vous deux décide de… Se lancer. » Conclut-elle.

J'étais partagée entre l'horreur totale qu'elle puisse avoir eu une vision de nous en train de … Baiser – appelons un chat un chat, ce n'était rien d'autre - et le soulagement malsain de pouvoir partager ça avec quelqu'un.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis ravie d'avoir trouver une bonne excuse pour te coller encore plus. » Rit-elle « Jasper et Esmée ne vont plus tarder, alors nous ferions mieux de camoufler le crime. » Dit-elle en pointant du doigt les trous dans les murs.

Sur cela, elle se leva d'un bond et revint une minute plus tard avec deux grands tableaux en noir et blanc, l'un représentant la Tour Eiffel, avec une perceptive vu d'en dessous, l'autre était une reproduction de 'Marilyn' d'Andy Warhol, sauf qu'au lieu du portrait de Marilyn Monroe, c'était le visage d'Alice qui s'étalait sur les quatre carrés multicolores.

Après les avoir fixés devant les trous, elle recula et prit une pose appréciatrice.

« Ca ira. » Elle se retourna vers moi. « Inutile de me remercier, les amis sont faits pour ça. » Ponctua-t-elle d'un clin d'œil.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Ainsi, Alice me collait pratiquement autant que Jasper et moi je fuyais Edward depuis deux jours comme s'il avait le virus Ebola. Quoique la comparaison n'était pas très juste. Le virus Ebola ne m'aurait pas fait grand-chose. L'imaginer plutôt comme s'il était un gros sandwich au concombre était plus approprié. J'avais en horreur la nourriture humaine. Je me rappelle encore, alors que j'avais été transformé depuis peu, que j'avais voulu manger une pomme, juste pour voir comment c'était. L'odeur m'avait déjà fait hésiter mais je pouvais être assez têtue quand je m'y mettais. Lorsque je croqua dedans, je cru que j'allais m'étouffer et senti une boule nauséeuse bondir dans ma gorge. L'insipidité du fruit avait attaqué ma langue et mes papilles et me lassa un goût épouvantable dans la bouche jusqu'à ce que j'avale du sang frais. Depuis, toute nourriture humaine me dégoûtait rien qu'en la regardant.

Oui. Edward était une pomme, une grosse pomme, une énorme pomme.

Je ne l'avais pas croisé depuis deux jours et malgré son odeur estompée qui embaumait l'air ambiant et me rappelait sans arrêt ma culpabilité, je me maîtrisais assez bien.

Pourtant la situation devenait pesante. Je n'allais pas pouvoir continuer comme ça pendant six mois. Tôt ou tard, les autres s'apercevraient qu'un truc ne colle pas – si ce n'était déjà fait – et là, ce serait la catastrophe. Un sentiment de panique m'envahit à l'idée que tout se sache et imagina à nouveau les proportions que tout cela pouvait atteindre.

Soudain, je sentis une vague de calme m'envahir et fixa Jasper.

« Tu devrais arrêter de trop penser Bella » Dit-il d'une voix sereine. « Je ne sais pas à quoi tu réfléchis mais passer de l'exaltation à l'effroi, c'est assez perturbant. Tu veux en parler ? »

« Merci Jasper mais non. Je te promets d'essayer de me contrôler. » Dis-je sur un ton embarrassé.

Il avait raison. Ruminer ne sert à rien. Pauvre Jasper. Avec un don pareil, je me serai déjà suicider. Il devait posséder une maîtrise à tout épreuve pour supporter ça. Absorber toutes ces émotions telle une éponge, être imbibé de tous ces empreintes affectives chaque jour aurait dû le rendre cinglé.

« Comment tu fais ? » Demandais-je « Je veux dire… Ressentir toutes ces choses et être si posé, si calme… C'est impressionnant. » Avouais-je.

Jasper me lança un sourire amusé.

« Je maîtrise mon empathie. J'arrive à me fermer totalement parfois. Pour être honnête, je laisse les vannes ouvertes pour veiller sur toi. Ce n'est pas facile d'arriver dans une maison avec sept vampires que tu ne connais pas et j'essaie de percevoir tes émotions afin de te tranquilliser et de te faire sentir le mieux possible. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Merci. » Murmurais-je. « Mais si c'est trop pour toi, tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Je suis bien ici je t'assures. »

« Tu sais, quand je suis arrivé dans cette maison, j'étais assez impressionné par la force du lien qui unissait Carlisme, Esmée, Emmett et Rose. Mais j'avais Alice. Tu es seule. Et je me suis dis qu'une aide supplémentaire ne te ferait pas de mal. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Jasper. Je suis une grande fille et j'en ai vu d'autre. » Dis-je, ironique.

« J'en doute pas. » Rit-il.

J'entendis le pneu d'une voiture crissée dans l'allée et vit Alice apparaître quelques secondes après les bras chargés de deux grands tableaux. Elle les posa près du canapé, se dirigea vers Jasper et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Ils se regardèrent un instant. On pouvait y voir tout l'amour qu'il se portait. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle chose auparavant. Jasper se leva en tendant la main vers Alice.

« On se voit plus tard Bella. » Dit Alice en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Tandis qu'ils s'éclipsèrent, je m'interrogeais sur ce que je venais de voir. Mes références dans domaine de l'amour étaient assez minces. Ce que j'avais vécu avec Daniel ne peut en rien être considéré comme de l'amour. L'amour ce n'est pas la haine viscérale et le dégoût, non plus la cruauté vicieuse, encore moins le sadisme.

J'avais vu Carmen et Eléazar ensemble et j'avais vu toute la tendresse qu'ils se donnaient. En mon fort intérieur, je savais que l'amour pouvait tout transcender ou tout annihiler, donner pour recevoir, souvent dans la totale abnégation de soi-même. Oui, j'avais entendu toute sorte de chose sur l'amour mais je ne les avais jamais ressenti. Mais entr'apercevoir cela, dans les yeux d'Alice et de Jasper était… Magique. Ca me remplissait d'espoir et me donna l'impression que mon existence n'était pas vouée qu'à la solitude.

Emmett et Rosalie apparurent et s'installèrent sur le grand canapé. Emmett brancha sa Playstation et commença à prendre les deux manettes posées dessus.

« Tu as déjà jouer Bella ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Un peu. Avec Kate. Mais c'était sur la Wii. J'ai cassé une des manettes de leur Playstation parce que j'y vais trop fort quand je presse les boutons. » Avouais-je avec gêne.

Je vis Emmett ranger la console, ouvrir un placard du meuble télé et me tendit la manette de sa Wii.

« Ah non Emmett ! » M'exclamais-je. « De toute façon, je suis trop nulle. »

« Je commence si tu veux. Tu prends le gagnant. » Dit Rosalie.

« Je vais tout casser. » Menaçais-je.

« T'a pas intérêt sinon c'est Esmée qui va te casser en deux. Tu préfères le bras de fer ? »

J'allais encore argumenter mais ma bouche s'ouvrit et aucun son n'en sortit. Finalement, je bassa les mains en signe de reddition.

« Pfff, d'accord, je prend le gagnant mais il va falloir me ré-expliquer. »

« C'est pas compliquer tu vas voir… Même pour toi. » Dit-il sur un ton narquois.

« Ahahah » Dis-je ironique. « T'as avalé un clown ce matin ? » Répondis-je.

Emmett pouffa et s'installa avec Rosalie debout devant l'écran plat. J'avais déjà expérimenté le jeu Wii sport mais juste le bowling. Emmett et Rose commencèrent une partie de tennis. Tout en jouant, Rosalie m'expliquait les règles du jeu et Emmett ruminait car il était en train de perdre. C'était amusant car plus il perdait, plus sa capacité de concentration s'épuisait. Il faisait faute sur faute. Je pouffa et cela le déstabilisa encore plus. Alors que les points étaient trop écartés entre eux pour donner une chance à Emmett de revenir au score, celui se tourna vers Rosalie.

« Si je pers, tu devras me faire un gros câlin d'amoooouuuuur. » Dit-il comme un loup hurlant à la lune.

« Emmett, tu es déjà entrain de perdre. » Précisa Rosalie.

« C'est bien ce que je disais. » Murmura-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Emmett et Rosalie s'aimait eux aussi. A leur façon. C'était impressionnant de voir que malgré les différences entre eux - Emmett ressemblant à un ours et Rosalie, une déesse blonde et gracieuse – ils semblaient si complémentaires, se regardant avec adoration. Avec tous ces couples autour de moi, j'allais finir en guimauve romantique. Au moins, à Denali, il n'y avait que Carmen et Eléazar et encore, il faisait preuve de discrétion. Mais là avec trois couples, s'embrassant ouvertement et se prouvant sans cesse à quel point ils s'aiment, c'était horrible et merveilleux à la fois.

Emmett perdit comme prévu et je pris sa place pour affronter Rosalie. Bien que je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal, mon score fut assez minable – pire que celui d'Emmett – et je ne doutais pas qu'il me fallut beaucoup m'entraîner pour arriver au niveau de Rosalie.

Après que Rosalie et Emmett me mirent la raclée de ma vie au jeu, je les laissa jouer, vexée mais heureuse de n'avoir rien cassé cette fois. J'entendis une voiture arriver dans l'allée et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant avec elle, le vent porter jusqu'à mon odorat, un puissant parfum que je ne mis qu'un millième de seconde à reconnaître.

_Putain. Tout mais pas ça._

Soudain, mes narines se dilatèrent instinctivement.

_Phase 1._

Je retins immédiatement ma respiration mais même ainsi, j'avais l'impression que l'odeur essayait de transpercer mon nez. Je le pinçais entre deux doigts et ferma les yeux pour tenter de me concentrer. Ce fut un peu mieux. Un peu. Mais la fine particule qui avait réussit à pénétrer dans ma poitrine commença à danser frénétiquement et s'insinua sournoisement dans ma gorge. J'ouvris les yeux pour ne pas tomber dans le néant total.

Tout à coup, je vis Alice apparaître soudainement dans le salon et elle me tira violemment par le bras alors que j'avais toujours ma main sur mon nez.

« Allons chasser Bella. » Dit-elle en me faisant de grands yeux. Je vis, dans ses prunelles ambrées, une lueur d'inquiétude qui m'indiqua qu'elle avait conscience de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Ou pire. Qu'elle avait vu ce qu'il allait se produire.

Je ne vis même pas Emmett et Rosalie, me laissant entraîner dehors par la tornade Alice alors qu'au loin, j'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer dans un bruissement sourd et étouffé.

Je savais. Au plus profond de mon être, je savais qui venait de franchir cette porte. Tout mon corps le hurlait.

Dans notre course effrénée, ma tête s'était déconnectée ¼ de seconde mais rapidement l'odeur s'évapora et fut balayée par l'humidité douce et brumeuse de la pluie qui s'abattait sur moi. Elle me lavait. Me purifiait. Chassait cette cruelle tentation. Bientôt, cette torture cessa et laissa la place à un soulagement profond mais douloureux.

Nous courûmes toujours à travers les arbres et je pris conscience que mes pas effleuraient le sol tapis de fougères et de terre et que le vent salvateur fouettait doucement mon visage. Au bout d'un moment, nous nous arrêtâmes, Alice lâcha mon bras et m'adressa un sourire de soulagement.

« Tu l'as échappée belle. » Elle rit. « Je ne te dirai même pas ce que j'ai vu. ».

Je mis une main sur mon front, j'avais mal mais je n'arrivais pas à identifier où. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi. Je souffrais mais n'éprouvais aucune douleur physique.

« J'en peux plus Alice. » Avouais-je. « Je suis constamment sur mes gardes, je fais tout pour éviter ton frère et tout à l'heure si tu n'avais pas été là… »

Alice me coupa. « J'étais là. »

Soudain, je fus prise d'affolement. « Oui mais imagine que tu sois loin ou avec Jasper… ou dieu sait où. Tu n'as pas le temps de le prévoir. Tu ne pourras pas me surveiller indéfiniment. » Dis-je d'une voix alarmée que je ne reconnus pas moi-même.

Alice se figea un instant, les yeux perdus dans le vide. C'était assez impressionnant de la voir comme ça. Elle était là, devant moi, et en même temps, elle ne l'était pas. Je la sentais si lointaine, inaccessible. Ses yeux devinrent transparents, quasiment opaque et son iris disparaissait presque dans le blanc laiteux entourant ses pupilles. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle cligna ses paupières et me regarda à nouveau.

« Je t'interdis de faire ça Bella » Dit-elle en dressant son doigt en l'air.

_Comme Eléazar. _Songeais-je.

Elle s'avança, me prit dans ses bras et se mit à chuchoter à mon oreille.

« Ne pars pas. S'il te plait. Nous trouverons une solution. Fais moi confiance ». Elle desserra son étreinte afin de me regarder dans les yeux. « Fais-moi confiance Bella. » Implora-t-elle.

Elle me regardait avec des yeux de cocker malheureux et les lèvres pincées. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser en cet instant, pas quand elle me fixait ainsi. Son regard était plein de tristesse mais aussi plein d'amour. Je l'aimais moi aussi. Elle était si vivante, si entière. Oui, je l'aimais comme une sœur. Et puis, si je partais, où est-ce que j'irai ? Retourner à Denali et mentir à Eléazar et Carmen sur les raisons qui m'ont poussé à fuir ? Croiser le regard de Tanya alors que je sais qu'elle se meure d'amour pour Edward ? Attendre le coup de grâce ?

Putain de merde. Comment allais-je me dépêtrer de cette situation merdique ?

_Bon. Premièrement, arrête de dire 'putain' parce que putain, ça ne va pas t'aider putain. Argggg, arrête. Deuxièmement… Bin…Non. Y'a pas de deuxièmement._

J'étais bonne pour l'asile de dingue.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Alice.

Je m'assis par terre - bien que je n'en avais pas l'utilité - et la sensation de l'herbe humide sous mes doigts sembla m'apaiser un peu et me ramener sur Terre.

« Non. » Répondis-je, impassible. Au bout de quelques minutes, je demandais à Alice « Tu ne devais pas aller chasser ? ».

Elle s'assit près de moi. « Ok. Je croyais que tu avais compris que c'était juste une bonne excuse pour t'empêcher de violer mon frère. » Dit-elle en pouffant.

Je fixa le sol et éclata de rire. Elle me rejoignit dans mon fou rire et je me laissa tomber en arrière, dos au sol, incapable de m'arrêter.

« C'est pas le terme exacte pour qualifier une victime consentante Alice. » Gloussais-je. « Tu l'as vu, je ne l'ai pas obligé et il n'avait pas l'air de se forcer. » Réalisais-je.

Alice sourit et saisit un brin d'herbe entre ses doigts. « Dis-moi ce que tu as ressenti Bella ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Je la regarda quelques secondes.

Je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais dire à Alice ce que je ressentais, ce que j'avais ressenti. Ce n'était pas honteux, ni méprisable, ni abject.

« C'était… Bizarre. Je n'avais rien ressenti de tel de toute mon existence. C'est comme si… C'est aussi fort que l'appel du sang humain sauf que je sais que ça n'en est pas mais ça… m'attire tout comme. Peut-être même plus. C'est incoercible, irrésistible, implacable et je n'ai plus le contrôle de ma raison. » Expliquais-je.

« Ouais. Ok. On n'est pas dans la merde. » Rigola Alice. « Ecoute, je peux te dire, d'après ce que j'ai vu, que il se passe la même chose pour Edward, il était dans le même… Etat. »

« Je ne sais pas Alice. » Avouais-je.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que vous n'en avez pas discuté ? » Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Non. » Admis-je.

Elle se figea comme tout à l'heure. Une vision. Elle dura plus longtemps cependant. Je vis ses pupilles bougées à une vitesse ahurissante. Gauche. Droite. Haut. Gauche. Droite. Bas. Tout ça en un millième de seconde. J'ouvris la bouche au bout de quelques minutes mais elle me stoppa en levant une main d'un geste vif.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint à son état initial, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

«Edward arrive. » Annonça-t-elle.

_Alerte rouge_. Prise de panique, je m'assis et commença à me lever quand Alice m'arrêta d'un geste.

« Reste. » Ordonna-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

« Mais tu viens de dire… » Commençais-je, sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Je sais. Mais je te l'ai demandé tout à l'heure. » Elle se mit à ma hauteur et mit ses deux mains sur mes épaules en regardant fixement. « Fais moi confiance. » Insista-t-elle.

_Ça y est, c'est officiel, cette fille est tarée. Plus que moi._

« Alice. Si je ne pars pas tout de suite, je vais encore péter les plombs. » Expliquais-je, ahurie.

« Bella. » Me sermonna-t-elle. « J'y vais ».

Elle me laissa seule et ma première réaction fut de la suivre et de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mais elle m'avait demandé de lui faire confiance et au fond de moi, j'avais envie de rester. Je poussa un profond soupir et m'installa en indien sur le sol détrempé.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruissement furtif au loin et la phase 1 commença.

J'attendis la phase 2 sans bouger.

* * *

**NA N°1 :**

Bon, on peut dire que le chapitre 3 a succité des réactions. En tout cas, ravie que ça vous plaise.

Je vais de recevoir ma feuille pour déclarer mes impôts et j'aimerai bien retourner dans le temps à l'époque bienheureuse chez môman où je ne connaissais pas encore le monde réel.

En conséquence, je vais me venger de ce monde cruel à travers ma fic donc sachez qu'il y aura plein de petits lemons bien citronés tous les deux chapitres voire à chaque chapitre et peut-être même deux fois par chapitre.

Y'aura aussi du suspence, de la castagne et des réponses aux questions obscures.

Mais j'en ai trop dit déjà.

**NA N°2 :**

Je posterai le chapitre 5 dimanche

**NA N°3 :**

Pour ceux qui lisent "Bonne Foi" (la fic d'Ametyst Jackson que je suis en train de traduire), je voudrais dire que je ne pourrai pas poster vendredi car je n'aurai pas d'accès à mon ordinateur. Mais la mise à jour du chapitre 5 se fera samedi.

**NA N°4 :**

Je termine en saluant mes vilains (dans mon dictionnaire, les vilains sont tous ceux qui lisent mais ne review pas hi hi hi)


	5. Confiance

Je suis contente parce que j'ai eu plein de reviews de plusieurs vilains (maintenant ex-vilains, que j'appellerais mes Merveilleux-Reviewers ou MR).

Quant à mes reviewers/revieweuses qui me laissent des commentaires depuis le début de la fic, je les appellerais tout simplement Merveilleux-Reviewers-de-la-Mort-Qui-Tue (ou MRMQT en plus court).

Donc merci à misiri-addict, Mary79, Clochette134, nanouchka, faf, Lili36, Lena, mimily, lily7807, Claire1603, Galswinthe, MARION, alicew59, Nienna-Lo, fatimif, Clauue16, ed, Bigmonster4, gigi, Patricia, annecullen69, rachoudied, chanel00, debodebi, dawn, Zionne, Manakunda, twintania, Mrs Esmé Cullen, diane24, eve, fanny, mag, rondelli,

**Disclamer 1** : Oyé oyé !! Chapitre comportant des scènes susceptibles de causer une hausse de température en raison de passages fortement citronnés. En gros, merci aux – de 18 ans d'aller dans les fic en rating K ou T. Pour les autres, have fun.

**Disclamer 2 :** Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

NA à la fin comme d'hab.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Pov Bella**

Le vent frappait mon visage, apportant avec lui l'odeur délicieuse et envoûtante d'Edward. Si le vent avait été un véritable ami, il aurait changé de direction en cet instant pour me laisser un moment de répit avant que tout ne recommence.

Mais le vent n'était pas mon ami.

Je ferma les yeux afin de savourer chaque fragment, chaque fibre de cette odeur exquise et lorsque je les rouvris, je vis Edward, là, à quelques mètres de moi, le regard noyé dans le désir. Mon corps réagit aussitôt à sa proximité et se paralysa. Mon échine m'envoya un frisson électrique formant une vague qui partit de ma nuque et vint mourir dans le bas de mon dos.

Mes jambes se détendirent dans un mécanisme quasi instinctif et je me positionna accroupie, prête à bondir sur lui. Je me figea en voyant qu'il approchait rapidement et une fois arrivé à quelques centimètres de moi, il se plaça à ma hauteur, calant ses mains par terre de chaque cotés de mon corps. Il tendit sa tête vers mon cou et lorsque son nez toucha ma peau, je ne pu retenir un gémissement. Il entama alors une lente descente vers ma gorge. Je me délectais de son essence et lui s'imprégnait de moi également.

Tout à coup, il attrapa mes hanches dans une poigne ferme et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes dans une urgence impérative. Je basculais au sol, sur le dos alors qu'il m'offrait sa langue que je me mis à sucer. Sa bouche me réclamait ardemment.

Il défit les boutons de mon pantalon, se redressa pour en faire de même et à une vitesse surnaturelle, nous fûmes nus tous les deux. La distance forcée entre son corps et le mien avait été brève mais cela suffit à me faire mal. Lorsque sa poitrine vint happée la mienne, je sentis immédiatement mon entrejambe s'humidifiée. Je le sentis s'agiter sur moi, embrassant furieusement mon cou, puis ma gorge et pressant son érection contre mon sexe. Je me tortillais contre lui en poussant des gémissements de plus en plus stridents dans le creux de son oreille. Il me prit les deux mains qu'il immobilisa au-dessus de ma tête d'une poigne ferme et glissa sa main sous une de mes fesses, soulevant mes hanches et pétrissant ma peau de ses doigts. Je sentis son sexe me pénétrer brutalement – _comme j'aimais ça _! – et il commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient rapide et violent, s'insinuant au plus profond de moi immédiatement et raclant délicieusement mon dos contre le sol à chaque impulsion.

Je n'avais pas besoin de la parole. C'était comme si son corps était connecté au mien et devinait instantanément de quoi il avait besoin pour être assouvi. J'avais basculé ma tête en arrière devant le plaisir intense et brûlant que je ressentais et poussa des cris à chacune de ses pénétrations. Je le sentais comprimer ma fesse de sa main tandis que mes poignets devenaient douloureux – Hummm, j'aimais sentir cette douleur à travers laquelle je ressentais tout son désir pour moi - et je l'entendais gémir et grogner à chaque poussée. Ses sons décuplaient mon excitation.

J'allais venir, là, maintenant, tout de suite, immédiatement, je ne pouvais pas parler, juste pousser des hurlements qui transcendaient la folie qui s'emparait de ma tête et de mon corps. Toutes les fibres de mon être se contractèrent violemment et un voile sombre brouilla ma vue tandis que je le sentais jouir dans un long grognement rauque mais hyper sexy.

Il resta en moi plusieurs minutes alors que ma tête était en mode 'Oh-my-god' puis se retira tout en basculant sur le coté et me tira sur lui afin que je repose sur sa poitrine.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?_

J'essayais de me dégager doucement mais il me maintint dans cette position tout en caressant mon dos.

Je ne comprenais pas. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce genre de… Démonstration affective. J'avais fait des efforts de ce coté là depuis mon installation chez Carmen et Eléazar. Celle-ci et Kate me prenait souvent dans leur bras, c'était une espèce de rituel émotionnel que j'avais fini par apprécier mais là, c'était différent. C'était autre chose. C'était… Pas désagréable.

Son toucher le long de ma colonne vertébrale était apaisant, comme avec Jasper quand il m'avait envoyé un flux pour me détendre plus tôt. Ça me calmait.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes allongés dans l'herbe mais au bout d'un long moment, j'entendis sa douce voix mélodieuse résonner dans sa poitrine.

« J'en ai assez. » Murmura-t-il.

Je me raidis aussitôt. Je me redressa vivement et chercha mes vêtements du regard. Il me saisit le bras et me fixa. Je me tourna vers lui et croisa son regard hypnotisant pour la première fois. Ses yeux, d'un ambre lumineux semblait me happer tout entière dans leur sillage. Ils étaient brillants, étincelants et pleins de questions enfouies auxquelles je n'avais pas envie de répondre. Je cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin de m'extirper de l'envoûtement irréel dont j'étais la prisonnière.

« Je.. Je suis… désolée Edward. Cette… Situation est… pesante pour toi. Tu n'as rien demandé et… »

Il me coupa. « Je ne parle pas de ça Bella. Enfin si… Mais… Ce que je voulais dire c'est que, une fois, juste une fois, j'adorai ne pas te baiser comme un animal en rut. » Rit-il.

_Est-il en train de se foutre de moi ?_

Je le regarda, incrédule et étonnée puis une vague de tristesse m'envahit. Je savais qu'il n'était question que de ça. De baise. Je n'avais connu que ça alors pourquoi voudrais-je quelque chose différent avec lui ? Pourtant, c'était différent. J'étais poussé par un instinct qui n'était ni pervers ni sale. Edward n'était pas cruel ou monstrueux. Il ne me dégoûtait pas lui.

Il cessa de rire et me fixa intensément. Il replaça une de mes mèches folles derrière mon oreille puis, sans quitter ma peau, fit glisser le revers de sa main le long de mon cou. Ses yeux suivirent la lente descente de ses doigts. J'avais conscience d'être encore nue sous son regard mais le voir scrutée mon corps de cette façon m'envoya directement un frison dans mon ventre.

J'étais déconcerté par tant de douceur. Sa peau était douce, incroyablement sensuelle et j'avais l'impression que mon épiderme glacé et dur devenait chaud et mou à son contact. Il remonta sa main et caressa ma joue. Je pencha la tête immédiatement afin d'accentuer cette caresse alors que ses doigts virent se nicher doucement contre ma nuque. Je le voyais encore au ralenti mais cette fois, mon cerveau fonctionnait. Tandis que je pris conscience que sa tête se rapprochait de moi, un combat intérieur fit rage afin de savoir si oui ou non, je voulais quelque chose de différent avec lui. Je pouvais tout simplement détourner la tête me lever, m'habiller et courir me cacher dans un trou pour les six mois à venir ou alors le laisser faire, me repaître de son corps parfait et démesurément érotique et sauter dans le vide comme Eléazar me l'avait conseiller.

_Non. Sérieux. Tu te poses vraiment la question ?_

Alors que ses lèvres virent se poser délicatement sur les miennes, je ressentis un frémissement et une telle félicité que ma bouche s'ouvrit immédiatement afin de goûter cette délicieuse sensation qu'il m'offrait. Nos lèvres bougèrent à l'unisson dans une parfaite synchronisation durant un long moment et je remercia à nouveau le ciel - ou l'enfer-, de n'avoir pas besoin de respirer. Je me délectais du toucher gracieux de ses lèvres si suaves, du parfum de sa bouche, du goût de sa langue qui s'entremêlait avec la mienne dans une danse merveilleusement interminable.

Sa main remonta pour aller caresser mes cheveux et il me rapprocha plus près de lui encore. Je voulais être encore plus prés. Sans interrompre notre baiser, je le fis basculer en arrière et vint me mettre à califourchon sur lui. Soudain, il m'attrapa mon visage entre ses deux mains et me fixa avec un sourire qui me fit mouiller instantanément. J'étais fascinée par ce sourire qui lui donnait l'air encore plus désirable. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, tant ce que j'avais sous les yeux était excitant et sentis son sexe dressé entre mes fesses.

« J'ai encore envie de toi. » Murmura-t-il.

Je me glissa contre son ventre, taquinant sa queue et embrassant son torse.

« Moi aussi. » Soufflais-je dans sa poitrine.

Il me prit par les épaules et me redressa. Je ne ressentais aucune gêne d'être exposé complètement devant lui, pas quand il me dévorait des yeux comme ça. Il me caressa les épaules puis la gorge et remonta à mes joues. Je tourna la tête en embrassa le creux de sa paume. Je caressais ses avant-bras, en remontant jusqu'à ses mains puis les fit descendre lentement sur mes seins. Il les malaxa tendrement et joua, de ses pouces, avec les tétons durcis. Mon corps était devenu électrique entre ses doigts. Il me regarda avec des yeux remplis de désir qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi puis se redressa vers moi sans me lâcher du regard, fit descendre ses mains sur mes hanches et plongea sa tête entre mes seins. Il prit un mamelon avec sa bouche et continua à le caresser avec sa langue, le suça, l'aspira avec délice tandis que mes mains effleuraient son dos et ses épaules. Je le contemplais dévorer la chair de ma poitrine avec un appétit vorace. Cette vision m'excitait encore plus.

« Tu es si douce. » Murmura-t-il contre ma peau.

Il fit glisser sa langue entre mes seins puis descendit jusqu'à mon ventre et, dans l'action, je basculais en arrière, mon dos reposant contre ses jambes. Un autre avantage d'être surnaturel : la souplesse du corps.

Je sentais encore sa langue sur mon ventre et son sexe dur contre le mien. Il se leva légèrement puis baissa ses hanches de façon à frotter toute la longueur de son érection contre mes lèvres intimes et caressa mes seins un peu plus fermement. Ecartant ses jambes, je reposais contre le sol et il se mit rapidement sur ses genoux. Il saisit l'arrière d'une de mes cuisses et posa ma jambe gauche sur son épaule tandis qu'il glissa lentement vers le bas.

_Merde. Est-ce qu'il va faire ce que je pense qu'il va faire ? Non. Alors là n…. Oui putain._

Ce fut tout ce que je pus penser alors qu'il venait d'introduire un de ses doigts magiques en moi. Je gémis et il grogna contre mon ventre et introduisit un deuxième doigt puis un troisième. J'arrêta de compter car mon cerveau bascula en mode off quand sa langue atteignit mon clitoris en lui administrant le même traitement qu'à mes seins plus tôt.

La jouissance me submergea alors qu'il continuait de me lécher et de me boire littéralement. Alors que j'eus finir de crier et d'arracher le sol autour de moi, je le vis se redresser, tête en arrière et se lécher la lèvre supérieure. Ses yeux virent rencontrer les miens et il suça chacun de ses doigts avec une lenteur calculée et toujours ce sourire à tomber par terre accroché sur son visage. Cette vision de lui m'envoya une décharge dans mon vagin et je fus humide de nouveau. Je le fixai encore en mordillant ma lèvre et il laissa échapper un « Hummm » légèrement étouffé.

Soudain, il prit ma bouche – je pouvais encore sentir le fluide de mon excitation sur sa langue – et mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches. Il prit son sexe dans sa main et caressa le mien de bas en haut, effleurant mon clitoris et mon entrée.

« Demande-moi Bella. » Haleta-t-il

Je ne pouvais pas parler. La sensation de son gland contre moi, glissant sur toute la longueur de mon sexe, ne faisait sortir de ma gorge que des gémissements.

« Je suis d'un naturel très patient alors demande-moi Bella. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix de velours.

Je devais dire quelque chose où j'allais devenir folle. Je pris ses joues entre mes paumes et le fixa dans les yeux. Ses iris étaient d'un ambre fiévreux presque dorés.

« Je te veux, je te veux, je te veux, je… » Exigeais-je, le regard fou.

Il me pénétra, me coupant dans mon élan. Nous gémirent ensemble comme un seul corps tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en moi aussi lentement que délicatement. Il prit ma main et entrelaça nos doigts en serrant doucement.

Une telle… tendresse m'était inconnue. Je ne comprenais plus rien, j'avais envie de pleurer mais je n'étais pas triste, ce n'était pas douloureux. C'était juste un immense sentiment de bien-être, de partage, de sérénité. L'impression d'être protéger et vulnérable à la fois. Il n'y avait plus d'urgence, de précipitation, d'instinct, juste nos deux corps qui bougeait ensemble et me faisait sentir adorer.

C'était comme si… Comme si je faisais l'amour pour la première fois.

Chaque parcelle de son sexe frottait mes parois absorbant ainsi chaque centimètre de lui. Il prenait son temps, caressant mes seins et me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille délicatement. Ses mains exploraient mon corps en feu avec une infinie douceur.

« Je ne vais tenir très longtemps Bella. Je me sens… Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu me fais. Hummm. » Dit-il la voix rauque et vibrante.

Je me sentais dans la béatitude la plus totale. Mon corps flottait dans cette brume qui nous entourait tandis qu'il continua à un rythme plus fort et plus rapide. J'avais envie de lui décrire ce qu'il me faisait, de lui dire à quel point il me faisait sentir si bien mais j'avais peur que le fait de parler m'aurait déconnecté de cet état d'extase dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Je ne pu me contenter de répéter sans cesse son prénom et lorsqu'il me pénétra une dernière fois, j'avais fini par le hurler et serrer mes doigts avec force autour des siens. Il m'embrassa et gémit mon prénom dans ma bouche puis s'abattit sur moi. La présence de son corps sur moi était apaisante et rassurante.

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes ainsi avant que je ne le repousse doucement et me mit sur le coté, dos à lui. Je l'entendis bouger et le sentis se blottir contre moi, passant son bras sous le mien et caressant mon ventre des ses doigts.

_Il recommence à faire ses trucs bizarres._

Ce n'est pas comme s'il était collant ou étouffant – c'était plutôt bon – mais je n'avais pas l'habitude de toute cette attention. Je n'avais jamais fait étalage de mes sentiments et pour cause, j'avais été à bonne école. Pourtant, je le laissa faire et appréciait secrètement cette affection qu'il m'offrait tout en me laissant bercer par la sensation agréable de ses doigts.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il en effleurant mon omoplate gauche.

Je sus immédiatement de quoi il parlait. J'avais une cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune à cet endroit qui me rappellerait jusqu'à la fin de mon existence ce que j'avais fait. C'était quelque chose que jamais je ne pourrais effacer et pendant quelques secondes, je détesta Edward pour avoir poser la question et pour avoir fait remonter à la surface des souvenirs si douloureux.

« Un combat. » Mentis-je. « Edward ? » J'étais pressée de l'emmener sur un autre sujet de conversation.

« Hum ? » Répondit-il en embrassant ma cicatrice. Ce contact me fit frissonner.

Désireuse de ne pas le laisser me distraire par son geste et ne supportant pas qu'il pose les yeux sur la cicatrice de la honte – comme je l'appelais moi-même -, je me retourna pour lui faire face. Je posa mes yeux sur son torse et pensa qu'il aurait mieux valu rester comme j'étais avant finalement.

« Pourquoi tu es venu ? Je veux dire tu aurais pu rester à la villa au lieu de nous suivre. Ainsi, rien se serrait passer. »

« Tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il avec une certaine tension dans la voix.

« Je … Non mais je sais que ce qui se passe n'est de la volonté d'aucun de nous deux. Enfin… En quelque sorte. Tu aurais pu partir après la première fois et tu ne l'as pas fait. » Indiquais-je en chuchotant.

« Toi non plus. » Murmura-t-il.

C'était vrai. Je n'étais pas partie, je n'avais pas suivi Alice. Je lui avais fait confiance. J'avais décidé de suivre mes envies sans penser aux conséquences. Enfin si. Dire ça, c'est me mentir à moi-même. Bien sur que je pensais aux conséquences, je savais ce qu'il allait arriver si je restais, mais voila, j'étais rester. Je voulais rester. Ensuite, il m'avait prise dans ses bras et il m'avait embrassé comme jamais je n'avais été embrassé avant.

« Je… Je me sentais bien. » Avouais-je.

« Tu as ta réponse. » Dit-il avant de prendre mon menton pour me faire doucement lever la tête afin que je le regarde. Ses yeux me happèrent à nouveau. « Je me sens bien avec toi. C'est vrai que je me sens attirer par ton odeur de manière presque animal et je ne suis plus maître de moi. Quand je t'ai vu dans la clairière, seule, je te voulais. Quand ton odeur n'avait plus d'effet sur moi, je te voulais encore malgré tout. J'ai passé des heures à réfléchir à tout ça. Je ne voulais pas aller voir Carlisle pour lui en parler parce que je te l'avais promis. Je veux que tu aies confiance en moi Bella. »

Confiance. Voilà de quoi il était question. Voulais-je lui faire confiance ? Le pouvais-je ? Il n'avait rien dit après tout, il avait joué le jeu. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix.

« Pfff. Ecoute, j'en ai assez de devoir t'éviter. Comprends-moi. C'est vraiment épuisant. Alice est au courant d'accord mais si j'étais rester là bas, je t'aurai sûrement sauté dessus devant Emmett et Rosalie. » Avouais-je, un peu plus soulagée.

« Ça te fait si peur de savoir que tout le monde sache ce qu'il se passe entre toi et moi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Je me redressais vivement et m'appuya sur mon coude. « Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre toi et moi Edward ? Je ne le sais même pas. Est-ce que ça vaut le coup de ruiner mes chances de retourner à Denali ? Est-ce je sais ce que je veux ? Le sais-tu toi au moins ? Sais-tu ce que tu veux ? » Demandais-je.

Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse. Mais bon, je l'avais dit et c'était sorti tout seul. Merde. Ce mec a le don de me faire trop parler. Je le vis réfléchir un instant, fronçant les sourcils, l'air terriblement sérieux. J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait dire. Enfin… S'il disait quelque chose.

« Je sais que … J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. Et je sais que je n'ai plus envie de changer de pièce quand tu t'y trouves ou de passer mon temps à essayer de t'éviter. Je veux juste être avec toi. Et si pour ça, les autres ne doivent pas être au courant alors je n'en parlerai pas. Je préfère me cacher plutôt que devoir continuer comme ça. »

Bon. C'était pas à ce quoi je m'attendais mais en même temps, vu je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, je ne pu dire que ce qui passait par la tête, sans réfléchir.

« Moi aussi, j'aimerai… Passer du temps avec toi et ne plus te fuir sans arrêt mais… » Commençais-je.

« Mais ? »Demanda-t-il en arquant un de ces sourcils.

« Mais je ne peux pas te demander ça Edward, je ne peux pas te faire mentir à ta famille. »

« Ce ne serait pas mentir. J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie privée. » Il s'approcha de moi doucement. « Et toi aussi. ».

Dit comme ça, c'est sur que ça sonnait plutôt comme deux personnes qui veulent protéger leur intimité. Ça ne me paraissait pas malhonnête vis-à-vis de sa famille.

« Ça n'est… Ça ne va pas être simple. » Bredouillais-je, en voyant dangereusement sa tête se rapprocher de la mienne.

« La difficulté ne m'a jamais fait peur. » Argumenta-t-il.

« Ça va être… Compliqué. » Soufflais-je contre sa bouche.

« Sans complication, la vie serait moins surprenante. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Ça va être l'enfer. » Murmurais-je tout contre ses lèvres.

« Bon bin puisque que nous sommes voué aux enfers, autant se damner avec application.(*1) »

Comme je ne trouvais rien à dire – et pourtant j'ai bien cherché -, il m'embrassa doucement, caressant ma bouche de la sienne et l'espace d'un instant, je ne savais plus où j'habitais. Il rompit notre baiser et me remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

« As-tu toujours réponse à tout ? » Demandais-je, agacée.

« Presque toujours. » Dit-il avec son sourire éblouissant.

_A-t-il l'intention de me rendre folle ? Comment avec un simple sourire arrive-t-il à me troubler comme ça ? Oh, ce n'était pas qu'un simple sourire. Non. C'était le sourire du démon. Le démon de la perfection incarné._

« Il faut penser à rentrer sinon là, ça va jaser. » Dit-il en se levant et en cherchant des yeux ses vêtements. Je fis de même, non sans l'avoir maté quelques secondes et en me demandant quel problème j'avais avec son cul pour avoir envie de mordre dedans comme ça tout le temps.

« De toute façon, ton odeur est partout sur moi. Je ne suis plus Bella mais Edwardland. » Fis-je remarquer, radieuse.

Il me tendit la main. « Ok, allons débarrasser nos corps de nos odeurs respectives ». Je l'interrogea du regard.

« Rivière. » Dit-il simplement.

* * *

(*1) Comme je le disais précédemment (pour ceux qui suivent), vous connaissez déjà la phrase de SM que je déteste le plus au monde. Alors, sachez que des 4 tomes de SM, celle-ci est ma préférée. Or il fallait absolument que je la mette quelque part, mais malheureusement c'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé (*snif*)

**NA n°1 :**

Je n'oublie pas non plus de saluer les vilains et mes lecteurs canadiens, belges, suisses, tunisiens, martiniquais, marocains, portugais, guadeloupéens, camerounais, philippins, luxembourgeois et néerlandais.

Et pour finir, mes petits réunionnais ;).

**NA n°2 :**

Bon moi je retourne à la lecture de Fic où m'attend un Edward qui est toujours parfait, qui ne pète jamais au lit, ne ronfle pas, ne laisse jamais la cuvette de WC ouverte, qui ne sortirait jamais un truc du genre « tu vas la chercher cette bière grognasse » et qui est le plus talentueux, merveilleux, formidable, époustouflant amant de la Terre.

C'est beau le rêve.


	6. Compréhension

Avant toute chose, je voulais dire que ma fic atteint plus de 100 reviews et ça, c'est formidable. C'est normal puisque VOUS êtes formidable.

**Donc merci mes MRMQT à savoir** : Clair-de-Lune-25, misiri-addict, mimily, claire1603, annecullen69, faf, Nienna-lo, MARION, nanouchka, alicew59, Mary79, lily7807, lapetiotesouris, Eiphose, rondelli, zionne, rachoudied, gigi, Galswinthe, Bigmonster4, Patricia, mag, Mrs Esmé Cullen, veronika, twintania, ed, lolo08, clochette134, chanel00 et MiaSa.

Nienna-lo : Les réponses sur le passé de Bella ne sont pas pour tout de suite. Quelques indices sont semés jusqu'à la révélation dans quelques chapitres.

gigi : Je vois que tu as déjà des rituels de lecture ;)

Galswinthe : ta grand-mère semblait être une personne pleine de bon sens

Lolo08 : La réaction de Tanya sera bien sur révélée mais pour le moment je me concentre sur le couple. Patience (^_^)

Clochette134 : j'adore qu'on m'écrive des romans.

N/A en bas.

**Disclamer** : Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 – Compréhension**

Après nous être bien lavés dans la rivière, nous rentrâmes à la villa. Alice, assise dans le canapé, m'adressa un sourire complice.

_J'espère qu'elle s'est bien rincée l'œil la traîtresse._

Je m'assis à coté d'elle tandis qu'Edward montait à l'étage. Alice, imperturbable, me montrait les dernières fringues à la mode dans le Vogue qu'elle feuilletait, m'indiquant au passage celles qui m'iraient le mieux. Je voyais ses yeux briller d'excitation tandis qu'elle me parlait des couleurs qui s'accorderait parfaitement à ma peau, des accessoires qu'elle achèterait pour coordonner le tout et des coiffures qu'elle expérimenterait sur mes cheveux qui semblaient, à son goût, un peu trop classique. Je vis Emmett se tourner dans ma direction en adressant un sourire de compassion, signe qu'il avait déjà connu les assauts de la bête et retourna à son match de la NBA(1) qui passait à la TV.

_Moi aussi je veux la NBA. _Pleurais-je en pensée.

La soirée passa assez rapidement tandis que j'essayais tant bien que mal d'enregistrer tout ce qu'Alice me racontait alors que j'étais obnubilé par Edward, seul, dans sa chambre.

« Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter ! » Dit Alice, la mine renfrognée.

« Excuse. J'étais dans la Lune. »

« Ouais. » Fit-elle avec un sourire qui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas dupe et qu'elle pensait clairement que cette Lune avait un prénom qui commençait par E.

J'entendis Carlisle m'appeler de l'étage et je montais rapidement. J'allais frapper quand je distingua un « Entre » à peine audible et lointain. Ce qui me surprit car en principe, j'aurai dû pouvoir percevoir sa voix assez clairement, même derrière la porte.

J'avais aperçu brièvement la pièce lorsqu'Alice m'avait fait visiter la maison et en y pénétrant, je pus, à loisirs, examiner la solennité des lieux. Ça faisait très sérieux surtout avec le mobilier de bois style Napoléon et l'immense bibliothèque où trônait des tas de bouquins de biologie et de médecine. Carlisle était derrière son bureau vêtu de sa blouse blanche. Quand il eût finit d'écrire, il rebouchonna son stylo puis le posa à plat devant lui et me fixa d'un air sérieux. J'avais l'impression de revoir un vieil épisode d'un soap (2) où le médecin enlevait ses lunettes avec un visage grave, en regardant son patient dans les yeux et où il devait annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle - généralement que le frère de la tante du cousin avait été assassiné par son jumeau maléfique.

« Tu veux t'asseoir ? » Proposa-t-il gentiment.

J'hocha la tête par la négative.

« J'envoi Jasper demain à Seattle pour aller chercher tes nouveaux papiers. Et après, tu accompagneras Esmée au lycée pour ton inscription. » M'informa-t-il.

« D'accord. » Répondis-je.

« Je veux que tu sache encore que nous sommes très heureux de t'avoir avec nous et que nous ferons tout pour que tu te sentes encore plus à l'aise. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Esmée, moi et… Edward. Nous sommes tous là pour t'épauler. » Dit-il en croisant ses doigts sous son menton.

« Je sais Carlisle. » Dis-je, sentant le malaise s'installer.

Il me scruta d'un œil bienveillant et ajouta « Si tu as un … Problème, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler Bella. » Insista-t-il.

« Un problème ? ». Où voulait-il en venir ? Et si… Et s'il était au courant de la situation ? Je m'affola intérieurement mais ne laissa rien paraître.

« Ecoute. Edward est un solitaire. Il est grognon parfois, contrarié souvent, mais ne le juge pas au premier abord. Or, j'ai remarqué que lui et toi vous ne me sembliez… pas très bien vous entendre. » Expliqua-t-il.

Un intense sentiment de soulagement me submergea instantanément en réalisant qu'il était complètement à coté de la plaque.

« Tout va bien Carlisle. » Ris-je jaune d'avoir été si proche de mourir une nouvelle fois. « Edward est venu nous rejoindre moi et Alice et nous avons pu… Discuter. Il n'y a pas de problème de ce coté là. » Continuais-je calmement.

Ça eut l'air de l'apaiser.

« Parfait. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait des tensions entre vous. Nous voulons que tu sois bien avec nous Bella. »

« Je le suis Carlisle. Vraiment. »

La grande qualité de Carlisle était sa dévotion et son ouverture d'esprit. J'eus presque des scrupules à ne pas lui avouer toute « l'affaire » mais j'étais sure d'agir pour le mieux.

« J'en suis heureux. Bien je retourne à l'hôpital donc je te verrai à mon retour alors. » Ponctua-t-il d'un large sourire.

Je m'éclipsais vivement et alors que je refermais la porte du bureau, j'aperçu Edward sortir de sa chambre. Je me dirigea vers les escaliers, tout comme lui, et une fois devant, il me caressa la joue et prit une mèche de cheveux dans sa main qu'il porta à son nez pour la respirer. J'appréciais l'idée qu'il aime mon odeur. Puis, il me regarda avec ce sourire à tomber par terre et je plongea dans une sorte d'absence intérieure. En m'appuyant contre la rambarde, j'entendis un léger craquement qui me fit sortir de mon éblouissement momentané et compris que j'avais enterré mes doigts dans le bois. Edward se mit à rire bruyamment.

« Si tu voyais ta tête. » Explosa-t-il en se tenant les cotes.

Je lui donna une tape sur le bras. « C'est pas drôle Edward. Esmée va me tuer. »

« _C'est_ très drôle et Esmée va élever une statue à ta gloire au milieu du salon car elle n'attendait qu'une bonne excuse pour changer l'escalier. »

Il se calma un peu bien qu'il gardât le sourire aux lèvres.

« Laisse tomber ça. » Dit-il en prenant les débris dans mes mains puis il tendit sa main en direction du bas des escaliers ponctué d'un « les dames d'abord ».

Je leva les yeux au ciel et tout en descendant, je sentais son regard transpercer ma nuque.

Je ne savais pas si c'était le fait de nous être envoyé en l'air deux fois ou si c'était dû à la proximité mais l'odeur d'Edward, bien que toujours aussi envoûtante, me faisait quand même moins d'effet. Enfin, assez moins pour ne pas lui sauter dessus comme une folle enragée. C'était plutôt bon signe. Je savais que je pouvais me comporter assez normalement en sa présence. J'appréciais cela.

Une fois dans le salon, Alice m'alpagua en sautillant autour de moi. « Super-journée-shooping-demain-après-midi-avec-toi-ne-dis-pas-non-tu-finissais-par-dire-oui-j'ai-l'ai-vu. » Sortit-elle d'une traite.

« Pfff. Mauvaise idée. » Marmonnais-je dans ma barbe.

« Bella. Pas de discutions ou de remarques. C'est une étape obligée. Tu ne peux pas aller au lycée sapée comme ça. » S'insurgea-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas habillé comme un sac à patates que je sache. » Me révoltais-je, vexée.

« Peut mieux faire quand même. » Répliqua-t-elle. « Et c'est exactement le but de la manœuvre. »

Vite une idée. N'importe quoi. Pourvu d'échapper à sa psychose.

« On ne peut pas s'exposer dans la rue ! » Dis-je en faisant des gestes avec mes doigts pour mimer notre scintillement à la lumière du jour.

Mais bon, cela ressemblait plutôt à la danse des canards.

« Il pleut demain. » Riposta-t-elle.

« J'ai pas d'argent. » Argumentais-je.

« Faux problème. Essaye encore. » Réfuta-t-elle.

« Ha. » Dis-je sur un ton victorieux, « Demain, j'accompagne Esmée au lycée pour mon inscription. »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu y vas qu'en fin de matinée. On a toute l'après-midi. »

« Je… » M'interrompis-je. Elle avait gagné. Je n'aurai jamais le dernier mot avec elle. « Je m'inclines. » Dis-je en poussant un profond soupir. « Heureuse ? » Demandais-je avec écœurement.

« Très. » Gloussa-t-elle.

Je vis Edward du coin de l'œil se diriger vers son piano et il commença à jouer tandis que Jasper prit Alice par la taille et après un regard vers elle, ils s'éclipsèrent en vitesse. Esmée sortit de la cuisine et s'assit sur le canapé. Je m'installa par terre près d'elle et nous écoutâmes Edward.

Dès les premières notes, je reconnus 'la sonate au clair de lune' de Beethoven. Je n'avais pas particulièrement de connaissance en classique ; la plupart du temps, je trouvais que ce genre de musique était soporifique et incompréhensible pour une inculte comme moi, mais je possédais assez de culture générale pour reconnaître les plus connues. Le son étouffé et sourd de chaque note résonnait en moi. Je ne savais pas si c'était le fait que ce soit Edward qui joue mais la musique semblait me pénétrer. C'était une mélodie très triste et ténébreuse mais bizarrement la mélancolie qui s'en dégageait était très apaisante presque réconfortante. C'était la première fois qu'une musique qui irradiait autant de tristesse me rendait aussi adoucie.

J'observais Edward. Il avait l'air d'être en transe. Son visage était, tantôt marqué par deux petits plis à peine distincts entre ses sourcils froncés, tantôt l'air possédé, les yeux mi-clos au fil de son jeu. En cet instant, il avait presque l'air inaccessible, à des années-lumière de nous et pourtant, il était là, juste à quelques mètres. Je ne voyais pas ses mains mais j'imaginais ses doigts voler frénétiquement sur les touches alors que le morceau prenait fin vers les notes les plus graves dans un vibrant bourdonnement caverneux. Un frison involontaire me traversa et il se figea en regardant devant lui dans le vide.

Esmée bougea dans le canapé à coté de moi et se dirigea vers lui. Elle lui prit la tête d'un geste maternel et l'embrassa sur la tête en murmurant un « merci ».

J'étais à nouveau déconcertée de voir ce geste. Je savais qu'Esmée n'était pas la mère d'Edward et il m'était impensable de voir leur relation comme celle d'une mère et d'un fils. Carmen et Eléazar ne se comportaient pas comme tel avec Kate, Tanya ou Irina, bien qu'ils se considéraient comme une famille. Pour des raisons pratiques, Carmen et Eléazar, jouait une figure parentale devant les humains si la situation l'exigeait, étant d'apparence plus âgés. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Leur rapport était plus proche de la relation fraternelle que d'une relation parentale. Ici, c'était différent. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver de la… Jalousie pour le geste qu'Esmée avait eu pour Edward.

Il me regarda alors qu'Esmée se redirigea vers la cuisine.

« C'était magnifique. » Dis-je en ramenant mes genoux à ma poitrine. « J'aimerai beaucoup savoir en jouer. De la guitare aussi. J'ai aussi un faible pour le saxo, peut-être même pour la batterie quoique le violon sonne très bien aussi… »

Edward leva un sourcil incrédule et éclata de rire. Je distinguais également le pouffement d'Esmée depuis la cuisine. Soudain, j'entendis une série de notes mélodieuse.

« Je pourrais t'apprendre deux-trois trucs. » Dit-il.

« Je suis très mauvaise élève. » Avouais-je.

Une autre série de notes s'éleva dans l'air.

« Je suis d'un naturel très patient. » Dit-il d'un air équivoque et d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

J'eus soudain un flash de moi et de lui, nus, dans la clairière alors qu'il prononçait chacun de ces mots au creux de mon oreille juste avant de me pénétrer. J'avala péniblement le venin qui inondait ma bouche et pria intérieurement pour me pas avoir mouiller mon string. Je le vis faire un sourire malicieux puis refermer son piano et partir comme si de rien n'était à l'étage.

_Ça l'amusait apparemment. Le salaud._

J'étais déchirée entre le désir de le suivre pour lui coller ma bouche sur la sienne ou pour botter son sublime et céleste petit cul. Alors que je réfléchissais encore à cette question, Carlisle apparut et après avoir donner un baiser à Esmée, il se dirigea vers la porte.

Il m'est assez difficile de penser qu'il y a peu de temps encore, j'étais persuadé que la durée d'une relation entre deux vampires n'accéderait jamais quelques mois, tant notre nature perverti nos sentiments et notre comportement. Or, je m'étais rendue compte, d'abord à Denali puis ici, dans cette maison, que j'avais faux sur toute la ligne. Carlisle et Esmée était souvent d'accord l'un avec l'autre comme s'ils partageaient une même vision et faisait preuve d'une grande complicité.

Comment pouvait-on être fou amoureux après plus de 80 ans ensemble ?

En y réfléchissant bien, je pensa en mon fort intérieur que ça ne pouvait être dû qu'aux caractères singuliers du couple. Esmée était une extrême gentillesse et je voyais qu'elle tenait énormément à sa famille mais son trait de caractère le plus évident c'était son extrême gentillesse. Carlisle, lui, était tellement ouvert aux autres et en plus, possédait une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même. Lorsque Kate m'avait expliquée qu'il travaillait dans un hôpital en tant que médecin, j'étais effaré et pensa qu'elle me faisait une bonne blague. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas autant ri comme ça depuis des lustres et il fallut qu'Eléazar me le confirme pour finir par y croire. J'étais sidérée. Oui. Carlisle m'avait apporté de l'espoir sans le savoir mais j'avais vite basculé dans l'angoisse quand je pris conscience du long chemin qu'il me fallait encore parcourir pour avoir la moitié du tiers de sa maîtrise un jour.

« Ça ne va pas ma chérie ? » Demanda Esmée.

« Si. Si. Je pensais à Alice et sa journée shopping de demain. » Mentis-je effrontément.

Esmée rit de bon cœur. « Je compatis ».

Malgré tout, je ris avec elle alors que Rose et Emmett pénétrèrent dans le salon.

« On a raté quelque chose. » Demanda Emmett, incrédule.

J'hocha la tête avec un air dépité. « Alice. Shopping. Demain. »

Rose fit une mine vaguement horrifiée et Emmett me lança un « Je compatis » sincère et nous nous mîmes tous à rire.

Rose s'affala dans le canapé suivit d'Emmett et commencèrent une joute verbale pour savoir qui prendrait le contrôle de la Terre… Euh… De la télécommande. Esmée retourna dans la cuisine en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ah… Base-ball !! » S'exclama Emmett, ravi. Ils avaient au moins trouvé un terrain d'entente puisqu'ils se mirent à regarder le match ensemble dans un certain silence.

Je me mis à penser à Edward. Je ne pouvais pas le rejoindre dans sa chambre. C'était comme hurler _« Hey tout le monde !! Edward et moi on s'envoie en l'air !!! »_. Mauvaise idée.

Pour la première fois de mon existence surnaturelle, je maudissais mon bouclier parce que, à cause de lui, je ne pouvais pas signaler secrètement à Edward que j'avais envie d'être avec lui. Mais d'un autre coté, rien ne me disait qu'il en avait envie. Qu'étions-nous l'un pour l'autre ? Cette attraction irrésistible et presque magnétique qui s'exerçait sur nous faisait-elle que nous ne puissions pas nous côtoyer d'une autre façon que pour le sexe ?

La question principale était qu'est que je veux au juste ? Argggg. J'enrageais.

Non. Finalement, je bénissais mon bouclier.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, à penser mais quand je repris pied dans la réalité, je m'aperçus que le match était terminé. Tandis que les commentaires d'après rencontre résonnaient dans la télévision, je sentis l'odeur d'Edward. Il était descendu et s'installa à coté de moi dans le canapé. Je fus soulager de constater que mon cerveau fonctionnait encore. Sa présence était troublante mais j'arrivais relativement bien à me maîtriser. Je jetais un coup d'œil furtif dans sa direction et vis qu'il avait l'air assez serein lui-même. Peut-être que ce truc-machin-chose de pétage de plomb sexuel était fini. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être un peu mélancolique à cette pensée. Car bien que le fait de me voir transformer en animal en chaleur me faisait flipper, c'était quand même les parties de jambes en l'air les plus fantastiques de toutes mes vies.

_Animal en chaleur ?_

Ce pourrait-il que je sois effectivement en… Chaleur ? Après tout, notre race possédait plus de caractéristique de l'animal que de l'humain. J'étais peut-être dans une période semblable où mes phéromones se faisaient la malle. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Autrement, je l'aurais déjà ressenti. A moins que je sois dans une phase du genre 'puberté vampirique'.

_Puberté vampirique. N'importe quoi. Pourquoi pas une poussée d'acné pendant que j'y suis. Ça y est, je me mets encore à délirer._

Je me mis à rire toute seule comme une idiote.

_Super. Edward va croire que je suis cinglée maintenant._

« Tu me fais partager ta bonne humeur ? » Dit-il doucement.

Je le regarda, paniquée. « Euh… Vaut mieux pas non. » Dis-je en bégayant.

Il regarda la télé, l'air irrité. Je m'en voulais un peu mais je ne pouvais vraiment lui faire part de mes pensées sur mes théories à la con.

« T'inquiètes Bella, ça lui donne un aperçu de ce que ressente la plupart des personnes ici présente. Il boude aussi quand on essaie de cacher nos pensées et qu'il ne peut pas jouer à Edward-Tout-Puisant. » Rigola Emmett.

Je me tourne vers Edward, taquine.

« Quoi ? Vraiment ? Tu… Boudes ? » Lui demandais-je un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

Jasper et Alice apparurent et elle sauta gracieusement entre moi et Edward.

« Moi aussi. » Dit-elle, visiblement très contrariée.

« Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je curieuse.

« Shopping annulé. » Sortit-elle comme si le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête.

« Sans déconner ? » Demandais-je, un franc sourire aux lèvres.

Elle leva un sourcil, mécontente. « Bella. Tu pourrais au moins cacher ta joie. Je suis vexée.»

« Pardon Alice mais c'est trop bon. » Ricanais-je.

Tout le monde rit sauf Jasper qui gloussa un peu, sûrement pour ne pas froisser Alice qui, déjà, lui lança des éclairs à travers les yeux. Puis, elle se tourna vers moi et j'effaça un peu mon sourire et fis un air faussement navré.

« C'est encore mieux. » Dit-elle, ironique.

« Alors. Comme je suppose que ce n'est pas le fait de ta volonté, comment se fait-il que la séance de torture… Euh… de shopping… » Alice pointa son doigt vers moi, les yeux rétrécis « …soit reportée ». Finis-je.

Jasper prit la parole.

« Carlisle m'envoie chercher tes papiers à Seattle pour ton inscription mais Alice a vu que j'aurai du retard donc Esmée et toi devraient aller au lycée pour l'inscription en début d'après midi. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Bon alors remercions Jasper-au-plus-haut-des-cieux pour sa lenteur, m'épargnant ainsi la shoppingomanie aiguës d'Alice. »

« Ha ha ha mais comme tu ne rentreras au lycée qu'à partir de lundi, ça nous laisser trois jours pour planifier un autre après-midi, voire une journée entière, entre filles. » Annonça-t-elle.

« On joue à quel jeu là, Alice ne perd jamais ? C'est ça ? » Demandais-je vaincue.

« Tu me remercieras quand tu te pavaneras avec classe devant toute le lycée. »

Moi qui voulais passer presque inaperçue, je pensa tout d'un coup qu'avec elle, ça allait être raté.

« Je ne veux pas me _pavaner,_ comme tu dis. La discrétion est plutôt de rigueur non ? »

Elle soupira. « Pfff. Bella, il y a discrétion _et_ discrétion. De plus, les Cullen ont une réputation à tenir. » Dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Ok, j'abandonne. » Dis-je, en me demandant pourquoi j'insiste avec elle alors qu'elle aura toujours le dernier mot. « J'ai besoin de planter mes dents dans une bonne jugulaire, un caribou ou un loup fera l'affaire. » Annonçais-je en croisant mes bras, agacée.

Un silence de plomb régna dans la pièce.

« Bien quoi ? » Demandais-je, penaude.

Ils se regardèrent tous et finalement ce fut Edward qui prit la parole. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec embarras.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait omis de te dire ça mais… Euh… Déjà, nous n'avons pas de caribou ici Bella… » Expliqua-t-il.

« Bin… Ok. Je ne vais pas en faire un drame. » Me justifiais-je. Je voyais qu'il essayait de me dire autre chose pourtant.

« Et en fait, nous avons des loups mais nous ne les… chassons pas. » Annonça-t-il.

J'étais perplexe. Outre le fait d'être végétarien, militaient-ils pour la préservation du loup dans la région ? Une proie est une proie nom de dieu, je voulais bien changer de régime mais s'il me forçait à me nourrir de fourmis comme un tapir alors là, je ne répondais plus de moi. J'avoue que là, j'étais assez déconcertée.

Devant mon air ahurie, Edward se mit à m'expliquer le traité qui unissait les indiens Quilleute de la Push, la limite du territoire de chasse, la zone neutre instaurée et le caractère unique des loups de la région.

J'étais partagée entre l'horreur de côtoyer de telles créatures et le bonheur de pouvoir raconter à Kate la seule chose qu'elle ignorait sur les Cullen.

« Bon ok. Si je comprends bien, vous avez des humains qui se transmutent en loups et avec lesquels vous vivez dans une relative harmonie, c'est ça ? Donc pas de loups, pas de caribous. Bon qu'est ce que vous avez d'autres à vous mettre sous la dent ?

« Des pumas. » Répondit Edward.

« Des hordes de cerfs. » Dit Alice.

« Hum, de bons grizzlis bien gras. » Riposta Emmett.

Je me leva en bondissant comme un ressors. « Grizzlis ? Je prends. »

« J'adore cette fille. » Rit Emmett.

« Dis donc toi, moi aussi je préfère les grizzlis ! » S'insurgea Rose.

« Oui mais toi je t'aime. » Grogna Emmett en embrassant bruyamment Rosalie.

Edward sembla réfléchir puis prit rapidement la parole.

« Pour ce soir, je t'accompagne si tu veux. Je te montrerais les limites du territoire et comme il y a pas mal de campeurs aux alentours, je pourrais jauger de tes réactions face à la proximité d'humains pendant la chasse. » Annonça-t-il en me regardant.

Je déglutis péniblement. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de le tirer par le bras et de le jeter sur mon épaule pour l'emmener dehors telle une femme de cro-magnon.

« Ouais. Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr. » Répondis-je comme si de rien n'était. Mais à l'intérieur, j'étais en train de danser et de sauter au plafond.

Je vis Jasper bouger maladroitement les épaules. Il n'était pas dupe de mon apparente nonchalance. J'espérais qu'il mette mon excitation sur le compte de mon anticipation à chasser l'ours.

J'observais Edward et vis que quelque chose le perturbait. Avait-il changé d'avis ? Mais son expression changea. Il paressait tout d'un coup… Soulagé.

« J'irai bien avec vous mais un autre match va bientôt commencer. Tant pis. Tu chasseras le grizzli pour moi Bella. » Dit Emmett.

Je compris tout d'un coup comme si un gyrophare apparut au-dessus de ma tête en clignotant et en faisant hurler sa sirène. Edward avait lu la pensée d'Emmett et était déçu qu'il envisage de venir avec nous. Il voulait être seul avec moi. Je jubilais intérieurement. J'avais envie de sauter partout et de crier.

Jasper leva un œil suspect en ma direction. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi j'exultais à l'annonce d'Emmett de rester ici. Puis il regarda Edward avec le même visage dubitatif. Puis il regarda Alice qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il fixa à nouveau Edward et son expression passa de l'incompréhension à la…Compréhension tandis qu'Edward pinça l'arrête de son nez, fronçant les sourcils. La panique m'envahit tandis que Jasper commença à ouvrir la bouche. Alice le prit soudainement par le col de son pull et l'embrassa avec passion puis le regarda intensément.

« Ok, je crois qu'on va y aller maintenant. » Annonça Edward, la voix impassible tout en faisant signe d'un doigt dressé devant la bouche en direction de Jasper pour lui intimer de se taire.

Notre échange n'avait duré que quelques secondes et Emmett et Rosalie, nous tournant le dos, trop occupés à regarder la télé, n'avait pas saisi notre… discussion silencieuse. Edward me prit la main et me tira vers l'extérieur, détalant en trombe.

_Ok pas de panique. _

J'étais heureuse d'être en train de courir et de sentir le vent caresser mon visage, me distrayant un peu du cauchemar éveillé que j'étais en train de faire.

Tandis que nous nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt, je me mis à faire un bref état des lieux de la situation. D'abord, Edward et cette incroyable attraction qui va nous mener je ne sais où, ensuite Alice voyant tout ce qui se passe avec les détails croustillants et maintenant Jasper, qui, avait finalement découvert le pot aux roses.

_Putain de dons vampiriques._

Une phrase me vint tout de suite à l'esprit pour résumer le tout : j'étais bien dans la merde.

* * *

(1) National BasketBall Association. Ligue de BasketBall américaine

(2) Un soap ou soap-opéra est un feuilleton TV américain du type « Les feux de l'amour » ou « Amour, gloire et beauté… »

**-**

**N/A** (Note de l'Auteure) **1** :

J'ai commencé à mettre des titres à mes chapitres parce que j'en avais marre de voir chapitre 1, chapitre 2, chapitre 3, etc... C'est mieux non ?

**N/A 2** :

A chaque fois que je vois des reviews je ris comme une imbécile heureuse devant mon PC et je crois que mon voisin se pose des questions sur ma santé psychologique. Donc, pour lui faire poser encore plus de questions, il faut encore plus de review hihihi. Peut-être que ça nous fera engager la conversation - parce que franchement il est canon - où peut-être que ça le fera fuir tout compte fait. Pas grave, vos review sont comme du sable pour un chameau : indispensable.

On va faire un petit pari à la Emmet : si le nombre de reviews casse la baraque pour ce chapitre, je promets, solenellement, de faire un chapitre entier rien qu'avec un lemon de fou E/B à vous en faire frissonner. Sinon vous vous contenterez de petits lemons disseminés par ci par là à travers les différents chapitres.

Allez, juste un clic sur le petit bouton vert là juste en bas et je serais comblée (^_^;)


	7. Questions

Bon, c'est clair que le dernier chapitre a cassé la baraque en terme de reviews (+ de 50 REVIEWS *monte sur son cheval, dégaine ses pistolets et tire en l'air en criant hi ha tel un cow-boy du far west*), je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : vous n'êtes que des accrocs du lemon.

Je sais que je fais une petite dédicasse à tous mes MRMQT en début de chaque chapitre mais compte tenu du nombre de reviews atteint, ça prendrait trop de placeet trop de temps et je pense que vous préfère commencer la lecture le plus rapidement possible ;-) . Cependant, je ne vous oublie pas.

Galswinthe : MRMQT signifie Merveilleux-Reviewers-de-la-Mort-Qui-Tue, ce sont tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews (contrairement aux vilains).

Allyssabella : Non non… je ne suis pas trompée dans le dernier chapitre. « La sonate au clair de Lune » est bien de Beethoven. Pour ceux qui voudrait faire un tour pour voir la mélodie : http://www(point)youtube(point)com/watch?v=Su1F6Ksd2Co

A ne pas confondre effectivement avec « Clair de Lune » de Debussy mais j'avoue que y'a de quoi se mélanger les pinceaux lol.

**Disclamer 1 :** Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

NA à la fin comme d'hab.

* * *

_« Le baiser est en amour ce qu'est le thermomètre en médecine. Sans lui, on ne se rendrait jamais exactement compte de la gravité de son état. »_

Pierre Daninos

**CHAPITRE 7 - Questions**

**Pov Bella**

Courir m'avait fait du bien, pourtant, lorsque nous arrivâmes dans même clairière où nous nous étions rendus auparavant, j'étais dans un état hystérique relativement plus prononcé.

J'avais envie de tout casser autour de moi, sentant un énervement profond gagner progressivement mes poings. Tout semblait m'échapper. La situation devenait incontrôlable et je ne pu contenir la rage qui menaçait d'exploser tant j'avais le sentiment que ma vie prenait des proportions qui me dépassait. De plus, j'avais envie de fondre en larmes, de pouvoir évacuer toute cette angoisse permanente mais je savais qu'aucune larme ne viendrait pour soulager ma détresse et ça, ça me rendit encore plus amer.

Je vis Edward s'approcher de moi et ouvrir les bras pour me serrer contre lui. A peine m'avait-il touché, que je m'écarta de lui en le poussant violemment d'une main et le fit vaciller tant ce geste y avait été emprunt de toute ma colère contenu. Il recula en titubant comme si je l'avais giflé. Je me sentis aussitôt coupable devant son visage accablé et rempli d'amertume. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et me tourna le dos, l'expression dévastée.

« Edward. Attends. Ne part pas. » Criais-je, terrorisée à l'idée de l'avoir blessé. « Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Pardonne-moi. » L'implorais-je, en le rejoignant et en le prenant dans mes bras.

Il ne bougeait pas.

Je le retourna pour qu'il soit en face de moi, pris son visage entre mes mains et le regarda dans les yeux. « Pardonne-moi.» Je ferma les yeux. « S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait. » Le suppliais-je, en parsemant son visage de baiser. Je le sentis remuer et sentit ses mains sur mes joues. J'ouvris les yeux et croisa son regard profondément meurtri.

« Ne refait jamais ça Bella. » Dit-il, la voix vacillante.

« Jamais. » Prononçais-je avec force et conviction.

Je me rendis compte que je ne savais même plus pourquoi j'étais en colère. J'avais eu tellement peur. Oui. En l'espace d'une seconde, j'avais eu peur de le perdre.

« Jamais. » Répétais-je.

Putain. Comment avais-je pu être aussi dur avec lui ? Je ne connaissais que trop bien le sentiment d'être blesser, d'être rejeter. Comment avais-je pu lui infliger ça ? Il ne le méritait pas. Il était sublime, doux et généreux tel un ange et moi j'étais une garce de la pire espèce. Je méritais de souffrir. Qu'est ce qu'il n'allait pas chez moi ?

Je me laissa glisser le long de son corps pour atterrir sur le sol, à ses pieds. Il se baissa à ma hauteur.

« Bella. Bella regarde-moi. » Dit-il avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Je ne te mérite pas Edward. Je suis un monstre. » Murmurais-je dans un souffle.

_J'aurai dû rester à Chicago. Mon dieu. J'aurai dû rester là-bas pour souffrir encore mille morts. _

Il redressa doucement ma tête, caressant ma joue.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé à Chicago Bella ? » Demanda soudainement Edward.

_Oh non. Non. Non. Non. Je n'avais pas dit ça à haute voix ? Dites-moi que je n'ai pas dit ça à haute voix._

Je tomba immédiatement dans un intense sanglot où les pleurs sont invisibles mais où la douleur était bien présente. Je sentais Edward me prendre dans ses bras et me bercer doucement. Je sentis ses lèvres sur ma tempe et sa joue qui vint se coller contre la mienne. Je ressentis une souffrance encore plus grande. C'était moi qui l'avais blessé et c'est lui qui me consolait. J'étais pathétique. Au bout de quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques heures – je ne savais plus et je m'en foutais royalement - mes larmes inexistantes se tarirent et les bras d'Edward parurent m'anesthésier et me raviver. Tandis que je me calmais, j'entendis sa douce voix tinter dans l'air.

« Ça va ? »

« Hum. » Dis-je en hochant la tête positivement.

Il prit ma tête entre ses mains, me regardant fixement et je détourna les yeux, honteuse.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Bella. Pour tout à l'heure. » Murmura-t-il.

Me trouvant rien de concret à rajouter, je me contenta de le serrer fort dans mes bras pendant quelques minutes, me délectant de son odeur, m'imprégnant de chaque fibre de son essence comme si c'était la dernière fois que je le respirais.

« Tu vas me parler de Chicago ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau au bout de quelques minutes.

Je plongea dans son torse et le serra plus fort. « Non. Je ne peux pas Edward. Je… »

« Ok. Ok Bella. C'est juste que… Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées et parfois, tu sembles avoir si peur. Je ne comprends pas. J'aimerai effacer ton angoisse mais je ne sais pas comment t'aider. Je veux t'aider Bella… ». Il inspira profondément. « … Mais je te sens si loin. »

Il vint se nicher contre mon cou et je ne sus quoi dire. Pouvait-il vraiment lire en moi à ce point sans entendre mes pensées ? Suis-je tellement transparente à ses yeux au point qu'il lise en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ?

Soudain, la nécessité de m'ouvrir à lui me fit violence. Je ne voulais pas le laisser dans le doute, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je me foutais de ce qu'il ressentait. Je ne voulais plus être égoïste. Alors je lui dis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

« Je n'ai pas peur avec toi Edward. » Avouais-je, la voix vibrante alors que je me rendis compte de la véracité de mes mots.

Glissant son doigt sous mon menton, il me força à lever la tête et se pencha vers moi avant de me déposer un doux et long baiser. Il caressa très lentement ses lèvres contre les miennes presque en dévotion devant ce petit bout de chair. Je ferma les yeux dans l'anticipation afin d'en saisir toutes les sensations et me laissa envahir par la tendresse de ce baiser. Sa main vint se coller sur ma joue avec précaution, comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile et ses lèvres continuèrent à effleurer le contour de ma bouche tandis je posais mes mains sur ses hanches.

Il rompit le baiser et j'ouvris les yeux. Il posa son front contre le mien tandis que je me noyais dans son regard doré. Il passa sa main derrière ma nuque, m'embrassa à nouveau, me fixant toujours, et lorsque nos lèvres se réunirent à nouveau, je ne ferma pas les yeux. Je ressentis une douce chaleur m'envahir et de petits picotements agréables dans ma tête. Ma main glissa sous son T-shirt dans son dos et je lui rendis son baiser avec la même ferveur dont il faisait preuve. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence dans ce baiser, juste mon envie de lui montrer ce que je ressentais, de lui transmettre les sentiments que j'avais pour lui.

_Les sentiments ? Quels sentiments ? _

Mon cerveau s'engluait de plus en plus tandis que je ressentis pleinement les réactions que ce baiser provoquait en moi. J'étais tellement bien avec lui, il était tendre, honnête, séduisant, drôle et c'était un amant extraordinaire qui connaissait mes besoins avant même que j'en prenne conscience moi-même. Il me faisait sentir tellement vivante, tellement entière.

_Putain de merde. Est-ce que j'étais, en quelque sorte, …amoureuse de lui ?_

Non. C'était inconcevable. Pas après quatre jours - dont deux quand même à l'éviter. Non, c'était juste à cause de cette étrange attraction entre nous que je confondais ce que je ressentais pour lui. J'étais perdue dans mes sentiments. Ah ! Ne pouvais-je donc pas être avec lui sans automatiquement me prendre la tête ? Ne pouvais-je tout simplement pas profiter du temps qui m'était imparti avec lui et repartir ensuite avec d'agréables souvenirs en mémoire ?

Tandis qu'il continuait de m'embrasser, je sentis le venin en ébullition dans mes veines et dans ma tête. Cette transe était fabuleuse et, bien que mon cœur ait cessé de battre depuis longtemps, j'éprouvais la prodigieuse sensation d'un martèlement se former dans mon ventre et remonter lentement dans ma poitrine. Un ronronnement se forma au creux de ma gorge et explosa en un bruit sourd que j'entendis pour la première fois de mon existence.

_Est-ce que je viens de ronronner ?_

Je rompis le baiser et toucha ma gorge. Ok. Là, ça n'allait pas du tout. Depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward plus rien n'allait. Mon corps a commencé par ne plus m'obéir, ma tête non plus, ensuite je ressentais des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant, pensant même être amoureuse de lui et maintenant je… Ronronnais.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce que je viens d'entendre ? » Railla-t-il.

Sa voix me fit sortir de mes réflexions et je cru manquer de m'étouffer sur place. Avait-il perçu mes pensées ? _Mon dieu, il avait entendu que je pensais que j'étais amoureuse de lui. _

« Hein ? Euh… Quoi ? » Balbutiais-je.

« Tu viens de ronronner. » Dit-il dans un grand sourire.

La partie cohérente de mon cerveau se pétrifia un instant devant la rangée de dents parfaites qu'il dévoilait et de ses yeux pétillants.

« Ah… Oui… Euh. J'ai… Je… » Bredouillais-je, incapable de faire une phrase simple._ Rappelle-toi Bella : sujet, verbe, complément d'objet._

J'entendis son rire gracieux et enchanteur résonner autour de nous, faisant même s'envoler les quelques oiseaux qui s'étaient posés sur les branches des arbres.

« Tu verrais ta tête. » Hoqueta-t-il entre deux rires.

J'essayais de me maîtriser pour ne pas lui coller un coup de poing dans le bide.

« Quoi ? Oh excuse-moi, ça doit t'arriver tous les jours. Bien pas moi. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. » Dis-je en tentant de m'extirper de ses bras.

Il me maintint contre lui, caressant mon dos doucement avec sa paume. « Je dois m'estimer heureux alors. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je, curieuse.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille, consciente de son souffle qui effleurait ma peau, doux, comme du satin.

« Parce il nous arrive de ronronner uniquement lorsque nous sommes prit d'une immense et intense extase. » Murmura-t-il la voix brûlante

« Hum, le fait que ça ne me soit pas arriver quand ton pénis était dans mon vagin en dit long sur tes capacités à me donner… Comment tu dis déjà… Ah oui ! Une immense et intense extase. Alors ne soit pas trop sur de toi.» Le taquinais-je alors que mes lèvres glissèrent le long de son cou.

« Mais tu l'as fait, sauf que t'étais trop… » Sa main se posa sur ma cuisse. « … occupée à crier pour l'entendre. » Finit-il en enfonçant ses doigts sur le tissu de mon jeans.

J'étais bouche bée. Une fois la stupeur passée, l'agacement pris le relais. Lorsque je me retourna pour fuir loin de ses mains et de sa voix de feu qui m'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement, il me prit par les hanches et me fit rasseoir entre ses jambes mon dos contre son torse, me maintenant de sa main posée sur mon ventre.

« Ça m'excite beaucoup de savoir que je puisse te faire ronronner rien qu'en t'embrassant. » Chuchota-t-il en faisait glisser doucement sa main dans mon jean.

« Et… moi, ça m'exciterai… beaucoup de…. ne plus t'entendre. » Haletais-je tandis que ses merveilleux doigts commencèrent à caresser mon clitoris.

« Oui mais si je me tais… » Il appuya frénétiquement ses doigts comme s'il était possédé. « … je ne pourrai pas te dire à quel point tu es belle ni à quel point j'ai envie de lécher ton petit corps parfait… » Je sentais sa langue slalomer sur mon cou. « … et laisser mes doigts te faire jouir, le tout, en te regardant te cambrer et crier. » Conclut-il en glissant ses doigts en moi.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'onduler mes hanches dans le rythme de ses va et viens langoureux et d'entendre son souffle ardent contre mon épaule. Comme pour me raccrocher à la réalité, submergée par toutes les sensations qui envahissaient mon corps, je leva ma main à ses cheveux, les caressant de façon déchaînée.

« Toutes… ces choses…. ne se…. disent pas. Elles… Se… font. » Haletais-je entre deux gémissements.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça ». (1)

*****************

J'étais allongée sur lui la tête contre son ventre. Il caressait mes cheveux. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. Le fait de ne ressentir ni fatigue, ni froideur, aurait pu me laisser des heures dans cette position.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A rien de spécial. Je me disais juste que j'étais bien. » Répondis-je en caressant son nombril.

Il avait la peau si incroyablement douce et lisse. Son épiderme avait captée la légère humidité de l'air et quelques gouttes de rosée matinale se condensaient sur son ventre. J'écrasa une petite bulle d'eau de mon doigt et fis glisser celui-ci, laissant une petite traînée mouillée sur sa peau.

« J'aimerai pouvoir lire dans tes pensées. » Soupira-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Bin moi j'aime le fait que tu n'en sois pas capable. » Dis-je en grimaçant.

« Tout le monde t'envie tu sais ? »

« Je m'en doute. Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours pour eux. » Pouffais-je contre sa peau.

« N'es-tu pas censé être de mon coté ? » Railla-t-il.

« Personne n'a pas envie de se voir pénétrer par l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre pour qu'il puisse y trouver des pensées secrètes. » Expliquais-je.

« Je ne 'pénètre' pas les pensées pour y trouver des choses sécrètes Bella. Ça me sert à nous protéger tous. Je peux les bloquer aussi. Mais j'aimerai savoir parfois à quoi tu penses, j'aimerai mieux te connaître. »

« Qoui qu'il en soit, la seule de chose de toi par laquelle j'ai envie d'être pénétré, c'est ton pénis. Tu n'as qu'à me poser des questions. »

« Tu n'y répondras pas. »

« Si ça concerne… Chicago, tu as raison. Si ça concerne autre chose alors, je te répondrais honnêtement. » Dis-je en posant mon menton sur son tarose et en le fixant avec intensité.

Il se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes.

« Ok. D'où viens-tu ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Chicago. »

« Bon ça veut dire que tu ne répondras pas à mes prochaines questions alors ? »

« Non. »

« Ok. »

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, reposant sa tête contre le sol, les yeux fixés au ciel.

« Edward... » Reprochais-je en murmurant.

« Non ça va. Je comprends. » Il ferma les yeux. « Tu étais en colère pour Jasper tout à l'heure ? » C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

« Oui. » Répondis-je malgré tout.

« Pourquoi est ce que c'est si important pour toi que personne ne sache pour nous ? » Demanda-t-il en me fixant d'un air d'incompréhension.

J'inspira fortement, inhalant au passage sa douce odeur rassurante. Il s'agissait d'être honnête mais j'avais le sentiment que cela allait nous amener à parler de choses tout aussi désagréables.

« Ma vie est à Denali Edward. Je considère Eléazar et son clan comme une famille. Je veux pouvoir les revoir. Je sais pour toi et Tanya. Fais-tu le rapprochement dans ta tête ? » Demandais-je bien que cette question me fit presque peur.

« Tanya et moi c'était une erreur. Un mensonge. Je ne ressens rien pour elle. »

En le regardant, je su que c'était vrai. Une partie de moi était tellement soulagée d'entendre ça mais une autre commençait à sortir le drapeau rouge en hurlant 'Attention danger'. Je voulais vraiment qu'il comprenne.

« Pas elle Edward. Ecoute. Tanya et moi on est… On ne s'entend pas très bien et c'est un euphémisme. Si elle apprend pour toi et moi, je ne pourrai jamais retourner là-bas. Or toute ma vie est là-bas. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Carlisle ou Esmée ou les autres mais une gaffe est si vite arrivée. Je ne veux pas voir la réaction de Kate ou d'Irina. C'est leur sœur et moi je suis… L'invitée. » Expliquais-je.

Je voulais vraiment qu'il comprenne que je partirais quoi qu'il arrive. C'était dans ma tête depuis le début.

« Tu ne devrais pas douter de Carlisle, d'Esmée, de Rose ou même d'Emmett. Ils sont dignes de confiance et si nous leur disons de ne pas en parler alors ils ne diront rien. » Répondit-il borné.

Il n'avait visiblement pas compris à quel point ça m'avait été difficile de me reconstruire, à quel point je devais tout à Eléazar tellement j'avais été ravagée par le mal, à quel point Denali signifiait quiétude et rédemption. En même temps, il aurait fallu lui parler de ces deux dernières années et ça, c'était hors de question.

« Edward. » Finis-je par dire dans un soupir. « Je suis embrouillée et perturbée par le sentiment de ne plus rien contrôler dans ma vie. Quand j'ai compris que Jasper était au courant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que j'allais perdre tout ce que j'ai réussi à construire et ça été plus dur que tu ne le crois. Alors, laisse-moi du temps Edward. Je dois faire les choses à ma manière. » Dis-je en espérant clore ici la discussion.

Un silence s'installa rapidement. Je savais qu'Edward réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait me demander encore. J'espérais secrètement que sa curiosité ne l'amènerait pas à insister ou à me poser des questions détournées.

« Comment tu as atterri à Denali ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix dénuée de toute précipitation.

_Il est très fort. _

« Eléazar m'a trouvé et m'a ramené avec lui. » Dis-je évasive, sachant parfaitement que cette réponse ne lui conviendrait pas.

« Comment ça il t'a trouvé ? »

_Qu'est ce que je disais._

La sonnerie de son portable retentit mais il l'ignora, me fixant toujours.

« Jamais tu décroches ton portable ? » Demandais-je en soutenant son regard.

Il leva un sourcil, insatisfait. « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Non et tu devrais décrocher, c'est peut-être important. »

Poussant un profond soupir, il prit son jean et en sortit le téléphone, non sans me décrocher un regard qui voulait dire 'je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire'.

Edward regarda l'écran de son téléphone et fis une mine renfrognée.

« Oui Alice. » Dit-il sans joie.

« Bella va avec Esmée cet après midi. » Gronda Alice.

« Je suis au courant. »

« Je pense que Bella devrait VRAIMENT aller chasser avant de rencontrer le principal. » Insista-t-elle.

« J'ai compris le message. » Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bella ? » Demanda Alice.

« Je suis là. » Répondis-je, en réalisant tout à coup l'inutilité de ma phrase.

« J'ai parlé avec Jasper avant qu'il parte à Seattle et je lui ai dit de garder ça pour lui. Je suis désolée Bella mais d'un coté, je préfère qu'il soit au courant pour toi et Edward. Ne t'inquiète pas, il tiendra sa langue. » Dit-elle.

Je pouvais entendre la nervosité dans sa voix.

« Je sais Alice. J'ai une… réaction… un peu disproportionnée mais tout va bien. Je peux gérer. » Avouais-je, soucieuse de ne pas la faire flipper davantage.

Edward prit ma main et commença à en caresser doucement le revers. Je mis ma tête sur ses genoux tandis que nos doigts s'entrecroisaient.

« Où es-tu ? » Demanda Edward.

« Dans la chambre. Esmée travaille dans son atelier. Emmett et Rose sont toujours en bas. » Expliqua Alice.

Je me redressa vivement tandis que les rouages de mon cerveau commencèrent à tourner.

« Attend. Si tu es dans la chambre… Alors Rosalie et Emmett entendent tout d'en bas. » Dis-je paniquée en regardant Edward.

« Bella calme toi. » Entendis-je Alice souffler au téléphone.

« Que je me calme ? » Répondis-je abasourdie tandis qu'Edward détourna son visage en pouffant dans sa main.

« Bella, toutes les chambres de cette maison sont insonorisées. Je croyais t'en avoir parler. » Répondis Alice, la voix légèrement amusée.

« Bin non. » Lui assurais-je tout en éclairant mon esprit sous un jour nouveau. Comment ai-je pu passer à coté de ça ?

« Tu es venue dans ma chambre plein de fois et tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'on entendait rien aux alentours ? » Demanda Alice sur un ton sarcastique.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et ne pu que la secouer de désespoir. Tournant mon regard vers Edward tandis que ses mains s'enroulèrent dans mes cheveux, j'étais sur d'avoir l'air accablé. Je fixa Edward.

« Quand je pense que je me torturais pour ne pas monter dans ta chambre cet après-midi. » Avouais-je alors qu'Edward prit une mèche entre ses doigts, la fit glisser sur mon épaule et commença à tracer des lignes de son doigt sur ma gorge.

« Et moi qui pensais que tu ne voulais pas me voir. » Souffla-t-il, la voix rauque.

« Mon dieu, si j'avais su que ta chambre était insonorisée… » Commençais-je en lui caressant la joue.

« Tu le sais maintenant. » Me coupa-t-il en suivant des yeux son doigt qui descendait sur le tissu de mon débardeur entre mes seins puis sur mes cotes.

La voix agacée d'Alice résonna dans le téléphone. « Je vous dérange pas trop tous les deux ? »

« Bin à dire vrai Alice, on va te laisser. » Dis Edward dans un sourire démoniaque.

« Ouais. Il faut absolument que je me mettre un truc sous la dent. De préférence bien gros et bien tendre. » Murmurais-je en caressant son sexe qui me demandait que ça à en juger par la taille de la bosse qui se profilait.

« A plus Alice. » Dit-il rapidement et sans ménagement.

Dès qu'il jeta son portable par-dessus son épaule comme s'il jetait un vulgaire mouchoir en papier, je sauta sur lui, mit mes mains de chaque coté de sa tête et l'embrassa avec fougue. Je glissa mes mains le long de sa mâchoire puis remonta vers son oreille.

« Attache ta ceinture et apprécie le voyage. » Susurrais-je en me pressant davantage contre sa peau.

Je descendis mes lèvres sur son cou puis traça une ligne direct et ininterrompue avec ma bouche de sa gorge à son sexe en érection, objet de ma torture.

Je le sentis se raidir et alors que je commença à sucer goulûment son gland, je leva ma tête afin de le regarder. Il avait les yeux fixé sur moi tandis que je le léchais avec ma langue, le lapant doucement et très lentement sur toute la longueur de son sexe.

Après un gémissement, je le vis fermer les yeux et je pris sa queue entière dans ma bouche tout en prenant soin de garder mes dents à l'écart.

J'aimais l'avoir en moi de cette façon, je pouvais sentir son odeur dans ma gorge et sur ma langue. Son parfum était encore plus prononcé. Alors que je continuais ma caresse, je le sentis poser sa main sur mes cheveux et les attraper en raclant ses ongles contre mon cuir chevelu.

J'accentuais mes va-et-vient en serrant mes lèvres sur son sexe et en accélèrent le mouvement.

Je le sentais onduler sous moi et grogner de plaisir.

« Bella. » L'entendis-je gémir dans un souffle.

Ça me provoque immédiatement une contraction dans mon vagin. Une frénésie s'empara de moi alors que son corps s'arquait à mon rythme.

« Bella. » Prononça-t-il, à peine audible.

Il essaya de me tirer en arrière. Je savais ce qu'il voulait faire et si j'avais été humaine, la force avec laquelle il m'avait tirer m'aurait sûrement envoyé voler contre un tronc d'arbre. Mais j'étais à force égale et je maintiens mon mouvement sans broncher.

« Putain Bella. Je vais venir. Je vais… Hummm. Ouuiiiiii. » Finit-il par hurler.

Sa substance envahit ma gorge et je l'absorba d'une traite. S'en suivi un deuxième jet que je laissa baigné dans ma bouche. Je me redressa et pencha ma tête en arrière. Son goût était fantastique. Je le fixa dans les yeux puis avala tout ce que j'avais garder et sentis son odeur couler dans ma gorge en l'imprégnant dans chaque partie de chaque cellule de mon corps.

« Hummm. Tu es délicieux. » Murmurais-je.

Après quelques secondes à le contempler, je reposa sur lui et il me prit dans ses bras. Il saisit ma main, entrelaçant nos doigts.

« J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage sur Bella Airlines. » Dis-je en riant.

« Je vais me faire rembourser. » Pouffa-t-il.

« Hey ! » M'insurgeais-je en tapant légèrement sur sa poitrine.

Le ciel de la nuit commençait à changer de couleur et annonçait la venue du jour. Seulement le problème était que je n'avais pas envie de bouger.

J'étais en train de réfléchir à cet énorme dilemme quand j'entendis la douce voix d'Edward résonner dans la pénombre.

« Hum. Je sens mon odeur partout sur toi. C'est grisant. » Murmura-t-il en ramenant mon doigts entrelacés à son nez et en continuant à me sentir tout le long de mon avant-bras.

« Ouais. La Rivière m'appelle. » Ris-je.

« D'abord la chasse, après le nettoyage. » Dit-il en embrassant ma tempe et en plaquant mes cheveux en arrière.

Il se leva et nous nous rhabillâmes à la vitesse de la lumière enfin presque. J'étais assez déçue de devoir me séparer de lui pour quelques heures. Il s'approcha de moi par derrière et m'enlaça en se penchant vers mon oreille.

« Quand on sera dans l'eau, tu n'oublieras pas de bien rincer ta bouche. » Chuchota-t-il.

* * *

(1) Ah ! J'entends déjà les hurlements de frustration. Et encore, je vous ai fait grâce de la phrase « _Alors, il nous entraîna en douceur vers les profondeurs. » _hihihi :-P

-

**N/A 1 : **

Alors, voilà, j'ai un problème. Cette semaine - je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris – j'ai commencé à écrire sans pouvoir m'arrêter si bien que j'ai 4 chapitres d'avance qui n'attendent que la correction avant le post. Donc, pas moyen d'y mettre le chapitre entièrement citronné ( -_- ;). Donc, ce chapitre tant attendu attendra le chapitre 12 ou 13 ; sur, je vous promets entre 3000 et 4000 mots de pure folie. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus.

**N/A 2 :**

Dans les reviews, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos passages ou de vos citations préférés à chaque chapitre.

**N/A 3 :**

Bon, je file parce que mon voisin est en train de tondre sa pelouse et pas besoin de vous dire qu'un mec canon qui tond la pelouse :

1) C'est très agréable à regarder

2) Dans cette activité, il pourrait être suceptible de tomber la chemise *rire démoniaque et caverneux*

**N/A 4 : **

Prochain chapitre mercredi je pense...

REVIEWS?


	8. L'Heure Bleue

D'abors un GRAND merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, c'est comme gratter un ticket de la française des jeux et de s'apercevoir qu'on a gagner 20000€.

Ensuite, j'avais promis le chapitre 8 mercredi et nous sommes mercredi. Il est très exactement minuit chez moi. Je ne peux pas faire plus dans la ponctualité.

Donc merci à : **MiaSa, Mrs Esmé Cullen, Zionne, kline (surtout pour les 7 reviews et la longueur lol), veronika, diane24, Blub, lol638, mimily, louloute0310, lolo08, scrapfaconed, chris, Jasper's Kitten (également pour avoir reviwer les autres chapitre aussi), chanel00, Allyssabella, marion, twintania, lily7807, mag, eve, Eiphose, rachoudied, sophiebelier, Rondelli, Mary79, gigi, Galswinthe, aline1320, misiri-addict, annecullen69, faf, tite-lilith, Nienna-lo et Clair-de-Lune-25.**

*plus de salive*

RR (Réponse aux Reviews) :

Jessica (Rondelli) : Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il va y avoir, j'écris vraiment selon l'inspiration.

annecullen69 : Je ne peux pas prendre en photo mon voisin et le mettre en ligne à cause de cette foutu loi française sur le droit à l'image. Mais tu ne rates rien pour les raisons que j'expliquerais tout en bas.

lili7807 : Tu as raison. Etre accro au lemon n'est pas une tare lol

Kline : Tes reviews m'ont fait mourrir de rire, continue STP

**-**

**Disclamer 1 :** Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

NA à la fin comme d'hab

-

* * *

-

_« La vérité c'est comme la lumière, aveugle. Le mensonge, au contraire est un beau crépuscule qui met chaque objet en valeur. »_

Albert Camus – Extrait de_ La Chute_

**CHAPITRE 8 – L'Heure Bleue**

Esmée stoppa la voiture devant un immense bâtiment qui ressemblait plus à une usine qu'à un lycée. Le cadre était assez agréable au premier abord. Pas de clôture, beaucoup de verdure et surtout pas trop d'humains.

Ce n'était pas que être à proximité d'humains me tentait – j'avais dépassé ce stade – mais leur présence me rappelait constamment mes fautes passées et la peur qui allait avec de faire un faux pas.

J'avais exposé à Carlisle la nature de cette crainte et il m'avait assez rassuré sur le sujet, m'expliquant que j'aurais le soutien et la vigilance – il était assez diplomate pour ne pas avoir employé le mot surveillance - des autres. Bien sur, le fait d'être épaulé par Alice et ses visions étaient un atout indéniable.

De plus, il avait une confiance en moi qui me dépassait. Tout le monde autour de moi s'étonnait de constater mes capacités de maîtrise pour le sang humain. D'abord à Denali puis ici même. Kate m'avait confié que pour avoir une telle discipline, il lui avait fallu plusieurs dizaines d'années. J'étais ahurie de voir que Jasper, même après tant d'années de sevrage luttaient encore contre l'appel du sang. Il n'était pas alléché à proprement parler mais ressentait encore une certaine gêne à être près d'humains.

Eléazar pensait que c'était dû à mon bouclier mais je savais, au plus profond de moi, que ce qui me rendait si maître de moi, c'était aussi la volonté de ne plus voir les horreurs de ces deux dernières années se répéter à nouveau.

Toute à mes pensées, je suivis Esmée dans le hall d'entrée puis dans le couloir vide du lycée. Les vacances de fin d'année se terminaient mais quelques membres du personnel étaient présents. Sentir leur odeur était un peu déstabilisante mais je pris sur moi.

Nous attendîmes devant le bureau du Principal. Esmée tenait la pochette avec tous mes papiers indispensables à mon inscription.

J'étais Isabella Denali, Fille de Eléazar et Carmen Denali, 18 ans, étudiante en seconde en Alaska et venant terminer ses études à Forks chez les Cullen. Falsifier mon identité et édulcorer mon parcours scolaire avec un dossier aussi épais qu'inventé, avait semblé être plus facile encore que de chasser le grizzli sans les mains.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et le Principal, un homme petit et chauve, apparut sur le seuil. Le froid qui régnait, en ce mois de janvier, me permit de lui serrer la main avec décontraction car il n'était pas suspect – pour celui qui voudrait avoir l'air humain - d'avoir la peau aussi glacée avec cette température extérieure. Pour éviter de casser l'ambiance, j'essayais de ne pas avoir l'air trop 'effrayante', gardant mes dents et arborant un sourire rassurant.

La rencontre ne dura pas bien longtemps, ce qui semblait arranger tout le monde. Je me présenta comme étant la correspondante d'Alice et confiée au bon soin d'Esmée et Carlisle Cullen par mes 'parents' jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Mon petit discours était bien au point et reçu un accueil assez positif.

Après l'entretien, le Principal nous accompagna jusqu'à son secrétariat où nous fûmes accueillit par une petite femme rousse assez rondelette. Nous fixâmes ensemble l'organisation des cours.

Les matières étant « à la carte » (1), ça nous avait permis de constituer mon emploi du temps de façon à être en permanence avec un membre de la famille Cullen à chaque heure de la journée - le plus souvent avec Alice. Sauf avec Rosalie et Emmett, qui eux, étaient en terminale.

J'attendis Esmée dans le couloir tandis qu'elle finissait de remettre tous les papiers nécessaires à la secrétaire et commença à imaginer les couloirs vides se peupler d'humains qui déambulaient. Dans ma rêverie, je voyais aussi Edward, dans ce même couloir, au milieu des élèves, me sourire. La perspective de le croiser ici tous les jours me rendait… Extatique.

Bon, il fallait absolument que j'arrête de jubiler et de penser sans arrêt à lui ou je sentais que ça allait légèrement partir en vrille. Mais qu'est ce que je pouvais espérer ? Tomber amoureuse, me marier avec lui et avoir plein de petits vampires ? N'importe quoi. Il fallait absolument que je me ressaisisse parce que j'étais à deux doigts de tomber dans le monde de Disney.

Le seul problème c'était que je n'avais pas envie d'être loin de lui pour le moment. Je ne voulais pas penser à ce que serait ma vie dans six mois quand je retournerais auprès de Carmen, d'Eléazar, de Kate, d'Irina et de Tanya - non finalement, c'était pas la peine de citer Tanya – si je tombais amoureuse de lui. Ne pouvais-je pas me contenter d'être avec lui tout simplement et vivre au jour le jour ?

Tout cela commençait à prendre des proportions trop grandes pour mon pauvre cerveau.

J'entendis Esmée faire ses adieux à la secrétaire et essaya de prendre un visage serein avant de me rejoigne.

Une fois dans la voiture, elle exprima sa joie de me voir mener une vie plus humaine et m'assura que cette expérience allait m'ouvrir d'autres perceptives. Elle s'enquit de ma réaction face aux humains que j'ai rencontré et eut l'air soulager quand je lui répondis que tout allait pour le mieux.

De retour à la villa, je fus immédiatement harponnée par Alice et Rose. La première, à cause de la journée shopping reportée, la seconde, préoccupée de passer un peu de temps avec moi avant son départ en week-end avec Emmett. Rose partait à Vancouver, soucieuse de s'aérer avant la reprise des cours. Je la regardais avec un sourcil levé.

« T'aérer hein ? C'est comme ça que tu dis toi ? »

« Bin si tu avais un mari avec lequel tu voudrais faire plein de choses érotiquement érotiques dans une maison pleines de vampires à l'ouie fine, toi aussi tu voudrais _'t'aérer'_ un peu je pense. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bizarrement je ne trouvais rien à dire sur le coup. Alice me regarda et gloussa, changeant rapidement de sujet pour partir dans un long monologue dont elle avait le secret, sur la rentrée de lundi. Son discours - la tenue dont elle pensait m'affubler, l'effet que je ferais aux élèves en me voyant le matin, les trois heures de cours qu'on aurait ensemble dans la matinée, l'emplacement de notre table pour le midi à la cantine du lycée, l'heure de cours de l'après-midi et le bilan programmé de ma première journée quand on sera de retour à la villa - rendait Alice encore plus hystérique qu'à l'accoutumée. Qu'aurait été ma vie avec une Alice et une Kate dans la même maison ? J'aimais le caractère un peu moins expansif de Rosalie. Elle contrebalançait la mesure.

En pensant à Kate, je me dis que je ferai bien mieux de l'appeler avant qu'elle ne le fasse et me passe un savon. Pire. Elle serait capable de débarquer pour me démembrer elle-même.

Curieusement, Alice-la-pie arrêta de parler lorsque je lui confirma notre escapade boutique pour le week-end suivant et laissa la place à Alice-l'exaltée, s'obligeant même à sauter dans mes bras afin de me montrer sa joie. Je vis Rose me lancer un regard compatissant et compris pourquoi elle s'était trouvée une passion pour les voitures.

J'espérais secrètement aussi croiser Edward entre le moment où je sortirais de la chambre d'Alice et celui où je me rendrais dans la mienne pour téléphoner en Alaska.

Qu'avais-je dit déjà plus tôt sur le fait qu'il fallait absolument que j'arrête de penser sans arrêt à lui ? C'était raté. Aussi, lorsque je ne le croisa ni à l'extérieur de la chambre, ni en bas des escaliers, ni dans le salon, je ressentis une espèce de déception et commença à être d'humeur fracassante.

Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et appela rapidement à Denali. Comme si la malchance avait décider de me coller comme un chewing-gum dans les cheveux, une voix que j'identifia comme étant celle de Tanya décrocha.

« Tanya ? Salut, c'est Bella. » Dis-je d'une voix sans joie.

« Kate. » Appela-t-elle doucement.

Même pas bonjour, ni merde. Super. Y'a au moins des choses qui ne changent pas autour de moi. Un silence pesant s'installa dans le combiné.

Quelques secondes après, j'entendis la voix rassurante de Kate. Bien sur, comme je le soupçonnais, si je n'avais pas appelé aujourd'hui, j'aurai eu un coup de fil de sa part plus qu'impitoyable. Je lui racontai mon installation et ce que j'avais fait depuis que j'étais arrivé ici, en omettant évidemment la partie 'Edward', me plaignant au passage de ne pas pouvoir chasser le loup, ce qui m'amena finalement à parler des indiens Quilleute et mis au moins ½ heure à tout lui raconter. Ensuite, elle me félicita lorsque je lui annonçais que je n'avais pratiquement rien cassé depuis mon arrivée et m'engueula un peu de ne pas avoir continuer l'opération 'caribou' en me criant que le fait d'être dans un autre état n'était pas une excuse. Pour la calmer, j'allais lui parler de la superbe piscine lorsque je vis Edward derrière ma porte fenêtre me faisant signe de l'ouvrir. Je fus un instant médusée jusqu'à ce que la voix de Kate me ramène dans la réalité.

« Allo ? Tu es là ? » Dit-elle, impatiente.

Je fis entrer Edward dans ma chambre et il s'installa sur le canapé, décontracté.

« Oui Kate. Excuse je… J'ai perdu le fil de la conversation. » M'excusais-je en fixant Edward, l'air songeur, qui n'avait pas bouger d'un sourcil.

Je repris la conversation, écoutant Kate me parler de sa nouvelle moto et du nouveau télescope d'Irina quand je sentis les bras d'Edward encercler ma taille. Je frissonna et ferma les yeux en me laissant bercer par son étreinte.

« Bella ? » Demanda soudain Kate.

« Hein. Oui. Quoi ? » Balbutiais-je comme un enfant qu'on avait pris en faute.

« Bella, c'est la deuxième fois que tu me mets un vent. Tout va bien ? » S'enquit Kate, inquiète.

« Je… J'ai soif je pense. » Mentis-je effrontément en sentant le torse d'Edward contre mon dos se contracter en un petit rire silencieux.

« Bon ok, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Je te rappelle bientôt. Embrasse tout le monde de ma part. » Dit-elle à regret.

« T'inquiète. Bye. » Répondis-je en raccrochant et en me retournant pour croiser le regard malicieux d'Edward. « Hum. Que me vaut cette apparition soudaine ? » Demandais-je en le voyant soudainement changer d'expression.

« Juste l'envie de faire ça. » Dit-il en caressant doucement mes cheveux. « Et ça. » Je le vis rapprocher son nez de mes cheveux et humer délicatement. « Et surtout ça… »

Il suivit doucement la courbe de ma mâchoire de ses lèvres et me donna un baiser tendre et délicieux sur les miennes. Il rompit le premier notre étreinte avec une expression indéfinie sur le visage. Il m'installa sur le canapé entre ses cuisses et je posa ma tête contre son épaule tandis qu'il me caressait doucement les cheveux.

« Alors ? Comment ça va à Denali ? » Demanda-t-il en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

« Bin à vrai dire on a surtout parlé de moi. » Répondis-je en effleurant le dos de sa main.

Je sentais son autre main se glisser sous mon débardeur, sur mon ventre en traçant de petits cercles autour de mon nombril puis remonta jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins.

« Tu lui as raconté quelle petite dévergondée tu étais ? » Murmura-t-il contre mon oreille, la voix vibrante de sarcasme.

Je me sentis immédiatement mal. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il trouvait la situation amusante alors que le fait de mentir à Kate était douloureux.

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. » Dis-je soudainement en me redressant et en m'extirpant du canapé.

« Bella. » Reprocha-t-il en s'asseyant.

« Merde Edward. Si je n'en parle ni à Esmée, Carlisle, Emmett ou Rose, ce n'est pas pour en parler à Kate. Surtout elle. » Explosais-je devant sa bêtise.

« Pourquoi tu es toujours sur la défensive ? » Demanda-t-il apparemment choqué par ma réaction. Son incompréhension me rendit encore plus rageuse.

« Parce que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis parfois. » Répondis-je sur un ton sec.

« Ok. » Dit-il sur le même ton en se levant. « Peut-être que je ne devrais plus rien dire alors. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Bien. »

« Parfait. »

Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et sortit sans même refermer derrière lui. Je ruminais mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je me mis à culpabiliser. J'y avais été peut-être un peu fort quand même.

_Reprends-toi Bella. _

_Tu es forte. _

_Tu es indépendante. _

_Tu es… Trop conne. C'est quoi ton problème bordel ?_

Je me laissa tomber dans le canapé. Que je voulais le faire fuir que je ne m'en serai pas pris autrement. Voulais-je vraiment le faire fuir ? Je savais qu'il représentait un danger. Mais je savais aussi que c'était de sa présence dont j'avais besoin.

_Bon. Le jour où tu sauras vraiment ce que tu veux tu me fais signe._

Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Je ne veux pas jouer avec lui.

Forte de cette révélation intérieure, je sortis par la porte coulissante et tourna autour de la maison pour me mettre au-dessous de la fenêtre de la chambre d'Edward. Je trouvais des prises assez facilement sur la façade et commença à escalader le mur. Arrivée devant sa fenêtre, je marqua un arrêt et le vis, dos à moi, en train de lire. Je cogna à la vitre. Une trace de stupéfaction traversa furtivement son visage et il posa lentement son livre puis se leva et vint se planter devant moi, en me fixant d'un drôle d'air. Bon, apparemment il n'avait pas envie de m'ouvrir. Au bout de quelques secondes, me scrutant toujours, je décida qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose. Ne voulant pas ameuter toute la maison, je lui chuchota un « je suis désolée » tellement bas qu'il ne m'avait sûrement pas entendu mais j'avais appuyé les mots avec ma bouche de façon qu'il puisse lire sur mes lèvres.

Au moment où je cru que c'était foutu, il s'avança et me permit finalement d'entrer.

« Tu te prends pour Roméo ? » Demanda-t-il, ironique et tendu.

« Seulement si tu es ma Juliette. » Dis-je sur un ton plus doux, essayant de l'apaiser.

« Quel exemple ! Tu sais qu'ils meurent tous les deux à la fin ? »

« Ok j'ai peut-être pas pris le bon exemple. Excuse-moi Edward. Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça. » Dis-je en mettant toute la sincérité de mes mots dans mes yeux.

Je posa ma main sur sa joue et le vis pousser un long soupir en fermant les yeux. Il prit le dos de ma main dans sa paume et me regarda.

« Bella. Comprend-moi. Que ta vie soit un sujet sensible, je peux le concevoir. Dis-moi juste de quel sujet parler sans te fermer comme une huître et je le ferai. » Sa voix était presque un murmure.

« Je suis désolée. Tu ne pensais pas à mal, je le sais. C'est moi, je suis partie au quart de tour et je me suis enflammée. » Avouais-je en baissant les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. « Et puis moi aussi j'avais envie de faire ça. » Soufflais-je en posant mes lèvres sur son torse. « Et ça. » Chuchotais-je en remontant et en l'embrassant au creux de la gorge. « Et surtout ça… ».

Je pris sa nuque dans ma main afin de rapprocher son visage et déposa un long et langoureux baiser sur ses lèvres, les caressant, les goûtant avec une ferveur presque religieuse et j'eus l'impression de capturer un petit bout de ciel bleu. En me détachant presque à regret de ses lèvres, je posa mon front contre le sien tandis que je respirais son haleine douce et suave.

« Je préfère largement. » Murmura-t-il m'envoyant ainsi des effluves de son souffle directement dans mon nez.

« Moi aussi. » Chuchotais-je contre ses lèvres.

« Reste avec moi. » Dit-il doucement en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Quoi ici ? Dans ta chambre ? » Demandais-je, agitée et nerveuse.

« Personne ne viendra. Les autres ne pourront pas sentir ton odeur ici. Et j'ai envie que tu restes. Et en plus, Alice nous couvrira. » M'informa-t-il en frottant son nez contre le mien.

Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'il évoqua sa sœur et me sentit immédiatement épiée. « Justement, je n'ai pas envie qu'Alice puisse voir ce que nous faisons. C'est assez perturbant en y pensant. » Expliquais-je en enfonçant ma tête contre son cou.

« Je ne pensais pas forcement à ça quand je te disais de rester. »

« A quoi d'autres alors ? » Demandais-je en posant mes doigts sur les siens.

« Je ne sais pas. On pourrait parler ou juste se poser dans le sofa et je pourrais me contenter de respirer ta sublime odeur et toi la mienne. »

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je me figea un instant puis commença à sauter du sofa comme un ressort désarticulé alors que je sentis la poigne ferme d'Edward se refermer sur mon poignet.

« C'est Alice. » Dit-il avec un sourire apaisant.

Tandis qu'il se leva et commença à ouvrir. Je repris contenance et m'appuya légèrement contre l'armoire mais n'ayant pas senti ma force, je me contenta de faire traverser ma main à travers le bois. La surprise m'ayant envahit, j'essayais de me retenir au premier truc qui me passa sous la main à savoir les chemises d'Edward, et tira dessus avec une telle force que le barreau de la penderie tomba et j'atterris dans l'armoire la tête la première.

En essayant de faire bonne figure, je me redressais vivement et constata les dégâts. Moi qui venais de me vanter de n'avoir rien encore cassé. Certes, j'avais omit de parler à Kate de la rambarde des escaliers que j'avais broyée parce que j'étais un quart de seconde éblouis par le sourire d'Edward mais ça lui aurait forcément mis la puce à l'oreille dit comme ça.

L'armoire était… Dévastée. On aura cru un vieil immeuble qu'une bombe aurait frappé. J'entendis soudain d'énormes éclats de rire en provenance de mon dos et me retourna pour constater qu'Alice et Edward était mort de rire. Je les fusillais du regard et essaya tant bien que mal d'épousseter les petits morceaux qui s'étaient incrustés dans mes vêtements. J'enleva alors la chemise qui était restée sur ma tête et la jeta sur le visage d'Edward qui continuait de rire puis fut prise dans l'ambiance générale et rigola à mon tour.

« Edward je suis désolée. » Rigolais-je en mettant une main sur la bouche.

« Pas grave. De toute façon, ça me donnera une bonne excuse pour changer le mobilier. » Dit-il en m'embrassant la tempe.

Alice continua de pouffer. « J'ai bien fait de venir moi. »

Edward se tourna vers sa sœur, croisant le bras sur sa poitrine en un geste faussement irrité. « Oui Alice. Qu'est ce qui t'amène dans ma chambre ? »

« Carlisle va arriver et j'ai vu qu'il allait voir Bella dans sa chambre. » Alice se tourna vers moi. « Où elle ne se trouve pas d'ailleurs. »

« Tu sais de quoi il voulait me parler ? » Demandais-je, nerveuse.

« Du lycée. De ton premier jour. » Répondis Alice en fixant Edward.

« Il vaut mieux que je sois dans ma chambre avant qu'il arrive alors. » Dis-je, en levant un sourcil suspect devant l'échange de regard vif entre Alice et Edward.

« On se voit plus tard. » Murmura Edward en m'embrassant rapidement.

J'hocha la tête par la positive alors qu'Alice et son frère se jaugèrent encore et sortis par où j'étais entrée, désireuse de ne pas me retrouver entre ces deux-là.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je pris une douche et mis de nouveau vêtement. Cette obsession à camoufler l'odeur d'Edward était assez contraignante mais indispensable. Je savais qu'il en faisait de même. J'avais vraiment envie de ne plus me cacher, de pouvoir embrasser Edward devant et aux yeux de tous, de garder son odeur sur moi mais j'avais peur.

_« … parfois, il faut se lancer dans le vide sans savoir ce qui nous attend en bas. »_

Les paroles d'Eléazar, prononcées ce dernier jour avant mon départ de Denali, résonnaient dans ma tête.

Sauf que je savais ce qui m'attendait en bas.

Le fait de me cacher me protégeait. Ça me protégeait des réactions de Tanya, ça préservait mon avenir, ça me protégeait même d'Edward. Je ressentais ainsi de la distance entre nous, quelque chose qui nous séparait, qui me forçait à ne pas me laisser m'engouffrer totalement par mes sentiments pour lui. C'était une barrière entre lui et moi. Un moyen de rester ancrée dans la réalité et de me rappeler constamment que ma vie était ailleurs. Le fait qu'Alice et Jasper fussent au courant amoindrissait ce mur, le rendait friable.

Ce qui me faisait vraiment peur, c'était de me rendre compte un jour que je ne pourrais plus jamais le quitter et je ne voulais pas ressentir ça, je ne méritais pas d'être heureuse. Pas après ce que j'avais fait. Pour l'instant, je pouvais juste profiter de ce que j'avais et je pourrais toujours arrêter quand je le voudrais.

J'entendis des vibrations contre ma porte et ouvrit pour découvrir Carlisle, un sourire franc aux lèvres.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non Carlisle. Entre. » Répondis-je en me décalant pour le laisser pénétrer dans ma chambre.

« Esmée m'a brièvement parlé de cette entrevue avec le Principal et dit que tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillée. » Dit-il en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

Cette attitude presque humaine qu'il avait acquise, de manière à rendre tout ces gestes le plus humain possible, me surprenait toujours.

« Faut dire que l'histoire était en béton. Ça m'a mâché le travail. » Dis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

« Tu es nerveuse ? Je veux dire pour lundi. » Demanda-t-il dans un sourire apaisant.

« Pas tant que ça. Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai déjà été en contact avec plein d'humains auparavant, j'irai pas jusqu'à dire que leur présence m'indiffère mais je suis assez sure de mes capacités. »

Il baissa la tête et sembla réfléchir un instant puis reprit en me regardant avec bonté.

« Bella. J'ai conscience que je dois un peu t'ennuyer avec mon protectionnisme exacerbé mais nous le faisons parce nous t'apprécions beaucoup et surtout aussi parce qu'Eléazar est un ami précieux. »

Lorsqu'il prononça son prénom, des images de son visage se penchant sur moi, cette nuit là, alors qu'il m'avait pris dans ses bras pour m'emporter vers ma nouvelle vie, assaillirent ma tête tandis que je me dirigeais vers la bais vitrée de ma chambre, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Eléazar était plus qu'un ami précieux.

« Il est comme un père pour moi. J'espère que je n'aurais jamais à le décevoir. » Dis-je d'un voix presque inaudible en fixant la mousse luisante au pied des arbres.

« Il n'y a aucune raison. De toute manière, les risques sont quasi-inexistants. » Assura-t-il.

« Mais ils existent. » Me contentais-je de répondre.

« Oui. Mais personne n'est à l'abri de la tragédie Bella. Seulement, nous avons des armes que personne d'autre n'ont. »

« Alice. »

« Je ne parlais pas que d'Alice. Nous avons tous fait un rêve Bella. Le rêve de pouvoir mener une existence aussi proche de notre humanité perdue que possible. Notre volonté est notre force et notre force c'est notre capacité à ressentir ce que nous ressentons les uns envers les autres, de nous aimer, de nous comprendre, de nous aider et de combattre l'atrocité de notre nature profonde. Toi aussi, tu peux atteindre ce rêve Bella et tous nous croyons en toi. »

Je voulais croire en ses paroles. Vraiment. J'espèrais qu'un jour je serais capable de parler avec toute la fougue et la véracité avec laquelle il avait appuyé chaque mot. Je ne dormais plus, je ne rêverais plus jamais mais, quelque part en moi, la minuscule parcelle d'espoir se mit à gonfler.

« Crois-tu en la rédemption Carlisle ? Crois-tu que l'on puisse être pardonner malgré tout ce que l'on a pu faire dans sa vie ? » Demandais-je, regrettant presque d'avoir posé la question tant la douleur qu'elle engendra fut puissante.

« Je crois que chacun a droit à une seconde chance mais je pense qu'avant toute chose le chemin qui mène à la rédemption passe par soi-même. »

« Tu veux dire que ce sont nos actes qui détermine si l'on doit ou non être pardonné ? »

« Je veux dire que pour être pardonné, il faut avant tout _se_ pardonner. »

Je ne sus quoi en penser. Cette phrase ne représentait rien de concret pour moi. Comment aurais-je pu penser un seul instant pouvoir me pardonner ? C'était inconcevable. Les images étaient trop présentes dans ma tête. Je me contentais de fixer les fougères sans vraiment les regarder. C'était plus une manière de trouver une consistance.

« Il y a des choses qui sont impardonnables Carlisle. » Dis-je avant de me rendre compte que j'en avais peut-être trop dit.

« Alors dans ce cas, il faut vivre avec et ne pas la laisser nous détruire mais puiser dans nos forces pour trouver le courage d'avancer et de nous rendre meilleur. »

J'avais l'impression bizarre d'être au confessionnal ou dans le cabinet d'un psy. Essayait-il de m'analyser ? Je savais Carlisle assez fin diplomate et intelligent pour cela. Il semblait vouloir transpercer ma tête pour y chercher je ne sais quoi. Si je continuais à lui parler, ça n'allait certainement pas arranger mes affaires.

« Si Eléazar était là, il te rejoindrait sûrement dans tout ce que tu dis. » Dis-je sur un ton un peu plus léger en me retournant et affichant un sourire, désireuse de changer de conversation.

« Et toi Bella ?» Demanda-t-il en me fixant de ses prunelles dorées.

Tandis que le silence s'installait, j'avais l'impression qu'une joute silencieuse se déroulait entre nous pour savoir qui de nous deux allait finalement craquer.

« Je crois que nous avons tous nos raisons de vouloir nous améliorer et que celles-ci sont nos affaires. » Dis-je avec dureté au bout d'une longue minute.

Je ne voulais pas être aussi sèche mais il ne me donnait pas le choix. Apparemment le message était passé et il ne semblait pas s'offusquer de mon ton.

« Bien. » Dit-il dans un sourire. « Tu devrais aller chasser avant d'aller au lycée après-demain. Je suis sur qu'Alice ne dira pas non. » Dit-il en se levant et en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

« Alice ne dit jamais non. »

Il me laissa seule. Je me dirigea vers la baie coulissante et pensa un instant rejoindre Edward dans sa chambre mais alors que je sentis une douleur que je connaissais que trop bien broyer mon cœur mort, je me dirigea vers la forêt en marchant doucement.

Le fait d'avoir parler de culpabilité et de pardon avec Carlisle avait réussit à faire remonter à la surface d'insupportables réminiscences de cris, de sang et de visages dansant devant mes yeux et avant que je ne me mette à penser à ces choses monstrueuses qui commençaient à assaillir mon crâne, je fis le poireau et me tint en équilibre contre un tronc d'arbre. Cette position me calmait et me faisait sentir comme si toute la gravité du sol attirait mes pensées écœurantes en haut de mon cerveau et s'évacuaient par là en goutte-à-goutte. Je pouvais rester comme ça pendant des heures, le plus souvent les bruits de la nature suffisaient à me faire concentrer sur autres choses qu'à ces images horribles.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait – et pas la dernière non plus- et je savais alors quoi faire pour qu'elle me traverse sans me transpercer. Il suffisait d'attendre et de ne plus penser.

Après que la douleur soit passée, je me remis à l'endroit et m'allongea sur le sol pour regarder le ciel. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendis la voix d'Alice m'appeler.

« Je suis là Alice. » Dis-je doucement sans bouger.

Je n'étais pas très loin de la maison, cinquante mètres à peine, et je n'avais pas besoin de hurler. Alice ne vint pas. Je me doutais qu'elle avait vu que je lui disais que je voulais rester un peu seule. Avait-elle vu aussi ma conversation avec Carlisle ? Pfff. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris de parler de ça avec Carlisle. Qu'avais-je donc dans le crâne ?

Je referma mon esprit et laissa tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi m'envahir. La chaleur de la terre, le bruissement de l'herbe, la lumière du crépuscule vacillant. Le crépuscule. L'heure bleue.

_[Tout crépuscule est double, aurore et soir. Cette formidable chrysalide qu'on appelle l'univers trésaille éternellement de sentir à la fois agoniser la chenille et s'éveiller le papillon.](2)_

Je me sentais comme ça entre deux choses, entre deux états. Inconsciente de mon corps qui ne ressentait ni la froideur de ma chair, ni même l'absence de souffle dans ma poitrine. Je fusionnais avec la terre et voulut, l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle m'y engouffre à tout jamais.

* * *

(1) Aux Etats-Unis, les lycées proposent un "catalogue" dans lequel les élèves choisissent leurs cours. Une fois ce choix fait, il est considéré comme définitif et les élèves ne peuvent pas modifier leur programme en cours d'année, sauf cas exceptionnel.

_(2) _Citation de_ Victor Hugo_

_-_

**N/A 1 :**

Le chapitre dans lequel on en saura un peu plus sur le passé de Bella est en cours d'écriture ainsi que le chapitre 100% Lemon *hihihi*. C'est très dur (lol) et j'ai vraiment besoin d'encouragement.

**N/A 2 :**

Pour ceux et celles qui se poserait la question, mon voisin a effectivement tondu sa pelouse torse nu mais finalement je le préfère habillé. Il a les tétons flasques et un petit ventre qui crie "je bois trop de bière". C'est pour ça que si j'ai un conseil a donné aux célibataires pour éviter les mauvaises surprises : Toujours demander à un homme de retirer son tee-shirt avant de lui donner votre N° de téléphone.

**N/A 3 :**

Alors, vous voulez le prochain chapitre Samedi ou dimanche ???? (Attention succeptible de provoquer un effet de serre chez certaines).

**N/A 4 :**

Coucou aux vilains qui restent des vilains et qui se reconnaîtront lol.

-

**Les reviews sont comme un coucher de soleil sur la mer.**


	9. Opération 'Caribou'

Bon. A la demande générale, je suis obligée de poster le chapitre samedi – je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée lol - et nous sommes samedi donc…

Les traditionnels mercis à mes MRMQT : **Anya**, **KaoriSolaris****, liliputienne31(ex-rondelli alias Jessica, c'est bien retenu), ****kline**** (la plus bavarde), diane24, ****ARUKA01****, ****chanel00****, ****Caelina****, ****alira79****, diane24, ****lolo08****, ****lily7807****, ****faf****, ****caro30****, ****Jasper's Kitten****, ****rachoudied****, ****Galswinthe****, eve, ****MiaSa****, Allyssabella, ****Mary79****, veronika, phika17, Dawn, ****lapetiotesouris****, ****annecullen69****, ****scrapfaconed****, ****louloute0310****, sophiebelier, ****louise malone****, ****twitwijazz****, ****Eiphose****, ****twintania****, marion, ****Lili36**** et ****aline1320**** (la plus rapide).**

RR (Réponse aux Reviews) :

Kline : Je me soucie de ton état mental. Ce chapitre te fera sûrement plaisir (*_* ;)

Diane 24 : Jasper est fidèle à lui-même et rumine tout seul.

Cealina : Non Non. Je n'ai pas oublié le reste de la famille Cullen, c'est juste que je me concentre pour l'instant sur la relation Edward-Bella. Mais ça viendra. Promis.

lily7807 : Tu as raison sur ta réflexion sur le lemon.

Louloute0310 : Je sais que c'est frustrant de ne pas savoir ce qui s'est dit entre Edward et Alice mais dans quelques chapitres tu auras la réponse à ta question (*rire sadique*).

**Disclamer :** Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

NA à la fin comme d'hab.

* * *

-

_« Si habile qu'on soit, on ne réussit pas à se mentir sans fin ; l'on se lasse, ou les évènements se chargent de nous ouvrir les yeux. »_

Claude Mathieu – Extrait de_ Simone en déroute_

_-_

**CHAPITRE 9 – Opération Caribou**

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà. Quelques heures au moins. Je fixai les quelques étoiles qui n'étaient pas voilées par d'épais nuages menaçants. J'entendis clairement le couinement des pas feutrés qui avançaient dans ma direction et l'odeur qui parfumait l'air m'indiqua immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Une fois parvenu jusqu'à moi, Edward s'allongea à mon coté, appuyé sur le coude. Il me regardait. Je continuais à fixer le ciel.

« Tu connais le nom de cette constellation ? » Interrogeais-je en pointant un doigt dessus.

« Cassiopée. » Dit-il doucement.

« Bizarre comme nom d'étoile. » Répondis-je, dans l'incompréhension totale.

« Cassiopée était une reine qui après avoir mis en colère le dieu des océans, Poséidon, fut obligée de donner sa fille Andromède en sacrifice. Mythologie grecque. »Expliqua-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Je pouvais même entendre une petite note d'ironie dans sa voix.

« Pourquoi te sens-tu obliger de me sortir ta science à chaque fois ? » Soufflais-je.

« Pour t'apprendre plein de choses. » Dit-il sur ton équivoque.

« Crâneur. » Accusais-je.

Il sourit et se pencha vers mes lèvres. J'avais terriblement envie de l'embrasser mais j'avais terriblement conscience aussi de l'ouie fine de quatre vampires à quelques mètres de là alors je me contenta de mettre un doigt devant sa bouche et de faire un signe négatif de la tête. Il s'approcha alors de mon oreille et chuchota si bas que j'eus du mal à l'entendre.

« Serais-tu contre une petite baignade nocturne ? »

Mon dieu. Sa voix était encore plus sexy.

« Tu aimes la vase et sentir l'algue un peu trop toi. » Chuchotais-je, faussement réprobatrice.

« Je ne te parles pas de la rivière. Je te rappelle qu'il y a une piscine au deuxième. Et tout y est insonorisé. » Murmura-t-il en effleurant lentement mon avant-bras.

Je déglutis péniblement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un lapin en travers de la gorge. Immédiatement après le mot 'insonorisé' des images de moi et lui, nus comme des vers, dans la piscine, assaillirent ma tête. Mon envie de lui était tellement forte que la parole me manqua un moment avant que de hocher la tête dans la positive.

« Ok. Toi. Moi. Deuxième étage. Dix minutes. » Susurra-t-il, exigeant.

Sur ce, il se redressa vivement comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre et je courus vers ma chambre. Un maillot de bain et un peignoir de bain étaient posés sur le canapé, je les enfila en remerciant mentalement Alice et attendis les dix minutes les plus longues de toute ma vie.

Au bout de deux, j'étais évidemment déjà en train de monter les escaliers et lorsque je pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, je fus déçue de ne pas y trouver Edward. Je me débarrassa de mon peignoir et me dirigea vers le fond de la pièce à l'autre extrémité de la piscine. Je me contenta de me poser sur le sol, de m'allonger sur le coté, face à la porte, et de prendre une pose assez suggestive tout en laissant ma main glisser sur l'eau. Lorsque Edward pénétra dans la pièce, je cru que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher et tomber par terre. Je dus reprendre contenance car avoir l'air abruti n'était pas très sensuel.

Son short moulant était tellement serré qu'il ne laissait rien à l'imagination et collait son corps de dieu grec à la perfection, ses muscles saillants étaient révélés par les petites vagues bleutés provenant de la réverbération de l'eau et qui semblaient danser sur son torse, ses épaules formaient des petites bosses sur lesquelles j'eus instantanément envie de poser mes lèvres et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi désirée par quelqu'un avant de voir son regard posé sur moi.

Il s'approcha du bord et plongea dans l'eau. Il parcouru d'une traite les vingt-cinq mètres en apnée jusqu'à moi, en moins de temps qu'il m'en aurait fallu pour dire ouf. Il émergea soudainement devant moi, me saisit par la taille et me fit basculer dans l'eau avec un rire. J'essaya de me débattre et fila comme une anguille vers le coté gauche pour atteindre le bord. Sentant ses deux mains sur ma taille, je me figea et me laissa emprisonner entre ses doigts.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent ma peau de mon épaule gauche suivit immédiatement de ses doigts qu'il laissa glisser sur ma cicatrice. J'eus un long frisson le long de mon épine dorsale à ce contact. Dans le souci de lui faire s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à cette marque, je pencha immédiatement la tête, lui offrait ainsi une vue imprenable sur ma gorge.

Il me serra plus près de lui, frottant son érection contre mes fesses et commença à embrasser langoureusement mon cou. Je me contenta de me tenir sur le rebords assez laborieusement d'ailleurs. Il passa une main sur mon ventre, commença à titiller mon nombril puis entamant une lente descente vers le bas de mon maillot. Lorsque ses doigts atteignirent leur objectif alors que sa langue s'appliquait de ravager mon oreille, me forçant ainsi à imprégner chaque gémissement qui sortait de son incroyable bouche, je ne pu me retenir de tourner la tête à la recherche de ses lèvres. Ses doigts continuaient de caresser mes lèvres intimes avec un emportement enflammé et je me sentis moi-même au bord de l'exaltation. Il glissa lentement ses doigts en moi et les tourna en même temps qu'il me pénétrait. C'étain divin.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi. » Murmura-t-il en resserrant ses doigts sur ma hanche.

A ce contact, je ne pu retenir un autre gémissement.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends pour me montrer. » Dis-je difficilement en essayant de me retourner pour lui faire face.

Il stoppa mon geste en maintenant fermement son emprise sur mes hanches.

« Reste comme ça Bella. » Dit-il la voix rauque et basse.

Sa main remontait le long de ma colonne vertébrale et il vint dénouer le haut de mon maillot tout en prodiguant ses caresses magiques à mon sexe. Il travaillait ses doigts de façon à me pénétrer de plus en plus rapidement et chaque geste me faisait gémir plus fort encore. J'étais trop proche de l'extase pour me rendre compte que mon haut avait foutu le camp. Cette douce torture prit fin lorsque je l'entendis plonger sous l'eau tout en baissant ma culotte dans son mouvement et lorsqu'il réapparut, il se colla à moi et je sentis sa peau contre la mienne, son sexe nu caressant la ligne de mes fesses. Il descendit encore et son gland palpa l'entrée de mon vagin.

J'arrêta de respirer dans l'anticipation et lorsqu'il me pénétra, une longue plainte sortit de ma gorge et je baissa la tête instinctivement afin de mieux absorber toutes les sensations que cette position me procurait. Je ne pouvais pas le voir mais j'entendais distinctement son grognement de plaisir alors qu'il continuait de racler mes parois dans un mouvement quasi frénétique. J'étais entré dans une sorte de transe. Chaque geste, chaque son, chaque toucher injectait dans mes veines des frémissements de délectation intense. L'eau claquait contre ma peau et à chacune de ses pénétrations et sa voix qui résonnait dans l'air m'excitant encore plus.

« Si tu savais comment je te sens bien Bella. Tu es une déesse. Ma déesse. »

Tout ce que je pu répondre c'est un gémissement étouffé et pria si fort pour qu'il recommence à parler que lorsqu'il le fit, j'exulta instantanément.

« Viens pour moi Bella. S'il te plait, viens pour moi. … Joui pour moi bébé. Crie pour moi. Je veux t'entendre. Je veux t'entendre. »

Chaque parole résonnait dans mon dos et envoyait des contractions violentes et savoureuses dans mon ventre. Mon excitation était telle que mes cris saccadés devinrent des hurlements de jouissance alors que je sentais mon orgasme envahir tout mon corps jusque dans mes pieds. Après s'être calmer lui aussi, Edward me serra fort contre lui et joua avec mes cheveux de son nez. L'eau était agréable et nous maintenait comme en apesanteur. Je me sentais comme si mon corps n'était plus qu'un vent léger suspendu dans l'air et sentir l'étreinte d'Edward, me fit douter un instant que je fusse monter tout droit au paradis.

Un silence agréable s'installa. Je n'étais pas du genre à commenter l'après, du style _« oh c'était fabuleux »_ ou d'autres éclaircissements de ce type. Je fus également soulager de ne pas entendre Edward débattre du sujet.

Pourtant, j'aurai voulu qu'il sache à quel point il m'avait foudroyé et à quel point, je nous avais senti en fusion. Je voulais lui dire qu'avec lui, je n'avais jamais ressenti ce que je ressentais quand il était près de moi.

Tout ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Demanda-t-il en enfouissant son nez contre mon cou.

Ah !!! Sa phrase préférée. Si je ne l'avais pas entendu au moins une bonne dizaine de fois celle-là !

« Hum. La bonne question à poser serait plutôt à _qui_ penses-tu. » Corrigeais-je.

Je me retourna pour lui faire face et il m'entraîna au milieu de la piscine. Se séparant de mes hanches, il commença à nager autour de moi, avalant et rejetant l'eau de sa bouche par petit jet.

« Alors tu ne me poses pas la question ? » Demandais-je, ironique.

« Pas besoin. Je sais déjà à qui tu penses. » Dit-il dans un sourire.

« Si tu savais vraiment que je pense à Emmett, tu ne réagirais pas comme ça à mon avis. »

Il manqua d'avaler l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche et cracha violemment le liquide en de fines petites particules. Je ris de son expression ahurie mais lorsque son visage changea en un sourire presque diabolique, je compris qu'il fallait que je prenne mes jambes à mon cou. Ce que je fis dans la seconde. Malheureusement, je ne possédais pas la rapidité d'Edward pour la nage et atterrit rapidement contre le fond de la piscine. Il appuya sur ma tête pour me maintenir sous l'eau et je me débattis avec peu de résultat. Je lui saisis la jambe et le fit basculer en arrière et le tint fermement par la cheville alors qu'il avait la tête en bas. Il se contorsionna et me saisit par les fesses. Il bondit sur mon ventre et une vague d'eau jaillit en dehors de la piscine pour finalement s'écraser contre la vitre d'une des fenêtres de la pièce. Il me fixa, les mains toujours posées sur mes fesses qu'il commençait à malaxer doucement, et commença à grogner.

Immédiatement, la proximité de mon corps nu contre le sien me fit l'effet d'une bombe. En un mouvement rapide, j'encerclais mes jambes entre ses hanches et prit son sexe dressé dans ma main afin de le guider vers mon entrée. Je fixai ses yeux et son visage s'éclaira dans la surprise lorsque je me glissa sur sa queue lisse et douce en commençant à le chevaucher. Je me sentais tellement bien, tellement belle sous son regard sauvage telle une amazone, libre, fière et intrépide. Alors que mes mouvements devinrent plus enflammés, je fus prise dans une espèce de transe tandis qu'Edward continuait de haleter et d'enfoncer ses doigts sur mes fesses, montrant ainsi toute l'intensité du plaisir que je lui donnais. Je l'entendis crier mon prénom et la puissance de sa jouissance déclencha la mienne. Devant, la force de mon orgasme, je me laissa tomber en arrière, le dos flottant à la surface de l'eau. Je sentis les lèvres d'Edward parcourir mon ventre puis il posa sa joue contre ma peau et me serrant doucement.

Après un long moment, je le sentis se retirer de moi, son sexe dur râpant les parois de mon vagin puis il me pénétra à nouveau, faisant encore monter le plaisir dans mon corps.

Je me demandais furtivement si je ne me lasserai jamais un jour d'avoir envie de lui à ce point.

**********************

Après nos batifolages dans la piscine, nous redescendîmes pour nous changer lui dans sa chambre, moi dans la mienne. Bien sur, Alice m'attendait déjà, affalée sur le canapé, lisant un vieux cosmo. Sans détourner son regard mais avec un petit sourire qui disait 'j'ai tout vu', elle continuait sa lecture comme si je n'étais pas là. Je m'installais à coté d'elle.

« Alice. Enlève ce sourire stupide de ta bouche tout de suite. » Dis-je, faussement irritée.

Elle posa son magazine et me regarda l'air innocent. « Quoi ? »

« Et arrête de te rincer l'œil. » Pouffais-je.

« Bin voyons. Je te rappelle que je fais ça uniquement dans un but totalement altruiste et désintéressé. » Dit-elle dans un battement de cil rapide.

« Ouais. » Répondis-je par vraiment convaincue. « Ecoute. Etant donné que ton frère et moi pouvons rester l'un à coté de l'autre sans… nous sauter dessus, ce serait peut-être le bon moment pour te demander gentiment si tu pouvais arrêter la surveillance rapprochée. » Proposais-je avec tact.

« Je ne demande que ça. Franchement, c'est insupportable et très… perturbant. » Gloussa-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

« Ok on est d'accord alors. » Dis-je en lui tendant l'auriculaire.

Elle croisa son petit doigt avec le mien comme l'auraient fait des gamines de 8 ans. « Ok pas de surveillance sauf au lycée. »

Le lycée. C'est sûr que ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus dangereux pour moi. L'endroit appelait discrétion et modération.

« Ouais en même temps, Emmett et Rose seront dans les parages et j'ai pas trop envie d'attirer leur attention. » Expliquais-je, la mine renfrognée.

Alice se fixa avec douceur. Je sentais qu'elle allait me dire quelque chose qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un bout de temps.

« Bella. Justement… Puisque tu parles d'eux… J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que les autres sache ?… Pour toi et Edward je veux dire. » Demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur mon genou.

Elle était si gentille mais la façon de me regarder me mit mal à l'aise. Il y avait de la tristesse et de l'incompréhension. Incapable de soutenir toutes ces émotions, je me leva et fixa l'extérieur en contemplant la nature.

« Justement parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. » Répondis-je franchement.

« Ecoute. Tout ce que je vois c'est qu'Edward semble si différent depuis que tu es arrivée. Il est heureux. _Tu_ le rends heureux. Et je suis certaine que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui. » Dit-elle, certaine de ce qu'elle avançait.

Je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure que la conversation prenait mais ne voulais pas être sèche ou désagréable envers elle. Je ne pouvais pas. J'essayais de tourner la situation en ma faveur.

« Nous vois-tu ensemble dans l'avenir Alice, dans tes visions? » Demandais-je, sure de la réponse qu'elle allait me donner.

« Non mais… »

« Il y a une bonne raison à cela. Dans six mois, je partirais. Je ne veux pas étaler ce que je fais avec Edward pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne resterais pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre mais je dois continuer à avancer. Je te parais sans doute froide ou insensible mais je fais ça pour me protéger Alice. Et mettre au courant tout le monde de cette relation ne fera que lui donner de faux espoir. » Expliquais-je avec force.

« Bella. Edward est mon frère. Je l'aime. Et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. »

« Moi non plus Alice et je te jure que je ne le ferais jamais souffrir. Je me sens si bien avec lui et il m'apporte tellement, trop peut-être et je préférais me voir démembrer que de lui faire du mal. Il sait que je partirais. Il sait que ma vie est à Denali. Il comprend. »

« Tu pourrais rester avec nous. » Dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Je me tourna immédiatement vers elle.

« Alice. » La réprimandais-je en fermant les yeux et en soufflant longuement.

« Où est le problème Bella ? » Demanda-t-elle simplement.

Faisait-elle exprès ? Etais-je la seule à intégrer les milliers de rzisons pour lesquelles c'était inconcevable. Les mots avaient frznchi ses lèvres avec une telle facilité que je lui en voulu durant quelques secondes de les avoir prononcés. Je lui en voulus de m'avoir, l'espace d'un millième de seconde, donnné de l'espoir. Espoir qui, l'instant d'après, vola en éclat et virent se planter dans mon cœur. J'explosais.

« Le problème ? Alice, ça fait une semaine que je suis là. En une semaine - bon je te l'accorde - il s'en est passé des choses mais de là à rester ! Je ne peux pas sauter de clan en clan comme si je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Je ne peux pas me comporter comme une sauterelle. J'ai trouvé la stabilité à Denali. Je dois tout à Carmen et Eléazar. Tout. Sans eux je serai encore en train de planter mes canines dans le cou d'un pauvre mec qui aurait eut que la malchance d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, sans eux je serais encore en train d'assassiner des humains pour le seul plaisir de ce fils de pute de Dani… »

Je me stoppa net, consciente soudainement des paroles que j'allais prononcer.

_Etais-je stupide ou quoi ?_

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle m'avait rejointe.

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça. » Murmurais-je, effrayée par le calme qui montait en moi.

« Bien. Je n'insiste pas. » Dit-elle en me frottant légèrement ses mains le long de mes avant-bras. « Bella je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire sentir mal. » Avoua-t-elle l'air contrarié et triste.

« Ça va Alice. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule tu veux bien ? » Lui demandais-je tendrement.

Elle fit un signe positif de la tête et m'enlaça en me frottant le dos. Puis elle s'éloigna vers la porte et en sortant me lança un sourire pauvre.

Quand elle fut sortie, je me pris la tête dans mes mains. Le seul fait d'avoir eu presque à prononcer son prénom avait fait remonter en moi tous les souvenirs enfouis dans mon crâne. Deux fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Waouh. Un record depuis des mois. Je me mis à tourner sur moi-même puis à faire les cent pas a travers la chambre lorsque j'entendis frapper à la porte fenêtre. Je me retourna et vis Edward. Mes images mentales s'envolèrent immédiatement lorsque je le l'aperçu. Je lui fis signe de rentrer.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il à peine le pied posé sur la moquette.

« Oui… Non… Peut-être. J'ai eu une discussion avec Alice. » Soufflais-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Ah je vois… Elle t'a encore pris la tête avec votre sortie. » Dit-il en me rejoignant et en s'allongeant, la tête contre mes genoux.

« Dans ce genre là. Dis donc toi, ne nous serions pas vu il y a vingt minutes ? » Souriais-je ironique.

« Ouais mais tu me manquais trop. » Ponctua-t-il par un baiser sur mon ventre.

Bon. A la vue de sa réponse, il fallait passer aux choses désagréables et lui faire calmer ses ardeurs. Comment lui dire ? Prendre des pincettes n'a jamais été ma grande qualité.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Edward. » Sortis-je tout d'un coup avec douceur.

« Quoi ! La grande prêtresse du silence veut parler. Tu as toute mon attention. » Pouffa-t-il.

« Ok. Je.. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça… » Balbutiais-je, consciente que la chose n'était pas facile.

« Pas la peine. Je sais déjà que tu es folle de mon corps. » Dit-il en se relevant légèrement et en effleurant mon épaule de son nez.

« Ok. J'essaye de te parler sérieusement là. » Dis-je avec douceur, soucieuse de ne pas le froisser.

Ce fut raté. Il se figea dans son élan et se redressa vivement pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Je t'écoute. » Dit-il, l'air sérieux.

« Edward. Je… » Commençais-je.

Et là, plus rien. J'avais beau avoir toutes les phrases dans ma tête, je n'arrivais pas à les sortir. Comme si mon cerveau bloquait l'accès du chemin de mes neurones qui permettait de commander à ma gorge de sortir le son qui lui est propre et de communiquer verbalement. J'étais hypnotiser par son regard soucieux et était paralyser par la peur de le voir s'éloigner de moi.

« Moi aussi tu me manquais trop. »

_Attend. C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais lui dire._

Son sourire était si radieux que j'eus l'envie subite de me mettre à chialer comme une gamine de 4 ans. Pourquoi avais-je sorti ça ? Tout à la réflexion sur ma subite et stupide déblatération et trop choquée pour parler à nouveau – la peur de sortir encore plus de connerie aussi – je me contenta de prendre ses mains et de le faire basculer en position allongée sur le canapé. Je cala mon dos contre son torse et nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, juste le temps pour moi d'émerger de la torpeur stoïque dans laquelle j'étais plongée.

Bon, à bien y réfléchir _'tu me manquais trop'_ c'était pas comme si j'avais dit je t'aime ou un truc dans ce genre là. C'était pas trop grave à la limite. Le tout était de ne pas renouveler ce type de boulette.

***************

Durant la fin du week-end, je n'eus pas à déplorer d'autres débordements affectifs qui m'auraient conduits à réaliser une introspection de moi-même assez déplaisante je dois dire.

Malgré le fait que je sache Alice et Jasper parfaitement au courant de la relation – j'allais dire ambiguë mais finalement elle était clair comme de l'eau de source pour moi – entre moi et Edward, j'étais finalement à l'aise devant leur regard qui ne laissait rien paraître ; je les remerciais mentalement pour cela. Je n'avais pas quitté Edward d'une semelle, traînant dans son sillage comme un chien autour d'une poubelle ou au choix gravitant autour de lui comme un satellite autour de la Terre. Faut dire aussi, qu'à part l'émerveillement qu'il me procurait en regardant son corps parfait, sa présence avait quelque chose de magnétique et de rassurant.

Le dimanche matin, il avait essayer de m'enseigner les rudiments basiques du solfège et j'avais tenter de jouer quelques notes, sans grand succès d'ailleurs, alors je me contenta de l'entendre jouer et tomba en admiration devant son visage aux milles et une expressions. Je remarquais qu'Esmée se tenait encore dans la pièce quand il joua. Je compris soudain, pourquoi elle aimait tant le regarder derrière son piano. Edward avait l'air si… Humain. Les émotions qui transpiraient de lui le rendait si touchant, si vivant, si …troublant. Chaque note qui résonnait dans l'air avait l'air de vouloir crier son propre message.

L'après-midi, nous le passâmes dans sa chambre juste à parler de ma vie à Denali durant ces six mois. Je me moqua gentiment d'Eléazar de Carmen et de leur ton paternaliste, je lui parla de Kate et de ses opérations commandos en tout genre, d'Irina, sa neutralité et son besoin d'apaiser toutes les tensions autour d'elle et de Tanya et de notre… animosité réciproque.

Quand je prononça le prénom de Tanya, je sentis un imperceptible frison provenant de ses bras qui m'enlaçaient. Ce pouvait-il qu'il fasse une réaction juste à l'annonce de son prénom ? Je tenta de réitérer l'expérience.

« Tanya. » Répétais-je, les sourcils froncés.

Encore une contraction.

« Tanya, Tanya, Tanya. » Déblatérais-je rapidement.

Je sentis trois petites contractions successives, ponctuées d'un léger grognement.

« Ça t'amuses ? » Dit-il en se positionnant au-dessus de moi.

« C'est… Bizarre. » Rigolais-je.

« C'est juste des stigmates de souvenirs pas très agréables. » Dit-il en caressant ses lèvres dans mon cou.

« Parle-moi d'elle. » Demandais-je avant de réaliser que j'avais vraiment la curiosité malsaine.

Il souffla et bascula à mon coté sur le dos. « Il n'y a rien à dire. Et d'ailleurs je pense que tu es au courant des grandes lignes grâce à Kate. » Dit-il dans un sourire moqueur. « D'ailleurs qu'est ce que c'est que ces opérations commandos ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi, la tête reposant sur sa main.

« Tu essaie de changer de sujet conversation là. » Lui fis-je observer en me dressant à mon tour sur mes coudes en le regardant ironiquement.

« Tout à fait. Alors ? »

Je me tourna face à lui dans la même position.

« Kate s'est sentie investie d'une mission presque divine après mon arrivée. » Commençais-je.

Je le vis froncer légèrement les sourcils, dans l'incompréhension et avec une véritable lueur de curiosité. Je décida de développer un peu mon explication.

« Une fois mon moment de sevrage passé, elle s'est mis en quête de me faire faire tout un tas de trucs les plus farfelus les uns après les autres comme lire des bouquins, parfaire mon éducation musicale ou m'initier aux plaisirs de regarder des films qu'elle appelait l'opération 'Caribou'. »

« Opération 'Caribou' ? » Demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Ouais normalement on appelle ça opération 'pop-corn' mais comme j'ai en horreur la nourriture humaine, elle a changé pour quelque chose de plus… appétissant. » Gloussais-je en me remémorant la fois où Kate était apparue, trois cartons remplis de DVD dans les bras, grognant et jurant ô grand dieux qu'elle me les ferait tous bouffer si besoin.

« Ok. Elle pense à tout. » Rit-il.

« Presque tout. Bref, je devais me taper une sélection de films dûment sélectionnés par Kate presque toutes les nuits - après tout, c'est vrai je n'avais que ça à faire. Elle m'obligeait presque aussi à mater des programmes télés débiles ou des documentaires historiques. Je dois bien avouer que malgré qu'elle se soit acharnée sur moi, tout ce qu'elle me faisait faire m'a permit de m'ouvrir sur le monde et de mieux le comprendre. » Expliquais-je.

Edward sembla réfléchir un moment.

« Pourquoi ne pas continuer ici ? Les DVD c'est pas ça qui manque ici et puis il y a la VoD*1 aussi. » Il fit une pause et me sourit. « En parlant de ça, tu ne m'as jamais dit quel était ton film préféré ? »

« Bin c'est pas facile d'en choisir qu'un seul parmi les trois cent au moins que j'ai pu voir. » Dis-je, frustrée.

« Ok. Ton top five alors. » Proposa-t-il.

« Je dirais... Elephant Man, Pulp Fiction, Midnight Express, Forrest Gump et La ligne Verte. Et toi ? »

« Le seigneur des anneaux, E.T, Les temps modernes, Les Blues Brothers et… Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit. »

« Jamais vu les 4 derniers. » Avouais-je.

« Quoi ?!? Moi aussi alors je vais me sentir investi d'une mission divine et parfaire ton éducation cinématographique. » Dit-il en glissant sa main sur mon ventre.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? » Réprouvais-je, choquée.

« Je sais pas » Il déposa des baisers sur ma gorge, faisant remonter ses doigts sous mon tee- shirt, se débarrassant à une vitesse hallucinante de mon haut. « Et qui dirais-tu de faire une opération 'gros câlin' ? »

Je l'embrassa langoureusement et commença à le déshabiller.

« Tu as toujours de bonnes idées. »

-

* * *

*1** VoD =Video On Demand (Vidéo à la demande)**

**N/A 1 :**

L'heure est grave. Je suis encore à l'écriture du chapitre 100% lemon et je galère car j'ai une pression ENORME. En plus, ça m'obsède tellement que je mange lemon, je dors lemon et je travaille lemon et même quand je regarde David Pujadas (Présentateur à la chevelure suspecte du journal de 20h sur France 2) à la TV, je pense aussi lemon.

C'est horrible. Priez pour moi.

**N/A 2 : **

Après ma mésaventure d'avec le voisin que j'appellerai sobrement 'tétons flasques', je me suis tournée vers des contemplations silencieuses de photos de Wentworth Miller (Prison Break) qui, lui, c'est sûr, ne dormirait pas dans la baignoire. Ça m'a redonné du cœur à l'ouvrage.

**N/A 3 : **

Je sais qu'il y a encore des vilains qui se cachent honteusement mais je leur fais quand même mon coucou habituel.

**N/A 4 :**

Les reviews sont encore plus fabuleuses que les contemplations silencieuses des photos de Wentworth Miller et Robert Pattinson réunis. *jure que c'est vrai*


	10. La boîte de Pandore

Dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai oublié de préciser que je posterai le chapitre 10 ce mercredi. (I am a tête en l'air).

Merci à mes MRMQT : **tite-lilith, Zionne, liliputienne31 lol638, twililyz, veronika, faf, Mrs Esmé Cullen, scrapfaconed, diane24, Bigmonster4, Mary79, helene86, Jasper's Kitten, annecullen69, kline, Titeviolette, Galswinthe, KaoriSolaris, Blub TPA, chris, rachoudied, Angel, sophiebelier, lena -lna933-, Dawn, Kirwane, Nienna-lo, Darkgaby974, aline1320, lapetiotesouris, louloute0310, anya, mimily, eve, louise malone,** **Patricia la vilaine (MDR), MiaSa, chanel00, marion, Eiphose, misiri-addict, twintania, lily7807, Allyssabella, caro30, lolo08 (dont je salue la rapidité), Anne-so69 et Melle0208.**

Lily7807 et tite-lilith : Merci de me décrire les passages que vous avez préférés, ça m'aide beaucoup.

Helene86 : Oui. Tanya est une pouf mais tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Angel : Je ne serai jamais triste de perdre une vilaine lol

Kirwane : Merci pour tes prières.

Aline1320 : Infos sur le 100% lemon dans les N/A à la fin. ;)

Chanel00 : Ah une canadienne ! J'adore le Canada. Ravie de constater que tu vas donc, si je ne trompe pas, avoir ce chapitre mardi en fait.

**Disclamer :** Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

-

* * *

_« Si nous résistons à nos passions, c'est plus par faiblesse que par notre force. »_

François de la Rochefoucauld – Extrait de _Maximes_.

-

**CHAPITRE 10 – La boîte de Pandore (1)**

Après être rester presque tout mon dimanche après-midi dans la chambre d'Edward, il me fallait bien me rendre à l'évidence que je ne pouvais y rester indéfiniment. Après un long et langoureux baiser, je sauta par la fenêtre et atterris sur le sol avec légèreté. Alors que j'arrivais presque à la baie vitrée de ma chambre, je fus stoppée dans mon geste par la voix d'Emmett.

« Hey Bella. »

« Emmett. Rosalie. » Dis-je mal à l'aise. « A... Alors ce... ce Week-end ? » Balbutiais-je péniblement.

« Super.» Dit-il en souriant d'un air absent. Je m'attendis presque à voir de la bave couler au coin de sa bouche « On a ramené des trucs pour tout le monde. On t'a même rapporté une babiole. » Ponctua-t-il d'un clin d'œil. « Merde, on les a laissé dans la voiture. Je reviens bébé. » Dit-il à l'attention de Rose avant de décamper.

Rosalie s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras. Elle me renifla bruyamment et je me raidis.

_Putain._

« Bella. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'enlacer Edward ? » Interrogea-t-elle, méfiante.

« Euh… Je… J'ai… Edward et moi on s'est… entraîner tout à l'heure. On s'exerçait au… combat. » Bégayais-je lamentablement.

« Bella. Tu t'entraînes avec Emmett aussi et… Tu ne le sens pas comme…. Ça. » Dit-elle de plus en plus songeuse.

Soudain, elle me regarda complètement scotchée et je vis sa bouche devenir béante et grande ouverte de stupeur. Il me parut inutile qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle se mette à parler maintenant, surtout qu'Esmée et Carlisle étaient dans les parages. Alors, je fis la chose la plus sensée à faire dans le cas présent, je la tirais par le bras, ouvrit ma porte fenêtre, la poussa à l'intérieur de ma chambre, referma la porte, la fis asseoir sur le canapé et attendis avec anxiété le déferlement.

Je vis Rosalie manipulant son doigt dans le vide et le suivre de ses yeux comme si elle se tenait un discours silencieux. J'entendis frapper à la porte mais j'étais incapable de faire bouger mes jambes tandis que je regardais Rosalie, visiblement en état de choc, se parler toujours à elle-même. On frappa de nouveau avec insistance. Finalement Rosalie se leva, ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un Emmett au sourire radieux et le stoppa d'une main alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la chambre.

« Pas maintenant. » Dit-elle en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Je ne savais pas comment je devais le prendre. Etais-ce un signe annonciateur d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle pour moi ? Rosalie se rassit, puis se leva et enfin se rassit. Elle me donnait le tournis. J'aurai voulu qu'elle dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Tout sauf ce silence qu'elle semblait s'imposer comme pour mieux continuer son monologue intérieur.

« Oh la vache !! Oh la vache ! La vache ! La vache ! La vache ! La vache ! La vache ! Oh la vache ! » Cria-t-elle comme si elle avait vu une soucoupe volante se poser dans le jardin.

« Rose je… » Commençais-je.

« La vache ! La vache ! La vache ! La vache ! La vache ! » M'interrompit-elle.

J'entendis frapper à nouveau et ne savait plus quoi faire entre les 'oh la vache' qui sortait à tout bout de champ et la porte de ma chambre qui vibrait de petit coup de poing. Tel un zombie, je me dirigea vers la porte et vis Alice, le visage inquiet, entrer avec précaution dans la pièce. Elle fixa Rosalie qui lui répétait sa litanie.

« Emmett viens de me dire que Rosalie lui a, je cite, 'envoyé la porte à travers la gueule comme si j'étais un marchand de tapis' alors je viens aux nouvelles. » Elle se tourna vers moi. « Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » Demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

« Elle sait. » Répondis-je tout simplement.

Alice fit de gros yeux ronds. « Comment ? »

« Tu étais au courant ? » Demanda soudainement Rosalie.

« Ecoute Rose c'est… Compliqué. » Tentais-je.

« Ah bin c'est très clair, au contraire. Tu te tapes Edward et bien sur on est toujours les derniers au courant. »

Je dus reconnaître qu'elle avait un don pour résumer les situations.

« Pas vraiment. » Avouais-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé telle une pierre qui pèserait des tonnes. « Esmée, Carlisle et Emmett ne savent pas. Et ça doit rester comme ça Rosalie. S'il te plait. ».

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains mais curieusement, la perceptive de savoir Rosalie au courant à présent me laissa un fort sentiment de résignation.

« Bella ne veux pas attirer les foudres de Tanya. Alors moins on est nombreux à connaître le secret plus les chances que ça se sache sont minces. » Expliqua Alice.

Je sentis deux bras m'empoigner par les épaules et vis Rosalie me fixer en me secouant comme un prunier.

« Attend Attend. Une minute. Quand est-ce arrivé ? Comment ? » Elle se tourna brièvement vers Alice. « Depuis combien de temps tu es au courant ? Et Jasper ? » Ses yeux revinrent aux miens. « Oh la vache c'est ENORME. Alors toi et Edward ? Oh la vache c'est ENORME. »

Alice s'empressa de décoller les mains de Rosalie de mon corps qu'elle continuait de secouer.

« Tu radotes Rose. » Dit Alice en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

« M'en fous. C'est trop ENORME. On parle d'Edward là. » Répliqua Rosalie.

« Rose. » Sortis-je tout d'un coup en prenant sa main dans la mienne. « Il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas en parler. Ni à Emmett, ni à Esmée, ni à Carlisle. »

« Tout ce que tu veux pourvu que tu me répondes. »

_Ouais. Ça allait pas être de la tarte._

« Ok. Bon. En fait le week-end dernier... »

« LE WEED END DERNIER. Oh la vache. Tu veux dire LE week end dernier ? »

« Tu vas me laisser finir oui ? » Demandais-je ironique.

Rosalie hocha la tête dans la positive et fit mine de zipper sa bouche.

« Ok. Alors... j'étais... seule dans ma chambre et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passer mais.... de fil en aiguille.... on s'est retrouver nus et… Enfin tu vois quoi. »

« Waouh. Mais comment ? » Demanda Rose.

« On a tout simplement enlever nos vêtements. » Répondis-je en me demandant fugacement comment je pouvais faire de l'humour dans un moment pareil.

Rose clignota des yeux et me lançant une petite tape indolore sur le bras.

« Je t'ai pas demandé le comment vous vous êtes retrouvés nus, andouille. Je pensais plutôt au comment du _'Enfin tu vois quoi'_. »

« Bin là, honnêtement, je peux pas te répondre. Pour faire court, j'ai… senti son odeur et ça m'a rendu dingue… Enfin… Ça nous a rendu dingues. »

« Waouh. » Souffla Rosalie.

« En fait, j'ai tout vu mais trop tard. » Expliqua Alice.

Rosalie gloussa. « Ça devait être quelque chose. »

« M'en parle pas. Bella me doit une séance shopping. »

Je me tourna alternativement vers elles. « Je vous dérange pas trop là ? »

Les filles se regardèrent un instant puis me sourirent.

« Et Jazz ? » Demanda Tout à coup Rose.

« Bin… Il a commencé à ressentir des choses et en fait, il a deviné tout seul. Comme toi d'ailleurs. » Avouais-je.

« En même temps, c'était pas très compliqué à deviner. » Dit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Alors Rose je peux compter sur toi ? Il faut que tu m'aides parce que là, je vais péter un câble. Alors s'il te plait Rose. »

Rosalie leva un sourcil circonspect. « Tu ne crois pas que vous voir en cachette c'est pas un peu puérile Bella ? »

« J'ai mes raisons. Je te demande ça comme un service à une amie. » Dis-je en tentant de reproduire le visage 'tu-ne-peux-rien-me-refuser' d'Alice mais pensa en fait que je devais faire tout simplement une grimace horrible qui disait 'je-suis-constipée'.

« Ok bon hors de question de mettre au courant Emmett alors. Je l'adore mais il a autant de discrétion qu'un marchand de poisson. »

« Merci Rose. Merci » Dis-je en commençant à me lever.

La main de Rosalie me stoppa dans mon geste et je croisa alors son regard pétillant.

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je, surprise.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? » Demanda Rose, un sourire mystérieux se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu es amoureuse de mon frère ? »

On ne pouvait pas dire que ça avait le mérite de ne pas être plus direct. Visiblement, Rosalie s'attendait à une réponse franche de ma part, je décida qu'il fallait faire preuve de tact.

« Ça n'a rien à voir Rose. Edward sait que je retournerai à Denali. On prend ce qu'il y a à prendre. C'est mieux comme ça. »

J'espérais que cette réponse satisferait Alice et Rosalie. En tout cas, elle me sembla honnête.

« Ecoute, tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas le faire souffrir d'accord ? »

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez à la fin ? Bien sur que c'est la dernière chose au monde que je souhaite. Je le protègerai toujours. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte. » Avouais-je avec virulence.

Le ton que j'avais employé me sembla un peu trop exagéré et visiblement pour les filles aussi qui me regardèrent, choquées et amusées à la fois.

« Ok Bella. Relax. J'ai… Merde… » Elle se tapa le front come si elle venait de se rappeler d'une chose super importante. « Emmett doit être furax… J'y suis allée un peu fort non ? » Dit-elle en regardant Alice.

« Hum… Je pense que tu sauras te faire pardonner. » Ponctua Alice d'un clin d'œil complice.

« Alice. » Menaça Rose.

« Bin quoi ? » Demanda Alice, faussement innocente.

« Je ne voulais pas dire par là 'Alice est ce que tu pourrais scruter l'avenir pour nous mater moi et mon mari et voir si nous allions finir dans ma chambre' » Râla Rosalie.

« C'est pénible hein ? » Dis-je en roulant mes yeux.

« C'est chiant. » Répliqua Rosalie.

« Hey vous deux. C'est moi la plus à plaindre. Vous n'imaginer pas à quel point c'est traumatisant. »

D'un coté, en y réfléchissant bien, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais avec un tel pouvoir. Il est vrai que le don d'acuité d'Alice se révélait nécessaire parfois mais au quotidien ça devait être une véritable torture.

« Ouais. Bin moi je vais aller traumatiser vous savez qui à propos de vous savez quoi. » Dit Rosalie en le levant d'un bond gracieux. Elle disparut et je fus seule avec Alice.

« Désolé. Mais tu m'as dit de ne plus t'espionner. » Dit Alice avec un pauvre sourire tandis que s'assit sur le canapé.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Alice. Je comprends. Ça doit être dur pour toi de veiller constamment sur tout le monde. »

« Je sais que c'est important pour toi de garder ta relation avec Edward pour vous seul mais quand tu m'as dit de lâcher prise c'était un réel soulagement pour moi. » Dit-elle en reversant sa tête en arrière et en poussant un long soupir.

« J'ignorais à quel point ton don t'était pénible ? »

« Tu sais Bella, avoir ces… Flashs, rentrer dans l'intimité des êtres, se sentir comme une intruse, occulter totalement les notions de surprise où de même stupéfaction qui régissent les plaisirs de l'existence c'est assez perturbant parfois. Mon instinct de survie est assez puissant pour ne pas me permettre de voir ce qui touche à ma propre existence, sinon comment je pourrais vivre en étant ce que je suis et en plus avoir cette connaissance ultime de savoir avec précision le déroulement de ma propre destinée à chaque seconde, chaque minute de ma vie. C'est comme regarder le déroulement de son existence en étant le spectateur et non l'acteur. La seule chose qui m'a été révélé, c'est la possibilité de découvrir le visage de celui que j'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

« Jasper. »

« Jasper. » Murmura-t-elle en serrant son poing sur sa poitrine, un sourire indescriptible sur son visage.

Si je n'avais pas su cela impossible, j'aurai vu des larmes remplir ses yeux au lieu de voir ses iris dilatés. Mon dieu. Comment était-ce possible d'aimer quelqu'un au point de provoquer cela à la seule évocation d'un souvenir ou au simple fait de formuler son prénom.

« En parlant de Jasper, tu ne devrais pas profiter un peu de lui avant le cirque de demain ? » Demandais-je, la mine refrognée.

Il m'apparaissait, tout d'un coup, voyant que la perceptive de retourner à l'école avait un tel effet de déprime sur mon moral que j'aurai mieux fait de me taire.

« Le lycée. Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il y a certains aspects qu'on ne peut pas dévoiler aux yeux de tous et on devrait en profiter tant que l'on peut se contenter d'être soi-même. » Dit-elle, la voix pleine de mystère.

J'ignorais si sa phrase avait un double sens. Parlait-elle de la comédie qu'elle devait jouer devant ces humains ou essayait-elle de me faire comprendre d'en profiter moi aussi ?

« Merde ! Carlisle m'a dit de chasser ce soir et je lui ai dit que j'irai avec toi.» Sortis-je rapidement.

Immédiatement, à l'évocation de la chasse, ma bouche s'inonda de venin et mon corps frissonna légèrement par anticipation.

Le visage d'Alice s'illumina. « Suis-moi »

Elle me tira par le bras et m'entraîna dans le salon. Carlisle et Esmée était assis devant la grande table et examinait attentivement un plan qu'Esmée détaillait du doigt. Lorsque nous apparûmes, Carlisle leva la tête vers moi et m'adressa un sourire. Alice me pria soudainement les épaules, tournant le dos à la table.

« Ça ne t'ennuie vraiment pas Bella ? » Lança Alice en me fixant avec de grands yeux ronds.

Visiblement - et malgré le fait que je ne voyais pas du tout à quoi elle pensait - elle s'attendait à une réponse.

« Absolument pas. » Répondis-je complètement dans le flou le plus total.

« Rosalie et Emmett sont… Occupés. Tu devrais demander plutôt à Edward de t'accompagner chasser. »

« Tu es sur que ça ne le dérangera pas ? » Demandais-je, plus excitée que je paraissais l'être.

« T'inquiète. Va lui demander, je suis sur qu'il ne serait pas contre un peu d'exercice. » Dit-elle avant de me faire un clin d'œil appuyé.

_Ah sainte Alice !_

Esmée et Carlisle, qui n'avait pas remarqué notre manège, vaquaient toujours à leur échange quant aux nouveaux plans de l'escalier. Je contournais Alice légèrement et regarda Esmée.

« Esmée ? Tu sais où est Edward ? »

« Dans sa chambre, il me semble. » Répondit-elle avec douceur.

« Ok. On se voit tout à l'heure avant de partir pour le lycée. » Lançais-je à Alice, le visage radieux.

Je me dirigea vers l'étage, à pas mesurés pour me pas éveiller les soupçons de Carlisle ou d'Emée – courir comme une dingue vers la chambre d'Edward aura sans doute été un peu suspect quoique non finalement, enfin oui, enfin je ne sais plus trop – et me rendit compte du ridicule de la situation. J'avais définitivement bien ma place au lycée parmi les ados à la vue de l'immaturité complète qui m'habitait.

Je souffla bruyamment lorsque je tambourina contre la porte, je vis apparaître la vision enchanteresse du sourire d'Edward lorsqu'il m'ouvrit.

« Bella ? »

« Alice veux rester un peu avec Jasper alors je… Je me demandais si tu voulais venir chasser avec moi. Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sur. » Dis- je en caressant l'encadrement de la porte de mon doigt.

Je vis un petit rictus se former au coin de sa bouche puis il reprit contenance, croisa ses bras sur son torse et s'appuya sur le coté, un éclair d'amusement dans le regard.

« Bin pour tout te dire, j'étais en train de lire… » Commença-t-il en ménageant son suspense. « … Mais je peux bien t'accompagner. » Dit-il sur un ton nonchalant.

Bon sang. Comment quelqu'un peut-il être aussi énervant et irrésistible à la fois ?

Edward m'ouvrit le passage dans sa chambre d'un geste galant de la main – je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il me fasse une révérence – et je sauta par la porte fenêtre en un bond assez spectaculaire. Je vis Edward à ma droite, atterrissant sur le sol avec légèreté et commençant à s'élancer à travers les arbres. Il me fallut moins d'un millième de seconde pour aller à sa poursuite, guidée uniquement par le sillage de son odeur douce qui laissait une traînée dans sa course. Bien que mes pieds ne touchèrent pratiquement pas le sol, se contentant de l'effleurer par de minuscules pressions destinées à prendre appuie pour m'élancer encore plus rapidement, je devais admettre qu'Edward était véloce. Je ne pus jamais le rattraper. Je fus heureuse de ne pas avoir fait un pari stupide avec lui genre 'le dernier arrivée mange une pizza entière' - dont l'idée m'avait un peu traversée l'esprit - et fus bien contente d'avoir su fermer ma grande gueule. Je me contenta de suivre sa trace et d'inhaler le parfum de son corps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je le vis apparaître devant moi, à l'arrêt. Je sentis alors ce qu'il avait probablement sentit lui aussi. Le doux fumet provenant de l'est et annonçant la promesse de la libération de la brûlure de ma gorge. A l'instar d'Edward, je ferma les yeux afin d'ouvrir mes autres sens à l'action prémédité, activant mon odorant et mon ouie afin de visualiser mentalement mes proies et mon cerveau ne mit qu'une demi seconde pour envisager la meilleur stratégie d'attaque qui me permettrait d'étancher ma soif le plus rapidement et le plus directement possible.

Sans me préoccuper de ce que faisait Edward, je me mis à courir aussi furtivement que mon adresse vampirique me le permettait et commença la traque du gibier. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu y aller les yeux fermés tant mes sens étaient en éveil, évitant chaque branche, chaque arbre avec cet instinct animal qui faisait fondre ma conscience en ne devenant plus qu'un tout avec la seule pensée obsédante de ma propre soif où rien ne saurait m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but. Plus je me rapprochais, plus je sentais cet instinct prendre possession de moi où ma personnalité restait en retrait afin que ne pas perturber son éveil.

Lorsque mon regard se posa sur mon obsession lancinante et que mes proies captèrent ma présence, se sauvant comme si le diable était à leur trousse, tous mes muscles se tendirent au maximum de leur capacité, je bondis sur les deux derniers animaux du troupeau et les saisit fermement, un dans sa chaque main, levant leurs carcasses hors du sol. Je planta mes crocs dans la chair moelleuse mais malodorante de celui qui se tenait dans ma main droite tandis que plaquait l'autre au sol qui continuait de se débattre bien qu'il n'eut pas la moindre chance de m'en réchapper.

Le sang de la bête coula immédiatement dans ma gorge, rassasiant mon appétit avec la sensation, à chaque gorgée, que je revenais lentement à moi et que la chose, qui avait pris possession de mon corps, s'endormait à nouveau. Dans cet état de réveil, je pris conscience qu'Edward, à quelques pas de là où je me trouvais, me fixait du regard alors que je tenais la fourrure de l'animal avec une telle fièvre que j'en transperçais la peau. Une fois, m'être repue du premier, je jeta la carcasse au loin et saisit le second fermement entre mes deux mains pour plonger à nouveau dans la juteuse carotide qui m'appelait de son chant hypnotique. Lorsque j'eus fini la dernière goutte, purgeant l'animal de toute vie, je rompis le contact assez brutalement entre mes doigts et le corps asséché, avec un contentement libérateur. Je leva la tête pour m'apercevoir qu'Edward avait changé de place et m'observait à présent, perché sur une branche d'arbres, les bras se balançant dans le vide.

Le sang de l'animal avait laissé un arrière-goût âpre dans ma bouche.

« Et bien… » Commenta-t-il, en sautant de son perchoir pour me rejoindre.

« Le spectacle t'a plu ? » Demandais-je en essuyant une goutte que je sentis perler sur le coin de ma bouche.

Etant trop occupé à sucer la dernière goutte de sang que j'aurai à avaler aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas vu ni même senti qu'Edward s'était matérialisé derrière moi comme un fantôme.

« C'était… Instructif. » Dit il en emprisonnant mes bras dans les siens.

« Instructif ? » Demandais-je en portant une main à la jointure de ses bras.

« La façon de chasser en dit long sur notre comportement. »

« Et donc ? »

« Il y a une sorte d'implacabilité en toi et une telle fatalité. »

« Arrête de m'analyser Edward. » Dis-je en me retournant pour lui faire face.

« J'essaie de comprendre qui tu es puisque tu ne veux pas me parler de toi. »

Le silence qui régnait faisait froid dans le dos. Notre présence avait, semblait-il, effrayé la nature qui nous entourait. Je ne voulais pas aller sur ce terrain là avec lui, ni aujourd'hui, ni… Jamais. Quand allait-il enfin comprendre qu'à trop vouloir connaître mon passé, il irait au-delà de la désillusion cruelle et inexorable ?

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. » Me contentais-je de répondre sur un ton qui signifie que je voulais clore le sujet.

Je voyais bien la curiosité exacerbée d'Edward à mon sujet. Je devinais qu'il brûlait de questions silencieuses et plus je me complaisais dans mon mutisme, plus il allait revenir à la charge. Je le savais.

Pourtant, il se tut. Il se contenta de m'enlacer et de me caresser la joue du bout de son nez, humant mon odeur.

« Tu es un mystère Bella… Swan… Denali… Qui que tu sois. Je sais juste que tu me fais rire, que tu aimes le Caribou, que tu peux tout casser sur ton passage, que tu es douce et sauvage à la fois, et ça me suffit. » Dit-il en s'écartant de moi et en me tendant la main. « Viens. » M'invita-t-il.

Nous courûmes plusieurs minutes à travers la forêt avant de déboucher sur cette clairière qui m'était à présent assez familière.

Lorsque je le vis stopper net devant moi, je manqua de lui rentrer dedans, fis une pirouette en l'évitant et tomba misérablement par terre sur le dos. Je fus prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable tandis qu'Edward me couvrit rapidement de son corps en riant.

Tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta et la lividité de ses yeux fut si furtive que je me demanda l'espace d'une seconde si je ne l'avais pas imaginé. Nos deux corps se figèrent dans une immobilité précaire et j'avais l'impression qu'il suffisait d'un geste pour que le mien se remette à bouger. Son regard était ancré au mien. Des tonnes de questions et de réponses se mirent à bouillir dans mon cerveau. Ses yeux me faisaient rentrer dans une sorte de transe mystique. Je me mis soudainement à avoir très peur tandis que mes lèvres s'ouvrirent toute seule afin de poser des mots réels et tangibles sur ce que mon cœur exhalait.

Mais je me ressaisis bien vite et me contenta de prendre sa nuque afin de l'attirer vers mon visage. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes de manière aussi douce et mélodieuse qu'un murmure et mes bras l'encerclèrent tandis qu'il posa sa tête au creux de mon cou.

Des tas de pensées affluèrent dans mon esprit. J'avais laissé tout cela aller beaucoup trop loin. Je ne devais pas l'aimer. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire taire cette souffrance, cette rage qui m'avait permis, jusqu'ici, de survivre et d'expier mes crimes. La souffrance faisait taire ma conscience, l'apaisait. Comme si ça faisait parti d'un tout, d'un équilibre. Edward menaçait cet équilibre, j'en étais consciente. La douleur me permettait d'avancer, de vivre. La disparition de la douleur me serait fatal. Je ne devais pas être heureuse, je ne le méritais pas. Le bonheur amenait son lot d'images atroces dans son sillage et ramenait ma conscience à la vie où les voix des morts s'élevaient dans mon crâne pour désigner de leur doigt inquisiteur le responsable de leur trépas. Pour me désigner moi. Le bonheur briserait le mur derrière lequel mes fantômes étaient prisonniers et abattre ce mur, les libérait tous.

Je lutterais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me laisser engloutir par cet amour, j'étais assez forte. Et Pourtant… Pourtant, une infime partie de moi me soufflait que j'avais la main sur la boîte de pandore (1) et qu'elle menaçait de m'exploser en pleine gueule.

-

* * *

(1) Mythologie grecque. Pandore était une femme à qui il avait été confié une boîte - qu'il lui fut interdire d'ouvrir - contenant tous les maux de l'humanité, notamment la vieillesse, la maladie, la guerre, la famine, la misère, la folie, le vice, la tromperie, la passion et l'espérance. Malheureusement, elle céda à la curiosité et l'ouvrit, libérant ainsi sur la Terre tous les maux qu'elle contenait et plongeant le monde dans le chaos. (Merci wikipédia)

**N/A 1 : **

Alors, je vous arrête tout de suite. Je ne bave pas sur Pujadas.

**N/A 2 :**

Le chapitre 100% lemon est terminé et je vous annonce…. (roulement de tambour)… Que…. (re-roulement de tambour)…ce sera…. (re-re-roulement de tambour)… pour le chapitre numéro…. (Cassage de tambour)… 12.

Alors, ce chapitre a été HORRIBLE à écrire mais bon vous verrez par vous-même.

Je dois dire aussi qu'il n'est pas aussi long que je l'avais pensé au départ car il a prit une tournure assez intéressante en cours de route. De plus, j'ai préféré explorer la… qualité plutôt que la quantité (Ce qui est toujours le meilleur choix dans toute circonstance hihihi).

Enfin, il fait quand même + de 3100 mots et c'est plus que le chapitre 1.

**N/A 3 :**

Comme je suis une lectrice de fic, je me base souvent sur le nombre de reviews pour jauger de la qualité d'une fic. Normal. Plus il y a de reviews et plus ça montre que les lecteurs sont enthousiasmés par celle-ci.

Devant le nombre incroyable de fic sur le site, il est clair que c'est un critère important de sélection pour faire découvrir une histoire à d'autres personnes. A ce jour « Les aimants » atteint 288 reviews sur 9 chapitres et tout ça grâce à vous. Et cela me montre à quel point mon histoire vous plait et vous en remercie du fond du cœur. *verse sa petite larme*.

**ALORS MERCI BEAUCOUP.**

Merci également à ceux et celles qui m'ont ajouté en Alert story, favorite story et Favorite author.

Bon avant de tomber dans le mélodrame, je vous annonce que le prochain chapitre sera pour samedi.

**N/A 4 : **

Coucou aux vilains (je sais qu'il y en a encore plein).

**N/A 5 :**

Je voulais décrire ce que signifiait les reviews pour moi, mais je pense avoir mis la barre trop haute au dernier chapitre en disant que, je cite, "_Les reviews sont encore plus fabuleuses que les contemplations silencieuses des photos de Wentworth Miller et Robert Pattinson réunis"._

Après vous avoir dit ça, il me faudra au moins une bonne semaine pour trouver quelque chose de mieux à dire.


	11. Frustration

Nouveau chapitre = Bonne journée qui commence

Merci aux MRMQT :** Veronika, amande, kline, Djoul85, pomm'd'api, Dawn, scrapfaconed, Bigmonster4, lily7807, faf, Samia, liliputienne31, louloute0310, chanel00, Zionne, Angel, sophiebelier, MiaSa, Nienna-lo, annecullen69, Jasper's Kitten, lapetiotesouris, Mary79, Patricia la vilaine **(mais non, tu n'es plus une vilaine maintenant)**, mag, eve, Lili36, marion, Mell0208, Allyssabella, Eiphose, Galswinthe, corinne34, lolo08, twintania, mimily, aline1320, Mrs Esmé Cullen, rachoudied **(winner de la rapidité)**, anaiscullen et diane24.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Eiphose et Mary79 : Le passé de Bella ne vous posera pas de problème encore très longtemps (^_^)

Angel : A vrai dire, je me tate pour faire un chapitre du **POV d'Edward**, soit un chapitre déjà écrit, soit un chapitre inédit mais pas dans l'immédiat. Je ferai peut-être un sondage.

MiaSa : Moi aussi je suis fan de « _shadowboxer_ » et adore que tu partages tes encouragements entre Rachel et moi lol.

Jasper's Kitten : Tu m'as bien inspiré pour la N/A 2 sur ce chapitre.

Lily36 : 'Wentworth machin' MDR

Mell0208 : Tu vas droit au but, j'adore. Tu as une petite réponse à tes interrogations dans le prochain chapitre. :)

-

**Disclamer :** Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

-

* * *

_« La passion, ce désir absolu qu'on ne peut jamais combler quand il a pour moteur l'absence de l'autre. »_

Jean Royer - extrait de_ La Main Cachée_

**CHAPITRE 11 - Frustration**

Dans une encyclopédie que j'avais lu à Denali, j'avais appris avec stupéfaction que les chinois croyaient que l'âme, après son jugement, expiait ses fautes dans diverses sphères des enfers où elle subissait des tourments en fonction des crimes commis. Ainsi, L'Enfer du Meulage désignait l'endroit où les avares étaient envoyés après leur mort pour y être réduits en poudre ou encore l'Enfer de la Glace où les enfants qui maltraitent leurs parents y sont envoyés pour être gelés.

De ce fait, au regard de cette théorie, je pouvais sans aucun doute appeler l'endroit où j'avais atterrit : l'Enfer du lycée.

Premièrement, le fait de retourner au lycée, à 21 ans et de se retrouver entourée par des ados pré-puberts aux sujets de conversations peu matures, m'avait semblé un peu déroutant.

Deuxièmement, il sembla que leur unique sujet de conversation ne portait que sur l'arrivée de la nouvelle – c'est-à-dire moi – et cela était assez perturbant.

Troisièmement, et selon toute vraisemblance, ils ne se sentaient pas le moins du monde repousser par mon aura vampirique, pire, ils semblaient attirer comme des mouches autour de la cuvette des toilettes et ça, c'était carrément emmerdant.

Depuis la seconde où j'avais posé le pied sur le bitume du parking du lycée, je n'avais, à aucun moment, sentit une paire d'yeux qui ne me matait pas. Jasper n'arrêtait pas de me coller telle une sangsue, dès l'instant où je m'extirpais de la Volvo jusqu'au moment où j'entrai en classe pour le premier cours. Il essayait de calmer la nervosité qui s'était emparée de moi, m'envoyant des ondes de calme mais n'avait finalement atteint le but que de me stresser davantage une fois hors de sa portée.

Alice, elle, était tellement obnubilée par son exploration silencieuse de l'avenir, qu'elle ouvrit à peine la bouche et Edward, quant à lui, se contenta de pousser de petits grognements inaudibles aux oreilles humaines tout en essayant de rassurer Rose qui essayait de rassurer Jasper qui essayait de me rassurer moi, sans succès. Seul Emmett – que je louais mentalement – semblait se comporter de façon 'normale' et fit même un petit pari – que personne ne suivit - sur le nombre d'humains qui détallerait comme des lapins d'un seul regard que je lui aurais jeté aujourd'hui.

Manque de bol. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Pour une raison inconnue, les élèves semblaient tous avoir une espèce d'attirance à mon égard et je dus bien me rendre à l'évidence que la peur était sans doute le dernier sentiment que je devais leur inspirer.

La matinée fut une catastrophe. Pourtant, je relativisais : ça aurait pu être pire.

La première heure de cours, géographie, fut la plus atroce. Le prof s'était senti obliger de me faire me présenter devant toute la classe. Je n'avais jamais senti autant d'électricité dans l'air. Les garçons me fixaient avec des yeux remplis d'admiration secrète – pour ne pas dire autre chose – et les filles avec des regards de haine mélangés à de la jalousie et un fort sentiment de fascination. Pour la première fois, je regrettais d'avoir accepter la proposition de Carlisle.

Alors, devant tous ces regards interrogateurs et inquisiteurs, je récitais mon rôle à la perfection, trop même peut-être – celui de la petite correspondante d'Alaska, venue faire son semestre de printemps à Forks chez les Cullen.

Après m'être assise au coté d'Alice et tandis que le cours commença, je sentis sa main me serrer fort. Je la remercia silencieusement et tenta de faire semblant d'être attentive au cours de M.-j'ai-oublié-son-nom. J'entendis quelques commentaires sans intérêt des uns et des autres dont certains sur la façon de me fringuer notamment.

Ça, je le devais bien sur à Alice.

Pour mon premier jour et remplis de frustration de n'avoir pas pu me traîner avec elle dans les magasins la semaine dernière, elle m'avait affublé d'un jeans délavé stretch recouvert par des bottes en cuirs ébène et agrémenté d'un pull noir en cachemire à manches courtes sur lequel était inscrit en lettres brillantes « Queen of the night ». Pour la discrétion, faudra repasser.

La fin du cours fut annoncée par une sonnerie stridente et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie sous des « waouh » à peine voilés et des « Grrrr » un peu plus prononcés.

Alors que je m'apprêtais psychologiquement à affronter une autre heure semblable, toute mon anxiété fut balayée par la vision d'Edward, appuyé contre le mur près de la porte, les bras croisés et un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Il était visiblement très, mais alors très contrarié.

« Souris Edward. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais tirer une tête pareille. » Dis-je en me plantant devant lui tel un piquet.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Alice puis hocha la tête.

« On se voit en maths dans cinq minutes Bella » Dit-elle en déguerpissant.

_Ah ouais. Les maths. Que du bonheur._ Pensais-je ironiquement.

Je vis Edward se rapprocher de moi et chuchoter si bas que personne n'aurait pu entendre.

« Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerai avancer le temps et que tu sois pour moi tout seul. Je voudrais te faire tellement de choses. »

Alors que son allusion envoya directement une contraction dans mon ventre, sûrement dû aux images assaillant ma tête de toutes ces choses dont il venait de me parler, je me pencha à mon tour vers lui, prête à lui dire ce que je pensais de l'idée quand je capta une conversation entre deux humains.

_« Il les lui faut toutes bordel. Il pourrait nous en laisser quand même. »_

_« Quoi. Tu crois que elle et Cullen… ?!? »_

_« Pff, j'espère que non. Pour… »_

Je me concentra à nouveau sur mon proche périmètre, coupant les sons nuisibles autour de moi et fixa Edward avec attention. Il serrait la mâchoire.

La sonnerie annonçant le second cours retentit et il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte derrière laquelle se dressait mon cauchemar du jour : La trigo et l'algèbre. Edward se contenta de plonger ses yeux dans les miens et je ne pu soutenir son regard de peur d'être plus attirer de sécher le cours que de rentrer dans la salle. Entre Edward et les maths, y'avait pas photo.

« On se voit tout à l'heure. » Murmura-t-il avant de se retourner et de partir.

Je le regardais s'éloigner à grands pas, les poings serrés, puis rentra à mon tour dans la classe où un scénario identique à la première heure se répéta, en moins pire certes. Je savais à quoi m'en tenir à présent.

Alors que le cours s'avéra encore plus pompeux qu'un épisode de 'La petite Maison dans la prairie', j'essaya tant bien que mal de feindre l'implication, ayant conscience qu'avoir l'air saouler dès la deuxième heure, était du plus mauvaise effet pour passer inaperçu. Je m'appliqua tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air un peu humaine, veillant à me pas me complaire dans une immobilité statique, m'appliquant à bouger les doigts, cligner des yeux, me mouvoir avec aisance. Tout ce cirque était gênant.

Tout allait relativement bien jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux garçons assis à la table devant nous se sentit obliger de se retourner et de me toiser ostensiblement. Je lui jeta un regard sombre mais ça ne le désarçonnant visiblement pas. Alors je sortis la seule arme que je savais être efficace : mes dents. Je lui jeta un sourire mauvais et le vis trembler… non… vibrer d'effroi. Il se retourna vivement tandis qu'un petit spasme le traversa et je sus que j'allais enfin avoir la paix. Du moins en ce qui le concerne. Si je devais faire ça à chaque humain agaçant, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte. Il n'y avait que ça ici. Pourtant, je ne pus me retenir d'éprouver du remords pour ce geste. Je n'aimais pas effrayer les humains.

Alice se contenta de m'adresser des regards compatissants et commença à griffonner sur un bout de papier qu'elle me glissa discrètement quelques secondes plus tard.

_Tu l'as calmé pour un moment celui-là _

Je poussa un long soupir puis écrivit une réponse qui me sembla appropriéé sur le moment.

_Je déprime Alice_

Je la vis sourire et me chuchoter doucement « Pas pour longtemps rassure-toi. »

Je la toisa, sans comprendre et alors que j'allais lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là, la sonnerie de fin de cours résonna. Poussant, un autre long soupir, j'espérais voir Edward dans le couloir, posé contre le mur, à m'attendre comme pour la première heure mais une fois dehors, je me contenta de fixer le mur blanc et désespérément vide.

Tout en marchant vers le bâtiment pour le cours de… Pff - j'en foutais de ce putain de cours - ravalant ma mauvaise humeur et la déprime profonde qui m'envahit.

'_Pas pour longtemps rassure-toi' _qu'elle disait. Mon cul.

Alice ne dit rien tandis que nous marchions dehors pour rejoindre un autre bâtiment et je me surpris même à humer les odeurs autour de moi, espérant capter le parfum d'Edward dont une particule aurait pu traîner par là. Mais je ne captais que la douce odeur tentatrice des fragrances humaines et pour rien arranger, l'humidité qui s'infiltrait dans ma gorge me fit l'effet d'avaler de la flotte directement par le nez.

Le parfum que dégageait les humains annihilait tous les autres tellement il était fort et puissant et ne faisait monter en moi que les prémices d'une soif à laquelle je ne voulais pas penser actuellement. Je me contenta de respirer celui d'Alice, agréable et non tentateur.

Alors que nous arrêtâmes devant l'entrée de la salle, le visage d'Alice s'illumina littéralement et je me retourna pour apercevoir Jasper marcher dans notre direction. Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, sans aucune considération pour moi, et, telle une furie, je pénétra dans la salle de cours.

L'odeur d'Edward emplit mes poumons et je le vis, là, assis derrière sa table, la main posé contre son menton, me fixant de ses yeux de braise tout en tapotant la place vide à coté de lui de sa main libre. J'étais tellement joyeuse que s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces humains, j'aurai fait un salto arrière au milieu de la pièce.

Après que m'être installée à coté de lui non sans l'avoir regarder avec l'envie brûlante de l'embrasser, le professeur pénétra dans la pièce et après s'être enquit que nous avions tous passer d'agréables vacances – je ne pus réprimer un sourire – il se lança dans un monologue destiné à essayer de nous intéresser à la biologie mais qui n'eut que l'effet de me barber intensément.

« Alors ? » Chuchota Edward.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Qu'est ce ça te fait de savoir que je suis à peine à quelques centimètres de toi et que tu ne peux même pas me toucher ? » Sussura-t-il de sa voix mielleuse.

Je le regarda un moment, étonnée puis mes yeux se rétrécirent.

« Hum. Tu crois ça ? » Dis-je tout doucement.

Je fis tomber nonchalamment mon stylo sous la table et commença à me baisser pour le prendre, appuyant ma main délicatement sur son entrejambe. En saisissant le stylo, je fis une petite pression de mes doigts sur le tissu de son jean et une fois redressée, je n'ôta ma main qu'au dernier moment puis fit mine d'être passionnée par ce que racontait le prof sans même regarder Edward.

Toujours les yeux fixés au tableau, j'entendis sa voix murmurer avec force.

« Je te jures que si nous n'étions pas devant tout le monde, je serai déjà en train de te faire hurler sur cette putain de table. »

_Oh. Mon. Dieu. _

_Je ne tiendrai jamais jusqu'à ce soir._

Je me contenta de fixer les cheveux de la fille en face de moi et de me concentrer sur la nuance de noirs de ses mèches, me forçant surtout à ne pas le regarder lui sinon j'étais perdue.

Toute l'heure se déroula sans un mot, consciente à chaque instant de sa présence et des vibrations qui émanaient de son corps - ou était-ce du mien ? Je ne saurai le dire. Tout était mélangé dans une sorte de désir inavoué et réfréné et de tentation impossible à satisfaire. Je ressentais un tel désir qu'il me fut impossible de penser à autre chose que sa peau contre ma peau. C'était mon but ultime. Plus les minutes s'égrenaient, plus mon envie de lui augmentait exponentiellement. Ma frustration nourrissait mon désir dans lequel la sensation de satiété me semblait un concept chimérique.

Tout un tas de plan s'ébauchèrent dans ma tête. Bien sur, au bout d'un moment, je dû me rendre à l'évidence qu'aucun d'entre eux ne tenait compte de la présence d'Emmett, ici, au lycée. Si je cédais à mon envie et que je reste avec l'odeur d'Edward toute la journée, il aurait bien fallu à midi lui expliquer pourquoi.

Mais d'un autre coté, puisque que Rose, Alice et Jasper étaient déjà au courant, un de plus n'aurait pas changé grand-chose à l'équation du problème. Cela faciliterait au contraire beaucoup de chose.

_Bravo Bella. Ah tu peux parler et dire que les hommes pensent avec leur pénis mais toi, avec quoi penses-tu être en train de penser ?_

La sonnerie du cours retentit mais ni Edward ni moi ne bougeâmes, perdus dans une espèce de bulle si fragile qu'un simple geste aurait pu la faire imploser.

Je me leva comme un zombie et sortit de la salle sans me retourner et vis Alice et Jasper dans le couloir. Je les rejoignis, complètement ruinée, et avec la sensation d'être vidée de toutes mes forces.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de vouloir aller m'enterrer dans un trou ? » Demanda tout d'un coup Jasper en me fixant.

« Désolée Jasper. » Répondis-je péniblement.

Alice me caressa le bras en me lançant un sourire compatissant.

« Ok. On va en cours. » Dit-elle en embrassant Jasper.

La dernière heure de mon cauchemar ambulant fut la plus longue de toutes les heures de mon existence. J'avais l'impression que j'allais vomir tout le sang que j'avais ingurgiter quelques heures plus tôt tant mes tripes se tordait. C'était comme si on arrachait mon estomac en tirant dessus avec une lenteur calculée et que les filaments qui retenaient mes organes entre eux se déchiraient petit à petit. Cette douleur était insupportable et je savais fort bien d'où elle venait. C'était le hurlement de mon corps tout entier qui réclamait sa subsistance. C'était le vacarme assourdissant de ma tête qui exigeait l'assouvissement de ma chair.

J'avais le sentiment d'avoir perdu quelque chose, un sentiment de vide intense. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je apaiser ce calvaire ?

Soudain, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Peu importait l'endroit où j'étais, peu importait Emmett, au diable Tanya.

J'étais décidée. Cette comédie avait assez duré.

« Emmett va nous en faire une attaque. » Dit Alice soudainement.

« Heureusement pour moi qu'il est déjà mort alors ? »

Alice rit et n'aurait pas pu avoir l'air plus exaltée. « C'est bien de faire ça ».

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'agir sous le coup des mes émotions et pas sur la réflexion. »

« Trop réfléchir ne nous emmène pas loin Bella. Je l'ai vu. Tout se passera bien aujourd'hui. Fais-moi confiance. » Dit-elle en me serrant la main. « Edward est en anglais. 2ème porte sur ta gauche en sortant. »

Je lui fis un grand sourire et attendit, impatiente. Alice se mit à pouffer dans sa barbe et je me sentis très nerveuse.

A peine eus-je entendu la sonnerie annonçant le moment la pause de midi, que je me dressa vivement de ma chaise, posa doucement les paumes sur ma table, bassa la tête, souffla un grand coup, releva la tête, prit mon sac sous le regard admiratif d'Alice et détalla comme un lapin.

Je me mis presque à courir – à allure humaine - dans le couloir et me posa contre le mur, dans la même position qu'Edward tout à l'heure. La porte s'ouvrit sur les élèves et lorsque Edward apparut, suivi de Jasper, je ne bougea pas d'un poil. Jasper chercha Alice du regard et vit qu'elle était en train de nous rejoindre. Edward se rapprocha de moi doucement, soucieux de ne pas me toucher et fronça les sourcils, perturbé. Dans mon champ de vision, Emmett et Rosalie arrivait mais la seule chose que je voulais, que je désirais par-dessus tout, c'était de mettre un terme à son supplice - et au mien par la même occasion. Je fis la seule chose de senser à faire, je leva ma main lentement pour la porter à sa joue tandis qu'il me regardait intensément mais il stoppa mon geste en me retenant par le poignet.

« Rose et Emmett arrive. » Souffla-t-il doucement sans détacher son regard.

« Je m'en fous Edward. Si je ne t'embrasse pas dans la seconde qui arrive… »

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase parce ses lèvres empêchèrent mes dernières paroles de sortir.

Son baiser était brûlant sur mes lèvres. Sa douceur était telle que je ne pensais même plus au fait d'être dans un couloir bondé d'humains nous regardant comme des ahuris ou même au fait qu'Emmett devait faire une crise d'apoplexie en ce moment. Le temps était suspendu et il me semblait que je plongeais dans une espèce d'éternité. Une seconde d'éternité. Il m'apparaissait tout d'un coup comment d'un simple baiser, je pouvais me sentir tellement entière, tellement apaisée. Je serrais Edward encore plus prêt de moi, entourant son corps de mes bras et sentis sur mes joues la douceur de ses mains.

Je rompis ce baiser extraordinaire et fixa ses yeux d'ambre dans lesquelles je sembla me perdre un moment. Il posa une main à coté de ma tête, s'appuyant contre le mur, et ses lèvres effleurèrent le lobe de mon oreille. J'en frissonna.

« Y'a beaucoup trop de monde ici et … » Il lécha le bord de mon oreille. « … et tu as beaucoup trop de vêtement sur toi. » Susurra-t-il, me faisant mouiller ma petite culotte instantanément.

« Nous sommes d'accord. » Murmurais-je à mon tour en le sentant trembler sous mes doigts.

Edward tourna la tête et machinalement je suivis son regard. Jasper était appuyé contre le mur, paraissant à bout de souffle, Alice lui caressait le dos, le visage inquiet.

« Mon amour ? Ça va ? » Demanda Alice.

Jasper se mit à éclater de rire si fort que je cru voir le mur vibrer.

« Waouh. Putain. C'était tellement… Je n'arrive… waouh. Je n'ai jamais senti un truc pareil. Vous deux… Waouh, c'est de la pure dynamite.»

Alice se détendit immédiatement et rigola avec Jasper alors que les élèves nous regardaient de loin en s'éloignant vers le réfectoire.

« C'est juste… Laissez moi une minute, ok ? »

Je me tourna brièvement vers Emmett qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis tout à l'heure. Rosalie remua son bras devant ses yeux mais il semblait être dans une sorte de torpeur hypnotique. Si je ne l'avais pas su immortel, j'aurai bien cru qu'il nous faisait une syncope.

« Alice ? Vous devriez aller au réfectoire. On vous rejoint. » Il me tendit une main. « Viens »

« On va où ? Les cours ? » Demandais-je sans vraiment m'en inquièter mais soucieuse de ne pas nous attirer des ennuis le premier jour.

« On a une heure devant nous. » Répondit-il simplement.

Sur ce, je pris sa main et nous nous mîmes à marcher, presque à courir en nous dirigeant vers la cour extérieure qui donnait derrière le lycée. Après avoir pénétrer la forêt qui en bordait l'enceinte, il se mit à cavaler rapidement, me traînant par le bras. J'étais presque en train de m'envoler derrière lui.

Apparemment, je n'allais pas assez vite pour lui puisqu'il s'arrêta tout d'un coup, se baissa devant moi, encercla mes genoux avec ses bras, me fit basculer en avant, cala mon ventre sur ses épaules, se redressa - tout ça en mois de temps qu'il m'en fallut pour me rendre compte que dans cette position agréable, j'avais une vue magnifique sur son formidable et éblouissant petit cul - et détalla plus vite que je l'aurai fait moi-même.

Au bout de quelques minutes de chevauchée intensive à me faire ballotter de gauche à droite comme un sac de pomme de terre, il stoppa sa course et lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol, ses lèvres se posèrent immédiatement sur les miennes. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement étouffé.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait aussi dur. » Dit-il finalement en parsemant mon visage d'une pluie de baiser.

J'enfouis mes doigts sur ses épaules, faisant glisser son manteau au sol.

« Mon dieu Edward. J'ai tellement envie de toi que ça me fait mal. » Murmurais-je.

Il abaissa lentement le zip de mon blouson puis, après l'avoir fait tomber à mes pieds, il se rapprocha de mon oreille et chuchota.

« Alors laisse-moi te faire du bien. »

-

* * *

**Note de l'Auteure 1 :**

Désolée de vous laisser sur votre faim/fin (rayez la mention inutile), mais vous avez compris que le prochain chapitre était celui tant attendu.

*entend les halleluja*

*raclage de gorge*

*passe en mode sadique*

Alors, je voudrais bien voir à quel point vous le voulez ce chapitre 100% lemon.

Pour ce faire, je fais un appel à la reviews à tous les adorateurs de la secte du lemon (Hommes, Femmes, de 18 à 118 ans, toutes nationalités confondues, toutes planètes confondues, quelque soit la couleur de peau, le penchant politique ou religieux ) qui me lisent. MEME LES VILAINS.

Vous pouvez le faire. "Yes we can" comme dirait un certain président des états-unis.

Votre récompense : Etant donné que le chapitre est PAP (Prêt A Poster), il se pourrait que - devant l'insistance de centaines de fan en délire - je le poste disons… Lundi (voire Dimanche soir si vraiment c'est de la folie) au lieu de mercredi. (En passant, si je poste dimanche ou lundi, vous aurez quand même un nouveau chapitre mercredi aussi.)

Alors ? Ca vous tente ? Je pense que jusqu'à 400 reviews c'est pas la mort quand même.

**N/A 2 :**

Les reviews, c'est comme avoir Robert Pattinson, allongé sur une peau de bête devant une cheminée où crépite les flammes, vêtu uniquement d'un gros nœud rouge en satin et enduit de la tête au pied de NETULLA (pour ne pas faire de la pub, j'ai changé le nom mais tout le monde aura reconnu la célèbre marque *se marre toute seule*) et qui me dirait : « Peux-tu lècher mon corps s'il te plait ? ».


	12. Fièvre

OMFG!!!

Je suis tellement sans voix que je ne vais pas faire mes bla-bla habituels et vous laisser profiter de ce chapitre maintenant.

-

**Disclamer :** Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

-

_

* * *

_

_« Vois comme je te vois, regarde comme je te regarde, quelque soit la forme que tu revêts, mes yeux te verront toujours comme la moitié perdue de mon âme. Je me tairais. Et le silence que j'imposerai entre nos corps, ne sera, en réalité, que la plus puissante des confessions. »_

Citation de _Lily77974_

_-_

**CHAPITRE 12 – Fièvre**

Mon corps, bien que glacé et froid, semblait irradier d'une chaleur nouvelle là où ses doigts effleuraient ma peau, laissant des traînées d'un feu insatiable et inaltérable le long de ma gorge. Sa langue généreuse, tourbillonnante et virevoltante sur le lobe de mon oreille, laissait des traces humides sur mon épiderme, m'envoyant des frissons de volupté le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je sentis ses mains se resserrer avec une force ; il me montrait toute l'intensité de son désir. Comme si je n'avais pas eu conscience lorsque, pressant son corps contre moi, j'avais senti son érection se frotter contre ma cuisse. Mon ouïe semblait vouloir absorber tous les gémissements rauques qui sortaient de sa gorge chaude.

Sa main raclait ma peau comme si elle voulait en boire chaque parcelle, chaque millimètre carré, nourrissant ainsi le brasier qui montait crescendo dans mon corps qui vibrait d'anticipation. La bruine qui nous entourait formait une espèce de bulle humide dans laquelle nous étions plongé sans pouvoir s'en extraire tant le moment était irréel. Chacun de ses souffles, chacune de ses caresses voluptueuses et sensuelles ranimait le feu de mon être qui réclamait de toutes ces forces la débauche et la passion. J'étais perdue. Et j'aimais ça.

Je souhaitais ardemment ses mains, sa bouche, sa peau, son odeur rien d'autres n'avait d'importance et la violence de mon désir me fit presque peur. Pourtant, je n'arrivais même plus à laisser l'appréhension m'envahir, ni aucun autres sentiments de crainte d'ailleurs car seul comptait, en cet instant, la voix d'Edward qui murmurait son envie de moi, m'envoyant des rafales à travers tout le corps.

Mes doigts se glissèrent sur sa nuque, à la naissance de ses cheveux, qui étaient à eux seul, un appel au sexe - si Edward n'avait été qu'un tronc d'arbre sur lequel étaient agrafés ses cheveux, je serai déjà en train de rouler une grosse pelle à l'écorce.

Mon autre main plongea sur la ceinture de son jean afin d'ôter ce bout de tissu agaçant qui m'empêchait de satisfaire mon besoin de sentir sa peau contre moi mais il emprisonna vivement mon poignet entre ses doigts et me stoppa dans ma mission. Je le sentis sourire contre mon oreille et perçu le doux chant de sa voix.

« Bella. Laisse-moi prendre les commandes. » Susurra-t-il, d'une voix mélodieuse et totalement indécente.

L'entendre parler c'était presque comme avoir un mini orgasme. Je sentis immédiatement une contraction dans mon ventre et l'écoulement de mon excitation entre mes jambes. À ce rythme là, il faudrait que j'essore ma culotte avant de retourner en cours.

Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes hanches, emportant au passage l'ourlet de mon pull qu'il fit remonter avec une lenteur infinie comme si sa peau voulait imprégner la mienne sur son chemin. Je levais les bras et lorsqu'il passa le bout de laine au-dessus de mon cou, il s'arrêta et commença à embrasser mes lèvres à travers le tissu. Je gémis de frustration, voulant ardemment sentir celles-ci en contact direct. Mais évidemment, il n'était pas d'accord. Il continua de balader sa bouche sur mon visage recouvert par le pull, m'envoyant des effluves de son haleine glacée provenant de son souffle saccadé.

Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et me fit légèrement pencher en arrière, me soutenant de sa main qu'il fit courir jusqu'à ma nuque. Mon corps se plia à toutes ses exigences et je devins molle et malléable entre ses bras. Je sentis sa bouche sur mon ventre nu, caressant de sa langue, la ligne invisible s'étalant de mon nombril à ma poitrine et plongea entre mes deux seins, les léchant alternativement avec une délectation presque trop douce. Sa main suivit le même chemin que sa langue, faisant glisser sa paume sur ma peau qui commençait à être parsemée de petites gouttes d'eau dues à l'humidité de l'air ambiant. Je me cambra légèrement sous sa caresse et perçut son souffle sur un de mes tétons qui m'arracha un petit gémissement et un léger frisson d'excitation. Je ferma les yeux, plongeant dans un moment de pur plaisir lorsque ses lèvres se refermèrent avec avidité sur mon mamelon, m'envoyant des frémissement de plaisir à chaque coup de langue. Ses lèvres jouèrent avec le petit bout de chair tandis que je sentis mon dos reposer contre le sol détrempé. Les brins d'herbe taquinèrent mes hanches alors que la main d'Edward se posa sur mon téton meurtrit par sa langue experte, le massant légèrement et sa merveilleuse bouche offrit le même traitement à mon autre sein. Je sentais ses lèvres vibrer de petits grognements sensuels contre ma peau.

J'avais toujours la tête emprisonnée dans mon pull et, privée de la vue, mes sensations étaient comme exacerbées ; chaque toucher, chaque son provenant de lui m'excitait encore plus fort. Je sentis ses deux mains remonter à l'unisson le long de mon corps pour finalement me retirer le haut et la lueur que je vis dans ses yeux me fit frémir.

Sa main glissa vers le bas, fit sauter le bouton de mon jean et ses doigts s'engouffrèrent dans ma culotte alors que son regard était toujours fixé au mien. Lorsqu'il toucha mes lèvres intimes et que je le sentis s'introduire en moi, mes yeux se révulsèrent presque dans la surprise et je ne pu m'empêcher de prononcer son prénom dans un murmure. J'agrippais son épaule avec un élan presque frénétique puis le regarda intensément. Je voulais qu'il sache ce qu'il faisait pour moi, je voulais qu'il puisse voir dans mes yeux le plaisir qu'il me donnait.

_Regarde Edward. Regarde ce que tu fais pour moi._

Je me sentis tout d'un coup égoïste. Il me donnait tellement et moi ? Moi, je me contentais de recevoir. Je voulais lui montrer, je voulais lui donner. Tout. Mais comment ? Comment le lui dire sans me perdre ?

Toutes mes pensées s'envolèrent lorsqu'il introduisit un deuxième doigt en moi et la puissance de la chaleur qui se dégagea de mon ventre m'arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Je m'entendis ronronner au rythme de ses va-et-vient et ses doigts commencèrent à danser à l'intérieur de mon vagin. Une danse sensuelle, voluptueuse et terriblement érotique. Mes hanches ondulaient à l'unisson de ses pénétrations et mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus haletant et erratique, sentant le début de la jouissance attaquer l'intérieur de mon corps comme une traînée de poudre. Les yeux d'Edward restaient ancrés au mien. Impossible de détacher mon regard de son visage envoûtant, de ses iris ambrés gorgés de sa propre luxure.

« Tu aimes ce que je fais pour toi ? » Haleta-t-il.

Sa voix était une brûlante suffocation de plaisir. Je voulais lui répondre mais mes mots se perdirent dans ma gorge. Il ôta ses doigts de moi et les porta à sa bouche afin de sucer le jus brillant qui s'était déposé dessus. Je gémis de frustration et la douloureuse sensation de manque s'insinua en moi. Mon corps se arqua instinctivement comme dans l'urgence de retrouver cette chaleur perdue.

« Tu aimes ce que je fais pour toi ? » Chuchota-t-il à nouveau, le regard fou d'excitation.

« Oui Edward. Oui. J'aime… ce que tu fais pour moi. »

Cette fois-ci, j'étais tellement avide de reconquérir la tendre chaleur de sa main que j'avais répondue presque aussitôt d'une voix tremblante. Je sentis à nouveau ses doigts en moi, poussant et relâchant son étreinte dans un rythme endiablé. Sa bouche dévastait mon cou de baiser et de bruits de succion absolument scandaleux et il m'amena rapidement dans la jouissance la plus profonde.

Il m'embrassa vivement, capturant mon hurlement de plaisir dans sa bouche et mêla sa langue à la mienne dans une danse effrénée et divine.

Sans rompre notre baiser, j'agrippa le col de sa chemise et était prête à la déchirer quand je me rappela soudain qu'il en avait probablement besoin pour revenir au lycée pour les cours de cet après-midi. En le voyant plonger entre mes seins et arracher mon soutien-gorge avec ses dents aiguisées, j'aurai voulu qu'il fasse preuve du même résonnement.

Nous nous débarrassâmes de nos vêtements avec un empressement un peu trop zélé, balançant chaque morceau de tissu aussi encombrant qu'inutile dans ce qui allait se produire entre nos deux corps sauvages.

Ses lèvres me transmettaient toute l'intensité de son désir. Nos mains se rejoignirent dans une étreinte désespérée, paume contre paume, peau contre peau, réunies hermétiquement. Je serrais ses doigts avec une telle force que je sentis mes articulations craquer sous la pression.

Je nous fis rouler pour me retrouver au-dessus de lui, sans desserrer l'enlacement de nos mains, mes cheveux tombèrent sur mes yeux tandis que je l'entendis murmurer mon prénom. Il ferma les yeux et son visage se crispa dans la douleur. Il sera ses lèvres avec force comme pour s'empêcher de prononcer quelques paroles malheureuses.

Portant mes doigts jusqu'à son visage, voulant effacer le chagrin qui y était ancrée, j'effleura délicatement son front, son nez, ses lèvres et son expression se fit plus douce.

« Qu'est que tu as ? » Demandais-je sans réfléchir.

Je regrettais aussitôt d'avoir poser cette question car j'étais pleinement consciente à présent qu'il pouvait me donner les réponses qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Tout d'un coup, la seule pensée qu'il puisse ressentir de la douleur à cause de moi me fut insupportable.

Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, les plaquant en arrière et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement en laissant échapper son souffle divin.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi que s'en est douloureux. » Dit-il finalement.

Je caressa son visage à nouveau. Je savais qu'il mentait. Il mentait pour moi.

Parce qu'il était plus facile de détourner les yeux que de soutenir son regard, je ferma les yeux et glissa ma main sur sa gorge, son torse, son ventre et atteignit son sexe palpitant entre mes doigts. Je me relevais légèrement afin de le positionner contre mon entrée et me laissa glisser sur sa queue dure. Me délectant de la douce sensation de l'avoir en moi, je l'entendis pousser un gémissement de plaisir. Même si ainsi, j'avais le sentiment qu'il me remplissait totalement, je ne pu apprécier pleinement la fusion de nos corps tant je me sentais lâche.

Pourtant la façon dont Edward m'étreignit à ce moment, se redressant pour coller sa poitrine contre la mienne tel un fanatique emplis de vénération, j'eus l'impression étrange que mon cœur battait à nouveau.

J'avais l'impression de recevoir l'absolution. Qu'il me pardonnait ma lâcheté.

Tandis que je pris conscience que ses hanches battaient contre les miennes et que son sexe ravageait mes parois vaginales dans un rythme infernal, je m'accrochais aux muscles de ses épaules avec l'énergie du désespoir. Dans un moment de total abandon, je penchais ma tête en arrière et ses lèvres se pressèrent contre ma gorge. Ses gémissements, sa façon de grogner et ses plaintes étouffés contre mes seins me firent l'effet de tomber du haut d'un immeuble de quarante étages. Ma respiration était en suspension. Mes mains ne purent s'empêcher d'agripper sa peau et ma tête tournait si vite que tout autour de moi semblait se perdre et se confondre en un millier d'image. Mon corps s'arqua violemment contre lui et je manqua de basculer en arrière. Mes mains se posèrent instinctivement au sol pour m'empêcher de tomber et creusèrent avec force la terre tandis que mes cris perçaient ma poitrine d'un chant érotique. Je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps. Ce qui comptait en cet instant, c'était lui, ce qu'il m'offrait, ce qu'il me montrait. Comme si j'avais été qu'un trou béant de solitude et de souffrance et qu'il me pansait avec son propre corps. Comme si j'avais été la maladie et lui, le remède.

Je sentis ses mains prendre en coupe mes joues tandis que les flammes du brasier qu'il attisait de sa voix coulaient dans mes veines et fit pencher mon visage contre le sien.

« Ne vient pas Bella. Je veux te sentir pour toujours. Ne vient pas. Pas maintenant. » Haleta-t-il, la voix cassée et éraillée.

« Tout ce que tu veux Edward. Tout ce que… » M'interrompis-je alors qu'il s'insinua au plus profond de mon vagin encore.

Je n'étais pas sure de le pouvoir. Ou alors il fallait qu'il arrête ce qu'il était en train de me faire. Mais le feu était déjà trop avancé dans mon corps pour espérer répondre à sa demande improbable.

Je sentis des milliards de petites bulles exploser dans mon corps tel un Big Bang miniature et les muscles d'Edward se resserrer tout autour de moi. Après que mon vagin se contracta comme pour aspirer la chair qui le remplissait, je bascula en arrière et me laissa reposer contre le sol, tremblante tandis qu'Edward suivit le mouvement de mon corps et retomba sur moi. Au bout de quelques secondes, il glissa ses lèvres vers mon nombril et positionna sa tête entre mes cuisses. Je le regardais avec fièvre, mes yeux ne quittant pas sa langue un seul instant. Le voir lécher ainsi mes cuisses recouvertes du petit filet de sa propre jouissance me secoua de petits spasmes incontrôlés. Sa bouche, sans se séparer de ma peau, se glissa vers mes lèvres intimes qu'il continua de sucer, d'aspirer tandis que ma main caressait ses cheveux. Ma poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ses coups de langue qui taquinèrent mon entrée et mon clitoris de bas en haut.

C'était la chose la plus érotique qui m'eut été donné de voir.

Il s'arrêta un instant et inspira profondément contre mon sexe puis remonta tout en caressant mes flancs pour me donner un profond baiser. Sa bouche, au goût de nos essences mêlées, avait une saveur merveilleuse comme si le mélange des deux avait fusionné pour former le plus enivrant des cocktails.

Sans me laisser le temps de savourer la quiétude du repos de mon corps, il leva mes jambes sur ses épaules et dans un lent, très lent mouvement, il rentra son sexe en moi.

Sa lenteur m'arracha un gémissement de plaisir tandis que je le sentis frissonner au-dessus de moi, les yeux fermés, comme pour mieux apprécier cette sensation de goûter chaque portion de mon intimité brûlante. J'étais devenu une sorte d'écho de lui-même, imitant chacun de ses gestes dans une parfaite synchronisation. Il gémissait, je gémissais. Il murmurait mon prénom, je murmurais le sien. Il se cambrait et mon corps le suivit comme s'il avait été qu'un prolongement logique du sien. La perception de son membre dur et suave à la fois me renvoyait des ondes de chaleur qui se réverbéraient dans chaque cellule de mon corps. J'étais plongée dans une torpeur calquée sur le rythme de ses va et vient. Chacune de ses interminables pénétrations semblait me rapprocher du paradis. Il me faisait l'amour comme s'il avait envie de prolonger à tout jamais ce moment ultime où il était en moi et moi, je désirais plus que tout arrêter le temps et qu'il y reste jusqu'à l'infini.

Mon ardeur pour lui n'avait plus de limites. Ma raison paraissait s'égarer dans le tumulte de mon désir et ma voix réclamait son corps de manière obscène et déchaînée. Mon âme était perdue quelque part entre les affres de la passion et la conscience que le mur que j'avais érigé pour me protéger de lui se brisait en un millier de petits fragments. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules à la fois dans la détresse de cette révélation et dans le bonheur que cette lumière me procurait.

Je me sentais vibrer d'une force nouvelle tandis que son corps me criait quelque chose que je voulais désespéramment entendre. C'était à ma portée. Là. Sous mes yeux. Dans ses yeux. Dans ce qu'il me projetait à travers son propre corps, à travers son regard dans lequel j'avais l'impression étrange de pouvoir toucher son âme, l'impression de voir cet amour que je désirais ardemment capter même si cela devait me consumer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres de mon corps.

La passion qui irradiait son corps me plongea dans un moment de total abandon à nouveau. J'étais à nu sous les martèlements de son sexe qui semblait me rendre vulnérable à l'ouragan d'émotions qui m'assaillirent dans un tourment délicieux et délectable. Mon cerveau disjoncta pendant quelques secondes. Je ne pensais plus, ne réfléchissait plus, ne cogitait plus mais curieusement je ne pouvais ressentir aucune peur tant cette déconnexion était libératrice.

Saisissant ses cheveux à pleine poignée et cernant son corps aussi étroitement que je le pouvais, je le força à me regarder dans les yeux. Je le mendiais, le suppliais, l'implorais de tout me donner. Tout ce qu'il avait. Dans une supplication silencieuse, je lui demandais de me donner son corps et son âme tandis que je vis dans son regard le reflet de ma propre prière. Et je le fis, en cet instant, l'instant où nos deux corps étaient réunis pour n'en faire qu'un, l'instant où je ne pourrais jamais être plus proche de lui, à cet instant irréel où je sentais mon propre corps fusionné avec le sien. En cet instant, je lui donnais tout. Même mon propre cœur.

La certitude de mes sentiments me foudroya instantanément et je ressentis une félicité que je n'avais jamais ressentit jusqu'à présent. Etais-ce aussi simple ? Est-ce que le seul fait de me donner à lui toute entière était une raison suffisante pour éprouver une telle euphorie ?

Je le serra aussi fort que je le pouvais sans le broyer et ses mains agrippèrent ma nuque et se glissèrent dans mes cheveux en m'enlaçant avec une égale intensité. Dans cette étreinte, je lui montrais ce que je ne pouvais exprimer par des phrases tant les mots que je voulais employer ne saurait rendre justice à l'explosion des sentiments que j'avais pour lui. Aucun mot inventé par l'Homme ne pourrait se substituer à tout ce qu'il m'inspirait. J'avais ouvert la boîte de Pandore d'un coup de pied et l'avait envoyé valser dans le décor avec une violence et une férocité qui me fit basculer dans une extrême béatitude. J'avais atteint le point de non-retour. Rien ni personne ne m'arrêterait. Je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais me battre. Me battre pour lui car même si il m'avait fallu employer toutes mes forces pour lutter contre l'amour, je réalisais également qu'il m'en faudrait encore plus pour m'y abandonner.

Et dans ses yeux, en cet instant de jouissance ultime, où j'avais jeté mon cœur entre ses bras, là, dans cette forêt, derrière le lycée de Forks dans la péninsule d'Olympic, j'en fis le plus inaliénable des serments.

* * *

**N/A 1 :**

Enfin, elle se laisse aller. Faut dire que parfois, j'avais envie de rentrer dans ma tête et de baffer Bella. (_Qu'est ce que je raconte moi_).

**N/A 2 :**

Pardon de ne pas être trop bavarde aujourd'hui mais hier soir a été une dure soirée mouvementée et arrosée alors aujourd'hui je suis en mode 'loque'. Je me rattraperai sur le chapitre suivant lol.

**N/A 3 :**

Nouveau chapitre mercredi


	13. La VRAIE question

Suite à l'abîme profond dans lequel je suis tombée (de son nom scientifique 'Gueule de bois'), je me rattrappe maintenant sur le précédent chapitre pour remercier tous les MRMQT du chapitre 11 et 12 que j'ai omit dimanche.

Honte à moi.

Merci donc : **annecullen69, Nienna-lo, Zionne, diane24, louloute0310, Patricia la vilaine, chanel00, mimily, sophiebelier, Angel, misiri-addict, veronika, caro30, carlie, Mary79, twintania, Clauue16, alicew59, Dawn, french-girl-lolita, nanouchka, Galswinthe, scrapfaconed, liliputienne31, mafrip, Lili36, faf, Jasper's Kitten, aline1320, Mrs Esmé Cullen, DESYO, samia, lena -lna933-, Clauue16, corinne34, Mary79, Blub TPA, Lilou1562, veronika, CChitsmybrain, aurelie, francesca, anya, Eiphose, chris, tite-lilith, Katy, anaiscullen, rachoudied, Lady-C4t, caro30, Barbara-Gaelle, Dawn, eve, amande, Allyssabella, lapetiotesouris, Jessie, Myrtille-Mumu, mag, fan01, Bigmonster4, louise malone, jazzy, marion, jess001, lolo08, Lilieve01, X-Padackles, KaoriSolaris, MiaSa, pomm'd'api, mimily, Camille, lily7807, Ally, Chriss D'arty, pitchoune726 cynthia et corinne34.**

*Plus de souffle*

Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, il/elle aura le droit de me taper.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Amande : J'ai pas trouvé le forum dont tu m'as parlé sur le TPA. Il faut que tu me donnes l'adresse exacte.

Twintania et Alicew59 : Réaction d'Emmet la suite dans ce chapitre

Diane24 : Merci à toi pour les reviews emflammées. Bella va-t-elle dire à Edward les trois mots fatidiques? Bonne question à laquelle tu auras forcément une réponse. Quand? Suspense.

Tite-lilith : Je te décerne le titre de la plus longue reviews jamais écrites deux fois de suite.

Liliputienne31 : Daniel, Chicago et tout le bazar qui va avec, c'est dans le prochain chapitre que ça se passe. Ah oui autre chose ... STOP.... REVIENS-NOUS... STOP... LAISSE TOMBER LES PINGOUINS... STOP

Alors, je me prend vraiment la tête pour savoir lequel/laquelle d'entre vous a été le/la plus enragée pour avoir le chapitre 12 mais c'est trop difficile de vous départager sur ce point.

Le chapitre 11 a cassé toutes les baraques avec 83 reviews et j'ai envie de crier p**** de b**** de m**** de p**** de m******.

Je vous aime, I Love You, Ich liebe Dich, Ti tengu cara, ti amo, Eu te amo, Ich liaba Dich, Taim i' ngra leat, Ya tyebya Lyublyu, mi aime a zot', men ainmainw.

Bref, je suis trop émue.

**Disclamer** : Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

-

_« L'amour est une passion qui ne se soumet à rien et à qui, au contraire, toutes choses se soumettent. »_

Madeleine de Scudéry.

-

**CHAPITRE 13 – La VRAI question**

Alors que nous avions attendu la toute dernière minute pour nous rhabiller et retourner au lycée pour les cours de l'après-midi, j'eus l'étrange impression, en retrouvant la fourmilière d'humains allant et venant au tour de moi, que je m'étais endormi pendant une heure et que le réveil était un peu rude. La seule chose qui me maintenait ancré dans la réalité était le bonheur absolu que je ressentais après avoir eut ma révélation dans les bras d'Edward un peu plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il m'avait laissé devant la porte de la salle de cours après m'avoir caresser le visage et embrassé, la seule pensée de devoir le quitter un jour m'apparut comme impossible. J'étais bel et bien prise au piège. Seulement je pensa furtivement que ses bras était sans doute la plus agréable des prisons.

Quelle folie d'avoir pu croire un instant que c'était possible. Quelle folie d'avoir espéré pouvoir résister au déferlement du cri du chant des sirènes. Je m'étais comportée comme un fumeur qui grille sa première cigarette puis sa deuxième, sa troisième, sa dixième et qui dit au bout de la centième « Ouais. J'arrête quand je veux. ». J'ai payé mon arrogance.

J'étais dans '_Alice aux pays des merveilles'_ sous acide. Je voyais des lapins blancs partout et au lieu de vouloir m'en abreuver, je dansais avec eux.

_Je suis amoureuse d'Edward Cullen._

_Non, ce n'est vraiment pas rendre justice à la profusion de sentiments que tu ressens._

_J'aime Edward Cullen._

_Pas assez. Essaye encore._

_J'aime indéniablement, irrévocablement et inconditionnellement Edward Cullen._

_Pff. Ça ne le fait pas non plus._

_Je l'ai dans la peau._

_Ok. Laisse tomber._

Je ne savais pas ce que l'absorption de drogue en quantité astronomique faisait à l'organisme humain mais j'avais vu beaucoup de film sur le sujet et je pouvais dire facilement que le seul fait de penser enfin tout haut ce que mon cœur pensait tout haut aussi, me faisait l'effet d'être Tony Montana dans 'Scarface' dans la scène finale où, après avoir sniffé une montagne de cocaïne et reçu au moins une dizaine de balles dans le corps, continuait de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge comme s'il était possédé.

_Ok. Mauvais exemple._

J'étais Kate Winslet sur la proue du 'Titanic'qui, tandis que la chanson de Céline Dion 'My Heart will go on' résonnait dans l'air, s'écriant « Mais… Je vole ».

Bon. J'avais parfaitement conscience que passer de 'Scarface' à 'Titanic' pour tenter d'exprimer ma condition était un peu exagéré mais n'ayant jamais connu une telle euphorie cela me sembla tout compte fait assez proche de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais actuellement.

« … perdu mademoiselle Denali qui a dû rester coincer quelque part entre le dernier cours et la cafétéria. » Dit une voix au ténor sarcastique.

« Hein ? » Répondis-je, toujours perdu dans mes pensées.

« Etes-vous avec nous Mademoiselle Denali ? » Réitéra la voix.

Je sortis de ma torpeur momentanée et aperçu Jasper qui se retenait visiblement de rire et toute la classe qui était tournée vers moi. Je leva les yeux immédiatement vers la voix et lui offrit le sourire le plus séducteur que je pus former.

« Bien sur. »

Je le vis fondre instantanément et me regarder avec adoration tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, il secoua la tête, embarrassé, et reprit son explication de texte en bégayant.

« Quel coup de maître. » Murmura Jasper si bas que personne ne pouvait entendre.

« Des années d'entraînement. » Répondis-je sur le même ton en souriant.

« Tu m'apprendras ? Ça pourrait avoir son petit effet sur Alice. »

« Comme si tu avais besoin de ça. »

« Qui sait ? En tout cas, je comprend mieux pourquoi E… ». Il s'interrompit en fermant solidement les yeux.

« Bin quoi ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? » Rigolais-je doucement en continuant de faire semblant d'écouter le cours.

Soudain, le prof passa entre les rangées de table afin de distribuer des feuilles volantes tandis que s'élevaient des murmures de protestations dans la salle de cours.

« M. Wallace est le seul prof dans toute l'histoire de l'enseignement à donner un contrôle à ses élèves le jour de la rentrée scolaire. » Dit Jasper, l'air blasé.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit. Les contrôles, c'est l'orgasme des profs : sans cesse recherché mais jamais atteint, alors ils recommencent. »

Jasper éclata de rire et tout le monde se retourna vers nous.

« Je vois que la perceptive du contrôle provoque à M. Hale une réaction d'hilarité. Nous allons voir qu'en est-il de la perceptive heureuse d'une bonne heure de retenue adaptée à la circonstance. » Annonça le prof, sans un regard dans notre direction.

Je gloussa comme une dinde, tandis que Jasper se retenait de rire avec difficulté.

« Bien entendu, Mademoiselle Denali l'accompagnera dans sa médiation sur l'art de la maîtrise de soi. » Dit M. Wallace en se retournant vers moi.

Mon sourire s'évanouit d'un seul coup.

Collée le premier jour.

Qu'avais-je dit déjà sur la modération et la discrétion ?

Merde.

« Désolée Jasper. » Murmurais-je.

Jasper rit mais plus discrètement cette fois-ci. « Tu diras à Alice que tout est de ta faute. Je m'en lave les mains. » Pouffa-t-il.

Nous passâmes les deux heures d'anglais penchés sur l'examen qui portait sur une rédaction ayant pour titre obscur 'Un roman doit-il chercher à faire oublier au lecteur que ses personnages sont fictifs ?'

_Pff. Passionnant._

Après avoir cassé deux stylos, trois crayons de papier et une gomme, j'accueillis avec un soulagement profond la sonnerie de fin de cours qui annonçait également la fin de cette horrible journée – enfin, il y avait eu quand même des bons moments à la pause du midi - jusqu'à ce que le prof me rappelle que ce n'était pas tout à fait terminé et que Jasper et moi devions rester une heure de plus. Toutefois, dans sa grande mansuétude, il nous accorda un quart d'heure de pause avant d'entamer 'notre longue méditation'.

Edward m'attendait dans le couloir et je me laissa tomber mollement sur son torse sans un mot. Je tourna la tête furtivement vers Alice qui me regardait avec l'envie de rire, une main posée sur la bouche. Je tourna la tête de l'autre coté et vis Emmett, sautillant sur place avec agitation et lorsque Rosalie lui jeta violemment une tape derrière la tête, son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

« Alors Bella ? Comment c'était ce cours de langue ? » Dit soudain Emmett en éclatant de rire.

Rosalie essaya de lui donner une autre claque derrière la tête mais celui-ci esquiva le coup avec agilité en commençant à s'éloigner furtivement, fuyant Rosalie qui le poursuivait avec une certaine rage dans les yeux.

« Ooooooooh ! Edwaaaaaaaaard ! Si je ne t'embrasse pas dans la seconde qui arriiiiiiiiive... » L'entendis-je prononcer d'une voix aiguë destinée à imiter la mienne mais qui ressemblait plutôt celle d'une chanteuse d'opéra.

Rosalie lui courait toujours après, formant des cercles, les griffes en avant en poussant de petits « Emmett je vais te tuer. » Elle s'arrêta au bout d'un moment et le regarda s'éloigner au fond du couloir. Il mit ses bras autour de sa poitrine comme s'il étreignait une femme invisible et se retourna en faisant glisser ses mains sur son dos et en remuant ses fesses en poussant des « Oh Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii Edward, serre-moi fooooort » d'une voix de soprano.

Rosalie se dirigea vers moi et me fit un pauvre sourire compatissant.

« Désolé Bella. Apparemment, il n'y a pas que les pays qui sont sous-développés. »

Je me mis à rire bruyamment accompagné de tous les autres.

« Ne t'excuse pas Rose. Je l'ai bien cherché. Et puis, si Emmett est ma punition alors c'est un faible prix à payer je trouve. » Je regarda Emmett au loin qui se dandinait toujours. « Je le préférais largement en état de choc mais bon je ne veux pas gâcher les dix minutes qu'il me reste en le regardant remuer son popotin. »

« Il va être infernal après ça. » Déclara Alice.

Je poussa un long soupir. Emmett était déchaîné. Edward resserra son étreinte et j'enfouis ma tête encore plus profondément dans sa poitrine.

« On y va. » Me souffla-t-il.

« Jasper et moi on doit rester. On a été collé. » Grognais-je.

« Je sais. Nous aussi. »

« Hein ? »

« C'est ta faute. » Répondit Alice. « Toi et ta réflexion sur le contrôle et l'orgasme. » Rigola Alice.

« Ah bravo. »

« C'est parfait, ça me laisse une heure entière pour rappeler à Emmett comment je m'appelle. » Elle se tourna vers Emmett, rétrécit les yeux pour ne laisser apparître qu'un regard sournois et commença à marcher en direction d'Emmett. « D'ailleurs, je vais le faire dès maintenant. »

Je regardais Rosalie s'éloigner tandis qu'Emmett se figea et partit en courant vers la sortie.

« Cours Forrest. Cours. Tu verras quand on sera à la maison andouille. » L'entendis-je hurler.

Nous nous rendîmes en gloussant vers la salle de retenue et la surveillante nous plaça aux quatre coins de la pièce ; Moi au premier rang avec Alice, Jasper et Edward au fond, et, au milieu, deux élèves à la mine déconfite.

On nous distribua un devoir censé nous tenir occupé toute l'heure mais fut incapable de me concentrer dessus tellement je sentais le regard d'Edward transpercer ma nuque. C'était une sensation savoureuse.

« M. Cullen. Il serait de bon ton de vous focaliser sur votre table au lieu de bailler aux corneilles. »

'Bailler aux corneilles'. Qui peut bien utiliser encore cette expression ? Je souris intérieurement et fus reconnaissante à la surveillante de m'accorder une distraction momentanée. Mais bientôt, je fus rattrapée par la litanie de mon euphorie personnelle qui dansait dans ma tête et qui s'intitulait 'J'aime Edward Cullen'.

Bon. C'était bien beau tout ça mais après ?

Arggg. Pourquoi étais-je obliger de déclencher les hostilités maintenant ?

_Parce que tu aimerais bien profiter de cette heure de relative solitude intérieure pour réfléchir avant de retrouver tout ce qui t'attends à la villa._

Ok, je devais prendre les choses dans l'ordre.

Numéro un, devais-je avouer à Edward que je l'aimais ? Et si, il ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments ? Et si, il me rejetait finalement ? Et si, je m'étais fait des films toute seule en voyant dans son attitude que ce que je voulais voir ?

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un jeu télévisé, d'être sûre d'avoir la bonne réponse mais plus l'animateur me demandait _vous êtes sure ? Vous êtes sure ?_ Plus je doutais moi-même que se fusse réellement la bonne réponse.

_Ok. Réponse à la question numéro un : Plus tard._

Numéro deux, il me semblait ridicule de continuer à me cacher devant Esmée et Carlisle maintenant que plus de la moitié de la famille était au courant de 'l'affaire Edward Cullen'. Je ne peux pas leur faire le coup 'j'embrasse Edward sans prévenir' comme avec Emmett tout à l'heure. Il fallait que je prévoie un plan d'attaque comme à la guerre.

_Ok. Réponse à la question numéro deux : Plus tard._

Numéro trois…

_Ah, je ne l'aime déjà pas ce numéro trois._

Numéro trois donc, Eléazar, Carmen et compagnie. Je ne voyais qu'un seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit : Pas question. Bon techniquement, il s'agissait de deux mots mais ça en revenait au même. Seulement pour régler ce problème, il fallait déjà résoudre la question numéro deux et faire en sorte que Carlisle et Esmée ne se sente pas obliger de relater ma liaison avec Edward.

Ce qui nous amène à LA question ultime.

Qu'est ce que je fais ensuite ?

Admettons Edward m'aime. Admettons que je reste ici avec lui. Dans ce cas, quelle sera la réaction à Denali ?

Putain. Je n'avais pas assez de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Surtout, mon cerveau ne pouvait pas bien fonctionner quand je sentais la présence d'Edward derrière moi et que les ondes qu'il projetait m'atteignaient comme un ouragan.

Evidemment, je n'avais pas réfléchi, j'avais encore foncé tête baissée et je n'avais pas vu le mur qui se tenait devant moi.

_Bella Swan. Tu n'es qu'un vagin avec un corps autour et ton cerveau à immigrer dans cette cavité juste le temps pour toi de faire une extra supra méga connerie._

Ok. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne pouvais pas revenir dessus. J'étais prête à assumer les conséquences de mes actes.

Tout d'un coup, j'eus peur. Une peur viscérale, unique, primaire. Je m'étais interdite inconsciemment de me poser la VRAI question. S'il m'aimait en retour, je devais lui montrer une partie de moi que j'avais fait taire, enterrer dans les abîmes de l'oubli mais qui, aujourd'hui, refaisait surface pour me tourmenter encore. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans l'illusion du personnage que je m'étais crée. Il n'avait vu que Bella jusqu'à présent et j'étais devenue elle.

C'était là, tout près, sur ma langue, LA question, celle qui scellerait mon avenir. Ou le briserait.

_Pouvais-je lui parler d'Isabella ?_

Voilà la VRAI question.

Pouvais-je prendre ce risque ? Devais-je prendre ce risque ? Je pouvais tout aussi bien le laisser dans l'ignorance mais savais que sa curiosité allait prendre le dessus.

La curiosité prend toujours le dessus.

Je jeta un coup d'œil au cadran accroché sur le mur adjacent, égrenant les secondes dans une constance effrayante et constata avec surprise qu'il restait un quart d'heure avant la libération. Je n'avais toujours rien écrit. Mon stylo était resté posé sur ma table dans une immobilité parfaite et le tic-tac de l'horloge semblait sortir tout droit de la feuille étalée devant moi, figée dans un blanc immaculé.

J'essayais de prendre le stylo devant moi mais avait l'impression que ma main pesait des tonnes et tout se brouilla autour de mes doigts, comme si tout ce qui était en arrière plan de ma main devenait flou. Je pouvais apercevoir distinctement les moindres pores qui parcellait ma peau, la moindre crevasse, la moindre imperfection, la moindre variation de lumière qui se reflétait sur mon épiderme.

Il me sembla que l'aiguille du cadran ralentissait son rythme crescendo mais à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait d'un cran, les sons était amplifiés pour devenir un bruit sourd et métallique. Du bruit du Tic qui claque, j'étais parvenue à entendre distinctement ce bruit sourd, étouffé et effrayant comme une lourde porte qui se referme d'un coup sec.

Je connaissais cette porte. Je ne la connaissais que trop bien.

_Oh non. Pitié. Pas maintenant._

Soudain, je sentis un apaisement profond pénétrer ma tête et j'entendis quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière moi. J'eus cette impression étrange que le temps s'accélérait à nouveau pour finalement s'écouler à un rythme habituel. Je fixa ma main. Elle était normale.

Je n'avais pas un don divinatoire comme Alice mais je pouvais dire sans hésiter que cette distraction salvatrice provenait de Jasper. Il avait sans aucun doute capté le conflit intérieur qui s'était engagé en moi. Si la peur avait une odeur, je devais sûrement puer.

Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Je ferma les yeux un moment et prit une profonde inspiration. L'odeur d'Edward emplit immédiatement mes narines et je me sentis adoucie comme jamais.

Je pris le stylo et me mit à noircir la page avec empressement.

********************

En sortant de la salle, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking vide où j'aperçus Rose et Emmett devant la Volvo argentée. Il était à genoux devant elle, pleurant presque et j'entendis sa voix geignarde s'élevé dans l'air.

« Rose. Ma chérie. Bébé d'amour. Tu peux pas me faire ça. » Pleurnicha-t-il.

Tandis que nous approchâmes pour nous retrouver à leur hauteur, Emmett se releva brusquement et se mit à genoux devant moi en encerclant mes genoux avec force.

« Bella. J'ai été un sombre idiot. Pardon. »

Il se retourna sur les genoux vers Rose.

« Tu voix Bébé. Je me suis excusé. » Dit-il avec un large sourire.

Tous les autres se mirent à rire et Edward se glissa au creux de mon oreille. « Rose lui a promis une semaine d'abstinence sexuelle pour t'avoir charrier tout à l'heure. »

Rosalie semblait avoir du mal à se mêler à l'hilarité générale.

« Alors là mon coco, si tu crois que ça va être si facile, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. » Dit-elle en brandissant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction. Elle se tourna vers Edward. « On y va. »

Dans la voiture, j'entendis Emmett prononcer un 'c'est pas juste' et se mit à bouder en regardant le paysage à travers la vitre.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la villa et tout le monde se pressa de descendre de voiture. Tandis qu'Emmett suivit Rosalie qui se dirigeait vers l'entrée, non sans essayer à nouveau de la convaincre et de la supplier, Alice et Jasper regardèrent Edward d'un air songeur. J'avais l'impression d'être à l'écart de la conversation.

« Et bin. Quelle journée. » Dis-je, en pouffant. Je me retourna vers Edward et lui adressa un sourire. « Je vais dans ma chambre. Tu… ? »

« Je te rejoins. Il faut juste que je parle d'un truc avec Alice et Jazz. »

« Hey Bella, n'oublie pas notre petit débriefing sur ta première journée tout à l'heure. » Ponctua-t-elle d'un clin d'oeil.

_Elle ne perd jamais le nord elle._

Sur ce, il m'embrassa et je décampa avant d'avoir l'envie subite de lui arracher les amygdales avec ma langue. En fermant la porte d'entrée, je les vis courir vers la forêt et me demanda de quoi ils pouvaient bien avoir besoin de discuter.

Je retrouvais bientôt la quiétude de ma chambre et actionna l'interrupteur afin de pouvoir rendre la baie vitrée transparente pour regarder dehors et m'imprégner du calme de la nature.

Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me sentir tranquille, quelque chose me tiraillait. Je savais que le fait de cogiter ne m'avait pas toujours fait que du bien mais je ne pus empêcher le flot de pensée m'envahir.

La VRAI question me tiraillait.

_Pouvais-je lui parler d'Isabella ?_

Je ne voulus pas y songer sachant ce qui allait arriver mais la phrase était sortie de ma tête sans que je n'eusse le moindre contrôle dessus.

Je commençais à tourner en rond dans ma chambre, je savais ce que j'avais à faire pour arrêter la douleur qui montait en moi. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, je ne pus même pas atteindre la porte coulissante car déjà la pièce se mit à tourbillonner.

Les quatre murs semblaient se rapprocher avec une lenteur atroce et le plafond paraissait s'affaisser et plonger sur mon crâne.

Soudain, le silence.

Un silence brut, effrayant de perfection.

La douleur s'empare de moi avec la cruauté d'un général de guerre qui, après avoir gagné la bataille, savoure le spectacle de la plaine jonchée de cadavre. Je prends mon cœur mort entre mes doigts, me broyant presque la poitrine. Je veux stopper les martèlements de ma tête mais soudain je l'entends.

_Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

Je ne peux plus rien arrêter. Plus maintenant. Il est trop tard.

Je commence à trembler ressentant chaque flash d'images sanglantes comme si on me déchiquetait les entrailles avec une fourchette.

Mon hurlement meurt dans mes cordes vocales avant même d'avoir eu la chance de pouvoir sortir.

Mes jambes ne semblent plus pouvoir supporter la masse de mon corps – ou était-ce celui de ma conscience trop lourde ? – et je me sens tout à coup comme écrasée sous le poids du souvenir qui se précipite sur moi à une vitesse prodigieuse.

Mes genoux touchent le sol dans un bruit de papier froissé. Mes bras se laissent tomber mollement contre mes côtes. Je lève mes mains, les regarde ; elles sont pleines de sang.

Ma bouche s'inonde de venin, je touche ma gorge ; mon crâne commence à brûler, j'enfonce mes doigts dans mes cheveux.

_Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

La chambre tourne encore et encore avec une violence insolite et semble former un vortex de lumière aveuglante. Je ferme les yeux.

_Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

Je sens l'odeur…

… J'entends LA voix…

… Je sais où je suis…

… Je connais ce lieu…

… Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux…

… J'ai peur car je suis devenue cette petite fille…

… Je sens l'odeur…

… J'entends LA voix…

… J'ouvre les yeux…

... Mon Dieu.

_Mon Dieu. Aidez-moi._

_-_

* * *

**NTUA (****N****ote ****T****rès ****U****tile de l'****A****uteure) :**

Comme vous le savez, "Les aimants" est une fic classée en rating M. Cependant, ce n'est pas seulement dû au fait qu'elle contienne des scènes explicites de sexe.

Le **prochain chapitre** contient un** avertissement compte-tenu du caractère violent** de certains passages et qui sont susceptible de choquer.

Si vous ne souhaitez pas lire ce passage sachez que ce chapitre 14 n'est pas nécessaire à la compréhension de la suite de l'histoire.

On y apprend juste une partie de ce que Bella a vécu et je dresse un portrait de son créateur, Daniel, qui peut se résumer à ça : C'est un pervers et un sadique.

Donc, vous pouvez, sans aucun souci, passer directement du chapitre 13 au chapitre 15.

**N/A 1 :**

Les gens. Ca ne va plus du tout là. Arretez avec vos douches froides. Qu'avais-je dit déjà sur la préservation des ressources naturelles de notre planète?

**N/A 2 :**

Les reviews sont comme le titre de la nouvelle fic que je suis en train de lire et traduit par BaaBby-x - Emilie « You Get Me Closer To God » = _Vous me rapprochez un peu plus de Dieu_.

**N/A 3 :**

Chapitre 14 samedi.


	14. Chicago

**Avertissement** : Ce chapitre comporte des scènes violentes qui peuvent choquer.

Vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire ce chapitre - qui concerne essentiellement le passé de Bella via un de ses souvenirs - pour comprendre le reste de l'histoire.

Pour ma part, ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire et je préfère largement faire dans le lemon, croyez-moi. Mais il était indispensable pour comprendre pourquoi Bella était si torturée et montrer également sa force de caractère.

Merci aux MRMQT : **faf, cynthia, diane24, mely3969, Blub TPA, Zionne, scrapfaconed, Ally, Patricia la vilaine, cynthia, Dawn, moi. sylia, kline, Clair-de-Lune-25, pitchoune726, vero, Jasper's Kitten, lily7807, Samia, veronika, Alice, chanel00, MiaSa, Nienna-lo, Angel, amande, sophiebelier, annecullen69, lapetiotesouris, louloute0310, sita, Lili36, Mary79, cecyas, eve, Mrs Esmé Cullen, marion, pomm'd'api, Allyssabella, cynthia, Galswinthe, Mell0208, Imary, aline1320, caro30, Chriss D'arty, lenerol, jlukes, Mixetremix, Hilaidora, Mélie, newthilight. skyrock, hp-drago et mimirandy69 (hi les p'tits nouveaux).**

Je vais finir par connaître tous vos pseudos par cœur.

Merci aussi pour tous vos compliments et encouragements. Je kiffe ma race. Pardon mais le bonheur me fait parler en argot. Je voulais dire vos commentaires ne sont pas sans éveiller chez moi des pulsions bien naturelles, qui me mettent dans une humeur joviale, pour ne pas dire gauloise.

**Réponse aux reviews** :

Cynthia : Poste autant de review que tu veux lol.

Diane24 : Moi aussi je suis fan du 'je rigole toute seule devant mon PC' et je me dis souvent que le ridicule (heureusement) ne tue pas.

MiaSa : Tu dois être à la Mairie aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu as trouvé de quoi lire ce chapitre.

Claire-de-lune-25 : Comment fais-tu pour écrire à la fois de merveilleuses fic (L'Echange, De la Haine à l'Amour, La stripteaseuse et French Kiss) et avoir le temps de m'écrire des reviews ?

Lenerol : Ah la conjugaison !! Je ne prends absolument pas mal tes remarques ;) au contraire.

Angel, Mary79, Louloute0310 et Faf : Malheureusement ce qui s'est dit entre Jasper, Alice et Edward au dernier chapitre ne sera pas révélé car je reste dans le POV de Bella. (Y'a que moi qui sait *rire*).

Ah ! dernière chose : Je m'excuse publiquement pour avoir oublier Kline et moi. sylia .

Allez, place au drame.

**Disclamer** : Twilight ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer

_

* * *

__-_

_« Le remords, c'est le cri enfoncé dans l'âme, qui s'oxyde. »_

Victor Hugo

-

**CHAPITRE 14 – Chicago**

La pluie tombait en trombe. Je l'entendais vrombir contre le minuscule carreau de la cave. Les ombres semblaient avoir envahis chaque recoin de la pièce. J'écoutais la moindre chute de gouttes qui s'écoulaient le long du mur.

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc.

Le bruit bourdonnait dans ma tête et anesthésiait mon cerveau. La brûlure de ma gorge flambait plus que jamais.

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc.

Ma trachée semblait vibrer en se calquant sur le rythme des gouttes tombant sur le sol et chaque cellule de mon corps était obsédée par une seule chose : Le sang.

J'imaginais le doux breuvage couler dans ma chair et immédiatement une douce euphorie d'anticipation m'assaillit.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Ma vue était tellement voilée par l'obsession de la fantastique senteur qui assaillit mes narines que je tira instinctivement sur les liens me retenant, seuls obstacles entre la libération de ma folie et ce corps gorgé de sang frais qui danserait bientôt dans ma bouche.

« Tout doux ma belle. »

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc.

Je l'entendais à peine mais reconnut cette voix. C'était la voix du maître. Celui qui était maître de ma soif, maître de ma satiété, maître de mon assouvissement profond. Je savais dans toutes les fibres de mon être qu'entendre cette voix signifiait la délivrance.

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc.

« Tu as été très très vilaine. » Résonna la voix, imprégnant chaque neurone de mon cerveau.

J'hocha la tête, révérencieusement et en parfaite soumission. Je dirais oui à tout ce qu'il me demanderait pourvu qu'il éteigne ce feu qui dévorait littéralement l'intérieur de mes tripes. Il me demandait de me jeter dans les flammes, je le ferais sans hésiter en cet instant.

« Tu m'as beaucoup déçu Isabella. » Reprit la voix, menaçante. « Tu penses que tu mérites ce cadeau ? »

Les rouages du jeu s'inscrivirent automatiquement dans ma tête. Je savais quelle réponse lui donner. Je fis signe de la tête par la négative, sachant que cela lui plairait. Tout ce qui lui plaisait était la prémisse de ma délivrance. S'il était bien alors il me donnerait ce dont j'avais le plus besoin, ce que mon instinct le plus primaire réclamait avec avidité.

« Bien Isabella. Bien. » Dit la voix sur un ton satisfait.

Je voulais qu'il se taise et me donne cette chair qui hurlait que je la prenne mais paraître agacer ou irriter ne jouerait pas en ma faveur pour obtenir ce dont j'avais envie ardemment.

Je savais que l'attente n'allait plus durer longtemps. La délivrance était imminente.

« Pas bouger. » Dit-il.

Malgré la folie de mon corps et l'aliénation, je me concentra pour ne pas lutter contre mes jambes qui se contractaient furieusement et menaçaient de bouger afin de sauter sur cette chair tendre qui fondrait sous mon assaut pour me délivrer de mon brasier. De l'enfer.

L'odeur de pourriture autour de moi était insupportable et le fumet émanant du fond de la pièce me donnait l'air sauvage. Mes yeux, à travers la cascade de mes cheveux, étaient fixés sur la main de mon sauveur, à plat devant moi dans un signe destinée à me garder immobile tel un chien.

Un violent sursaut d'espoir m'envahit lorsque ses doigts resserrèrent l'objet de toute ma convoitise avec fermeté, balançant doucement l'enveloppe corporelle dans laquelle coulait le sang salvateur de façon à me faire languir et de me faire savoir par la même occasion qui était le propriétaire de ma rémission. Mon cerveau ne pouvait plus capter ce qui se passait autour de moi – bruit, son, j'étais plonger dans un anesthésie intense – sauf cette voix et cette odeur qui rongeaient mes narines.

J'étais tellement obnubilé par le sentiment d'anticipation que lorsqu'il lança le corps vers moi, je cru à une hallucination. La chair prit soudain une constance tangible entre mes doigts, irradiant sa chaleur, je fus consciente de sa réalité et me jeta sur la jugulaire en un millième de seconde.

Mon dieu. Qu'est ce que je pouvais aimer Daniel en cet instant.

Lorsque la peau tendre et juteuse fut contre mes lèvres, je n'eus pas le temps de savourer son moelleux et sa douceur. Ma tête se pencha instinctivement afin d'épouser parfaitement ce petit bout de chair dont le martèlement perceptible sous l'épiderme semblait m'appeler de son cri, de son chant d'allégresse.

Je sentis alors la peau craquer entre mes dents dans un petit déchirement, savourant cette douce ambroisie qui s'offrait à moi dont la pulsation dérivait à présent dans ma cavité. Le sang chaud se répandant dans ma bouche sonnait comme la promesse d'une délectation intense et apaisante et calmait le feu de ma souffrance. Je posa mes mains avec avidité autour de ce corps, cette chair, mon salut.

Tout le temps passé à souffrir n'était plus rien. Plonger dans une espèce de néant futile, sans aucune signification. La douleur n'était plus qu'un souvenir perdu dans les méandres du vide et toute la souffrance s'évapora comme s'elle ne m'avait jamais tourmentée.

Tandis que le précieux liquide giclait dans ma gorge et dont mon corps absorbait la moindre particule de vie, mes dents se plantèrent encore plus profondément et violemment dans ce cou comme pour en absorber la moindre étincelle. J'étais devenue une bête qui, après avoir traversé le désert, assoiffée et sentant la vie éjecter de son corps, découvrait une oasis salvatrice.

Quand j'en eus presque terminé et que la source précieuse se tarit, j'en voulus plus encore.

Déjà la douleur était loin et le soulagement qui en résultait était si puissant que je poussa un cri qui déchira le silence qui vibrait dans la pièce. Je sentais le sang être absorbé par chaque cellule de mon corps et ressentit un bien être tellement intense que je pus respirer à nouveau normalement.

Le temps n'avait plus d'importance, le bruit environnant n'était que secondaire, seul comptait le chant qui s'émanait de ma tête. Un chant de plénitude. Un chant de bonheur ultime. Le chant de la vie.

Je jeta sans vergogne le morceau de chair devenu inutile – mais source de ma joie - qui alla se fracasser contre le mur avec un bruit de craquement d'os et regarda mon sauveur avec des yeux remplis de reconnaissance. Je sentais mes forces revenir petit à petit et mon corps ressusciter des flammes de l'enfer. J'appréciais le sentiment de vie qui coulait en moi et fus étonné de voir à quel point la délivrance était merveilleuse.

Ma tête sortait petit à petit de ce brouillard épais causé par la soif et me permit d'observer mon environnement.

Lorsque je vis le petit corps inanimé posé au fond de la pièce tel une marionnette désarticulée, celui-là même qui, un instant plus tôt, m'avait délivrer des enfers et à cause duquel j'avais jeté un regard rempli de reconnaissance à mon sauveur, je fus frapper d'une telle horreur que je me mis à prier de retrouver ce brouillard qui m'avait permis d'occulter ma vision.

C'était un enfant.

Cinq ou six ans tout au plus. Les cheveux blonds comme les blés avec cette nuance des champs balayés par le vent, les yeux perdus dans le vide, le regard dérobé par le néant. Le regard mort. Sa peau portait les stigmates de ma folie, nuances de bleu pale, carnation des cadavres et s'était légèrement fripée en petites crevasses à l'endroit même où j'avais frappé son cou.

Je voulus le toucher afin de me rendre compte que l'horreur qui se matérialisait sous mes yeux n'était pas le fruit de ma conscience coupable mais je ne pu faire aucun geste en ce sens tant mes yeux était ancrés aux siens comme si en le fixant, il allait se réveiller d'entre les morts et que la vie allait de nouveau s'insuffler en lui.

Je sentis un contact sur mon menton et sans interrompre cet échange silencieux entre moi et le regard du petit garçon gisant à terre, j'entendis la voix s'élever dans la pièce de l'homme, que j'avais appeler mon sauveur mais, qui, à présent, représentait l'incarnation de ma damnation éternelle.

« N'oublie jamais à qui tu appartiens. » Je fixai ses iris écarlates et cru même y apercevoir les flammes de l'enfer comme pour me rappeler où j'irais. « Si tu essayes à nouveau de me quitter, ton châtiment sera pire que la mort et tu me supplieras de t'achever comme la chienne que tu es. » Dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

En cet instant, je ne pouvais pas éprouver plus de haine et d'écœurement pour Daniel. Je m'imaginais agripper sa gorge de toutes mes forces et serrer si fort que sa tête se détacherait lentement de son corps avec un bruit de déchirement libérant ainsi, en moi, un sentiment de calme suprême.

« Je te retrouvais. Où que tu ailles. Où que tu sois. Tu es à moi. A moi. Tu as compris Isa ? »

J'hocha la tête et immédiatement, ses lèvres se jetèrent sur les miennes dans un violent sursaut, je voulais vomir tout ce sang sur son visage mais je venais de sceller un pacte avec le diable et je méritais la damnation. Ses mains se baladèrent avec force sur mon corps tandis qu'il me clouait au sol et tout ce que je pu faire, c'était de fixer les yeux de l'enfant mort.

***************

Après ce qui m'avait paru comme des heures à m'être faite pénétrer par tous les trous possibles et imaginables de mon corps, Daniel jugea en avoir assez eu pour se calmer et me laissa de nouveau croupir dans mon enfer personnel.

C'était ma faute. Je n'aurai jamais dû essayer de m'enfuir. Surtout qu'avec son don, il aurait finalement fini par me retrouver. Pourtant, j'avais presque réussie. J'avais été si proche. Mais je me rendais compte à présent que le jeu n'en avait pas valu la chandelle et me doutait que ce n'était pas terminé pour moi.

Mais maintenant, ça n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance.

Daniel était venu cherché le cadavre le soir même, sans un mot, et j'avais vu dans ses yeux toute l'horreur qu'il me réservait. Sa colère n'avait plus de limites.

J'en compris toute la portée lorsque, deux semaines plus tard, il était revenu avec une petite fille. Ma bouche s'était immédiatement gorgée de venin mais je l'avais ravalé avec une urgence féroce comme si ma vie en dépendait.

« Daniel… S'il te plait. » Le suppliais-je.

« Est-ce qu'elle est pas mignonne Isabella ? Tu la veux ? » Dit-il en me fixant tout en caressant les cheveux bruns de la fillette.

« S'il te plait. Laisse-la partir. » Murmurais-je en sentant ma gorge me brûler à nouveau.

« Tu as vu comme elle te ressemble ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton doux. Il se baissa afin de se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant. « Quel age tu as mon ange ? »

La fillette étouffa un petit sanglot. « J'ai 10 ans ».

« Waouh, tu es une grande fille maintenant. » Il essuya d'un pouce une larme qui coulait sur sa petite joue. « Cesse de pleurer. Les grandes filles ne pleurent pas. »

« Je veux ma maman. » Geint la fillette.

« Ecoute. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va jouer à un jeu. Tu vas rester un peu avec la dame là-bas et après je te ramène près de ta maman d'accord ? » Dit-il en caressant ses cheveux.

« Daniel… Mon dieu Daniel je…. Ne me laisse pas avec elle. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais ne me laisse pas avec elle. Pitié. » Chuchotais-je avec affolement.

« Arrête de lui faire peur. » Rigola-t-il. Il se rapprocha de mon oreille afin de chuchoter. « Si tu prononces une seule parole de plus Isabella, je te jure de t'en ramener une autre en plus de celle-là. »

J'hocha la tête et me tus. Il rejoint l'enfant et continua à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Comment tu t'appelles mon ange ? » Dit-il sur un ton enjôleur, destiné à la calmer.

« Lilia. » Hoqueta-t-elle en deux sanglots.

« Humm. C'est très joli comme prénom. J'ai toujours adoré les prénoms d'origine Biblique. Tu sais ce que signifie ton prénom mon ange ? »

La fillette secoua la tête en reniflant.

« Lilia ça veut dire _ce qui est à moi est à Dieu_. » Dit-il avec un large sourire.

Il me regarda fixement dans les yeux quelques secondes puis repartit sans dire un mot. Lorsque la porte se referma, je fus prise de panique et m'accrocha aux chaînes avec désespoir. Je ne voulais même pas la regarder et pria silencieusement pour qu'elle ne parle pas. Mais contre toute attente, elle se mit à pleurer. Les sanglots résonnait sur les murs et semblait s'amplifier et envahir mon crâne de leur chant de tristesse. Lorsque je l'entendis bouger dans la pièce, je la regarda, paniquée à l'idée qu'elle s'approche de moi, mais la trouva finalement assise dans la pénombre et recroquevillée, contre le mur à l'opposé, la tête enfoncée dans ses genoux qu'elle avait ramené à sa poitrine. Je détourna le regard et tenta de me concentrer sur autre chose qu'aux effluves de sang frais baignant dans la pièce.

Au bout de quelques heures, j'entendis avec apaisement le son de sa respiration calme et lente. Elle dormait. Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée puisque quelques instants après, je perçus un bruit de pas s'élever dans le couloir.

Lorsque je vis Daniel apparaître, je ressentis qu'on m'enlevait un poids de la poitrine.

Il était seul.

Il se dirigea vers la fillette et lui caressa les cheveux puis il se leva et vint dans ma direction. Il me toisa de toute sa hauteur, le sourire mauvais.

« Tu ne la veux pas Isabella ? »

Je secoua la tête énergiquement.

« D'accord. Alors montre-moi ce que tu désires le plus. » Dit-il en détachant avec lenteur la ceinture de son pantalon.

« Montre-moi à quel point tu veux que je te pardonne. » Murmura-t-il en faisait sauter les boutons.

Je le regardais fixement dans les yeux, ne voulant pas considérer son sexe en érection plus bas car j'avais peur de me mettre à gerber. Sa main se posa brusquement sur ma nuque et j'ouvris la bouche dans un mécanisme presque robotique. Tandis qu'il se mouvait et qu'il criait, j'éprouvais une espèce de satisfaction morbide de ressentir, à chaque fois que ma bouche s'enfonçait un peu plus, encore plus de douleur qui me retournait les tripes mêlées à une intense répulsion de savoir que, finalement, c'est moi qui lui procurait tout ce plaisir.

Ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps cette fois, sans doute parce que j'y avais été avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec l'avantage de connaître parfaitement le corps d'un homme – ou d'un vampire dans mon cas – c'était de savoir parfaitement comment le satisfaire assez rapidement quand vous ne vouliez pas que ça dure des lustres.

J'accueillis sa semence dans ma gorge en considérant que finalement ce n'était pas chère payer à coté de ce que j'avais fait au petit garçon et en pensant fortement que cela aller probablement sauver cette petite fille.

Dès qu'il eût finit de se rhabiller, il se baissa à ma hauteur et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Je te pardonne Isabella. » Dit-il en caressant ma joue.

Il se leva et se dirigea droit vers la porte et commença à l'ouvrir alors que la panique s'insuffla lentement en moi.

« Daniel ? Qu'est ce… Qu'est que tu fais ? Je.. Da… Daniel. Tu… Re… Reprend-là. » Balbutiais-je, totalement incrédule.

Il se tourna vers moi, un sourire se fixa sur le coin de sa bouche et il porta un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Chuuuuut. Tu ne voudrais pas réveiller le petit ange. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Ne me laisse pas avec elle Daniel. Je t'en supplie. Tu as dit que tu me pardonnais. »

Son sourire s'agrandit et il tourna les talons en me laissant croupir avec pour seule compagnie, la respiration de la fillette qui dormait paisiblement.

« Tu as dit que tu me pardonnais. » Tentais-je. Mais ma voix s'était perdue quelque part entre le murmure et le silence.

Et là, je compris. J'en saisissais toute l'horreur. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la laisser en vie. Il ne faisait que jouer avec moi.

Jouer.

Mon estomac se tordit comme si on l'essorait avec des mains invisibles, la chaleur qui s'en dégagea me rendit tellement folle que je sentis une boule nauséeuse monter du fond de ma gorge et sortir en un violent jet visqueux par ma bouche. Je posa une main sur le sol et haleta farouchement tandis que je me mis à vomir du sang. Mon dégoût était si profond que je ne contrôlais plus les spasmes qui possédaient mon corps et ressentit une telle souffrance dans ma gorge que je crûs, un instant, que j'allais me briser en un millier de morceaux.

Je tenta de me redresser mais mes forces m'avait abandonnées. Je me sentais tout d'un coup si molle, si fragile, si faible. Je passa le revers de ma main sur ma bouche pour m'essuyer et vis le corps de la petite fille étendue au fond de la pièce.

Elle ressemblait à un fantôme.

C'est ce qu'elle était.

Elle était déjà morte mais elle ne le savait pas encore.

********************

« Pourquoi tu as les yeux noirs ? » Demanda la petite fille.

Je ne l'entendais presque pas. J'étais consciente mais le bourdonnement de mon cerveau prenait peu à peu le dessus sur ma raison.

Au bout de quatre jours, j'avais arrêté de calculer le temps qui passe. Il m'avait été de plus en plus impossible de contrôler ma soif et de plus en plus douloureux d'entendre les sanglots de la fillette. Mais ce qui était pire que tout, c'était lorsqu'elle dormait.

Ce silence.

A présent, plus les minutes s'égrenaient et plus je sentais que le monstre en moi se réveillait. Et la bête avait faim.

J'avais entamé un combat désespéré entre moi et la voix qui me sommait de la prendre, de libérer la brûlure de ma gorge, de mettre un terme à la névrose qui me consumait à petit feu.

Je voyais Daniel tous les jours, lorsqu'il venait nourrir la petite fille, et tous les jours je me mettais à le supplier. Mais, hélas, mes cris de désespoir faisaient écho au néant.

Un jour, je ne savais plus lequel - peut-être était-ce même une nuit – j'avais commencé à trembler et je sus que mon combat était perdu. J'avais étreint le mur de toutes mes forces comme si cela aurait empêché quoi que ce soit.

Je ne voulais pas effrayer l'enfant mais tant qu'il me restait un éclair de lucidité, je voulais qu'elle sache que quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne devait pas m'approcher, peu importe ce que je lui dirais.

Et là, entre deux pleurs sans larme, je lui demandais pardon.

Soudain, le monstre avait pris possession de mon corps et ce fut comme si j'y avais été prisonnière de l'intérieur.

Je l'entendais flatter la petite fille, l'adoucir, la séduire. Le diable n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Je ne voyais plus une fillette mais le repas, la cause de ma brûlure, de ma souffrance et je la haïssais. Je la voulais. L'instinct de survie prédominait. Ma raison était morte. Elle s'était tût devant l'afflux de mal qu'engendrait la soif. Je l'écoutais lui dire d'approcher. Je vais l'aider à retrouver sa maman. Il ne faut pas qu'elle ait peur. Je lui parle d'une voix douce. Je veux lui faire un câlin. La petite fille s'approche de plus en plus, presque à portée de main. Le monstre se réjouit, il danse, il vibre d'une anticipation macabre. Mes doigts agrippèrent le corps. Il avait gagné.

Lorsque ma conscience s'éveilla lentement et que j'avais croisé mon regard et le sien, des larmes fraîches coulant encore de ses yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher d'étreindre le petit corps sans vie.

Je ne pensais plus. J'étais plongé dans un état comateux, seuls mes doigts touchant la peau froide de la petite fille semblait me tenir ancrée dans la réalité.

Je n'avais même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir mais sentis rapidement la pièce être envahit par le parfum de la nausée.

Daniel s'agenouilla devant moi, arrache la fillette de mes bras et disparût. Ma tête hurle. J'ai peur de basculer dans la folie. A nouveau, je sens l'odeur. Il est là.

Il me lave avec une serviette imbibée d'eau chaude qu'il passe lentement sur mon visage.

« C'est toi qui m'y a forcé. C'est de ta faute tu le sais ça ? » Dit-il en caressant mes cheveux et en suivant des yeux le tracée de sa main qui descendait lentement.

Je ne dis rien. Je me tais. Je veux le tuer, le massacrer, l'éventrer et faire bouillir son corps, le brûler à petit feu, membres après membres, je veux plonger mes pouces dans ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils explosent de leurs orbites.

Il resserre les liens en tirant dessus et commence à glisser sa main le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'entendis un bruit de tissu froissé puis le zip de son pantalon.

Je le laisse faire car c'est ma pénitence. Et encore, je ne la trouve pas bien chère payée. Mais je sais qu'un jour, j'aurai ce que je mérite.

Ce fut une maigre consolation.

* * *

**N/A 1 :**

Un peu du passé de Bella est dévoilé. Ça lève le voile sur sa souffrance intérieure et sur ce qu'elle a fait.

Soufflez. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que j'écris pareil chapitre.

**N/A 2 :**

Celle et ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre ont bien besoin d'un petit remontant alors dans le prochain : place à la romance.

**N/A 3 :**

Je me posais la question mais je la pose quand même : y'a-t-il des hommes qui me lisent ?

**N/A 4 : **

Qu'elles ne contiennent qu'un seul mot ou qu'elles fassent trois pages - les filles vous vous reconnaîtrez (^_^) – les reviews sont pour moi une source de vitamines C, B3 (PP), B5, B6, B2, B1, B8 H, B9, B12, D, E, A, K, et d'Omega3. (J'ai sûrement dû en oublier une quelque part). Mais aussi ma crème anti-rides, mon shampooing qui rend le cheveux soyeux et brillant, ma lotion qui ressert les pores de ma peau, ma french manucure, ma french pédicure… Bref, indispensable.


	15. Confessions

D'abords, je veux dire que, à chaque fois que je vois le nombre de reviews de ma fic, j'ai les larmes aux yeux (et oui, je suis passée en mode 'marshmallow', c'est officiel maintenant.).

Donc merci aux MRMQT : **Imary, newtwilight3 .skyblog. fr, caro30, Hilaidora, alicew59, eve, anya, rachoudied, liliputienne31, Samia, mimirandy69, twintania, lenerol, misiri-addict, veronika, MARION, faf, Amandine, gaelle, Angel, vero, Nienna-lo, annecullen69, Mary79, Choupette59, diane24, Ally, Jasper's Kitten, sita, pitchoune726, Zionne, Patricia la vilaine, sophiebelier, lauriane-chan, louise malone, Joeymalia42, aline1320, LlyLith, scrapfaconed, kira974, BeeSwan, cynthia, Allyssabella, diane24, lena -lna933-, darkayora, chris, chanel00, kline, MiaSa, Gann, ody, coco, maya, Mrs Esmé Cullen, Lila, Lilia, Mixetremix, Galswinthe, louloute0310, EMMA 555, hp-drago dawn et seve.**

Le dernier chapitre a suscité des réactions attendues et … Inattendues. Et dire que j'avais pensé à faire pire. (Heureusement que je me suis abstenue lol).

MiaSa : Tu dois sûrement connaître le vieil adage qui dit : « Tous les chemins mènent au Rhum. » (mdr)

Cynthia : Ne te censure surtout pas. Je ne redirais jamais assez que les commentaires me font tomber dans une saine hystérie.

Vero, Darkayora : Le 'lien' Daniel/Bella sera étoffé. Quelques réponses à vos questions dans ce chapitre.

Jasper's Kitten : Daniel te fait rire ? (MDR)

Patricia la vilaine : J'essaye (je le jure) de faire des chapitres plus long mais j'arrive pas.

Lenerol : Merci pour ta proposition de corrections. Mais le souci c'est que je suis obligée de supprimer les chapitres déjà existant afin de les remplacer. Tu peux quand même me les envoyer par via mon profil.

Faf : Il y aura d'autres flashbacks sur les deux années sombres de Bella. Sans faire de spoilers, je travaille déjà sur la rencontre avec Eléazar.

Amande : J'ai pas toujours trouvé le forum.

Lilia : Je suis désolée pour le nom de la petite fille. J'ai pas fait exprès (~_~ ;)

Kline : Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi et ton régime lemonien. Pas dans ce chapitre (navrée) mais dans le prochain sur à 200%.

Juste une question : Arty where are you ? Serais-tu passée dans le coté des vilains? et Bigmonster4 ?

**Disclamer :** Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

NA à la fin.

* * *

-

_« Il faut accepter l'amour, avec tout son cortège de souffrances, parce l'amour ne vient pas sans souffrances et c'est par là qu'il est grand. »_

Roger Fournier – Extrait de _Le mariage des arènes_

-

**CHAPITRE 15 - Confessions**

J'entends une voix au loin. Elle résonne dans ma tête. Je sens tout d'un coup quelque chose s'enfoncer dans mes bras.

« …la. …on D…eu …la. …oi. …. ends ? …. viens. » Entendis-je.

J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait enfoncé du coton dans les oreilles. Je ne reconnaissais pas la voix. Je secoua la tête comme pour m'assurer qu'elle est toujours fixée sur mon cou. Je sors de ma vision brutalement et le temps semble s'accélérer de nouveau afin de former des images cohérentes et réalistes. J'entends les cris.

« Bella. Reviens. Bella. Tu m'entends ? »

Je tourne légèrement la tête, regardant Alice comme si elle n'avait été qu'illusion et je vis Edward penché au-dessus de moi, me touchant partout sur le visage. Etait-ce vraiment réel ? Ma main se leva vers sa joue pour le toucher à mon tour. J'avais besoin de le toucher. J'avais besoin de savoir si je n'étais pas en train de l'imaginer, j'avais besoin de savoir si tout cela était bien réel.

Lorsque mes doigts touchèrent sa peau, la chaleur que je ressentis effaça immédiatement le moindre de mes doutes. Je me mis à respirer à nouveau et une fantastique odeur assaillit mes narines.

« Edward ? » Dis-je d'une voix que je ne reconnus pas moi-même.

Il me serra dans ses bras si fort que si j'avais été en sucre, j'aurai fini broyer en poudre. Je ressentis un tel bien-être, une telle plénitude. Je l'entendais me sentir, me toucher, m'étreindre comme s'il craignait quelque chose de terrible.

« Mon Dieu, J'ai eu si peur. Tu criais. Tu ne… Tu criais. » Souffla Edward en resserrant encore plus ses bras autour de moi.

« Ça va Edward. Je vais bien. Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est rien. » Murmurais-je, essayant d'être rassurante.

Il me fit face, touchant mon front et ma joue, une lueur de folie dans ses yeux ambre. Il me fixa et son visage se paralysa dans un mélange d'effroi, d'incompréhension et d'horreur.

« Bella. Tes yeux !!! » S'exclama-t-il en reculant légèrement.

Je soutiens son regard. Je sais.

« Ça va passer. » Murmurais-je, tandis que je me relevais. Edward suivit mon mouvement et se colla à moi tandis que j'enfouis mon visage contre son torse.

Je savais ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comme cette première fois où mes souvenirs m'avaient frappé quand j'avais atterrit dans cet hôtel miteux de Denver. Je pouvais encore sentir l'odeur de tabac froid. J'avais eu une absence dans la salle de bain et après m'être réveillée, j'avais constaté, dans le miroir dépoli, que mes yeux étaient noirs. Noir sur fond noir. J'avais fermé les paupières comme pour effacer de ma vue la vision de cette inconnue qui me faisait face mais lorsque je les avais rouvert, le démon était encore là. J'avais alors frappé le reflet avec une telle violence que mon poing avait traversé le mur derrière.

Je n'osais pas regarder Edward. Que se passait-t-il dans sa tête ? Je ne pouvais que trop bien l'imaginer.

Soudain, je l'entendis souffler.

« Oui. Va voir comment va Jasper. Je reste avec Bella. » Dit-il sans bouger.

Je tourna la tête vers Alice qui me fixait avec intensité et détourna mon regard vers la moquette comme si ça avait été la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Elle sortit de ma chambre, sans un mot puis referma la porte derrière elle. Un silence gênant s'installa.

« Bella. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Edward au bout de quelques minutes.

Je me raidis. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Espérait-il réellement que je réponde à sa question ? Je me sentais si lasse, si fragile. Pourtant, mon corps restait énergique et robuste. J'essayais d'y puiser la force nécessaire pour pouvoir affronter les milliers de question dont j'allais être bombardée.

« C'est rien Edward. Je t'assure. Juste… Attends… Deux minutes. » Demandais-je, en m'extirpant de ses bras afin de m'asseoir sur le canapé.

Le fait de mettre de la distance entre nous me déchirait mais je pensais que c'était nécessaire afin de mettre mes idées dans l'ordre. Je ferma les yeux et tenta de respirer calmement. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais fait _ça_ devant eux.

Je sentis soudain sa main se poser sur mes genoux et ouvrit les yeux pour le voir, accroupi devant moi, le visage empreint d'un profond soulagement.

« Merde Bella. J'ai eu tellement peur… » Gémit-il en enfouissant sa tête contre mes genoux. «Tellement peur… ».

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Il serra ses avant-bras autour de mes cuisses.

« Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien Edward. » Dis-je d'une voix presque tremblante alors qu'il enfonçait ses doigts dans ma chair.

Il se redressa et me fixa, incrédule.

« Rien ? Bella... Tu t'es… Tu as crié. Tu répétais sans arrêt la même chose. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi impuissant. Rien ? Tu te moques de moi ? » Expliqua-t-il, furieux.

_Merde. Avais-je vraiment parlé ?_

« Quoi ? Qu… Qu'est ce que j'ai dit. » Bredouillais-je.

« Tu répétais de ne plus… m'approcher de toi et puis je… Tu t'es mise à hurler. » Il posa sa main sur ma joue et ferma les yeux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Je l'ai vu dans la vision d'Alice mais… Mais l'entendre de ta bouche…. Le voir de mes propres yeux… Te voir à genoux sur le sol. » Il plongea sa tête sur mes cuisses. « Je t'ai appelé, secoué mais je n'arrivais pas… Tu ne faisais que répéter 'Ne t'approches pas de moi'. Putain. » Dit-il, agonisant.

« Ce n'était pas toi Edward. » Murmurais-je doucement en le prenant dans mes bras et en posant ma joue contre son dos.

« Mais…. »

« Peu importe. » Le coupais-je. « Je suis désolée Edward. Tellement désolée. »

Je me laissa glisser vers le bas du canapé et lorsque mes fesses touchèrent le sol et qu'Edward s'écarta pour laisser mes jambes passer de chaque coté de ses flancs, je croisa furtivement son regard et y vis toute sa souffrance et toute sa douleur. Je le pris dans mes bras et posa doucement ma tête contre son cou. Je voulais tellement réussir à l'apaiser. Tout ça avait l'air de l'avoir bouleversé. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Qu'il souffre par ma faute m'était insupportable.

« Vas-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ? » Chuchota-t-il contre mes cheveux.

Il ne perdait pas de temps pour revenir à la charge. Je n'en fus pas étonnée.

« C'est juste des stigmates de souvenirs pas très agréables. » Dis-je en reprenant, mot pour mot, la phrase qu'il avait employé pour désigner sa réaction quand j'avais évoqué sa relation avec Tanya.

« Juste…. Putain Bella. » Il se redressa pour me fixer dans les yeux. « De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dans un état pareil. Je t'appelais… Je… Tu tremblais… Tu gisais par terre et j'ai même cru que… » Il s'interrompit en continuant de me fixer de son regard torturé. Il semblait incapable de parler.

« Tu as cru que quoi Edward ? » Demandais-je alors que je sentais mon cœur se briser en deux devant son supplice.

Il prit mes joues entre ses mains et pencha la tête en la secouant comme s'il avait pensé une chose horrible et qu'il voulait la chasser de ce geste.

« J'ai cru que… J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. » Souffla-t-il doucement en frissonnant. Il leva la tête afin de me regarder à nouveau. « Bella. Je t…. » Dit-il dans un gémissement de douleur avant de fermer les yeux et de se taire à nouveau.

Comme si mes doigts étaient magiques et qu'ils pouvaient chasser sa souffrance, je les passa sur son visage déchiré et posa mon front sur le sien.

« Edward. » Soufflais-je tandis que mes lèvres embrassèrent sa tempe.

« Bella. » Murmura-t-il.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau, sa douceur. Je fus happée par ses iris dilatés, baignant presque dans le tourment et le sanglot silencieux.

Toute ma crainte, mes peurs s'envolèrent devant l'issue qui s'offrait à moi et je sus alors que j'allais enfin nous délivrer de ce déchirement absurde. J'avais ce pouvoir. Tout comme il avait le pouvoir d'apaiser mon âme du seul fait de sa présence à mes cotés. Parce que c'était lui. La vérité ne fut jamais plus éclatante qu'en cet instant. Je voyais la lumière, je sentais la chaleur irradiée de sa douce étreinte. J'entendais ce cri émanant du plus profond de mon être tout entier mais ce n'était pas le cri de l'assouvissement de ma chair, ni le cri de la compassion, ni le cri de la culpabilité.

C'était le cri de mon cœur.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains tremblantes et lorsque mes doigts se posèrent sur sa peau, toute la force qu'il me fallut sembla m'être injectée directement dans mes veines.

« Edward. Jamais tu ne pourras me perdre. » _Mon Dieu. Pardonnez-moi._ « Je t'aime. »

Le penser était une chose mais le dire… Je pouvais avouer que ça m'avait lègèrement choquée moi-même. Pourtant, je ne ressentis aucune peur lorsque les mots sortirent de mes lèvres. Je pris conscience, à ce moment même, à quel point, le seul fait de le dire était libérateur. Ça avait tellement plus de poids, tellement plus de valeur maintenant que je l'avais avoué à voix haute. Il n'y avait plus de retour possible. Je m'étais mise à nu devant lui mais ça ne m'effrayait pas. Parce que c'était lui.

Je me rendis compte presque instantanément à quel point je m'étais menti à moi-même, à quel point, jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre, ma vie était vide de sens, vide d'amour.

J'entendis Edward respirer plus rapidement, soulevant sa poitrine à chacune de ses respirations et soudain, il s'arrêta net, bloqua sa respiration et effleura lentement mes lèvres des siennes avec une douceur inouïe. Je n'aurai pas dû mais j'étais bouleversée, ravagée, chavirée. J'aimais cet homme. Je l'aimais peut-être même plus que ma propre vie. Il passa une main sur ma joue et posa son front contre le mien en expirant longuement.

« Si tu savais combien de fois je voulais te le dire. Je t'aime Bella. Je t'aime si fort que j'ai cru que mon putain de cœur allait exploser un million de fois. Mon Dieu. S'il t'était arrivée quelque chose… » S'interrompit-il, la voix vacillante.

J'avais l'impression que ma respiration était calquée sur la sienne. Bien que cela fusse totalement inutile - puisque que je n'avais pas besoin de respirer - il fallait absolument que j'exulte cet air qui me brûlait agréablement les poumons. C'était une manière d'exorter le sentiment délirant d'avoir cette sensation chimérique que mon coeur se remettait à battre dans ma poitrine.

Je le força à me regarder et ses yeux flambaient d'une fusion étrange entre le supplice et la félicité.

« Je suis là Edward. Je vais bien. Je reste avec toi. » Murmurais-je dans un sourire. « Je t'aime Edward. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. » Dis-je en parsemant son visage d'une pluie de baiser.

« Bella, j'ai tellement besoin de toi. » Chuchota-t-il. « J'ai tellement besoin que tu t'ouvres à moi. J'ai tellement besoin de comprendre. »

Je ne pouvais pas faire ce qu'il me demandait. Qu'il y avait-il à comprendre ? Avait-il vraiment besoin de savoir que ma vie avait été un désastre ? A quoi ça servirait de lui dire ? Pourquoi remuer le passé ? Pourquoi revenir sur des années de noirceurs, de crimes. Ça ne n'aurait que l'effet de le faire s'éloigner de moi, ça le dégoûterait. Comme je me dégoûtais. Je ravalais la boule qui montait dans ma gorge et le fixa intensément.

« Non Edward. Ce sont MES cauchemars. MES douleurs. Ce n'est pas la première fois et sûrement pas la dernière non plus. Je ne _veux pas_ que tu aies besoin de comprendre l'horreur de ma vie. » Je pris fermement son visage entre mes mains. « Jamais. Jamais je ne pourrais te parler de ça. Tu comprends ? »

Il me serra dans ses bras avec force et caressa mes cheveux, enfouissant son nez profondément dans mon cou.

« Non mais j'essayerai Bella…. J'essayerai… »

*************************************

« Bella… Arrête de stresser. » Pouffa Edward, un sourire narquois aux coins de lèvres.

Je faisais les cent pas dans le couloir en fixant la porte du bureau de Carlisle d'un air circonspect et en maudissant ma lâcheté.

« C'est facile à dire pour toi. » Je me dirigea vivement vers la porte, prête à l'ouvrir quand, soudain, je me ravisa et fis demi-tour. « Non, je peux pas. » Dis-je en me posant contre le mur et en soufflant bruyamment.

« Bella. » Me sermonna-t-il.

« Ok j'y vais. » Murmurais-je, agacée. Je décolla mon dos du mur et ferma mon poing, prête à frapper. « Non, je peux pas Edward. » Je me précipita vers lui et me réfugia dans son torse. « Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? »

« Tu lui diras que tu m'aimes, que je t'aime, bref que nous nous aimons… et que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. »

« Ah la belle affaire ! »

Je m'étais transformée en vrai flippette. Cette première semaine de cours était passée à une telle vitesse que je doutais même que nous fusses vendredi et que j'avais survécu jusqu'ici.

A présent, je m'apprêtais à annoncer à Carlisle que j'aimais son 'fils' et j'étais dans un tel état de nervosité que je dû me rappeler à de nombreuses reprises que j'étais un être surnaturel et que je ne me mettrais pas à transpirer.

Pourtant, j'avais déjà tenté de le faire le mercredi après les cours mais au moment d'y aller, j'avais été prise d'une envie subite de chasser et avait laissé tomber misérablement la '_chose_'.

Edward, sur ce coup là, était d'une patience infinie. D'ailleurs, j'avais commencé à faire un léger complexe d'infériorité devant le tableau mental que j'avais élaboré et qui répertoriait la longue liste de ses qualités. Le destin était-il si généreux pour que je puisse tomber sur le seul être sur Terre à n'avoir aucun défaut ? - Généreux ou vachement tordu ; Je penchais plutôt vers le deuxième choix. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir bien cherché.

Je souffla à nouveau profondément.

« On peut peut-être attendre encore un peu non ? Demain ? La semaine prochaine ? L'année prochaine ? » Dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure et mes dents vinrent légèrement piquer ma peau.

_Aïiiiiiiie. Ça fait un mal de chien. _

_Bien fait. Tu n'avais qu'à faire attention._

_C'est un signe Bella. Un signe qui signifie que ce n'est pas le moment d'y aller. _

_Bien voyons ! Je crois que c'est le prétexte le plus minable de toute l'histoire des prétextes !_

_Un signe est un signe…_

_Il pleut des grenouilles : ça c'est un signe ! Qu'est ce que je disais… Une vraie flippette._

_Oh la ferme toi !_

Je me disais, généralement, que lorsque je commençais à me parler à moi-même, ce n'était jamais très bon.

« Bella. Plus on attend et plus ça deviendra difficile. » Dit soudain Edward, me sortant de ma réflexion intérieure post-apocalyptique.

Il avait raison. A-t-il toujours raison ? Pourquoi il avait toujours raison ?

Je l'entendis glousser.

« Argggg. Edward. Arrête ou je vais jamais y arriver. » Menaçais-je, vexée.

« Pardon. » Pouffa-t-il. « Mais on dirait une vache qui part à l'abattoir. » Je le fixa, perplexe et vis les plis du fou rire sur son visage. « Bella. Tu vas juste lui parler et non pas finir dans une machine qui te transformera en steak haché. » Rigola-t-il.

Je ne pus contenir une grimace en pensant à cet horrible morceau de viande et fus envahie par un léger frisson.

« Ok… Euh… Merci pour la comparaison. » Dis-je alors qu'il était plié en deux.

« Excuse-moi » Dit-il entre deux fous rires. « Je visualise la scène. »

« D'accord. Quand tu auras finir de 'visualiser', tu me rejoindras dans le monde réel. » Dis-je, furieuse d'être une fois de plus, le dindon de la farce. J'avais déjà Emmett comme bouffon du roi attitré et je n'en avais sûrement pas besoin d'un deuxième.

Je fis à nouveau une grimace en pensant au dindon et finalement, je me dirigea vers la porte et frappa à la porte si fort que mon bras entier traversa le bois.

Après m'être rendu compte que j'avais fait un énorme trou dans la porte, je retira mon poing et vis Carlisle de l'autre coté, me regardait d'un air béat et je ne pu me retenir de lui faire coucou de la main avec un pauvre sourire désolé.

Edward se tenait les cotes contre le mur du couloir et riait à gorge déployée. Je vis Carlisle se lever, ouvrir la porte et l'examiner avec attention, passant son bras à travers le monstrueux trou.

« Carlisle… J'ai… Je suis désolée. » M'excusais-je, horrifiée.

Carlisle rit un peu. « Ce n'est pas grave Bella. De toute façon, je la détestais cette porte. » Il me fit signe de rentrer à l'intérieur puis vint se poster derrière son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres. « Alors comme je pense que tu n'es pas venue ici dans l'intention délibérée de casser l'entrée de mon bureau, je suppose que tu voulais me parler. »

« En fait, _nous_ voulons te parler. » Dit Edward en me rejoignant à l'intérieur.

Carlisle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine d'un air absorbé, visiblement intrigué, fixant Edward de ses yeux interrogateurs.

« Non. C'est plutôt le contraire. » Dit Edward, répondant surement à la question muette de Carlisle.

Le visage de Carlisle parut encore plus circonspect malgré le fait que je ne comprenais rien à leur échange silencieux. Edward me regarda puis me fit signe de me lancer d'un geste de la tête. Je pris une profonde et inutile inspiration.

« Voilà… Euh…. Ouais…. En fait…. En réalité, j'ai…Nous avons…Euh… Comme qui dirait… Je… C'est pas facile… C'est… » Balbutiais-je devant un Carlisle médusé et un Edward amusé. « Alors voilà… Bon sang, tu pourrais m'aider quand même. » Je me tourna soudain vers Edward et le supplia du regard de la faire à ma place.

Edward rigola. « Non Bella, ce serait trop facile. »

Je le fusilla avec mes yeux mi-clos puis me tourna à nouveau vers Carlisle qui passait son regard alternativement de moi à Edward puis leva les yeux aux ciel.

« D'accord, apparemment il n'y a pas de conflit entre vous deux donc… » Dit Carlisle, imperturbable, m'invitant à poursuivre.

« J'aimerai déménager Carlisle. » Dis-je tout d'un coup en me rendant compte du double-sens de ma phrase. « Non. Attend. Pas déménager de chez toi. Déménager de ma chambre. Ma chambre seulement. Je ne voulais pas dire que je voulais partir d'ici. Je veux juste changer de chambre. Je suis clair là ? Non parce que c'est pas que ma chambre n'est pas bien. Au contraire elle est parfaite. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je suis bien dedans. A l'aise et tout et tout mais je pense… Non je crois… que je serais mieux dans une autre chambre. Une chambre à l'étage par exemple. Non pas que je sois mal à l'aise en bas, j'étais au rez-de-chaussée à Denali mais là c'est différent. Ce n'est pas comme à Denali. Enfin, si je me sens bien avec vous ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…. »

« Ok Bella. Respire. Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu racontes. » Dis Carlisle, visiblement désorienté.

« Pourtant j'ai essayé d'être le plus clair possible. » Tentais-je.

« D'accord. A moins de m'acheter un décodeur, j'aimerai que tu te détendes un peu et tu me redises tout ça un peu moins vite. » Rigola Carlisle.

« Ah… Euh… Bon… ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer… c'est que je voudrais bien m'installer dans la chambre d'Edward. » Annonçais-je en espérant qu'il fasse le lien rapidemment.

Carlisle regarda Edward d'un œil septique.

« Vous voulez échanger vos chambres. » Dit Carlisle comme pour résumer la situation.

Je tapa ma main sur mon front. Bon sang, il n'avait pas compris.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'un échange de chambre Carlisle. » Dit Edward, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le visage de Carlisle se figea dans la compréhension. Enfin.

« Je vois. » S'exclama Carlisle en rigolant. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Esmée pourra surement dire plus de choses que moi. Je suis étonné. Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas vous supporter et là vous m'annoncer que vous voulez vivre ensemble. Qui d'autre est au courant ?»

« Bin Alice et Jasper connaissent la situation… Et… Rosalie et Emmett. » Dis-je, un peu ennuyée.

« Tu oublies tout le lycée aussi. » Marmonna Edward en s'installant dans le canapé.

« Merci Edward. » Murmurais-je à son attention entre mes dents serrées.

« D'accord. Donc tout le monde sauf Esmée et moi si je comprend bien. » Résuma Carlisle.

« Pas tout à fait. » Dis-je un peu plus sérieuse. « Personne n'est au courant à Denali et … Et j'aimerai qu'ils ne le sachent pas pour le moment. »

Carlisle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Hum… C'est délicat Bella. »

Je comprenais sa réticence. A vrai dire, je l'avais déjà anticipé. Je savais ce que j'avais à dire.

« J'aime Edward profondément Carlisle et crois-moi, j'ai bien réfléchi. Si je pensais un seul instant… Si j'avais eu le moindre doute sur mes sentiments, si je n'avais pas été sur de la force de mon amour pour lui, je n'aurai jamais envisagé de te demander que je puisse rester avec vous. Je l'annoncerai à Eléazar en temps et en heure.»

« Bella. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais nous t'apprécions tous énormément - et certaines personnes plus que d'autres apparemment. » Dit-il en jetant brièvement un regard ironique vers Edward. « Mais je ne veux pas qu'Eléazar ou Carmen nous reprochent de t'avoir influencer dans ton choix, bien que je doute de cela. La confiance doit être partagée et tu te dois d'être honnête envers eux. Est-ce que tu comprends mon point de vue ? »

« Oui et je le ferais mais je pensais qu'il était plus logique de t'en parler avant et de connaître ton sentiment sur la situation. »

« Le seul sentiment qui m'inspirent en ce moment c'est le bonheur. Edward mérite d'avoir trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime et d'être heureux. » Dit Carlisle en se tournant vers Edward.

« Et encore plus que tu le crois. » Dis Edward en fixant Carlisle.

« D'accord. Bien que j'aime à me considérer comme une sorte de chef de famille, il n'en est pas moins que nous sommes une famille. Une famille qui prend des décisions ensemble. Je pense que personne ne verra d'objection à ce que tu restes mais il est primordial de saisir l'avis de tous. Donc, un petit conseil de famille s'impose. » Annonça Carlisle en se reposant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

J'espérais vivement que ça ne ressemblait pas au conseil que nous organisions à Denali.

On pouvait appelé ça plutôt un 'bordel de famille'. Je pensa au dernier en date où nous avions houleusement débattus après qu'Irina nous avait fait part de sa dernière lubie : avoir un chat. Au final, Eléazar avait tranché la question en évoquant le fait que tout cela pouvait mal se terminer. Mal se terminer dans le sens où il pourrait devenir le repas.

Je ris discrètement en repensant à la tête ahurie d'Irina et fut sorti de ma rêverie par Edward qui se leva pour m'embrasser.

« Ça ne te déranges pas de me laisser seul avec Carlisle un instant ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Je frissonna lorsque sa main touchèrent mes cheveux et je dus me concentrer fortement sur l'endroit où nous nous trouvions afin de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour lui montrer toute ma joie.

« Pas du tout. » Je me rapprochais de son oreille et murmura si bas que je pensa un instant qu'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre. « Seulement si après je peux avoir un instant, seule avec toi. »

Je le sentis trembler légèrement et, ravie de mon effet, je pris congé de Carlisle et descendis rapidement les escaliers avec l'impression étrange que le monde était à moi.

-

* * *

**N/A 1 :**

Ah ça fait du bien de retrouver la normalité avec, vous vous en doutez, tout plein de passages limonés à souhait.

Parce que y'en a marre du drame. Bon, y'en aura encore mais je ne sais pas quand.

**N/A 2 :**

Bon avec tout ça, il me semble que c'est le moment idéal pour annoncer qu'il y a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. (Bizarrement, quand on me dit ça, j'ai toujours un peu peur de ce qu'on va m'annoncer.).

Voilà, donc, je commence par la mauvaise : Je pars en vacances samedi - enfin pour moi c'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle – mais ça signifie pas de mise à jour pendant une semaine.

La bonne : Je vais mettre à profit le temps où je ne serai pas dans la mer méditerranée ou sur la plage à manger des glaces ou trop occupé à dépenser mon argent pour des babioles qui finiront dans un carton ou trop occuper à reluquer les bô gosses bronzés du sud ou…. (bon bin ça va on a compris *entend des voix*) pour avancer dans mon intrigue et pondre plein de petits chapitres intéressants.

**N/A 3 :**

La chose me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment et je serai bientôt amenée à faire un chapitre d'un POV d'un autre personnage. Alors à vous de me faire part de vos envies : POV de qui ? Sur un chapitre existant ou un chapitre inédit ? Toutes les propositions seront étudiées avec attention.

**N/A 4 :**

Donc prochain chapitre vendredi 23h59 (Heure de Paris) après faudra attendre une semaine pour la mise à jour.(^_^)

Je dis ça maintenant pour vous préparer psychologiquement.


	16. Confrontations

23h59 Heure tapante.

Merci pour vos reviews

N/A à la fin.

Je vous adoooooore.

**Disclamer :** Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

-

«Aimer, c'est savourer, au bras d'un être cher, la quantité de ciel que Dieu mit dans la chair. »

Victor Hugo

-

**CHAPITRE 16 – Confrontations**

J'attendais posément qu'Edward descende enfin du bureau de Carlisle et sentais que ma patience était mise à rude épreuve. Je l'attendais au moins depuis ½ heure, là perchée de tout mon long sur le dossier du canapé, complément nue et fébrile, imaginant sa tête quand il me verrait.

Enfin… S'il arrivait un jour.

Lorsque que j'entendis le bruit étouffé des vibrations de la porte, je me mis sur le ventre, ramena mes cheveux en cascade de chaque coté de mes épaules et pris une pose suggestive en levant les jambes et en croisant sensuellement mes chevilles.

« Entre. » Hurlais-je en frissonnant.

La porte s'ouvrit et je poussa un hurlement de terreur en voyant Emmett apparaître devant moi.

« Ahhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!! » Nous hurlâmes à l'unisson tandis que je le vis sursauter et se cacher la vue avec ses deux mains.

Je resta stoïque jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau commande à mon corps de se cacher. En un millième de seconde, je calculais la distance entre la couverture et moi et me rendit compte qu'elle était trop loin alors je fis la seule chose à faire qui me sembla approprié : je bascula misérablement derrière le canapé.

« Emmett nom d'un chien qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Demandais-je.

« Bella pardon… J'ai… Tu m'as dit d'entrer… Je ne savais pas… Quelle horreur !… Euh non pas toi hein ? Tu… tu es superbe… Enfin… Non… Si… Enfin tu vois quoi ? » Bredouilla-t-il, toujours les mains sur les yeux.

J'allais relever lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un se précipiter vers nous, dévalant les escaliers avec un empressement féroce.

« Bella ? Bella qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda la voix paniquée d'Edward.

Je leva la tête et l'aperçu qui fouillait la chambre du regard, affolé. Seule ma tête dépassait du dossier du canapé et lorsqu'il me vit, il s'approcha et grimpa sur le sofa. Il s'arrêta net en me voyant nue sur le sol.

J'entendis Edward grogner. « Emmett Dégage. »

« Euh oui. » Il semblait avoir recouvert ses esprits et m'adressa un sourire railleur. Je savais que j'allais entendre parler de ça pendant des mois. Au moins.

La honte.

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'à moi qui avait le droit à une petite séance privée. » Dit-il un large sourire aux lèvres.

Je lui adressa un froncement de sourcil mécontent.

« Ça fait ½ que je t'attends. C'est de ta faute tout ça. Toi et tes manies de gentleman du dimanche. Tu frappes toujours à ma porte même si tu n'en as pas besoin. J'ai cru que c'était toi. » Expliquais-je, agacée. « Ça, tu vas me le payer presque autant qu'Emmett va me le faire payer. » Le menaçais-je, un doigt dressé dans sa direction.

Soudain, il prit mon poignet et porta mon doigt à sa bouche. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Il sauta par-dessus le canapé afin de me rejoindre et me plaqua au sol, me tenant fermement les poignets et emprisonna un de mes seins de ses lèvres. Tandis que je me cambrais sous sa langue, je sentais ses lèvres lécher littéralement mes tétons, alors, je me mis à haleter bruyamment.

« Hum… J'imagine que j'aurai droit à quelques supplices intolérables. » Souffla-t-il contre mes seins.

Sa main se glissa lentement contre mon ventre, libérant un de mes poignets mais celui-ci resta collé au sol devant le millier de sensations qui envahissait mon corps à cet instant. Je sentis alors ses doigts contre mes lèvres intimes qu'il brossait avec une lenteur électrisante et lorsqu'il les introduisit à l'intérieur de mon intimité, je poussa un petit cri mêlant surprise et extase profonde.

Il grogna, faisant vibrer sa poitrine contre la mienne et remonta lentement ses lèvres vers ma gorge.

« J'espère aussi quelques insupportables tortures. » Murmura-t-il contre mon oreille et en enfonçant ses doigts encore plus profondément.

Je réussis péniblement à penser à m'agripper à quelque chose mais ne fis que brasser de l'air devant le chaos qui régnait en moi.

Sans cesser de me caresser de ses doigts, il se leva légèrement et défis son pantalon d'une main, l'abaissant sur ses genoux. Ses yeux étaient gorgés de désir. Il me fit me retourner, se plaça sur moi, tandis que j'essayais de caller mes mains sur le sol. Il retira ses doigts qui furent instantanément remplacés par son sexe en érection et poussa si fort que je cru voir des étoiles danser devant le voile brumeux qui envahit ma vue à cet instant.

« Tu penses toujours que je suis un gentleman ? » Souffla-t-il en me pénétrant encore plus vigoureusement.

Je ne pus qu'arquer mon corps un peu plus.

« Tu crois qu'un vrai gentleman pourrait faire ça. » Dit-il en s'enfonçant encore plus profondément.

Mon gémissement ressemblait à un cri strident. Je n'avais même plus le contrôle de ce qui sortait de ma bouche. Ses hanches contre mes fesses semblaient m'envoyer directement des sommations à mon cerveau de se réduire au silence et le claquement de nos corps qui se rejoignait paraissait trouver son prolongement naturel dans ma gorge.

« C'est ça. » Gémit-il en caressant ma nuque. « Putain Bella…. ». Il grogna a nouveau et je ne savait même plus s'il continuait de parler ou non. Je sentis son torse coller mon dos et ses mains sur mes hanches s'enfoncer dans ma chair avec une pression croissante au fur et à mesure qu'il me pénétrait encore et encore.

Je ne voulais pas jouir. Je voulais que ça dure encore tellement c'était bon. Je voulais encore le sentir avec toute cette impatience, cette passion acharnée mais lorsque qu'il prit mes cheveux entre ses doigts et qu'il bascula ma tête en arrière pour me faire entendre son souffle extravagant et incohérent, je sentis mes parois se contracter si fort que ma jouissance fut impossible à stopper.

Tandis que mon corps se secouait de spasmes incontrôlables, il poussa un dernière fois en moi et gémit en serrant mes cheveux et en posant brutalement ses lèvres sur mon dos.

Je m'écroulais sur le sol alors qu'Edward suivit mon mouvement et nous restâmes ainsi, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, cherchant à comprendre ce qui s'était passée. Je cherchais encore quand soudain, je le sentis à nouveau se mouvoir en moi, déclanchant ainsi une nouvelle vague de plaisir.

Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être avec gentleman mais avec superman.

*************************

Je regardais tour à tour les visages exposés devant moi autour de la table et y vis une certaine légèreté. Je fus soulager de ne pas y voir plus de solennité que nécessaire.

J'avais un peu appréhendé ce Conseil de famille, ignorant son fonctionnement et sa signification pour eux surtout quand je voyais Edward aussi agité et nerveux. Carlisle se leva et nous le fixâmes tous ensemble. Il ne sembla pas s'émouvoir de ce trop-plein d'attention.

« Bien. » Commença-t-il « Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui… »

« … Afin d'unir cet homme et cet femme par les liens sacré du mariage ? » Récita Emmett sur un ton solennel.

« Emmett… » Reprocha Carlisle.

« Pardon. » Gloussa-t-il.

Carlisle sembla reprendre un peu de contenance. « Bon reprenons. » Il s'assit confortablement sur son siège. « Je met aux voix. »

Alice souffla bruyamment. « Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Je veux dire qui n'a pas envie que Bella reste avec nous ? » Dit-elle comme si cela avait été une évidence.

Je sentis la main d'Edward me serrer la cuisse et croisa son regard. Il se détourna en fronçant les sourcils.

« Emmett. » Grogna Edward.

Emmett rit un peu mais s'avisa lorsque Rosalie lui adressa une moue menaçante.

« Ouais franchement tout ça est aussi inutile que la fois où Emmett a suggéré que nous nous déguisions en draculette pour Halloween. » Rigola Rose.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, fixant Emmett. « Bin quoi ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment, l'air faussement outré.

Carlisle se racla la gorge et leva furtivement les yeux au ciel. « Revenons à nos moutons. » Il leva la main en l'air. « Pour. » Dit-il simplement en regardant sa femme.

« Pour. » Annonça Esmée, un large sourire posé sur ses lèvres.

Je regardais Jasper qui leva une main à son tour. « Pour. »

Lorsque ce fut autour d'Emmett, il fit mine de réfléchir sérieusement jusqu'à ce que, Rosalie, agacée, lui flanque une tape derrière la tête.

« Mais euuuuhhhhhh. » S'exclama-t-il, une leur de malice dans les yeux. « Qui est-ce que je vais chambrer si tu pars. Pour. » Rit-il.

« Pour. » Soupira rapidement Rosalie.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi pour. » Dit Alice en tapant dans ses mains telle un enfant découvrant qu'il est enfermé dans une salle entièrement rempli de bonbons.

Ses réactions parfois frôlaient dangereusement l'hystérie.

« Hey tu m'as piqué ma réplique. » S'insurgea Edward auprès d'une Alice au sourire espiègle. Je le vis se détourner et lança un regard amusé à Carlisle. « Pour. »

Tout le monde me regardait avec une certaine émotion. Après tout, il venait de compter un membre de plus dans leur famille. Je me sentis submerger d'un tel saisissement en réalisant que je faisais partie d'une famille comme la leur, avec l'homme que j'aime à mes cotés et compris que je ne pourrais jamais être plus heureuse qu'en cet instant. Ma gorge se serra violemment.

« Merci. Merci de d'accueillir, de m'aimer autant que je vous aime. Je… » Je m'interrompis un moment. « Je peux plus parler. » Dis-je en posant une main sur mon coeur.

Alice se mit soudain à rire très fort tandis que nous la regardèrent tous avec étonnement.

« Attendez. » Dis soudain Emmett.

Je me tourna vers lui et il me fixa sérieusement et avec gravité. Même Edward sembla perplexe.

« Je propose de mettre au voix deux autres petites choses mais qui ont leur importance. » Déclara-t-il avec applomb.

Je vis Edward se tourner vers Alice en fronçant les sourcils puis il se détourna pour regarder Emmett avec frustration.

« Je propose qu'on installe une triple insonorisation pour leur chambre et qu'on interdise à Bella de se promener, nue, dans la maison. » Rigola Emmett avec un fou rire incontrôlable.

Alors que je jurai avec vu le visage de Rosalie changer de couleur, elle jeta une autre tape derrière la tête d'Emmett si violemment qu'il bascula en avant.

« Mais Bébé… » S'insurgea-t-il.

Rose se leva puis se baissa vers Emmett tandis qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son siège.

« Y'a pas de bébé qui tienne. Deux semaines Emmett. Deux. » Dit-elle.

Emmett leva un sourcil et se rapprocha lentement du visage de Rosalie.

« Tu peux dire même trois si tu veux. Vu le peu de temps que tu as tenu la dernière f…. » Il s'interrompit devant la mine furieuse de sa femme.

Rose nous regarda la mine confuse en haussant les épaules. « Bin quoi ? Ouais j'ai tenu trois jours et alors ? »

Tout le monde gloussa tandis que Rosalie exaspérée se dirigea vers l'escalier tandis qu'Emmett la suivit vivement. « Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'ouvrir ta grande bouche. »

« Ma bouche t'appartient bébé. Tu sais bien que… » S'interrompit-il.

J'entendis la porte se claquer et Emmett redescendit aussitôt, l'air penaud. Esmée explosa de rire suivit bientôt par tout le monde y compris moi.

« Et bin. C'était le conseil de famille le plus court auquel j'ai jamais assisté. » Déclara Esmée, l'air ravie.

« Tu oublies la fois où Alice est arrivée ici comme une fleur en posant ses valises avec moi. » Sourit Jasper. Alice lui fit un grand sourire et lui caressa tendrement la nuque.

Esmée sembla réfléchir un moment puis s'adressa à Carlisle. « J'ai pas souvenir qu'on ait fait un Conseil de famille pour ça. »

« Tu as raison. » Admit-il. « On a probablement dû oublier d'en faire un. » Pouffa-t-il.

Alice secoua la tête. « Ok. Quand vous aurez fini, on pourra peut-être aider Bella à déménager ses affaires. »

« Tu sais tout tiendra dans un seul carton Alice. » Expliquais-je.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ok. Alors quand tu récupéreras celle que tu as à Denali, nous… »

Je l'interrompis vivement. « Tout ce que je possèdes est déjà ici. ».

La question était facile à gérer ; il en était une autre un peu plus complexe en attente. Elle m'avait déjà trotté dans la tête toute la semaine et j'avais cru pouvoir l'occulter encore un moment mais je savais au fond de moi que je ne faisais que reculer pour mieux sauter. Pourtant, j'avais conscience que c'était l'ultime chose à faire avant de pouvoir me sentir complètement épanouie avec Edward. Il subsistait toujours l'aveu que je devais faire à Eléazar, Carmen et les autres, il me restait à leur annoncer que je ne reviendrais jamais avec eux. J'avais hésiter pourtant car à force de me projeter dans l'avenir avec Edward, j'en étais venue à me demander ce que j'aurai fait si lui et moi n'étions plus… ensemble. Pour le moment, j'étais heureuse mais qui savait ce que demain promettait. Si un jour Edward me quittait, qu'adviendrait-il de moi ?

« Il faudrait que je retourne en Alaska. » Annonçais-je tout d'un coup.

Tout le monde me fixa et je me sentis un peu con.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Edward, l'air soucieux.

« Je ne peux pas annoncer par téléphone à Carmen et Eléazar que je reste ici. Pas après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Il faut que j'aille leur dire de vive voix. » Expliquais-je tandis que Carlisle me fit un signe positif de la tête.

« D'accord. Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi. » Dit soudainement Edward.

Je le regarda, interloquée. Je n'avais pas prévue ça dans le programme. « Je préférais y aller seule. »

« Bella. Il est hors de question que tu passes une seule journée sans moi. Je viens point final. »Dit-il, en soutenant mon regard.

« Non. Ça va être déjà assez difficile comme ça et… Et tu oublies Tanya. »

Il frémit légèrement. Un sentiment de puissance monta en moi et un sourire émergea, malgré moi, sur mes lèvres. Gagné.

« Je m'en tape royalement. » Dit-il tout d'un coup, le regard grave et sérieux.

Ça non plus je ne l'avais venue venir. Croyait-il vraiment qu'en venant avec moi, il me rendrait la chose facile ? Dès que je m'imagina dans arrivant à Denali, avec lui, sous le regard assassin de Tanya et le visage incrédule des autres, je me mis à flipper à un tel point que la colère me submergea littéralement.

« Non. » Réitérais-je, le regard fulminant.

« Si. » Se borna-t-il.

« Edward. » Menaçais-je.

Jasper se racla la gorge mais je n'y prêta aucune attention. Je fixais toujours Edward avec force et conviction.

« Bon, je veux pas être là quand la foudre vous tombera dessus tous les deux. »Annonça Jasper, un peu gêné. Tout le monde s'éclipsa sans aucune discrétion. Tout le monde sauf…

« Emmett ! » S'exclama Alice en le tirant par le bras.

« Non. Moi je veux voir le massacre. » Bouda Emmett qui finalement resta planter dans sa chaise.

Consciente de nous donner en spectacle devant tout le monde, je pris Edward par le col de sa chemise et le tracta d'une main jusque dans ma chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je le relâchais et ferma la porte avec précaution, désireuse de ne pas la casser et me tourna vers lui, furieuse.

« Tu es ridicule. » Dit soudain Edward, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Je resta muette quelques secondes devant sa déclaration puis me reprit et le fixa, le regard furibond.

« Moi je suis ridicule ? » Demandais-je ironique. « C'est la meilleure ça ! Je ne suis pas une gamine. Ne pas être capable de laisser l'autre ne serait-ce que quelques jours, voilà ce qui est ridicule. » Pouffais-je d'un rire sombre et sans joie.

Il s'avança légèrement, les yeux emplis d'une profonde colère. « Ce n'est pas ridicule, ça prouve juste que je tiens à toi plus que tu ne tiens à moi. » Dit-il en haussant la voix.

« Ah non Edward. Tu ne m'auras pas sur ce terrain là. Ce que j'ai fait jusqu'ici montre que c'est MOI qui t'aime plus que tu ne m'aimes. » M'énervais-je en braillant à mon tour. Je jurais avoir vu de la fumée sortir de mes narines.

« AH OUAIS ? TU N'AIMES PLUS QUE JE NE T'AIME ? » Hurla-t-il.

« PARFAITEMENT. » Explosais-je.

« ALORS POURQUOI TU CRIES ? »

« JE SAIS PAS. »

Qui de nous deux fit le premier pas ? Je n'en savais foutrement rien. Tout ce que je savais c'est que ma bouche était en train de ravager la sienne en ce moment et c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Notre petit échange verbal – transformé à présent en échange buccal – ne m'avait jamais excité comme ça de toute ma vie.

_Note mentale : Se hurler dessus plus souvent._

Le silence qui régnait après notre légère… confrontation laissa la place à de merveilleux bruits de succions et de gémissements. Mes mains commencèrent à arracher ses vêtements avec un zèle appliqué tandis qu'il fit de même avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Nous fûmes tous les deux nus avec moins de temps qu'il aurait fallu pour dire abracadabra. Il me plaqua contre le dressing et mon dos vint se fracasser contre l'ouverture. Nous nous retrouvâmes au milieu des vêtements qui s'écroulaient tout autour de nous tandis que sa bouche continuait son assaut.

Je glissa fermement ma main dans ses cheveux afin d'accentuer le baiser tandis qu'il me prit par la taille avec férocité et qu'il me faisait tourner sur moi–même afin de nous remettre sur nos pieds. Tout en continuant de nous embrasser, je me sentais reculer et rencontra le mur en douceur alors qu'Edward glissait ses mains vers le bas de mon corps, pétrissant chaque parcelle de ma peau asphyxiée par le désir. Ses doigts griffèrent chaque coté de mes cuisses dans un lente descente puis remonta en enfonçant ses doigts plus encore.

Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il me pénétra avec une intensité dévastatrice. Ma main quitta son épaule pour venir se coller contre le mur au-dessus de ma tête et s'y enfonça avec brutalité. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur le bord du trou et lorsque Edward s'enfonça encore plus violement en moi mon bras se tendit et déchira le mur sur toute sa longueur.

Il prit mes fesses entre ses paumes et me fis basculer sur le canapé si brutalement qu'il se cassa en deux sous notre poids. J'entendis le craquement sourd du métal et du bois sous mon corps en feu qui brûlait de sentir tant d'appétit exploser. Mes sens étaient aux aboies. Mon corps chantait littéralement et bouillait. Tandis qu'il poussait encore et encore en moi, mon dos rampait délicieusement contre la moquette et nos corps glissèrent contre le sol. La réalité me frappa furtivement, juste le temps de sentir ma tête cogner contre le pied de la commode. Edward posa sa main sur un tiroir et je pu dire adieu au dernier meuble encore intact dans cette pièce.

Mon corps se mit à trembler avec frénésie et sa bouche se posa vivement sur la mienne alors que mon hurlement de jouissance vint mourir sur ses lèvres. Il me pénétra une dernière fois, sentant le summum de son plaisir se déverser sur ma cuisse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se retira de moi et se mit sur le dos à mon coté.

« On peut parler maintenant. » Dit-il, le regard perdu vers le plafond.

* * *

**N/A 1 :**

Alors, j'ai vraiment fait des pieds et des mains pour terminer ce chapitre à temps. Alors pardon d'avance pour ne pas répondre aux anonymes, de ne pas faire mon coucou habituels aux vilains et surtout de ne pas remercier mes MRMQT en début de ce chapitre. Je me rattrapererais dans le suivant.

Mais je pars en vacances demain et j'ai toujours pas préparer mes valises.

C'est un problème.

**N/A 2 :**

Dès que je rentre, je répondrais à tout le monde même si "Les Aimants" atteint la somme extraordinaire de 800 reviews.

**N/A 3 :**

Je penserais à vous et à votre soutient inconditionnel et merveilleux pendant mes vacances.

**N/A 4 : **

Prochain chapitre samedi prochain ou dimanche grand max.


	17. Etats d'âme

Qu'est ce que c'est bon de rentrer chez soi !!!

Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais d'abords, je dois remercier mes MRMQT parce que quand j'ai vu le nombre de reviews atteints, j'ai ouvert la bouche à m'en décrocher la machoire (+ de 750 reviews, bon sang, arrêtez-moi où mes chevilles vont tellement enflés que je vais m'envoler) :

**MERCI** : aZiZa080, ErylisxJazz (la vache, ça c'est de la reviews où je m'y connais pas), EMMA 555, Angel, lili94, juliette, diane24, louloute0310, nadia, Pauline, tititaisant, aude77, tite-lilith, pitchoune726, Lenerol, HelloElo, Mixetremix, chris, Mrs Esmé Cullen(MDR les actions chez Conforama), moi .Sylia, LlyLith, Hilaidora, annecullen69, liliputienne31, Mary79, hp-drago, lily7807, Jasper's Kitten, Amandine, scrapfaconed, Nienna-lo, Bigmonster4, Allyssabella, Lilia, Magda88, mimirandy69, vinou, faf, sophiebelier, Ally, Tweetounette, caro30, Kline, veronika, alicew59, Joeymalia42, lapetiotesouris, Galswinthe, tiftouff19, cynthia, aline1320, varnier leslie, misiri-addict, potterstoriz, Mélissa, Eiphose, newtwilight3 .skyblog .fr, Cchitsmybrain, A, mimily, Zionne, Smille, Dawn, Blub TPA, pomm'd'api, VeroNiQue22, MiaSa, mag, manon, liliputienne31, LilyRiry, chanel00, Clauue16, Patricia la vilaine, Joeymalia42, patricia, seve, sukigirl et anya.

J'ai sûrement oublié encore quelqu'un et m'en excuse mais pour ma défense, j'ai pas dormi. Comme certaines m'ont demandé de poster aujourd'hui et comme je suis bête et disciplinée (vous ordonnez, je m'execute)...

**Merci aux petit(e)s nouveaux(elles) (anciens vilain(e)s) et aussi à tous ceux et celles qui me supportent (au sens propre comme au figuré) depuis le 1er chapitre.**

N/A à la fin comme d'hab.

Ça m'a manqué….

Je rappelle que cette histoire est AV (All Vampires)

**Petit résumé rapide : **

Bella vit dans le clan Denali, en Alaska et est envoyée chez les Cullen. Elle rencontre Edward et elle et lui sont irrésistiblement attirés l'un vers l'autre. Malgré son passé tumultueux avec Daniel – celui qui l'a transformé – et ses réticences à accepter le bonheur, elle ne peut lutter contre ses sentiments naissants pour Edward. Après la révélation de leur amour mutuel, Bella décide de rester chez les Cullen et ils vivent à présent leur amour aux yeux de tous. Reste à l'annoncer à Eléazar et son clan…

* * *

-

_« Aimer d'un amour humain, c'est pouvoir passer de l'amour à la haine, tandis que l'amour divin est immuable. »_

Léon Tolstoï

-

**CHAPITRE 17 – Etats d'âme**

Nous restâmes dans le silence. Ni lui ni moi ne semblâmes vouloir déclancher les hostilités comme si notre mutisme reculerait l'échéance implacablement, la menant loin de nous pour finir par être oublier.

« Je n'en démoderais pas. » Dis-je soudain en fixant le plafond.

« Moi aussi. » Répondit-il presque aussitôt.

« Alors nous sommes dans une impasse. » Murmurais-je dans un souffle.

Je me levais vivement tandis qu'Edward ne bougea pas d'un pouce et mon regard se posa inévitablement sur le chaos qui avait envahi ma chambre. Un séisme de force 9 sur l'échelle de Richter n'aurait pas fait mieux. Je pris une robe légère dans ce qui restait du pauvre dressing - qui n'avait rien demandé – et me dirigea vers la porte.

Lorsque je l'ouvris, j'aperçu Rose et Emmett derrière celle-ci, me regardant avec confusion.

« J'ai… On a…. Entendu du… bruit. » Bredouilla Rosalie, jetant un coup d'œil furtif mais absolument pas discret à l'intérieur de la chambre.

« En vérité, on a même senti les murs trembler. » Rit Emmett.

Je n'étais pas trop d'humeur à l'entendre développer ses arguments. Aussi, j'allais lui claquer la porte au nez quand je perçus le corps d'Edward me frôler derrière moi. Je ne me retournais pas, ce qui était une bonne idée en soi puisque je pus voir le sourire narquois d'Emmett s'évanouir d'un coup et finalement son visage disparut lorsqu'Edward referma la porte sur lui et Rosalie.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et la nécessité de le briser me titilla.

« Pourquoi Edward ? Pourquoi tu veux venir avec moi ? Ne comprends-tu pas que ça sera plus compliqué si tu es là ? » Demandais-je.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je sentis son profond soupir contre ma nuque.

« J'ai peur de la réaction de Tanya. » Dit-il sans plus de précision.

Je me tourne vers lui afin de croiser son regard troublé. J'étais pratiquement certaine qu'une lutte intérieure se jouait dans sa tête car il semblait tout à coup nerveux et ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois, il se ravisait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis se détourna pour aller finalement s'asseoir par terre contre le mur. Je le rejoignis pour m'asseoir entre ses jambes et il m'enlaça et posa son menton sur mon épaule.

« J'ai toujours été seul. » Commença-t-il. « Je ne parle pas d'Esmée et des autres, je parle de la solitude qu'on ressent lorsqu'autour de toi, tout n'est qu'amour passionné et tendresse ; Peu importe la façon dont tu remplis tes jours et tes nuits, tu te sens vide, il te manque quelque chose mais tu ne peux pas l'expliquer. Je veux dire, trouver quelqu'un qui sera ta moitié, ton univers. Qui comblerait ce vide de manière irrévocable. »

« Avant que ne deviennes cet univers, j'ai cru que Tanya comblerait ce vide. Mais je ne faisais que me tromper moi-même. »

Il fit une pause mais je ne dis rien, l'encourageant à continuer en lui caressant le bras tendrement. Je savais que ça lui coûtait de me parler de sa propre souffrance. J'en sentais toute l'intensité à travers la tension de ses muscles et de sa voix.

« Le clan de Tanya et le notre sommes très liés. On se considère même comme des cousins proche. Il a deux ans, lors d'une visite, l'intérêt de Tanya à mon égard a éveillé une certaine… curiosité et nous avons commencé une relation tous les deux. »

« Je contrôle mon pouvoir en temps normal, mais parfois, je captais ses pensées malgré moi et malgré ma volonté de les occulter. J'avais l'impression de violer son esprit. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait et j'en connaissais la force. »

« J'étais avec elle et malgré tout, je me sentais toujours vide et crois-moi, il n'y a rien de pire que d'être avec quelqu'un et… de se sentir encore plus seul encore. Je me suis vite rendu compte que mes sentiments pour elle ne s'élevaient pas plus haut que ce que je ressentais pour Rose ou Alice ; peut-être moins encore. J'avais honte. Je culpabilisais parce que j'avais l'impression de me servir d'elle pour combler ma propre soif d'amour.»

« Alors j'ai commencé à être distant. Dur parfois. Et plus, j'étais dur avec elle, plus elle s'accrochait, devenant violente dans ses gestes et dans ses pensées. J'ai voulu arrêter les frais avant qu'on ne finisse par se détester pour de bon. Je voulais retourner à Forks. »

« Quand j'ai annoncé à Tanya mon intention de la quitter elle a… ça a dérapé et on a finit par se battre. J'avais tellement la rage que j'ai failli la tuer ce jour-là. Je l'avais attrapée par la gorge près à lui faire sauter la tête mais jamais je n'avais été aussi loin, surtout, jamais je n'avais été violent envers une femme de toute ma vie. J'étais tellement dégoûté de moi-même. Je l'ai relâché. »

Edward s'interrompit.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? » L'encourageais-je.

« Elle s'est jetée sur moi et a commencé à me gifler. Je l'ai laissé faire jusqu'à qu'elle en ait assez et je suis parti. »

« Edward. » Soufflais-je, émue. « Je ne savais pas. »

Je me tourna vers lui afin de voir son visage et il prit ma joue dans une de ses mains pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Bella, je te jure que je n'avais jamais fait de mal à une femme et jamais je ne pourrai te faire du mal. Tu me crois hein ? » Demanda-t-il avec force.

« Oui. » Je fixa ses iris ambrés, vibrantes d'émotions contradictoires – Espoir, angoisse, certitudes, doutes. « Je te crois Edward. Tu es l'être le plus loyal, généreux et bon qu'il m'eut été donné de rencontrer.» Dis-je en déposant un long baiser sur ses lèvres. « Mais tu ne viendras pas avec moi. »

« Bella. Tu m'as dit que toi et Tanya n'étiez pas… en très bon terme. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seule. »

« Alors j'irai avec Rose ou Alice, peu importe mais tu ne te mettras pas dans une situation délicate pour moi. »

Edward baissa son regard fixant un point fixe imaginaire, fronçant les sourcils d'un air soucieux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées alors peut-être que tu dis ça pour me protéger ou parce que ma présence là-bas te rendrait les choses plus difficiles mais…. »

« Mais ? » Demandais-je alors que son regard transpirait la désolation. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Edward. » Murmurais-je en le forçant à me regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

« … Peut-être que tu en as assez de nous. Peut-être que tu veux t'éloigner de moi, que tu veux être seule. Si c'est ça alors je préfère que tu sois franche. Ne me ménages pas. » Dit-il dans un souffle précaire.

Ses paroles m'avaient profondément médusé. Ainsi, il pensait que je voulais prendre mes distances…

Bien sûr, j'avais été trop enfermé dans ma bulle égocentrique pour imaginer un seul instant qu'il puisse prendre mon refus qu'il m'accompagne à Denali comme un rejet de ma part. A aucun moment, je n'avais songé à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir. J'étais restée focalisée sur moi et ma peur. Je n'étais qu'une égoïste. A cet instant, je l'aurai laissé venir avec moi mais depuis que je savais pour lui et Tanya, je ne pouvais plus. C'était à moi de le protéger.

Son regard se voila devant mon silence et la nécessité impérieuse d'effacer son angoisse me transperça le cœur.

« Edward. Regarde-moi. » Il leva les yeux vers moi, incandescents de douleur. « Je t'aime. Tu es MON amour. JAMAIS je ne pourrais m'éloigner de toi. Je suis à toi. Ce que je ressens dépasse les mots. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis mal rien que de penser que tu seras loin de moi, même s'il s'agit de quelques jours. Mon Dieu Edward. Tu es ma vie. »

Il me serra dans ses bras et posa son front sur le mien. Son nez frôla mon visage. Ses lèvres furent sur les miennes avec une douce ferveur.

« Tu es mon âme. » Murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.

Mes mains ne purent s'empêcher de le toucher, ma langue de goûter la peau délicieusement parfumée de son odeur. Il me fit basculer contre le sol tandis qu'il enleva ma robe avec douceur, frôlant mes cuisses, mes hanches, mes flancs, mes bras de son toucher exquis.

Sa bouche se posa sur mon sein et enferma délicatement un de mes mamelons durcis.

« Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. » Chuchotais-je contre son cou.

Je sentis son sexe caressé le mien dans une lente caresse contre mes lèvres intimes et mon entrée. Je le fixa intensément dans une invitation silencieuse.

« Je t'aime comme un fou. » Dit-il avant de me pénétrer doucement.

Mon corps était devenu son Eglise. Il me baptisait de son amour. Confessait son désir intense. Communiait avec mon âme. Chaque son prononcé de sa voix divine me renvoyait inexorablement à la phrase '_Prenez, mangez, car ceci est mon corps'._

Mon cerveau cessa de tergiverser car déjà la jouissance ultime me submergeait et je sentais mon corps s'élever tout droit vers le ciel.

-

***********************

-

« Regarde comme c'est beau !!!! » s'extasia Alice la tête penchée sur le hublot.

Je réprima un rire devant le ton strident de sa voix. Alice était toujours exaltée. Je l'admirais secrètement pour ça. Elle pouvait s'émerveiller de simples petites choses et réussissait à transmettre son ivresse aux autres ; enfin, quand ça ne frôlait pas l'hystérie. J'avais inventé une échelle allant de 1 à 10, graduant les différents stades de son enthousiasme. En ce moment elle était au moins à 4.

Je regardais par-dessus Jasper qui était assis sur le siège du milieu entre moi et Alice et saisit toute la splendeur du spectacle qui se déployait sous mes yeux.

Notre vision de créatures surnaturelles touchait la perfection, transcendant les images au-delà de simples formes ou couleurs pour leurs donner une dimension extraordinairement pure et limpide. La nuit était sombre mais malgré cela, je pouvais voir les lumières des villes scintillant au-dessous de nous, tel un ciel étoilé qui se serait répandu sous nos pieds.

« Ça m'a l'air très passionnant ce que vous êtes en train de regarder. Vous me donner envie de coller mon nez contre le hublot et le lécher. » Rigola Jasper. « Bon sang, ça me change des froussard des vols en haute altitude et des nauséeux. »

Alice rit puis se tourna vers moi. « Alors pas trop nerveuse Bella ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Je sais pas trop. Ça fait bizarre d'imaginer qu'il y a un mois j'étais dans l'avion avec Carmen en route vers Forks et maintenant, je fais le chemin inverse pour leur annoncer mon départ définitif… » Je me redressa vivement sur mon siège puis fixa Alice. « Un mois… Mon Dieu Alice. Tout ça n'est-il pas allé trop vite ? »

Elle se mit à pouffer devant mon air sûrement horrifié. « Bella. Bella. Bella. » Dit-elle en secouant la tête façon _'qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi'_. « Pour nous, le temps n'a pas d'importance. Seul ce que l'on en fait est important. »

J'allais rajouter quelque chose quand elle me coupa d'un geste de la main, ce qui arracha un sourire à Jasper.

« Regarde. Moi et Jasper. Je ne connaissais rien de lui sauf la promesse d'un immense bonheur. Et tu crois qu'en sachant cela, j'aurais perdu du temps dans mes états d'âmes ? » Sourit-elle.

« Je suis d'accord mais… » Commençais-je, interrompu par la main de Jasper qui se posa sur la mienne.

« Je n'ai pas le don d'Alice, donc je n'avais pas cette foi à laquelle me raccrocher mais je sais que si j'avais écouté mes doutes et mes peurs, j'aurai gâché des milliers de seconde de mon propre bonheur. »

Devant l'attaque en règle que je venais de subir, balayant tous mes pauvres arguments, je ne pus que pousser un long soupir dans la défaite.

« Il me manque. » Soufflais-je tandis que Jasper me tapota doucement le dos de ma main.

« Emmett me manque aussi. » Dit Alice, nostalgique.

« Je ne parlais pas d'Emm… » Je m'arrêta net devant le sourire espiègle qui parcourait son visage.

Tandis qu'Alice posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Jasper celui-ci retira sa main de la mienne et caressa ses cheveux tout en posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Je me reposa contre mon siège et ferma les yeux. Je pensa immédiatement à Edward. Que faisait-il en ce moment ?

Je le projetais derrière son piano, faisant voler ses doigts le long des touches blanches ou dans la chambre, sur le lit – Oui, parce que il y avait ENFIN un lit dans la chambre – imprégné de mon odeur. Je l'imaginais saisissant les draps pour les porter à son nez comme je le faisais avec ses vêtements parfois.

Depuis notre rencontre peu commune où je l'avais senti si puissamment que ça m'avait fait tomber dans ses bras, il ne s'était pas passé un seul jour sans que je ne pense à lui et depuis cette fois-là dans la clairière, il ne s'était pas passé un seul jour où il ne m'avait pas fait l'amour, un seul où je ne m'étais pas perdue entre ses bras.

Je lui avais dit que s'il venait, ça me rendrait mes choses plus difficile mais à présent qu'il n'était plus avec moi, je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais sous-estimé les conséquences de son absence.

Ce que je vivais avec Edward était complètement fou. J'avais tenté de réfléchir à tout ça mais comment espérer pouvoir analyser rationnellement la passion que je ressentais pour lui ? Je n'arrivais même pas parfois à poser des mots sur tout ce qu'il m'inspirait. Je n'avais jamais connu une telle chose.

Malgré mes crimes et ma conscience coupable, j'avais totalement accepté cet amour car sa violence et son appel avait été plus fort que ma douleur et avait éclipsé ma peur la plus profonde.

J'étais capable d'aimer.

Edward ne le savait pas - je ne lui avais jamais dit - mais il m'avait sauvé une deuxième fois.

En me laissant l'aimer.

Je réalisais soudain que si je n'avais jamais rencontré Eléazar, je n'aurais jamais pu me rendre compte que je pouvais ressentir autre chose que de la haine. Cette haine qui m'avait dévoré jusque dans mon âme et qui aurait fini pour me consumer toute entière. Eléazar m'avait sauvé aussi et la dernière chose que je voulais c'était le blesser ou le décevoir. Quelle serait sa réaction ? Et des autres ? Seront-ils déçus de mon départ après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi ? Et vis-à-vis de Tanya ? L'idée même qu'ils puissent me considérer comme une opportuniste ou même une séductrice qui aurait jeté son dévolu sur la seule personne qui avait eu un impact dans la vie de Tanya dans le but de la faire souffrir m'épouvanta. Je sentais que plus l'échéance se rapprochait, plus mon angoisse se muait en quelque chose que j'identifiais comme de la paranoïa post-névrotique.

J'imaginais déjà Tanya nous emprisonner dans la maison, l'imbibant de kérosène et y foutant le feu, accompagner par un rire caverneux et démoniaque.

Je pensa tout d'un coup que mon imagination s'était égarée bien loin.

« Hey Boule-de-nerf ! » Murmura Jasper en me souriant. « Relax. Détends-toi. »

Je grinça des dents. A quoi me servait mon bouclier si je ne pouvais même plus névroser en paix ! Je lui fis un sourire et me détourna afin de prendre un des magazines de la compagnie dans la pochette du siège pour le feuilleter, histoire de donner le change au regard de Jasper qui disait 'Je ne suis pas dupe'. Tandis que je survolais les articles sur papier glacé, je remarquais qu'il y avait un dossier, sur une dizaine de pages, consacré à Chicago.

Je fronça les sourcils et referma le magazine avec détermination. Cette ville maudite allait-elle me poursuivre indéfiniment ?

Jasper commença à s'agiter tandis que je fixais le siège devant moi. Quand cela cessera-t-il ? Est-ce que je serai toujours comme ça à chaque fois que mon regard croisera le regard d'une petite fille brune ou à chaque fois que je sentirai le parfum du lilas ou même à chaque fois que je tomberai sur un inoffensif article parlant de Chicago. Je ressentais un profond sentiment de fatalité.

J'étais sûrement partie trop loin dans mon introspection au goût de Jasper car je sentis une vague apaisante envahir mon être qui vibra instantanément d'une extraordinaire sérénité intérieure.

« Quoique tu penses Bella, arrête ça s'il te plait. » Me chuchota Jasper.

« Ça va aller.» Répondis-je avec un sourire d'excuse. « Je gère. »

« Ça a commencé comme ça la dernière fois. » Rappela-t-il.

Je voyais bien à quoi il faisait allusion. Je me sentais plus détendue et sereine mais j'étais incapable de le regarder, honteuse de lui renvoyer sans arrêt des effluves qui allaient sûrement finir par le rendre dingue.

« Bella ? » M'interpella-t-il.

Je me tourna vers lui et croisa son regard plein de sollicitude. Alice se reposait toujours contre son épaule et demeurait silencieuse.

« Ne soit pas gênée. C'est mon rôle de veiller sur toi. Tout comme le ferait les autres ; A leur façon. Tu fais partie de la famille. Tu es ma petite sœur. »

J'étais tellement touchée par ce qu'il venait de me dire que je le pris instantanément dans mes bras.

« Moi aussi tu es ma sœur, j'ai pas le droit à un câlin ? » S'exclama Alice.

Je la regarda et me pencha vers elle, en écrasant Jasper au passage, et la serra tendrement.

« Je suis sérieux Bella. » Reprit-t-il une fois que j'avais regagné mon siège. « La dernière fois…ta… souffrance était telle que j'ai dû quitter la maison et il n'y pas d'endroit dans cette avion où je pourrais fuir ton cri de douleur. Quoique que… je n'ai jamais essayé la chute libre sans parachute à 10000 mètres d'altitude. » Rigola-t-il. « Alors s'il te plait, pense à des choses plus gaies. Imagine… je sais pas moi… » Il sembla réfléchir. « …Emmett en tutu. »

Je le fixa puis éclata de rire devant l'image d'Emmett qui se profilait sous mes yeux effectuant un pas de danse des plus douteux et des moins gracieux. Visiblement, cela fonctionna puisque je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Apparemment, Alice et Jasper pensèrent à la même chose - sans doute en pire - car ils se mirent à rire avec moi. J'entendis quelques commentaires des autres passagers autour de nous qui mettait notre hilarité soudaine sur le compte de notre consommation d'alcool. Le regard d'une hôtesse suffit à nous renfrogner. Après tout, on ne voulait pas se faire trop remarquer.

Les quatre heures de vol se passèrent relativement bien si ce n'était mes crises de fou rire inopinées à chaque fois que mon imagination revenait sur Emmett en collant rose. Heureusement que nous avions pris un vol direct sinon je pense que les quelques personnes autour de moi se poseraient encore plus de questions sur ma santé mentale.

Dès que nous atterrîmes à l'aéroport de Fairbanks et tandis que nous attendions nos bagages – Jasper et moi n'avions qu'un bagage cabine pour les 2 jours où nous resterions mais Alice avait décidé que ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle attendait ses trois valises. Sa devise : toujours parés à toutes les éventualités - je me jeta sur le téléphone et appela Edward. Au bout d'une tonalité, j'entendis sa merveilleuse voix.

« Bella ? Vous êtes déjà arrivés ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix trahissant son enthousiasme.

Je me sentis plonger dans un désarroi profond en pensant qu'il était loin de moi mais me reprit en réalisant que je le reverrais dans deux jours.

« Nous sommes à Fairbanks, on vient d'atterrir et j'avais envie d'entendre le son de ta voix. » dis-je en fermant les yeux.

« Je suis content de t'entendre. Le vol s'est bien passé ? »

Je ris à nouveau « Ouais. C'était drôle. Je te raconterais quand nous serons arrivés chez Eléazar et quand j'aurai un moment. »

« Tu me manques t'as pas idée. »

« Toi aussi. » J'essaya brièvement de localiser des yeux Alice et Jasper. « Oh mon Dieu. »

« Qu'est qu'il y a Bella ? » Demanda Edward, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Alice parle avec un employé de l'aéroport et commence à faire de grands gestes devant lui. Elle n'a pas l'air contente. »

Edward rit. « J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas encore égaré ses bagages. La dernière fois, ça a duré six heures avant qu'elle ne les récupère. »

« Attend. Non c'est bon. Elle vient de récupérer sa troisième valise sur le tapis roulant. Jasper a l'air… pincé. »

« J'aimerai être là pour voir ça. »

« Que pour voir ça ? »

« Bin ouais pour quoi d'autre sinon ? »

« Je sais pas. Pour pouvoir m'embrasser passionnément par exemple. »

« Quand tu rentreras, je ne ferai pas que t'embrasser passionnément, je te ferai l'amour scandaleusement, en léchant ton corps jusqu'au dessèchement et en… »

« Merde. Arrête de me dire des trucs comme ça. J'aurai l'air fine si je me mets à gémir en plein milieu du hall. Alors parle-moi d'autre chose s'il te plait. »

« Ok euh, ici il pleut, c'est à temps à sortir dehors… »

« Tu me parles vraiment météo Edward ? »

« Bin tu m'as dit de parler d'autre chose. »

« Y'a quand même un sacré fossé entre parler du temps qu'il fait et parler des ravages que tu pourrais faire à mon corps. »

« Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. » Rit-il.

Voilà, il était encore en train de se foutre de moi. Jasper et Alice était encore devant le comptoir avec l'humain. Parfait. A mon tour maintenant.

« Et… Tu sais ce que je veux Edward ? » Demandais-je en rendant ma voix la plus rauque et la plus sensuelle possible. « Hummm. » Soufflais-je « Je veux te chevaucher jusqu'à ce que tes yeux se révulsent, que ton corps tremble sous mes caresses et que tu souffles mon prénom encore et encore au creux de mon oreille pendant que ton sexe ravagerait l'intérieur de mon corps. »

Je m'arrêtais de parler, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose mais je n'entendais que le silence grésillant du téléphone.

« Edward ? Allo ? » Demandais-je au bout de quelques secondes de blanc. « Mince je crois qu'on a été coupé. » Me dis-je pour moi-même.

« N- Non je suis toujours là. » S'empressa Edward, la voix tressaillante. « C'est juste que j'ai eu une absence momentanée. Euh… Embrasse Alice et Jazz pour moi ; faut que j'y aille. »

« Tu vas où ? » Demandais-je, amusée de l'avoir autant perturbé.

« Je vais me masturber un peu en pensant à tout ce que tu viens de dire et… On reprendra cette… conversation à un moment plus… propice. »

Je ris. « Je t'aime Edward. »

« Je t'aime. »

Je raccrochais en soupirant tandis qu'Alice et Jasper me rejoignaient.

« J'ai récupérer les clefs de la voiture de location. Tu veux conduire ? » Dit-elle en balançant le trousseau devant mes yeux.

« Je sais pas conduire Alice. » Avouais-je.

« Tu n'as jamais appris ? Vraiment ? »

« Kate a bien essayé mais j'ai planté la voiture dans un arbre et après qu'elle ne brûle entièrement, elle m'a fait jurer de ne plus jamais essayer. »

« Bon bin je vais conduire alors. Ça vaut mieux je crois. » Pouffa-t-elle.

Durant tout le trajet dans la voiture, je ne pensais qu'à Edward. Alice, entre deux pauses dans ses monologues, me jetait des coups d'œil à travers le rétroviseur pour voir si je suivais. Elle était heureuse de revoir tout le monde, enfin tout le monde sauf Tanya. Apparemment, ce qui s'était passé avec Edward, avait laissé sa marque car lorsqu'elle l'évoqua, son visage se tordit légèrement dans la contrariété.

J'avais fait le voyage avec Alice et Jasper pour deux raisons. La première, afin de calmer les angoisses d'Edward et la deuxième parce qu'Esmée ne voulait pas partir sans Carlisle – Il avait ses obligations à l'hôpital – et Rose n'était pas sure de pouvoir se maîtriser devant Tanya. Si je savais qu'Esmée était capable du meilleur pour sa famille, Rosalie, elle, était capable du pire si on touchait un seul cheveu d'un des membres du clan Cullen. Elle était trop passionnée. D'ailleurs, elle et Emmett se ressemblaient sur ce point. On frappe d'abords, après on discute. Drôle de philosophie….

Me retrouver de nouveau en Alaska me fis un bien fou. Mon regard se posa sur le paysage serein à travers la vitre de la voiture, happé par la beauté qui s'offrait à mes yeux. J'adorais la neige. Elle avait cette capacité, du seul fait de sa présence, de rendre le panorama le plus laid en quelque chose de beau. Comme si le fait de déposer son manteau blanc pouvait sublimer la noirceur et la mélancolie de la nature endormie. J'ouvris la vitre afin de passer ma tête dehors et une multitude d'odeur virent chatouiller mes narines. Ah !!!!!! Le parfum du bois vert, du pin, du Caribooooouu…

Au bout d'un moment, et bien que je ne ressente pas la morsure du froid, je dus rentrer ma tête à l'intérieur car j'allais bientôt voir des stalactites pousser sur mon nez. Mes cils et mes cheveux étaient déjà recouverts d'une fine pellicule de givres et Alice me jeta un regard amusé.

Après trois heures de route, nous atteignîmes le chemin reliant la route à la maison d'Eléazar. Je me pencha dans l'interstice entre les deux sièges-avant afin d'avoir une meilleure vue de la maison qui se dressait devant nous. Alice se gara tandis que je sortais de la voiture et déjà Kate sortit de la maison et poussant de grands cris et sauta sur moi, sans toutefois me faire basculer en arrière, agrippant ses jambes autour de mes hanches et ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Je vois que je t'ai manqué. » Dis-je, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-

* * *

**Note de l'Auteure 1 :**

Pour faire plaisir à tout le monde et fêter mon retour, j'ai vraiment essayé de faire un chapitre plus long mais vraiment j'y arrive pas.

Ce mois-ci, va être terrible au niveau du postage de chapitre parce qu'on m'a re-invité dans le sud (J'en ai de la chance) alors je repars pour une autre semaine mais je sais pas quand lol.

**N/A 2 :**

J'ai tout plein de chapitres en tête. Tellement que si je m'écoutais, cette fic aura (au moins) une centaine de chapitres.

J'ai, par ailleurs, mis à jour mon profil. Il y a toujours les liens sur d'autres fics en français et en anglais.

**N/A 3 :**

Les BO gosses bronzés étaient charmants. Qui a dit que les gens du sud sont un peu coincés et chauvins ? Pas moi.

**N/A 4 : **

Allez une dernière petite question existentielle pour la route : Sachant qu'un schtroumpf est bleu à la base :

1. De quelle couleur devient-il lorsqu'on l'étrangle?

2. Comment sait-il qu'il a un hématome quand il tombe et se fait un bleu?

**N/A 5 : **

Si d'ici là je ne suis pas repartie, je poste le prochain chapitre mercredi. Sinon je préviendrais bien sûr.

Montrez-moi à quel point je vous ai manqué. Reviews ? *yeux de cocker malheureux*

Si you plait ?


	18. La danseuse

**Grosse pensée à tous ceux et celles qui sont en vacances ou qui ne le sont pas (ou qui le sont mais peuvent pas partir).**

**Pour ça je poste ce chapitre 3 min avant minuit. Je sais je suis trop généreuse MDR**

**MERCI : **anya, louloute0310, Mrs Esmé Cullen, vanessa, ErylisxJazz, Blub TPA, Bigmonster4, Mélie, Gann, mel31, tiftouff19, veronika, RUBIKA666, cchitsmybrain, juliette, Eiphose, Allyssabella, Ally, scrapfaconed, aude77, PtiteKmye, VeroNiQue22, EMMA 555, liliputienne31, kline, hp-drago, X-Padackles, Dawn, Lilia, Zionne, Mary79, Angel, Galswinthe, faf, chanel00, annecullen69, lili94400, Jasper's Kitten, diane24, Armelle16, samiaCullen, sophiebelier, aline1320, manon, didine62, caro30, alicew59, cynthia, sukigirl, lily7807, diane24 et Joeymalia42.

**Disclamer 1** : Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Disclamer 2** : « _Je te promets » _appartient à Zaho.

* * *

_"T'aimerais que j'te dise, que je t'aimerai toute ma Vie  
T'aimerais que j'te promette, toutes mes nuits jusqu'à l'infini  
T'aimerai que j'te suive, à jamais sans faire de bruit  
Et que je comprenne tout ceci sans que tu le dises._

_Mais je ne pourrais te dire, ce que je ne sais pas  
Et je ne pourrais te donner, ce que je n'ai pas  
Et je ne pourrais te fuir, même si tout nous sépare  
Tout ce que je te promets c'est un nouveau départ_

_J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête lorsqu'on se parle  
Et qu'apparaisse en plein jour dans le ciel, un Milliard d'étoiles  
Pour que je fasse un vœu, sans que mon soleil se voile  
Et qu'on puisse être a nouveau deux sans se faire ce mal._

_Mais je ne pourrais te dire, ce que je ne sais pas  
Et je ne pourrais te donner, ce que je n'ai pas  
Et je ne pourrais te fuir, même si tout nous sépare  
Tout ce que je te promets c'est un nouveau départ_

_Et j'aimerais me cacher, sous tes paupières  
Pour que tu puisses me voir, quand tu fais tes Prières  
Et j'aimerais les casser toutes ces lumières  
Celles qui t'empêchent de voir, un peu plus clair."_

Je te promets – Zaho (1)

**-**

**CHAPITRE 18 – La danseuse**

« Alice ! Jasper ! » S'écria Kate, se déscotchant de mon corps afin d'aller les saluer avec plus de convenance toutefois. Carmen et Eléazar sortirent à leur tour de la maison et je me précipita vers eux pour les enlacer.

« Je suis tellement contente de vous voir. » Gémis-je, un peu émue.

Après quelques secondes, je me décrocha de leur étreinte et fixa Irina qui se tenait derrière, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu m'as manqué Copernic. » Dis-je en la prenant chaleureusement dans mes bras.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tête de nœud. » Rigola Irina. « Kate s'en donne déjà à cœur joie avec les Galilée, Kepler et compagnie alors si toi aussi tu t'y mets… »

Irina était passionnée par tout ce qui touchait aux mystères de l'univers et au sens de la vie. C'était sans doute la plus philosophe de tous les vampires que je connaisse. Quoique, d'après ce que j'avais pu en voir, Carlisle la battait haut la main sur le comment se prendre la tête sur des questions d'ordre existentielles. J'étais, bien sur, trop jeune pour commencer à me poser des questions sur les 'Qui suis-je ?' 'D'où viens-je ?' 'L'œuf vient-il avant ou après la poule ?' 'Pourquoi les Kamikazes mettent-ils des casques ?' 'Pourquoi quand on cherche on ne trouve pas et quand on ne cherche pas on trouve ?' Puisque l'air chaud monte, pourquoi il ne fait pas chaud en haut des montagnes ?' 'Considérant qu'un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes et qu'une tartine tombe toujours par terre du côté beurré, que se passe-t-il si j'attache une tartine beurrée sur le dos du chat avant de le pousser dans le vide ?'

Forte de m'être encore embrouiller l'esprit une nouvelle fois, je secoua vivement la tête et croisa la mine amusé d'Irina. Alors que mes yeux se levèrent vers Tanya qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, les autres commençaient à rentrer dans la maison.

Alice me rejoignit. « Bonjour Tanya. » La salua-t-elle de loin en prenant son bras dans mon coude.

« Bonjour Alice. Ravie de te revoir. Jasper également. » Dit-elle aimablement.

« Tanya. » La saluais-je poliment d'un signe de la tête.

« Bella. » Fit-elle de même.

La scène me faisait penser à ce qu'on voyait dans les mangas japonais, quand deux personnages qui se détestait se croisait et que des éclairs sortaient de leurs yeux pour finalement s'entrechoqués avec, en fond sonore, le grondement du tonnerre. Pauvre Jasper. La température sembla avoir chutée d'une dizaine de degrés celcius. L'ambiance était plus que glaciale.

Je fus surprise que Tanya reste avec nous au salon. C'était sûrement dû à la présence d'Alice et de Jasper. Ou alors Carmen lui avait fait la leçon avant notre arrivée.

« C'est tellement monotone depuis que tu es partie Bella. » Pleurnicha Kate. « Plus de cassages intempestifs de meubles, plus de situations cocasses et hilarantes, plus de partenaire de Karaoké qui chante horriblement faux… »

Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Tanya qui tirait une tête de six pieds de long.

« Faut nous raconter Kate. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'anecdotes qui ont filtré. » Dit alice en me regardant avec un sourire malicieux.

J'étais foutue. Moi qui voulait garder le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Heureusement qu'Edward n'était pas là. Je pourrais au moins garder la face devant lui.

« Oh j'en ai une bonne. Un jour, en ville, un homme accoste Bella pour lui demander 50 cents… » Commença Kate.

« Hey, je pensais qu'il en avait besoin pour un distributeur. » Me défendis-je voyant de quoi elle voulait parler.

Kate rit mais continua. « Elle prend la monnaie qu'il avait dans la main et lui donne la pièce en échange. Elle commence à partir comme ça et je lui fais remarquer que le monsieur … était en fait un SDF et faisait la manche… ! »

« Tu voles aux pauvres pour donner aux riches Bella ? » Demanda Jasper, hilare.

Kate sautilla sur le fauteuil. « Attendez, j'en ai une autre. On était partie à Anchorage, on cherchait désespérément un taxi. Tout à coup, Bella en trouve un et monte à l'arrière. Elle indique l'adresse au chauffeur et le gars commence à s'énerver. En fait, ce n'était absolument pas un taxi, c'était juste un gars… »

Je savais plus où me mettre. Et dire que Kate en avait au moins une demi-douzaine des comme ça. Faudrait que je vérifie dans le calendrier. Il ne me semblait pas qu'aujourd'hui c'était ma fête. Heureusement qu'Emmett n'était pas là non plus…

« A part ça. Comment ça se passe le lycée ? » S'enquit Carmen.

« Bella nous a fait tous collés le premier jour. » Pouffa Alice comme la traitresse qu'elle était.

J'étais trop ébahie pour pouvoir lancer un regard furieux vers elle mais repris constance et me tourna vers Carmen tandis qu'Alice racontait tout en détail à Kate.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir 100 ans. Je me suis découvert une certaine attirance pour l'Histoire mais les maths, c'est définitivement pas mon truc. Je crois que mon prof de langues m'aime en secret car c'est bien connu 'qui aime bien, châtie bien' ; Or il me saque avec amour celui-là. A part ça, tout baigne. »

« D'accord. Je m'attendais à pire. » Respira Carmen, l'air un peu soulagée.

« Mon seul vrai moment de joie, c'est bien celui de la pause déjeuner. » Dis-je, rêveuse.

« Depuis quand la nourriture te fait plus horreur ? » Demanda Kate, éberluée.

_Merde, merde et remerde. _

C'était pas trop le moment d'expliquer ce qu'on faisait à midi, Edward et moi, au lieu de nous rendre au réfectoire et qui rendait cet instant si joyeux.

« Je… On finit par… s'habituer… à tout. » Répondis-je en bégayant, tandis que Kate prit un air pensif et suspicieux. Je crois que j'avais été prise de cours. D'habitude, je mentais mieux.

« Alors Alice, comment va le reste de la famille ? » S'enquit Carmen.

« Le travail de Carlisle à l'hôpital lui prend toujours autant de temps, Esmée travaille sur la rénovation de la chambre d'amis qui va avoir droit à un réaménagement complet, Emmett et Rose sont à Toronto et Edward… va bien. » Expliqua Alice.

J'avais remarqué que Tanya avait l'oreille attentive quand Alice parla d'Edward. Sa posture nonchalente ne trompait personne. Je crevais de jalousie rien qu'en pensant qu'elle et lui avait eu une aventure même si c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de d'imaginer Tanya toucher son corps, l'embrasser, lui murmurer des mots au creux de l'oreille. Et Edward ? Lui carressait-il les cheveux comme il le faisait avec les miens ? Lui léchait-il cet endroit derrière l'oreille qui me rendait folle ? Entrelaçait-il ses doigts....

_Es-tu devenue maso ou c'est le soleil d'Alaska qui t'abrutie ?_

_Je pense ce que je veux._

_Pas tant que je suis dans le même corps que toi._

_C'est pas vrai ça ! Alors je peux plus névroser en paix et maintenant je ne peux même plus fantasmer sur... Ah bin oui c'est officiel, je suis maso._

La matinée se déroula dans une atmosphère relativement détendue. Bien sur, Kate ne put s'empêcher de raconter d'autres bourdes de mon cru. Je voulais avoir un moment seul avec Eléazar mais ce n'était pas gagné mais j'avais surtout envie d'appeler Edward. Vers midi, je recherchais encore une bonne excuse pour pouvoir m'éclipser en douce avec mon téléphone.

Eléazar et Carmen avait une petite boutique de vente de livres sur Internet avec des ouvrages traduit plusieurs langues pour les plus érudits. La société marchait bien mais ils ne voulaient pas trop la développer, préférant rester dans le cercle des petites entreprises familiales. Finalement, Eléazar prit congé pour aller travailler dans son bureau. Je sautais sur l'occasion.

« Eléazar ? Tu as une minute ? » M'enquis-je, tandis qu'Alice et Jasper, impassibles, continuaient leur conversation avec Kate et Carmen.

« Bien sur. » Fit-il, d'un air ne trahissant aucune surprise.

Il me précéda et je le suivis docilement. Une fois qu'il penetra dans son bureau, je m'empressa de fermer la porte.

« Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de commettre un meurtre. » Dit-il légèrement suspicieux. « Bella ? J'espère que tu n'as pas mis le feu à la maison des Cullen ? » Demanda-t-il, le sourcil relevé.

« Si ce n'était que ça, tu penses bien que je n'aurai pas autant de mal à te dire ce que je vais te dire. » Soupirais-je.

« Je crains le pire. » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise. Je m'assis à mon tour en face de lui.

« Ok. Ça concerne Edward… » Commençais-je, embarrassée tandis que je passa mes mains dans mes cheveux. « ...et moi. »

Je regarda Eléazar qui sembla réfléchir puis sans crier gare, il fit la dernière chose à laquelle j'aurai penser qu'il fasse. Il se mit à rire.

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire, vieux débris ? » Demandais-je. J'étais totalement déconcertée. Il n'était pas censé faire ça.

« Ah ah ah... Bella. C'est nerveux excuse-moi… Ah ! ah ! ah !. Bon sang, je m'attendais… Ah ah ah… à ce que tu m'annonces une chose horrible… Ah ah ah…. C'est l'histoire la plus vieille du monde. » Dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et jeta son visage dans sa paume.

« C'est pas drôle. » Dis-je, éberluée. « Mais au moins, tu as compris plus vite que Carlisle, c'est déjà ça. »

Son corps était parsemé de petits hoquets qui se dissipèrent au bout de quelques minutes.

« Alors Bella. » Dit-il, recouvrant peu à peu son sérieux. « Veux-tu m'en dire plus ? »

Je me mis à jouer avec mes doigts mais ne réussit finalement qu'à me tordre l'index.

« D'abord, je veux vraiment te convaincre que je n'ai pas fait ça pour nuire à Tanya. » Commençais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas proches toutes les deux, ni même amies ; ce n'est un secret pour personne mais je ne veux pas que tu… que vous pensiez que je me sers d'Edward. » Je déglutis inutilement. «Je l'aime Eléazar. Je l'aime tellement que parfois, je crois que je me mettre à pleurer rien qu'en le regardant. »

_Et là, tu vas te mettre à pleurer rien qu'en prononçant son prénom._

Eléazar sembla percevoir mon émoi - en même temps, il y a peu de choses qui lui échappait - car il s'approcha de moi et prit mes mains jointes dans les siennes.

« Bella. » Je le fixa gravement tandis qu'il me fit un sourire. « Je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose. J'ai l'expérience de plusieurs siècles et mon existence n'a pas toujours été vertueuse mais je... connais notre nature et je peux me vanter de savoir juger les âmes. Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su que tu étais différente. Ceux qui ont un pouvoir comme le tien, ne cherchent pas inconsciemment à cacher des choses, ils l'ont parce qu'au contraire, ils ont tellement de choses à offrir que s'ils ne possédait pas de boucliers, il basculerait dans la folie. Tu as une belle âme Bella et même si tu n'en a pas conscience. » Il soupira et replaça une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille d'un geste tendre. « J'aime Tanya comme si elle était de mon propre sang, mais Edward n'était pas son âme sœur et dans l'amour, il y en a forcément un qui souffre. C'est comme ça. On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à vous aimer. Tanya va finir par le comprendre. C'est juste que c'est… Trop tôt. »

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça Eléazar et parfois ça me fait peur mais quand je suis avec lui... J'ai lutté - pas longtemps - mais j'ai essayé. Je crois que c'est même plus fort que moi. »

« Et lui, ressent-il la même chose pour toi ? » Demanda-t-il, prudent.

« Oui. J'en suis sur. » Répondis-je presque imméditement. « Au début, je ne savais pas si c'est parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lire mes pensées ou si c'est à cause de cette attraction entre nous maladive et presque fanatique … »

« C'est normal d'être attirer l'un envers l'autre Bella. » Sourit-il.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment normal en fait… » Dis-je l'air profondemment sérieuse.

« Tu dis ça parce tu m'as jamais connu le grand amour, la véritable passion… » Insista-t-il.

« Non, c'est pas ça Eléazar. Tu vas me prendre pour une cinglée mais… j'ai senti à plusieurs reprises mon corps appelé le sien et vice versa. Un appel qui ne nécessitait aucune parole, aucun mot. Et ça, dès la première fois où j'ai respiré son odeur. Je ne comprenais pas sur le coup et je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qui nous est arrivé. »

« Tu exagères un peu Bella. »

« Je t'assures. Je suis peut-être dingue après tout. C'est comme ces humains… Tu sais, qui disent avoir vu flotter leur corps au-dessus d'eux avant leur mort… Non attends… Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon exemple… Ce serait plutôt comme si j'avais été à l'intérieur de mon corps mais sans y être tu vois ? » Eléazar me fixa alors comme si j'étais démente. « Non, tu vois pas. Ok. Je peux même pas l'expliquer de façon cohérente. »

J'étais plongé entre le désespoir et la frustration quand soudain je me rappela ma conversation avec Alice sur ce que j'avais ressenti alors.

« C'est comme ce que je pourrais éprouver pour du sang humain. Même de manière plus implacable encore. Je sais que c'est ridicule mais c'est plus proche de ce que je ressens lorsque que ça se produit. »

« C'est arrivé souvent ? » Demanda-t-il, à l'affût.

« Bin il y a eu cette toute première fois où je l'ai senti et... il semble que son... odeur me frappe lorsque, pendant un moment, elle est absente et que je la respire à nouveau. »

« D'accord. Et que s'est-il passé dans ces cas précis ? »

Je roula des yeux. « Tu veux un dessin ? »

« Hum. » Il prit un air concentré, prenant son menton dans sa main et fixa le sol. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se leva et se mit à faire quelques pas en marmonnant des choses en espagnol ou en italien, que je ne comprenais absolument pas mais je pouvais déduire qu'il essayait de réciter quelque chose puisqu'il fermait les yeux en continuant sa tirade. Puis soudain, il semblait retrouver ce qu'il cherchait puisqu'il affichait un sourire de contentement et me fixa avec attention.

« Connais-tu le terme de '_cantate'_ (2)? » Demanda-t-il tout d'un coup.

« Non. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. »

« C'est un mot italien qui signifie chanteur ou chanteuse. »

J'hocha la tête par la négative pour lui faire savoir que ça ne me disais rien.

« Une ou un cantate est un humain pour lequel, l'appel du sang est tel, qu'il est impossible d'y résister. Même pour quelqu'un comme moi avec des siècles de sevrage. On le désigne ainsi car le sang chante littéralement pour le vampire qui en respire l'effluve. Et c'est extrêmement rare. » Expliqua-t-il au bord de l'embrassement, dû sans doute, à son trop-plein d'enthousiasme.

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça viens faire dans l'équation. »

« J'y viens Bella. »

Il se rassit et se pencha vers moi. « Tu sais, de par mon histoire, que j'ai vécu en Italie avec les Volturi. Ils sont très attachés à tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à notre espèce. Ils sont axés en particulier sur tout ce qui nous caractérise de façon mystique : notre physiologie, nos dons et même aux légendes qui nous sont liés. »

« Ainsi, il existe une vieille fable selon laquelle un vampire aurait transformé sa chanteuse, et celui-ci ne pu jamais la quitter tant l'attraction physique et psychique qui résulta de cette transformation était incommensurable et puissant. Bien sur, tout cela est resté à l'état de légende étant donné que - de façon certaine et inaliénable - il est impossible de résister à l'appel du sang ou même de changer quelqu'un dans ce genre de situation. »

« Cette légende est appelée _'La ballerina'_ – La danseuse en italien - car si le sang de sa chanteuse chantait pour lui, son corps, lui, dansait pour elle. »

« Tu veux dire que je serais... la danseuse d'Edward ? » Demandais-je, troublée.

« Oui. Humaine, tu aurais été sa '_cantante'_. »

« Je suis bien contente de ne pas l'avoir rencontrer à ce moment-là. » Rigolais-je, soulagée de trouver une explication potable à la folie qui m'avait tourmenter - certes, de manière très agréable.

« Sur que tu ne serais plus parmi nous pour en parler. » Rit-il puis se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il racla sa gorge, géné, et reprit. « Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est vraiment extraordinaire, je veux dire les chances pour qu'une telle chose se réalise… Je ne peux plus dire nulles parce que j'en ai la preuve vivante sous les yeux…Vous étiez fait pour vous rencontrer, c'est le cas de le dire. »

Je me leva de mon siège. Il fallait que je bouge. « C'est malin… Maintenant j'ai au moins un million de questions qui me traverse la tête. »

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais y répondre, il faudrait que j'en sache un peu plus sur le sujet. »Dit-il en se tournant vers son bureau. Soudain, il se ravisa et se tourna vers moi. « Je suppose que tu vas vivre avec Carlisle et son clan définitivement, je me trompe ? » Demanda-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

« J'ai… Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis partie et après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, vous tous, mais toi en particulier, il fallait que je vienne pour te l'annoncer moi-même. »

Il posa une main sur mon épaule. « Tu es passé par des heures bien sombres Bella et encore, je ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Edward sait ? Le lui as-tu raconté ? » Demanda-t-il à la recherche de mon regard.

« Non. »

« J'ai pratiquement tout essayé pour te tirer les vers du nez. Je me contentais de tes refus car je pensais que tu aurais suffisamment confiance en moi pour m'en parler. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec la confiance, ni avec l'amour que je te porte Eléazar. Où que je lui porte. » Expliquais-je.

« Je pense que tu as peur de la façon dont on pourrait te percevoir à cause de ça. Mais tôt ou tard, et à force de rester dans ton mutisme, à force de rejeter l'aide qu'on peut t'apporter, ça finira par te ronger si fort que tu ne te reconnaîtras plus toi-même. Et crois-moi quant je te dis que je sais de quoi je parle. De plus, tu ne peux pas cacher éternellement à Edward tes souffrances et ton passé parce que quoi que tu en penses, ils font partie de toi. Ils seront toujours là et continueront à t'affecter. Mais en parler allègera le poids de ta douleur. Crois-tu que Carmen ignore ne serait-ce qu'un seul de mes secrets ? Sans compter que ton silence finira par ronger Edward aussi. »

Je fus silencieuse un moment, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'il me disait. Je pensa que j'avais enregistré trop d'informations en trop peu de temps pour pouvoir y songer avec attention.

Tout de suite, mes pensées se tournèrent involotairement vers Tanya et sur la manière de lui annoncer la nouvelle. C'était peut-être un moyen détourné d'éluder encore une fois la VRAI question - que je pouvais appelé désormais 'l'inévitable échéance' - car il était clair à présent que la révélation de mon passé à Edward devenait plus que nécessaire. Eléazar avait raison, je ne pourrais pas contenir ses interrogations plus longtemps et je ne voulais pas qu'il ressente la moindre douleur à cause de moi. Mais… Peut-être qu'en lui avouant tout, je voulais inconsciemment qu'il me repousse afin de me permettre ainsi de retomber dans les affres de la souffrance. C'était peut-être un moyen de me satisfaire à nouveau dans la flagellation permanente. Je me rendis compte alors combien il était aisé de se complaire dans l'autodestruction, combien c'était simple et facile ; alors que faire face à ses propres démons et à ses propres peurs demandait bien plus de courage et de cran.

« Je vais lui dire. Pas maintenant mais je vais lui dire. Mais là tout de suite ce qui me préoccupe c'est Tanya. »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire pincé sur les lèvres.

« Oui. Je doute qu'elle prenne bien la chose. Je proposerais bien de lui annoncer, ainsi qu'aux autres la nouvelle une fois que vous serez repartis mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ne rien lui dire non plus, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ; et quand elle l'apprendra, elle pourrait prendre plus mal encore le fait que tout le monde soit au courant sauf elle. Non. Le mieux serait de l'annoncer au cours d'un Conseil. En présence de tous et devant Alice et Jasper, je doute qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose de… stupide. »

« Comme ce qui s'est passé avec Edward ? » Dis-je, agacée.

Eléazar soupira et secoua la tête. « Tanya n'était pas comme ça. Elle souffre profondément de ce qui s'est passé. Elle était amoureusement d'un homme qui ne l'aimait pas et l'amour à sens unique est quelque chose de dévastateur. Quand tu entrevois ce que serait l'avenir avec celui que tu aimes et qu'au final tu t'aperçois que tout n'est qu'illusion, tu ne te relèves de cette blessure qu'après avoir chassé l'amertume et la rancœur. Tanya est aigrie mais c'est parce la souffrance qui résulte de sa déception est sans doute la pire de toutes les souffrances. Elle n'a pas basculé totalement dans la guérison parce qu'il lui restait encore l'espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour Edward reviendrait vers elle. Quand je vais annoncer que tu restes vivre chez les Cullen et que tu es la compagne d'Edward, je vais anéantir cet espoir. »

« Je suis désolée Eléazar. » Murmurais-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Bella, ni celle de Tanya, ni celle d'Edward, ce n'est la faute de personne. » Dit-il en s'écartement de moi avec un sourire.

Je lui rendis son sourire et vis de nouveau la lueur d'enthousiasme dans ses yeux.

« Bella, verrais-tu un inconvénient à ce que j'appelle Carlisle pour lui parler de ma théorie ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il semblait hésiter entre l'attitude posée et l'aspect d'un vieux sage mais l'éclair d'excitation contenue dans son regard était plus vive que jamais.

« C'est assez embarrassant… »

« Je pourrais ne pas te citer directement en disant que je connais quelqu'un qui connaît quelqu'un qui a entendu dire que… »

« C'est pathétique. » L'interrompis-je. « Tu n'as plus deux cent ans pour faire des trucs pareils ! » Je souffla bruyamment, levant les yeux au ciel. « Ça va. Va t'amuser avec Carlisle. Mais vous ferez vos expériences de savants fous sur quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne serai pas votre cobaye. » Dis-je en brandissant un doigt faussement menaçant vers Eléazar.

« Bella. » Dit-il en roulant des yeux. « Si tu veux que le truc du doigt marche, il faut faire comme ça. » Il brandit son index droit comme un piquet et fronça les sourcils, une moue réprobatrice sur le visage.

« J'ai besoin d'entraînement pour arriver un jour à la cheville du maître semble-t-il. »

« Allez file. N'as-tu pas quelqu'un a appelé ? »

_Edward. _

Waouh. J'avais réussi à ne pas penser à lui durant au moins une demi-heure aujourd'hui.

J'étais certaine d'avoir l'air débile et que je m'étais mise à baver la bouche ouverte car Eléazar fit un sourire amusé devant la tête que je faisais.

« Verrais-tu un inconvénient à ce que j'utilise ton bureau ? » Demandais-je tandis qu'il me répondait négativement de la tête. Il s'apprêta à sortir mais je le héla. « Et si tu pouvais dire que je suis au téléphone avec Rose ou Esmée et faire en sorte que personne ne vienne me déranger… Ce serait super. »

Une moue amusée se dessina sur son visage. « Autre chose peut-être ? » Demanda-t-il, ironique.

« Maintenant que tu en parles, si tu pouvais m'apporter un peu de sang de caribou dans un verre avec une paille… » Ris-je.

Il rigola à son tour puis réprit son sérieux. « Tu vas me manquer Bella. »

« Moi aussi Eléazar… Moi aussi…. »

-

* * *

(1) Pour voir à quoi ressembler la chanson en citation de début de chapitre c'est par là http://www(point)youtube(point)com/watch?v=M9GyTSzLFSg

(2) Référence : New moon.

**Note un peu inutile de l'auteure : (juste pour passer le temps)**

Bon, j'ai fait un petit calcul rapide :

soit _a_ le nombre de reviews moyens par chapitre.

soit _b_ le nombre de lecteurs en Story Alert et Author Alert,

Donc en multipliant _b_ par 1, je devrais (normalement) avoir (au moins) 200 reviews par chapitre. Sans compter les anonymes.

Ah ! Les vilains vilains qui restent des vilains.

**Note un peu plus utile de l'auteure :**

Alors, je repars dans le sud du 12/07 au 18/07.

**N/A 2 : **

Prochain chapitre samedi (jour de mon anniversaire quelle chance ! ).


	19. Everything I do I do it for you

Donc, je prend la route samedi soir. Avec mon cahier et mon crayon bien sur. (^_^)

**Des mercis et gros bisous d'amour platonique à tous ceux qui me laissent de si merveilleuses reviews : **

Emmy, twililyz, anna-cool, Blub TPA, pitchoune726, Mixetremix, mel31, mamoure21, scrapfaconed, cynthia, Armelle16, nonore, Jasper's Kitten, misiri-addict, diane24, Ally, lapetiotesouris, Angel, Lulu, aline1320, Athenais22, annecullen69, Patricia la vilaine ( re coucou), lily7807, liliputienne31, , Bigmonster4, kline, aude77, Mary79, ErylisxJazz, louloute0310, mimirandy69, Lilia, djjojeju, Camille (Tu n'es plus une vilaine c'est officiel), lili94400, Galswinthe, hp-drago, VeroNiQue22, alicew59, caro30 et Dawn.

Réponses aux Reviews :

lily7807, Diane24, Kline, Alicew59, ErylisxJazz : Bonnes vacances!!!

mimirandy69 : Des reviews juste pour la forme moi ça me plait (^_^)

djjojeju : Moi je veux la totale !!! (MDR) Aucune reviews ne poura jamais me souler (J'ai de la bouteille = AH AH jeux de mots à deux euros)

Angel : Je sais pas si je prend goût aux vacances mais ça y ressemble (surtout dans le sud hihi)

lulu : encore une évadée du site d'Arty (lol). Merci pour ta review ;)

Aline1320 : Je m'incline humblement. Effectivement, c'est bien _cantante_ et non _cantate_ (en plus, j'avais "New moon" sous les yeux la honte)

twililyz : Ah bin joyeux anniversaire à ta fille aussi lol 8 ans c'est le bel âge et l'innocence *pensées nostalgiques*

-

Juste pour le fun : Ce passage contient un petit passage à caractère lemonesque...

**Disclamer 1** : Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Disclamer 2** : _Everything I do_ appartient à Brian Adams et _Always_ à Bon Jovi

* * *

« Prenez garde! Car les dieux de la vengeance, exercent en silence. »

Jean-Paul Richter - Extrait de _Blumen, Frucht und Dornenstücke_

_-_

**CHAPITRE 19 - Everything I do - I do it for you** (Tout ce que je fais - je le fais pour toi)

Lorsque Eléazar sortit de son bureau, je dus trop me précipiter pour ouvrir mon téléphone car le clapet se brisa en deux. Je me contenta de regarder le morceau n°1 dans ma main droite et le morceau n°2 dans ma main gauche.

Putain de force vampirique de merde.

J'aurais pu briser quelque chose d'inutile comme la chaise ou la porte mais non !!!!!! Il fallut que je casse la seule chose qui me protégeait encore de l'aliénation mentale. Je fus prise d'un fou rire nerveux incontrôlable qui finit par se transformer en hoquet pleurnichard. J'étais pathétique.

Soudain, je vis la tête d'Alice pénétrer la pièce, jaugeant la situation d'un regard compatissant mais prudent. Elle me tendit son téléphone avec un sourire - je me sentais comme Howard Carter lorsqu'il découvrit la tombe de Toutankhamon – puis disparut enfermant la porte précautionneusement.

Tandis que je composais le numéro d'Edward, j'essaya de reprendre une attitude normale pour ne pas paraître hystérique au téléphone. Peine perdue.

« Edward. » Pleurnichais-je lorsque je l'entendis décrocher.

« Bella ? Ça ne va pas? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est Tanya ? Putain, j'arrive tout de suite. »

« Nan. Arrêter de stresser. J'ai cassé mon téléphone. » Dis-je avec une voix digne des plus grands acteurs dramatiques. Je l'entendis rire à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Parce que en plus ça te fait rire ? »

« C'est que… J'imaginais le pire et le fait que tu ais cassé ton portable c'est que dalle à coté de ce qui se passe dans ma tête. »

« Et qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? »

« Bin tu sais… les trucs habituels… Une météorite qui s'écrase en Alaska, un volcan qui rentrerait en éruption, que tu rencontres un beau et ténébreux vampire nomade et que tu t'enfuis avec lui pour te marier à Las Vegas. »

« Ouais. Faut vraiment que je rentre là. » Ris-je.

« Tu es où ? »

« J'ai emprunté le bureau d'Eléazar, je viens de lui parler. »

« Alors ? »

« Il va réunir tout le monde pour un Conseil et va annoncer mon départ. Il avait l'air assez confiant. »

« Tant mieux. J'aurai vraiment voulu être avec toi Bella. Tu me manques. »

« Toi aussi bébé. »

J'entendis Edward souffler fortement. « Depuis que tu es partie, je suis perdu dans ma propre maison. Je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus… »

« Tu triches Edward. Tu ne fais déjà plus ces choses là, par contre pour ce qui est du 'perdu dans la maison', la seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est de te conseiller d'acheter un GPS. »

« Tant de désinvolture devant ma souffrance me brise le cœur. »

« C'est pour mieux m'en occuper après. » ris-je.

« Attend, deux secondes. » J'entendis un bruit de pas furtif puis une porte claquer. « Ok. C'est bon. »

« Edward, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Ris-je à nouveau.

« Bin je voulais m'isoler un peu… Il y a quelques heures, tu m'as parlé d'une chevauchée et d'un truc avec mon oreille et ton corps… Enfin… J'ai pas bien compris. Il faudrait que tu me ré-expliques. »

« Hummm… Là, tout de suite, j'essaie de me rappeler le goût de tes lèvres mais ce que je me rappelle c'est le goût de ta peau. Je peux presque le sentir sur ma langue. Sais-tu ce que je suis en train de faire Edward ? »

« N… Non mais je meeeeeeurs d'envie de le savoir. » Bredouilla-t-il.

Parfait.

J'amena ma paume à ma gorge puis la ramena à ma poitrine. Je ferma les yeux.

« Je fais glisser ma main sur mes seins en imaginant que c'est la tienne. Veux-tu que je descende plus bas Edward ? Veux-tu que j'imagine que mes doigts sont les tiens aussi ? » Demandais-je, poussant un souffle bruyant.

Je l'entendis pousser un couinement étouffé. « Tout ce que tu veux bébé du moment que tu continues de me parler. »

« Que feraient tes doigts sur moi Edward ? »

Il fut silencieux quelques secondes et inspira avec force. « Ils glisseraient sur ta peau… » Sa voix était presque rauque. « … douce… si douce… tellement douce et je les y enfoncerais pour que chaque cellule comprenne que tu es à moi. Et ma langue… Putain Bella… Ma langue caresserait tes lèvres et plongerait dans ta bouche, insatiable, avide jusqu'à l'épuisement total, jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus rien. Je pourrais mourir d'un seul de tes baisers. '_Lèvres ! Lèvres ! Baiser qui meurt, baiser qui mord. Lèvres, lit de l'amour profond comme la mort !' (1)_. »

Je n'aurais jamais cru que la poésie puisse me faire un effet aussi électrisant mais dans la bouche d'Edward, les mots revêtaient un tout autre pouvoir. Sa voix cristalline transpirait l'érotisme et la sensualité. J'aurai pu reprendre mes esprits à ce moment là sauf qu'il se mit à parler à en perdre haleine, si cela était possible.

« Bella, Bella, Bella. » Gémit-il. « J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là pour te toucher, exprimer tout ce que je ressens dans mes mains. Elles te parleraient. En caressant ton corps, elles te diraient comme elles ont soif de toi, en te frôlant, elles te crieraient la chaleur qui consume ma peau, en t'effleurant, elle te hurleraient le désir que j'ai pour toi. Tout le temps. Tous les jours. Toujours. » Mes doigts se crispèrent légèrement sur l'accoudoir du sofa et un soupir involontaire s'échappa de mes lèvres. « Bella… Tu me fais bander. Tu peux pas imaginer ce que je donnerais pour pouvoir être en toi en ce moment et te sentir trembler, te cabrer sur moi, sentir tes hanches onduler. »

Waouh. Je sentis immédiatement mon ventre se contracter férocement. C'est une des choses que j'aimais chez lui, cette aptitude à pouvoir passer du plus merveilleux des poètes au plus dépravé des débauchés. Je soupira fortement tant ce qu'il me disait m'excitait.

« C'est ça mon amour. J'aime t'entendre soupirer pour moi. Je veux que tu te touches. Je veux que tu te caresses en pensant que moi seul peux faire ça pour toi, que moi seul peux te donner tout ce plaisir. Rien que moi. »

En femme obéissante, je m'exécutais, glissant ma main dans mon pantalon puis sous ma culotte pour atteindre mon clitoris déjà gonflé.

« Rien que toi Edward. » Gémis-je tandis que la caresse que je me prodiguais commençait à me faire tourner la tête. « C'est tellement bon. »

« Touche-toi Bella. Imagine que ma queue te dévore de l'intérieur. »

J'introduisis deux doigts dans la moiteur et l'humidité de mon vagin et dans ma tête, des tonnes d'images m'assaillirent. Edward au-dessus de moi, Edward me martelant avec ses hanches, Edward me mordant le cou pour m'imprégner de sa marque. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à tenir le téléphone.

« Tu sens comme tu me rends dingue ? Oh Bella. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. J'ai tellement besoin de t'entendre jouir. Vient pour moi. Jouis pour moi. Donne-moi tout. Prend tout ce que tu veux de moi. »

J'avais du mal à respirer et le ton de sa voix me provoqua des spasmes de plaisir tandis que je poussa un cri et que ma bouche scandait son prénom encore et encore.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je repris l'usage de la parole.

« Hummm. » Murmurais-je. Je porta mes doigts jusqu'à ma bouche afin de les lécher et fis des bruits très sonores d'aspiration dans le combiné.

« Bella. Me dis pas que tu es en train de faire ce que je pense que tu es en train de faire. »

« D'après toi ? » Demandais-je, évasive.

« Putain Bella. Faut que tu rentres et vite ou alors tu ne trouveras que des cendres de mon corps. »

« Dimanche mon amour. Dimanche se sera la St Edward, je te le promets. »

« En parlant de Saint… »

« Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça toi. »

« Non. » Rit-il. « Je ne parlais pas de seins 'S.E.I.N.S' mais de saint 'S.A.I.N.T'. C'est toi qui a l'esprit mal placé. »

« Oh excuse-moi. »

« Donc... Je disais, c'est bientôt la Saint Valentin… »

« Ah ouais ce truc où on s'offre des fleurs ou des boîtes de chocolat. » Je ne pu réprimer une grimace de dégoût. « Si tu m'offres des chocolats Edward, je te quitte sur le champ. »

« Pas de danger. Beurk. Non je pensais plutôt à un truc romantique pour changer. »

« Hum et à quoi penses-tu en particulier ? »

« Si je te le dis, ça gâchera tout mon plaisir mon amour. »

« Edward ? » Dis-je, embarrassée.

« Oui ? »

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas très au courant de ces choses là. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir et je n'ai jamais fêté la Saint Valentin. »

« Bébé. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi. Ce sera mon plus beau cadeau et peu importe ce que tu m'offriras, ça n'égalera jamais le seul fait de ta présence. »

« D'accord mais pas d'excentricité alors. »

Il sembla hésiter mais répondit tout de même. « Promis. »

Nous discustâmes de tout et de rien et au moment de se quitter, une joute verbale se joua pour savoir qui le premier raccrochera le téléphone, ponctuée de « non toi d'abords » suivit par des « non toi d'abord » et, ce, pendant au moins une ½ heure. Puis de la musique s'éleva en fond sonore et il commença à me chanter _Everything I Do_ de Brian Adams (2).

**Look into my eyes - you will see** Regarde dans mes yeux, tu verras  
**What you mean to me** Ce que tu représentes pour moi  
**Search your heart - search your soul** Cherche ton coeur - cherche ton âme  
**And when you find me there you'll search no more** Et quand tu m'auras trouvé tu ne chercheras plus

**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for** Ne me dit pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer  
**You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for** Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça vaut pas la peine d'en mourir  
**You know it's true** Tu sais que c'est vrai  
**Everything I do - I do it for you** Tout ce que je fais - je le fais pour toi

**Look into your heart - you will find** Regarde à travers mon coeur, tu trouveras  
**There's nothin' there to hide** Il n'y a rien à cacher  
**Take me as I am - take my life** Accepte moi comme je suis - prend ma vie  
**I would give it all - I would sacrifice** J'aimerais te donner tout ce que je peux sacrifier

**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for** Ne me dit pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre  
**I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more** Je peux rien faire, il n'y a rien que je veuille plus ( au monde )  
**You know it's true** Tu sais que c'est vrai  
**Everything I do - I do it for you** Tout ce que je fais - je le fais pour toi

**There's no love - like your love** Il n'y a pas d'amour - comme le tien  
**And no other - could give more love** Et aucun autre - pourrait me donner plus d'amour  
**There's nowhere - unless you're there** Nul part - à moins que tu n'y sois  
**All the time - all the way** Tout le temps - de toutes les façons

**Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for** Ne me dit pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer  
**I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more** Je peux rien faire, il n'y a rien que je veuille plus ( au monde )  
**I would fight for you - I'd lie for you** Je voudrais me battre pour toi - je voudrais mentir pour toi  
**Walk the fire for you - ya I'd die for you** Je marcherais sur le feu pour toi - ouais, j' mourrais pour toi

**You know it's true** Tu sais que c'est vrai  
**Everything I do - I do it for you** Tout ce que je fais - je le fais pour toi

Quand il eut terminé, j'ai cru que j'allais me mettre à chialer. Merde. Personne ne m'avait jamais chanté de chanson d'amour. Puis il enchaîna sur Always de Bon Jovi (3).

**This Romeo is Bleeding** Ce Roméo saigne  
**But you can't see his blood** Mais tu ne peux pas voir son sang  
**It's nothing but some feelings** Ce ne sont que des sentiments  
**That this old dog kicked up** Que ce vieux chien a laissé  
**It's been raining since you left me** Il pleut depuis que tu m'as quitté  
**Now I'm drowning in the flood** Maintenant je me noie dans mes larmes  
**You see I've always been a fighter** Tu vois j'ai toujours été un fonceur  
**But without you I give up** Mais sans toi, je laisse tomber  
**Now I can't sing a love song** Maintenant je ne peux plus chanter de chanson d'amour  
**Like the way it's meant to be** Comme elles sont supposées être chantées  
**Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore** Bien, je suppose que je ne suis plus assez bon  
**But baby, that's just me** Mais Bébé, ce n'est que moi

**And I will love you, baby - Always** Et je t'aimerais, bébé - toujours  
**And I'll be there forever and a day - Always** Et je serai là pour l'éternité - toujours

**Now your pictures that you left behind** Maintenant les photos que tu as laissé derrière nous  
**Are just memories of a different life** Ne sont que les souvenirs d'une vie différente  
**Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry** Certaines nous ont fait rire, d'autres nous ont fait pleurer  
**One that made you have to say goodbye** Et une autre qui t'a fait partir  
**What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair** Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour passer mes doigts dans tes cheveux  
**To touch your lips, to hold you near** Pour toucher tes lèvres, Et te serrer près de moi  
**When you say your prayers try to understand** Quand tu dis tes prières, Essaie de comprendre  
**I've made mistakes, I'm just a man** J'ai fait des erreurs, Je ne suis qu'un homme  
**When he holds you close, when he pulls you near** Quand il te tient proche, quand il te serre fort  
**When he says the words you've been needing to hear** Quand il dit les mots que tu as besoin d'entendre  
**I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine** Je désire être lui, parce que ces mots sont miens  
**To say to you till the end of time** Pour te les dire jusqu'à la fin des temps

**And i, I will love you baby - Always** Mais je t'aimerais, bébé - toujours  
**And I'll be there forever and a day - Always** Et je serai là pour l'éternité - toujours

**If you told me to cry for you I could** Si tu me disais de pleurer pour toi - je le ferais  
**If you told me to die for you I would** Si tu me demandais de mourir pour toi - je le ferais  
**Take a look at my face** Regarde mon visage  
**There's no price I won't pay** Il n'y a aucun prix que je refuserais de payer  
**To say these words to you** Pour te dire ces mots

**Well, there ain't no luck** Bien, il n'y as pas de chance  
**In these loaded dice** Dans ces mauvais dés  
**But baby if… **Mais Bébé, si…

Tout d'un coup, le blanc total. Saleté de réseau. Je jeta un coup d'œil sur le portable.

Plus de batterie.

Stoïque, je continuais de le fixer comme si le seul fait de le regarder allait lui insuffler l'énergie suffisante pour le rallumer. Je grogna de frustration. J'avais envie de balancer le téléphone contre le mur ou de sauter dessus à pied joint. Mais je me doutais qu'Alice verrait d'un bon œil que je casse aussi son téléphone. Alors je me contenta de le balancer sur le sofa et de l'insulter de tous les noms qui me passait par la tête.

Au bout de quelques minutes et bien calmée, je le repris non sans avoir insulter au passage sa mère - bien qu'un téléphone n'est pas de mère – et sortit du bureau d'Eléazar en fulminant. Il fallait que je trouve un autre téléphone.

A peine eus-je franchit le seuil que Kate se jeta sur moi.

« Attend Kate tu peux me prêter ton téléphone s'il te plait ? »

« Bella. Tu viens de passer au moins deux heures enfermée dans ce bureau !! »

_Deux heures ?!? Tant que ça ?_

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? » Demanda-t-elle, l'œil vif et intrigué. Devant mon mutisme, elle me jeta un regard circonspect. « Y'a un truc qui cloche Bella. Je le sens. Tu me caches quelque chose. » Dit-elle en rétrécissant ses yeux dans la suspicion.

Aïe. Kate-plus-grosse-commère-que-moi-tu-meurs était de retour.

« Laisse tomber Kate. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

« Ah. J'avais raison ; il se passe un truc. C'est quoi ? C'est énorme ? C'est Carlisle ? Esmée ? Oh… c'est Edward. » Je mis une main sur ma joue. « Ah. Je l'aurais parié. Alors ? C'est quoi ? Dis-moi, Dis-moi. S'il te plait. Je promets de tenir ma langue. » Dit-elle en me regardant avec ses yeux brillants. J'aurais juré avoir vu son œil sauter dans un tic nerveux.

Je soupira dans la défaite et l'entraîna dans le bureau d'Eléazar. Elle me fixa avec attention.

« Bon. Mais d'abord si tu ne tiens pas ta lang…. »

« Juré. » M'interrompit-elle en faisant mine de cracher par terre.

« Ok. Eléazar va réunir un Conseil de famille tout à l'heure pour annoncer que je ne reviendrais pas. »

« QUOI ?!?!? Bella. Tu peux pas me faire ça ! C'est mort ici sans toi, je vais finir comme une momie desséchée. »

« Ouais. Tu veux pas savoir pourquoi alors ? »

« M'en fous du pourquoi. Tu viens de sonner mon arrêt de mort. »

« Faut toujours que tu en fasses ses tonnes Kate. » Dis-je en roulant des yeux. « Alors tu veux savoir ou pas ? »

Elle jeta une main dans le vide. « C'est à cause de Tanya. Je sais. Carlisle en a profité pour te garder dans sa secte. » Dit-elle la mine faussement renfrognée.

« Non ce n'est pas à cause de Tanya. C'est à cause d'Edward. »

J'attendis en silence et connaissant Kate, la bombe que j'avais lâchée n'allait pas tarder à faire trembler les murs.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE DE NOM DE DIEU DE PUTAIN DE TRUC DE OUF. » Hurla-t-elle en tirant ses cheveux vers le haut.

« SChuuuuut. » Lui murmurais-je, affolée par son débit sonore. « Kate met-la en veilleuse. »

« Pardon. » Elle se pencha vers moi et se mit à murmurer. « Putain de bordel de merde de nom de Dieu de putain de truc de ouf. »

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Souriais-je en pensant à la réaction presque similaire de Rose, qui elle, avait su rester polie quand même.

« Woaw. Je veux tous les détails. Quand-Comment-Où-Pourquoi. Il faut absolument… » Elle s'interrompit puis une leur d'affolement s'alluma dans son regard. « Merde. Tanya va te tuer Bella. Et Eléazar veut l'annoncer au Conseil ? Il est taré ou quoi ?!? »

« Il sait ce qu'il fait Kate. »

« Il est sénile ouais. »

« Il pense qu'en présence de tout le monde, Tanya se montrera moins démonstrative. »

« Hum, c'est vrai que ça refroidira peut-être ses ardeurs mais... » Elle fit une pause puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. « Je suis heureuse pour toi Bella bien sur… Je sais ce qu'Edward représente pour ma sœur et ça va être dur pour elle. »

« Je ne l'ai pas voulu. Je savais que ça allait provoquer des problèmes c'est juste que… Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui maintenant. »

Elle me sourit avec tendresse. « Bella amoureuse. Et bin, j'allais finir par croire que tu finirais en ermite. »

J'allais répliquer lorsque j'entendis qu'on frappait à la porte. Kate se leva pour aller ouvrir et Alice apparut, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors les filles ? »

« Alice. J'espère que Carlisle est content de nous avoir ravit _notre_ Bella. » Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ah ah » Dit Alice en sautillant. « C'est _notre_ Bella maintenant. »

Les filles se tirèrent la langue et je leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous l'avez pas eu à la loyale. Edward l'a séduite et elle est bien trop bien élevée pour dire non. » S'amusa Kate.

_Oh-oh, je connais ce regard. Non Alice, ne rentre pas dans son jeu…Ne rentres pas dans son jeu…_

« Non mais dis donc toi. Oserais-tu insinuer que mon frère est un dragueur alors que c'est elle… » Elle me désigna du doigt. « … qui lui a sauté dessus dès le premier jour. »

Kate rigola. Alice n'avait pas vu sa manœuvre subtil consistant à tirer un maximum d'informations sur ma rencontre avec Edward. Faut dire aussi qu'elle était forte. Très forte. Trop forte.

« Le premier jour hein ? » Dit Kate en me regardant avec un large sourire.

« J'ai fait une gaffe non ? » S'enquit Alice en se tournant vers moi.

Je lui fis une pauvre sourire. Après tout, elle n'avait eu aucune chance de s'en sortir.

« Pour ma défense… » Commençais-je. « Ce n'était pas dépendant de ma volonté. Je suis la danseuse d'Edward. » Dis-je comme si ce dont je parlais était une évidence.

Elles me regardèrent complètement ahuries, comme si j'avais parlé en patois russe alors je me mis à leurs raconter ce qu'Eléazar m'avait expliqué.

« C'est la chose la plus… sensasse que j'ai jamais entendu. » Dit Kate, une fois mon récit terminé. « Tu as du t'enfuir en courant après ta première… euh… rencontre… avec Edward. » Elle se mit à pouffer. « Oh j'imagine très bien la scène. »

« Ouais c'est ça. » Boudais-je.

Alice se figea un moment dans une vision puis se tourna vers moi.

« Ça va bientôt commencer. » Dit-elle.

« Tu vois quelque chose ? » Demanda Kate.

« Je ne peux pas prévoir la réaction de Tanya si c'est ce à quoi tu fais allusion. Le choix n'est pas posé. »

J'étais désireuse de changer de sujet de conversation car je me sentais de plus en plus nerveuse.

« Où est Jasper ? » Demandais-je.

« Il refait le monde avec Irina au salon. » Alice ne sembla pas dupe de mon anxiété et frotta ses mains rassurantes sur mes bras. « Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. »

« Ok allons-y. »

Nous nous rendîmes au salon et je ne savais pas trop comment gérer tout ça. Je n'avais pas peur – je n'étais pas seule – C'est juste que quand j'appréhendais quelque chose, j'anticipais alors la scène dans ma tête mais au final, ça se passait jamais comme je l'avais pensé.

Carmen, assise sur le canapé du séjour tapota l'espace à coté d'elle et m'invita à m'asseoir.

« Querida ? Tu te nourris bien là-bas ? Estas en los huesos (4). » Dit elle avec son parfait accent espagnol.

« Je sais d'où vient la propension à l'exagération de Kate. » Pouffais-je.

« Je suis sérieuse Bella. Tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui Carmen. No te impacientes(5). »

Elle me fit un sourire puis se leva vers Eléazar afin de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Tandis qu'il commença à appeler tout le monde, je m'assis tranquillement à ma place entre Carmen, à ma droite et Irina, à ma gauche. Tanya s'installa en face de moi, à coté de Kate et Eléazar prit place en bout de table.

« Bella a quelque chose à annoncer donc je vais te laisser la parole. » Dit-il à mon intention.

Je me leva et appuya doucement mes paumes sur le bois.

« Il y a six mois, je suis arrivée ici et bien que j'étais une parfaite inconnue à vos yeux, vous m'avez accueilli, aimé, choyé, protégé - parfois de moi-même. J'ai appris à… savourer une autre existence, basée sur le respect de la vie et la recherche de notre humanité… Mais j'ai… Je… »

Je m'interrompis. Les mots étaient venus spontanément mais à présent je ne savais plus comment expliquer mon départ. Eléazar perçut mon désarroi et me fit signe de me rasseoir.

« Bella va s'installer à Forks et restera avec les Cullen définitivement. » Continua-t-il.

Ah bin dis comme ça, c'est sur que ça avait l'air assez simple.

Le silence le plus total s'installa et Carmen et Irina me fixèrent avec incrédulité. Même Tanya sembla surprise.

« Bella ? » Demanda Irina, étonnée. « Mais pourquoi ? »

Elézar reprit la parole. « Elle ne reviendra pas parce que... »

Irina se leva et le fixa avec colère. « Eléazar. J'ai posé la question à Bella. Si elle part qu'elle nous dise au moins ce qu'on a fait pour qu'elle ne veuille plus de nous…. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé… »

Je fus assommée par la réaction d'Irina. Apparemment elle le prenait très mal. Je le regarda avec émotion et prit mon visage dans ma main. Tout cela était plus dur que ce que j'avais imaginé.

« Je vous aime tous… Tellement… Vous êtes comme une famille… » Dis-je alors que ma gorge se serrait sous le poids des mots que je prononçais. « Vous êtes important pour moi mais… Edward aussi et je veux vivre là où il vit. »

Irina se rassit et sembla perdue dans la contemplation silencieuse de sa main tandis que j'entendis le bruit grave et déchirant du bois brisé. Tanya venait de broyer le bout de la table. Je ne la regarda pas directement mais j'avais une vue parfaite de ses expressions grâce à mon champ visuel. Je savais que si mes yeux croisaient les siens, ça ne se passera pas bien du tout et bien je ne n'eusse pas peur d'elle, je ne voulais pas envenimer la situation plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle continuait de me fixer avec toute la rage que l'on puisse mettre dans un regard. Je sentis immédiatement l'aura de Jasper inonder la pièce. Elle lui lança une oeillade furieuse et je pense que cela ne fit que décupler sa fureur. Soudain, Tanya se leva et Alice s'approcha de moi, posant sa main sur mon épaule.

« Tanya. » Réprimanda Eléazar. « Assis-toi. »

« Comment oses-tu me dire de m'asseoir ? » Cracha-t-elle. « Comment oses-tu la défendre ? »

« Je t'en pris ma chérie. » Supplia Carmen.

Tanya regarda furtivement Carmen puis abaissa son regard vers la table, les yeux fermés, et finalement me fixa en grognant.

« J'espère que tu jubiles. Tu as bien calculé ton coup. Allez. Un petit sourire Isabella. » Elle appuya sur le Isabella sachant parfaitement quelle serait ma réaction. Et elle ne se fit pas attendre.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » Menaçais-je.

Et là, je fis quelque chose de complètement stupide.

Je croisa son regard.

Elle me fixa, choquée, durant ½ seconde et soudain, elle sauta par-dessus la table si vite que mes yeux ont eu du mal à la suivre. Je me leva à mon tour, ma chaise basculant sur le sol et avant même de sentir le corps de Tanya sur moi, Alice me tira vers elle et Jasper la repoussa violemment d'un geste de la main pour l'envoyer valser contre le mur opposé. Tanya percuta brutalement le papier peint et se releva presque aussitôt mais un peu désorientée. Elle s'accroupit en fixant Jasper.

« N'essaye même pas. » Prévint Alice, enragée. « Je te jure que si tu poses ne serait-ce qu'un seul putain de doigt sur lui, je te fais bouffer tes dents. »

Je vis Tanya hésiter mais le tremblement imperceptible de ses jambes montrait qu'elle était prête à se jeter sur lui.

« Tanya ! » Hurla Eléazar.

Un silence de mort s'installa. Il semblait que le temps s'était suspendu. Tanya s'était figée mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle se releva et se tourna vers le mur, s'appuyant sur ses paumes.

« Tanya. » Souffla Kate en posant une main sur son dos.

Elle rejeta sa main d'un geste de l'épaule. « Laisse-moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. » Elle lança un regard froid à Jasper. « Toi nous plus je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Foutez moi la paix. »

Elle commença à partir du salon, furieuse, puis se ravisa pour se pencher par–dessus la table et planta ses iris dorés dans les miens. Elle me fit un rictus mauvais et plein de promesses sous-entendues.

« Il se lassera de toi avant même que tu ne comprennes ce qui t'arrive et ce jour là… » Son sourire s'agrandit. « … J'espère que je serai aux premières loges. »

Elle quitta la pièce rapidement et après avoir entendu la porte d'entrée se disloquer bruyamment, Eléazar se racla la gorge.

« Bon ça ne s'est pas si mal passé finalement. »

-

* * *

(1) Citation d'Albert Samain – Extrait de _Au jardin de l'Infante_

(2) http://www(point)youtube(point)com/watch?v=n8riz9KRnJE

(3) http://www(point)youtube(point)com/watch?v=ZGoWtY_h4xo. Ah bin je vous mets la suite (quand même) :

**But Baby if you give me just one more try** Mais bébé si tu me donnes une seule chance  
**We can pack up our old dreams** On pourrait réaliser nos vieux rêves  
**And our old lives** Et notre ancienne vie  
**We'll find a place where the sun still shines** Et trouver un endroit où le soleil brillerait toujours

**And I will love you, baby - Always** Et je t'aimerais, bébé - toujours  
**And I'll be there forever and a day - Always** Et je serai là pour l'éternité - toujours

**I'll be there till the stars don't shine** Je serai là jusqu'à ce que les étoiles cessent de briller  
**Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme** Jusqu'à ce que les paradis éclatent, et que les mots cessent de rimer  
**And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind** Et je sais quand je mourrai, tu seras dans ma mémoire  
**And I'll love you - Always **Et je t'aimerai toujours  
**Always**... Toujours...

(4) Estas en los huenos = Tu as la peau sur les os

(5) No te impacientes = Ne t'inquiète pas

**Note de l'auteure : **

Alors aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, j'ai 28 ans.

Cette journée va être un enfer car ma mère va m'appeller (comme tous les ans) et va me rappeller (comme tous les ans) l'horreur de ses douleurs pendant le travail qui a duré 9h d'affilé (comme tous les ans).

Mon père va m'acheter un truc absolument horrible et misogyne qui ne sert à rien genre un fer à repasser ou un livre de cuisine.

Mes frères vont encore se moquer de ma vieillesse avancée.

Mes soeurs vont encore me dire que mon horloge biologique toune et qu'il serait tant que je me case et que je me mette à faire des bébés (Un peu comme elles en fait).

Heureusement, il y a les reviews pour me remonter le moral alors vous savez ce qu'ils vous reste à faire.


	20. La vision d'Alice

D'abors, je voulais vous dire que tous les messages que j'ai reçu, en reviews, par MP ou par mail m'ont énormément touché.

A la base, je voulais juste vous prévenir que je n'aurais pas pu publier un autre chapitre avant un moment et je ne m'attendais pas à une telle élan de sympathie. Vous m'avez vraiment donné du courage.

Je ne pourrais pas remercier tout le monde individuellement et je le regrette alors je vais me contenter de vous dire merci et aussi que je pense fort à toutes celles et ceux qui ont perdu un être cher ou qui vivent des moments difficiles.

Profitez de la vie et des gens que vous aimez.

Je vous adore.

Lily

-

**Disclamer 1** : Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

-

* * *

« La vérité est une bombe dont les effets tuent à la fois celui qui la lance et celui qui la reçoit. »

_Françoise Parturier_

_-_

**CHAPITRE 20 – La vision d'Alice**

Il me sembla que le voyage de retour s'étirait en longueur. Comme ce rêve curieux que faisaient souvent les humains où ils montaient inlassablement les marches d'un escalier alors que celles-ci se multipliaient exponentiellement au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Il ne restait plus qu'à courir encore et encore, en espérant pouvoir rejoindre l'étage, qui n'apparaissait, bien sûr, jamais. Si j'avais pu dormir, j'aurai fait peut-être ce rêve – Ou une variante – pourtant, malgré cela, je regrettais amèrement de ne pouvoir le faire. Dormir était tellement plus simple. Vous vous endormiez le soir et hop, le matin apparaissait sans même que vous n'aillez pris conscience que des heures venaient de s'écouler paisiblement. Le sommeil capturait le temps. Le temps apportait dans son sillage l'attente impuissante. L'attente impuissante était sans doute le plus cruel des supplices.

Seulement voilà, je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je ne pouvais me contenter de ressentir cet incroyable sentiment de pure anticipation, comptant les heures, les minutes, les kilomètres qui me séparaient d'Edward. Chaque panneau que nous croisions sur la route ne faisait que me sentir encore plus frustrée. Ma seule consolation fut de savoir qu'Alice ne lésinait pas sur la vitesse. Jasper s'était totalement rendu hermétique à mes effluves cinq minutes après notre départ de Denali, exaspéré de mon impatience.

Il est vrai, qu'au moment de quitter Eléazar et les siens, j'avais préféré me concentrer sur la perspective heureuse de mes retrouvailles avec Edward plutôt que de me focaliser sur mes adieux difficiles à un clan qui m'avait tout donné. Bien qu'à aucun moment Eléazar, Carmen ou Kate n'affichèrent un quelconque signe de déception, préférant me gratifier de sourires heureux, la mélancolie de leur regard ne laissait aucun doute sur leur tristesse profonde de me voir partir pour toujours. Irina eut plus de mal à afficher son indifférence. Après le Conseil, j'avais tenté de lui parler mais elle s'était dérobée avec une facilité déconcertante. Au début, j'avais cru que c'était à cause de Tanya mais un peu avant mon départ, elle m'avait finalement expliqué avoir agit par pur égoïsme, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi je leur préférais Edward. Elle pensait avoir gagné une nouvelle sœur qui, au final, préférait vivre avec un homme qu'elle connaissait depuis un mois plutôt que rester avec elle. J'arrivais à saisir la portée de son malaise. Moi-même je reconnaissais une sorte de folie dans mes actes.

J'allais littéralement tout plaquer par amour.

Mais voilà Eléazar, le destin, le karma, une bonne étoile, un ange gardien - que sais-je encore - m'avait envoyé Edward et je m'étais battue contre une force trop puissante pour pouvoir gagner cette bataille. Tout ça était arrivé malgré tout, malgré l'amour que je portais à Irina et tous les autres, malgré le bonheur d'avoir vécu les six mois les plus serein de mon existence et même malgré moi. Je n'y pouvais rien. Il était trop tard pour pouvoir continuer de vivre ma vie dans un lieu où Edward n'était pas physiquement là. Et si il n'était que la représentation physique de ma propre folie alors je l'enlacerai avec férocité jusqu'à l'aliénation totale, jusqu'à me noyer complètement dans cette étreinte. Pourtant, c'était bizarre de savoir que, paradoxalement, il était aussi devenu mon point d'ancrage dans la réalité.

Un nouveau panneau nous indiqua n'être qu'à 93 miles (1) de Forks. Je ne pus que coller mon front contre la vitre en poussant un soupir de désolation. Soudain, une image surgit devant mes yeux. C'était assez flou, un souvenir du temps où j'étais humaine semblait-il. Une vision de moi, petite. Quel âge ? Je ne saurais le dire tant l'image était plongée dans l'opacité. Je me revoyais, soufflant contre le carreau d'une vitre, provoquant ainsi un nuage de buée blanche dans lequel mon doigt était en train d'écrire quelque chose. Je tournais la tête sur ma gauche vers des rires qui s'élevaient et aperçu une silhouette difforme et nébuleuse, puis plus rien. Juste le paysage au dehors défilant sous mes yeux.

Je tentais alors de souffler sur la vitre de la portière mais constata qu'aucune buée ne se formait. Ce qui était normal après tout. Je me sentais un peu triste. Je secoua la tête et décolla mon front du verre, troublée de ressentir une certaine nostalgie même après toutes ces années. Qu'importe, je savais que ces images finiraient par disparaître. J'aurais tellement souhaiter pouvoir faire de même avec d'autres souvenirs. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas garder ces images inoffensives et rayer de ma tête d'autres bien cruelles. Et s'il n'y avait que les images. Mais il y avait aussi les sons, les odeurs, les gestes…

Je frissonna et ferma les yeux. Au moins, j'aurais, pour toujours, graver en mémoire le sourire d'Edward, le parfum d'Edward, sa voix… Mon dieu… J'aurais tant aimé le voir à ma descente d'avion. Mais les instructions d'Eléazar étaient claires : pas de retrouvailles publics avec Edward bla bla bla. Je fulminais contre Eléazar.

Je jeta un coup d'œil sur un autre panneau annonçant 'Forks… 60 miles (2)'. Pfffff. J'irai plus vite en courant. Je fulminais contre Alice. Et Jasper, reposant sa main sur la sienne, me jetant ainsi son bonheur au visage. Lui aussi eut droit à ma fulminisation. Même le pauvre lapin que j'eus le temps d'apercevoir sur le bas coté de la route n'y avait échappé.

Je n'avais pas revu Tanya depuis le Conseil et je n'avais pas demandé où elle était. D'ailleurs, tout le monde abordait sa disparition avec une certaine sérénité. Avait-elle déjà fait cela ? Peut-être après qu'Edward ait rompu tout lien avec elle.

_« Il se lassera de toi avant même que tu ne comprennes ce qui t'arrive… » _Sa voix sifflante résonna dans ma tête. Son regard… Si sur d'elle, si certaine de la véracité de chaque mot qu'elle prononçait… Se pouvait-il qu'elle dise vrai ? Après tout, elle le connaissait. Elle avait vécu des choses avec lui. Elle….

_« Je veux juste être avec toi… ». « Tu es une déesse. Ma déesse… ». « Je t'aime si fort que j'ai cru que mon putain de cœur allait exploser un million de fois… ». « … j'ai tellement besoin de toi… ». « Tu es mon âme… ». « Je t'aime comme un fou. » _

La voix d'Edward résonnait dans mon crâne, douce, envoûtante, sincère. Si les mots pouvaient mentir, le regard lui ne le pouvait. Or, ses yeux hurlaient son amour pour moi. Je ne devais pas laisser la rancœur de Tanya insuffler le doute dans mon cœur. Pourtant, ce qu'Edward ressentait aujourd'hui était vrai mais qu'en sera-t-il dans un an ? Dix ans ? Cent ans ? Moi, je ne voyais que lui.

Lorsque que nous pénétrâmes dans la forêt si familière, je commençais à gesticuler sur mon siège tandis qu'Alice ne lançait des œillades amusées. Alors que la voiture s'engouffra dans l'étroit chemin qui menait à la villa, il me semblait que les quelques mètres qui restaient encore à parcourir étaient encore plus long que les quelques heures qui s'étaient écoulées depuis notre départ. Bon, ok, j'exagérais un peu mais l'amour n'est-il pas enclin à la disproportion et à la démesure ?

Emmett et Rose étaient déjà plantés sur le pas de la porte d'entrée avec Esmée. Tandis que Jasper était autoproclamé par Alice 'porteur de valises'. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les autres.

« Bella je suis si content que tu sois rentrée. Edward a été infernal. » Pleurnicha Emmett en me donnant une forte accolade. « Maintenant que tu es là. Il va arrêter de m'envoyer tout ce qui lui passe par la main en pleine figure. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil interrogatif vers Rose qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu avais arrêté de l'emmerder, peut-être qu'il t'aurait laisser tranquille. » Soupira Rosalie. Elle se tourna vers moi en m'enlaçant. « Je t'expliquerais. »

« Ma chérie. » Sourit Esmée. « Ça s'est bien passé j'espère. »

« J'ai connu pire. » Soufflais-je. « Mais je suis heureuse d'être à la maison. »

Esmée me serra dans ses bras tandis que Jasper et Alice, après avoir embrasser tout le monde, montèrent à l'étage.

« Il est confiné dans votre chambre. » M'expliqua Esmée. « Carlisle a cru bon, après sa discussion avec Eléazar, que vos retrouvailles ne se déroulent pas devant nous. »

Dire que j'étais embarrassée était un euphémisme. Je lui bafouillais un bref merci alors qu'Emmett commençait à rire mais avant qu'il ne commence à blaguer sur le sujet, j'avais déjà franchi les escaliers et me tins une demi-seconde devant la porte de la chambre.

Je l'ouvris et son odeur me frappa de plein fouet. Une telle odeur ne devrait pas exister. Si captivante, si fascinant, si ensorcelante, si attractive, si… Il fallait que je me fonde dans ce parfum. Avant même avoir fait un pas en avant, Edward était déjà sur moi. Il y avait un certain désespoir dans ses gestes, une nécessité absolue et croissante de soulager la démence qui s'était emparé de nos corps. Je posa mes lèvres contre son cou et huma sa peau aussi puissamment que je le pouvais. Son odeur avait le parfum de la pluie.

Ses lèvres virent se presser contre les miennes tandis qu'il poussa un feulement troublant et que mes mains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le toucher partout. Nous n'arrivâmes jamais jusqu'au lit.

La pression était trop forte, l'envie était trop puissante, le désir était trop virulent.

Son odeur était partout elle semblait même être en train de ronger avec délice l'intérieur de mon corps. J'atteins rapidement les bords de son pantalon, arrachant légèrement sa fermeture éclair dans ma précipitation et il fit de même dans un grognement sauvage.

Durant tout le processus, je le fixais, ses pupilles se dilatèrent au rythme de sa progression. Sa façon de me remplir m'arracha un gémissement et bientôt la chambre ne fut remplit que par mes cris et nos souffles incohérents. J'entendais le claquement de sa peau contre la mienne. Je sentais le frottement continu et rythmé de mes seins sur son torse et de ses mains enrobant mes fesses en les malaxant. Je pencha ma tête en arrière et sentis sa bouche gober un de mes mamelons, gémissant, implorant. Tout à coup, il posa sa main contre le mur, à coté de ma tête et me pénétra encore plus vigoureusement. Un cri misérable tenta de sortir de ma gorge. J'essayais d'avaler de l'air par la bouche mais ma respiration se bloqua refusant de rentrer tandis que son sexe continuait son ascension en insinuant plus profondément en moi. J'étais littéralement en train de suffoquer de plaisir.

Alors que la jouissance montait dans mon corps de façon totalement indécente et sans aucune pudeur, Edward jeta son visage entre mes seins et mes deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa tête. Je l'entendais gémir et prononcer des paroles incompréhensibles dont je ne perçu que les vibrations contre ma poitrine. Alors que je jouis avec obscénité, je dus me retenir pour ne pas lui broyer la tête. Finalement, il s'enfonça une dernière fois en moi et nous fis basculer sur le sol en se fixant dans les yeux.

Je ne ressentais même pas le besoin de parler. Qu'aurais-je pu dire de plus que ce que mes yeux ne disaient déjà ? Qu'aurait-il pu dire de plus que ce que ses yeux ne m'avouaient déjà ?

Rien n'était plus éloquent, plus beau que le silence qui nous entourait.

Sans se défaire de moi, il me porta jusqu'au lit et nous refîmes l'amour encore et encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, annonçant ainsi l'heure de nous séparer pour rejoindre le lycée après ce long week-end plein de rebondissement.

Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. Retrouver tous ces humains, me complaire dans la mascarade dans laquelle nous devions jouer, j'aurai préféré mille fois rester dans cette chambre, dans les bras d'Edward. Mais voilà, j'avais déjà séché vendredi dernier afin de partir plus tôt pour l'Alaska avec Alice et Jasper et nous devions quand même afficher une certaine normalité, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

A regrets, nous nous préparâmes. Il m'interrogea sur mon voyage et je préféra rester un peu vague, certaine qu'Alice et Jasper combleront ses autres interrogations. Je ne voulais pas sans arrêt ressasser l'incident avec Tanya et me concentrer sur le bonheur que j'éprouvais à être en présence de l'être le plus parfait qui soit.

Ça allait même plus loin. TOUT était parfait. Maintenant que je savais que j'allais rester avec Edward et une famille que j'aimais, qu'Eléazar, Carmen, Kate, Irina et même Tanya était au courant, j'en éprouva comme un goût de liberté. Je savais pourtant qu'il me restait une chose à accomplir. Une personne voulait savoir. Et tant que je me tairais, je savais que mon bonheur ne serait pas complet.

************************

Durant toute la semaine au lycée, je constatais qu'une certaine routine s'était installée. Le matin, en arrivant, Emmett garait sa voiture sur le parking tandis qu'Edward faisait de même, nous sortions tous presque simultanément sous le regard des quelques élèves présents, puis main dans la main, nous nous rendions vers l'entrée avec l'impression étrange d'être épiés, sondés, scannés et sous les commentaires tantôt admiratifs tantôt agacés.

La semaine de cours se déroula dans un ennui mortel. Alice et Jasper cependant, essayait tant bien que mal de me distraire durant nos heures de cours communes tandis que celles que je passais avec Edward - heures pas toujours très studieuses – me paraissaient toujours trop courtes.

Pourtant, le vendredi, j'ignorai alors qu'un drame se déroulait en coulisse. Déjà, j'aurai dû me méfier la veille lorsqu'Alice, en cours d'espagnol, commença à me questionner innocemment.

**Flashback**

« Comment ça va toi et mon frère ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant une main nonchalante sous son menton.

« Ça va. » Répondis-je avec un grand sourire. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Oh juste comme ça. Pour avoir une discussion entre filles. Savoir peut-être aussi si je dois me préparer psychologiquement au cas où tu aurais envie de plus. »

Je la regardais avec amusement. « Alice. Qu'est ce que je pourrais avoir de plus ? Je partage ma vie avec l'homme que j'aime. Il est merveilleux, il est magnifique, il est époustouflant, il est form… »

« Bon bin j'ai compris. » M'interrompit-elle en levant les deux mains.

« Désolé. J'ai tendance à m'enflammer des fois. » Pouffais-je.

Elle joua avec son stylo, le faisait rouler entre ses doigts et pris un air songeur. « Quand je parlais de plus, je pensais à ce qui nous lie moi et Jasper. Le mariage. Pas dans l'immédiat non mais plus tard… Dans quelq… »

Alice s'arrêta net en me dévisageant. J'avais sûrement l'air horrifié. Epouser Edward ? C'était hors de question. Ce n'était même pas envisageable, pensable. Elle se pétrifia un instant dans une vision qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Elle me regarda à nouveau, confuse.

Elle haussa les épaules et m'adressa un sourire pincé. « Oublie ça Bella. »

Alice me gratifia ensuite de quelques paroles enjouées dont elle avait le secret mais quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est comme si elle feignait l'enthousiasme.

« Alice. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » L'interrogeais-je.

« Une fille trop collante avec Jasper. » Se renfrogna-t-elle.

Je poussa un soupir et secoua la tête. Si une fille s'approchait trop d'Edward, je sortirai les griffes et deviendrait malade de jalousie.

**Fin du flashback**

Le lendemain, je dus bien avouer qu'Alice n'était pas très loquace, ce qui était très inhabituel chez elle, voire carrément suspect. Edward la fixait de temps à autre assez frustré et circonspect. Emmett mettait son comportement sur le compte de Jasper qui lui, le pauvre, semblait avoir passer une sale nuit. Rose se contentait d'hausser les épaules. Elle ne semblait pas s'offusquer de son attitude.

Durant notre heure de biologie, je me décida d'interroger Edward.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Alice ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je ironique. « Ça ne devrait pas être un souci pour toi de savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête. »

Il me sourit. « Alice sait très bien comment me cacher ses pensées. Crois-moi. »

« Tu crois qu'elle s'est disputée avec Jasper ? »

« Non. Jasper non plus ne sait pas ce qu'elle a. Mais à ta place je ne m'inquiéterai pas pour elle. » Dit-il en me prenant la main discrètement.

Son contact, c'est bête à dire, éclipsa toute ma préoccupation et la seule chose qui traversa mon esprit fut comment me retrouver avec lui sans tous ces humains autour de nous.

J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être obséder par lui. Etais-ce normal d'éprouver un tel désir pour quelqu'un ? Tout le temps ? Tous les jours ? Est-ce que ça s'arrêtera un jour ?

_Hey ! Je veux pas que ça s'arrête moi !_

_Je m'en serais douté._

_Tu te parles à toi-même je te signale. Tout ce que JE veux, TU le veux._

_Je veux pas devenir une accroc du sexe._

_Avec Edward ? Tu te moques vraiment de toi-même là._

_Oh la ferme._

Nous sortîmes tranquillement à la fin de l'heure et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de son prochain cours. Après l'avoir embrasser langoureusement, je repartis, le cœur gros, vers mon cours de chimie. Alors que je traversais la cour pour rejoindre le bâtiment des sciences, je sentis une poigne ferme m'attraper le bras et vis Alice qui me tirait vigoureusement en direction de la forêt qui bordait l'arrière du lycée.

« Alice qu'est ce qu… » Commençais-je tandis qu'elle me fit signe de me taire en posant doucement sa main sur ma bouche.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la lisière des bois et lorsque que nous fûmes sures que personne ne pouvait nous voir Alice se mit à courir tout en continuant de me tirer.

Après plusieurs minutes de course, Alice s'arrêta.

« Alice pourquoi tu… ? »

Elle me stoppa net en levant un doigt et j'attendis alors patiemment qu'elle m'explique ce que nous faisions ici. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas envie que les autres surprennent cette conversation, sinon pourquoi s'éloigner aussi loin ? Elle commença à tourner en rond en se frottant les tempes vigoureusement. Voir Alice si silencieuse faisait presque peur.

« Je ne sais pas comment te demander ça mais…. » Dit-elle enfin après plusieurs minutes. « Tu commences à me connaître, j'ai tendance à rentrer dans le vif du sujet sans introduction… Bon, alors… Je sais que tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu me répondes Bella. Que tu m'expliques pourquoi… » Elle s'interrompit à nouveau. « Merde. Je vais pas y arriver. »

« T'expliquer pourquoi quoi ? Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. » Dis-je, totalement embrumée.

« J'ai vu… »

« Tu as vu quoi Alice ? » Demandais-je en l'encourageant à continuer.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur elle et lâcha un profond soupir. « Mon frère… Te demander… En mariage… Et tu as dit non. »

Je me pétrifia quelques instants avant de recouvrir l'usage de mon corps. Ainsi donc, il s'agissait de ça ! Incapable de faire face au dilemme qui me tenaillait les tripes, je pris mon visage dans mes mains, impuissante et dévastée. Je crois que c'est la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. J'étais vraiment à des années-lumière de penser qu'Edward voulait une telle chose. La seule chose que je ne pouvais pas lui donner.

Je sentis les mains d'Alice saisir délicatement mes épaules et je leva ma tête pour la voir me chercher du regard.

« Pourquoi Bella ? Tu vas lui briser le cœur. » Dit-elle doucement.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Au moins, parle-lui. Si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi à moi alors, au moins, dis-le lui. Si tu ne l'aimes pas assez pour faire ça ou si tu comptes le quitter… »

« Non ! » M'exclamais-je vigoureusement. « Tu sais que je l'aime plus que ma propre vie. Je ne peux pas me passer de lui. J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai… »

« Alors pourquoi Bella ? » Supplia-t-elle.

Je levais mes yeux vers elle et croisa son regard meurtri et presque à demi consciente du poids des paroles que j'allais prononcer. J'étais las des secrets, fatiguée des mensonges. Si je considérais vraiment Alice comme une sœur alors je lui devais la vérité au même titre que je la devais à Edward.

Je poussa un long soupir et parla d'une voix calme tout en ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

« Parce que je suis déjà mariée Alice. »

La bombe était lâchée.

-

* * *

(1) 93 miles = Environ 150 km

(2) 60 miles = Environ 100 km

N/A : Je pense poster le prochain chapitre samedi prochain.


	21. Noces blanches

A la demande de certaines et pour remercier tout le monde, je poste plus tôt que prévu.

Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas pu reviewer sur le chapitre 20 et faute à moi puisque j'ai remplacé la note de l'Auteure par ce chapitre et comme les inscrits ne peuvent faire qu'une review par chapitre… (en passant - je vais faire mon Caliméro - c'est trop injuste).

En fait, il y a toujours une parade. Il suffit de se déconnecter de son compte et de faire une review anonyme et hop fingers in the nose (les doigts dans le nez).

Bref, je sais que beaucoup ont été étonné de la révélation à la fin du dernier chapitre. Donc les réponses à vos questions du genre 'Qui ? Quoi ? Comment ? Où ? Pourquoi ?' sont presque toutes plus bas.

Je vais essayer de retomber dans la normalité en remerciant d'ailleurs mes MRMQT :

Callie57, Ytelle, moije, x-gdanslabrume-x, oeildelynx94, Eliloulou, Miinie, steph, haruhi-shan, aleex16, Lenerol, coco, Niphredil, TiX', Angel, Naouko, diane24, mely3969, pitchoune726, severine, mimirandy69, anya, maya, emmymarks, mel31, Sungirl1, Ally, nadia, juliette, Melielola, NiniWeasley, hp-drago, chriwyatt, mamoure21, Margaux, Galswinthe, NiennaLo, vinou, laurie, ceci27, mimily, annecullen69, samiaCullen, louloute0310, liliputienne31, alicew59, ErylisxJazz, et toutes celles qui aurait bien voulu mais qui n'ont pas pu.

**Disclamer 1** : Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Disclamer 2** : Ce chapitre comporte une scène qui pourrait choquer ceux et celles qui aurait une certaine sensibilité religieuse.

* * *

**Dans le chapitre précéden**t

_« Tu as vu quoi Alice ? » Demandais-je en l'encourageant à continuer._

_Ses épaules s'affaissèrent comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur elle et lâcha un profond soupir. « Mon frère… Te demander… En mariage… Et tu as dit non. »_

_Je me pétrifiai quelques instants avant de recouvrir l'usage de mon corps. Ainsi donc, il s'agissait de ça ! Incapable de faire face au dilemme qui me tenaillait les tripes, je pris mon visage dans mes mains, impuissante et dévastée. Je crois que c'est la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. J'étais vraiment à des années-lumière de penser qu'Edward voulait une telle chose. La seule chose que je ne pouvais pas lui donner._

_Je sentis les mains d'Alice saisir délicatement mes épaules et je levai ma tête pour la voir me chercher du regard._

_« Pourquoi Bella ? Tu vas lui briser le cœur. » Dit-elle doucement._

_« Je ne peux pas. »_

_« Au moins, parle-lui. Si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi à moi alors, au moins, dis-le lui. Si tu ne l'aimes pas assez pour faire ça ou si tu comptes le quitter… »_

_« Non ! » M'exclamais-je vigoureusement. « Tu sais que je l'aime plus que ma propre vie. Je ne peux pas me passer de lui. J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai… »_

_« Alors pourquoi Bella ? » Supplia-t-elle._

_Je levais mes yeux vers elle et croisa son regard meurtri et presque à demi consciente du poids des paroles que j'allais prononcer. J'étais las des secrets, fatiguée des mensonges. Si je considérais vraiment Alice comme une sœur alors je lui devais la vérité au même titre que je la devais à Edward._

_Je poussa un long soupir et parla d'une voix calme tout en ne la lâchant pas des yeux._

_« Parce que je suis déjà mariée Alice. »_

_La bombe était lâchée._

* * *

-

« La hâte engendre en tout l'erreur, et de l'erreur sort bien souvent le désastre. »

Hérodote – Extrait de _Histoires_

-

**CHAPITRE 21 – Noces blanches**

Je me souviens du parfum qui flottait dans l'Eglise. Du lilas. Presque un parfum de sainteté. Il me semble que je n'avais jamais été croyante - en qui que ce soit ou en quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs - mais nul doute que, s'Il existait, Dieu lui-même aurait considéré notre présence ici comme un blasphème abominable.

Daniel était exalté et ne se souciait guère des problèmes de l'existence tout en savourant une liberté sans entrave, sans soucis et sans regrets. La seule chose dont il semblait se préoccuper, c'était tout se qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à tout ce qui touchait à Dieu. Sa préoccupation… Non ce n'était pas le mot juste…. Son obsession… C'était de provoquer Dieu au-delà de ce que la provocation pouvait tolérer.

Il n'avait peur de rien ni de personne mais je ne comprenais pas sa fascination morbide pour tout ce qui rapportait à la religion. Il disait que la plupart des croyants craignaient Dieu à cause de la précarité de leur vie mortelle et de la menace de passer l'éternité en enfer ou au paradis leur apparaissait comme une perspective non négligeable. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être un mouton ou même de mener son existence comme s'il avait une épée de Damoclès planant au-dessus de sa tête. De plus, la mortalité ne s'appliquant pas à notre cas, j'étais entrée peu à peu dans son jeu intitulé 'Comment rendre Dieu fou de rage en 10 leçons'.

Daniel prenait un malin plaisir à se complaire dans l'idée qu'il était intouchable et invulnérable et regardait souvent les croyants avec mépris et arrogance. A l'époque, je qualifiais ce sentiment de libérateur. Vivre une existence sans contrainte, affranchie et surtout dénuée de toute peur.

Oui. Le seul être au monde en qui je croyais vraiment était celui qui se tenait debout devant moi. Il m'avait sauvé d'une vie fade, sans relief mais surtout mortelle.

J'avais véritablement du mal à me concentrer sur les paroles du prêtre. Sa douce jugulaire battait à un rythme affolant. Je pouvais presque entendre l'écoulement du sang dans son artère et, sans m'en rendre compte, je fixais sa carotide, hypnotisée par son chant.

« Isabella ? » Demanda Daniel d'une voix faussement embarrassée.

Je dirigea mon regard vers lui et vis qu'il attendait visiblement quelque chose.

« Je crois que c'est le moment où tu es censé dire 'Je le veux'. »

Même si je ne croyais pas en Dieu, l'intensité de son regard écarlate m'avait plongé dans une telle réalité qui me fut impossible de ne pas considérer ce mariage comme un lien sincère et véritable. Je lui appartenais déjà de façon charnelle, physique et même spirituelle. Si ça comptait pour lui alors ça comptait pour moi. Cette appartenance, consolidée par ce que représentait le mariage à ses yeux, ne faisait que renforcer ma dépendance vis-à-vis de lui. J'étais devenue quelqu'un. Je n'étais plus une femme mais SA femme.

Je me tournai vers le prêtre.

« Je le veux. » Dis-je en souriant.

Les mains de l'homme tremblaient sur sa bible, l'odeur de la peur rendait le parfum de son sang encore plus délectable. Devant son absence de réaction, Daniel se racla la gorge et le prêtre devint un peu plus blême.

« Mon père ? Poursuivez… »

Le prêtre ferma les yeux un instant pour, semblait-il calmé ses tremblements, puis les rouvrit.

« Vous… Vo… Vos no… noms. Il me… me….me faut vos noms. » Balbutia l'humain.

« Daniel Alexandre O'Connor. »

Je fus surprise de me rendre compte en cet instant le nombre de chose que j'ignorais sur Daniel. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait un deuxième prénom. Putain, je ne savais même pas qu'il avait un nom de famille.

Je ne connaissais Daniel que depuis trois mois. Je n'avais jamais osé lui poser de questions, à vrai dire, je ne m'étais pas non plus poser trop de questions moi-même. J'étais emportée dans le tourbillon de ma nouvelle condition d'immortelle, trop insouciante et écervelée. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de vie. Humaine, dans mes souvenirs nébuleux, j'étais toujours triste, maladroite et seule. Daniel m'apportait la promesse d'anéantir à tout jamais ce sentiment de solitude, d'avoir enfin trouver quelqu'un qui serait mon guide dans cette nouvelle vie où tout me semblait possible. Alors oui. Même si je ne savais pratiquement rien de lui, même si certaines choses chez lui me mettaient mal à l'aise et même si cet humain ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour que ce mariage devienne légal et officiel, j'étais cette femme qui disait oui à cette promesse.

Le prêtre bégayait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas aligner une phrase complète. Ce fut Daniel qui finit pour lui.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. » Dit-il soudain en m'embrassant furieusement.

Je grimpai sur lui en riant aux éclats, entourant mes jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il me pétrissait les fesses avec un gémissement bruyant. Tout à coup, Daniel me fit descendre et se tourna vers le prêtre et lui agrippa les cheveux de manière à ce que sa douce jugulaire.

Ma langue glissa instinctivement sur ma lèvre supérieure tandis que Daniel se rapprochait de mon oreille tout en gardant ses bras fermement autour de ma taille.

« Considère ça comme un cadeau de mariage. » Chuchota-t-il.

Je m'approchais lentement du cou qui semblait m'appeler, insensible aux supplications de l'humain. Seul comptait le battement sourd qui résonnait sous sa peau. Il commençait à prier je crois et lorsque mes dents se plantèrent dans sa gorge, je sentis que la main de Daniel me caressait les cheveux mais j'étais tellement absorbé par ma transe que ce fut la seule chose dont je me rendis compte vraiment.

Je ne pouvais pas expliquer ce que le sang qui coulait dans ma gorge faisait à mon corps. C'était comme se tenir au-dessus du vide, une sensation agréable de vertige et de liberté.

L'ivresse des sens, de sentir une telle plénitude irriguer ma tête et mon corps, l'instinct de vie, de survie décupler sa saveur.

Après m'être repus, je lâchais prise. La sensation exquise qui m'envahissait empêchait toute culpabilité sur le fait que je venais d'ôter la vie à un humain sans raison véritable. Mais avais-je le choix si je voulais survivre ? Il n'y avait aucune alternative possible, aucun compromis et comme le répétait Daniel, peu importait pour un humain sur le comment il perdait la vie, au final, il finirait par mourir tout de même. Alors un peu avant son heure, quelle importance ?

Je regardais Daniel qui s'afférait sur le poignet du prêtre tandis qu'il le maintenait debout d'une main – J'aimais l'idée que le même sang coulait dans nos deux corps - et lorsqu'il eut terminé, il ne le lâcha pas, le prit par la nuque, se retourna devant l'autel et fixa la croix devant lui d'un regard indéchiffrable. Au bout de quelques secondes, il jeta le cadavre violemment par terre et fonça sur moi avec empressement. Il m'installa sur l'autel, balayant d'une main tout ce qui était posé et une fois nus, il m'allongea dessus afin de sceller de nos corps ce que nous nous étions promis par les mots.

La vie avec lui au début était si facile mais j'avais appris à mes dépends que cette liberté qu'il m'offrait avait un prix. Le prix du sang, le prix de ma damnation, le prix des larmes. Chaque vie que j'ôtais, chaque dernier souffle que je captais, chaque battement de cœur qui s'arrêtait, chaque vie que je brisais me plongeait un peu plus dans l'abject, l'infamie et la honte. J'étais devenue un agent du mal. Je me dégoûtais. Je ne voulais plus tuer tant la souffrance était devenue insupportable et plus je m'évertuais à chasser le remords, plus Daniel déployait des trésors d'imagination dans la chasse.

Après deux années plongées dans l'horreur permanente, j'avais enfin compris ce que j'étais à ses yeux. J'étais un substitut, une arme, une preuve dans son combat avec Dieu, pervertir sa plus innocente des créations sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

_« Dieu a un plan pour chacun de nous et moi, j'ai un plan pour toi. »_

Sa voix, alors qu'il allait faire de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui, juste avant de me mordre, résonnait dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas compris. Plus tard, j'en avais saisis toute la clarté. Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Tout ce qu'il faisait, n'avait pour but que me damner davantage et de toutes les manières possibles. Je pense que c'est ça qui l'excitait vraiment, en plus de savoir que quoi que je puisse faire, quoi que je puisse dire, rien n'effacera jamais les horreurs que j'avais pu commettre.

J'avais été naïve et j'avais payé cher cette naïveté.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais beau me dire que ce mariage n'avait aucune valeur légale, je n'arrivais pas à me sentir comme si je ne m'étais jamais considérée comme sa femme. Moi qui n'avais jamais connu qu'une profonde solitude, un lourd sentiment d'abandon. J'étais résignée et au début, Daniel était la représentation de ma délivrance et l'anéantissement de ma solitude. Pour ça, je l'ai aimé. Oui. Au début, je me voyais vraiment comme la femme de Daniel, à la fin, je n'étais plus que la catin du diable.

A la fin, je crois même que je ne savais plus qui j'étais vraiment.

Ce mariage, je ne pouvais pas le jeter aux oubliettes et jeter la clé. J'avais dit 'Je le veux' et quand j'avais prononcé ses paroles, je le voulais. A présent, je ne pouvais pas dire ces mêmes mots. Même si s'agissait d'Edward. J'aurais l'impression de salir son âme. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Ou était-ce encore pour me punir, une façon de m'infliger quand même une part de la douleur que j'avais engendré. Méritais-je vraiment d'embrasser entièrement le bonheur en laissant mon passé derrière moi alors que même, en ce moment, il me rattrapait sous les traits des interrogations d'Alice ?

Bien sur que j'avais refusé la demande d'Edward, ce n'était pas une surprise. Mais ce qu'il l'était, c'était que lui aurait ce genre d'envie à mon égard. Ce fut horrible d'imaginer la scène. Un genou sur le sol. Ses mains dans les miennes. Ses yeux dans mes yeux. Posant LA question d'une voix presque tremblante.

Mon choc.

Mon refus.

Ma fuite.

Oh oui. Je ne voyais que trop bien.

Alice continuait de me regarder. Je pense qu'elle prenait conscience à quel point elle et sa famille me méconnaissaient en fin de compte.

« Tu es déjà mariée ? » Répéta-t-elle, moitié-éberluée, moitié-choquée.

« Techniquement, je ne le suis plus… Enfin… Officiellement je ne l'ai jamais été mais…. C'est compliqué Alice. » Dis-je soudainement très lasse.

« Ok… D'accord… J'ai… Bordel, j'en perds mes mots. » Bredouilla-t-elle. « Mais ce mec ton mari… enfin, ton ex… Ton truc… Tu l'aimes… Tu le vois… Tu…. »

« Non ! » M'exclamais-je un peu trop violemment. Je repris sur un ton plus posé. « J'ai… Alice. Je devrais être en train de dire tout ça à Edward. » J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains. « Je ne sais même pas comment lui dire, ou même si j'en aurai le courage. J'ai si peur de le perdre. »

Je sentis les bras d'Alice entourer fermement mes épaules.

« Pardonne-moi Bella. Je n'aurai pas du te demander ça mais quand j'ai vu Edward dans ma vision… si dévasté, si anéanti. Je sais que tu l'aimes mais j'ai cru… Je ne comprenais pas. »

« Je passerai le reste de mon existence à aimer Edward, le chérir, l'honorer mais avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre, je dois être en paix avec moi-même. »

Elle me serra encore plus fort. « Merci Bella. »

Soudain, Alice se tendit dans mes bras et je m'écartais légèrement d'elle pour la regarder. Elle était en train d'avoir une autre vision.

« Edward va t'interroger sur notre petite escapade. » Dit-elle en réintégrant une posture normale.

« Merde. Je lui dis quoi ? » Paniquais-je.

Alice haussa les épaules. « Tu n'as qu'à lui raconter qu'on était en pleine discussion de fille pour la St Valentin. »

Nous courûmes en direction du lycée. Une fois arrivées à une cinquantaine de mètres, nous stoppâmes notre course et continuâmes en marchant tranquillement. Nous avions séché le cours de chimie et la sonnerie du dernier cours de la matinée n'allait pas tarder à se manifester.

« Il a la rage on dirait. » Chuchota Alice en se penchant vers moi.

« Quoi il vient ? » Demandais-je.

« Non. Il scanne. »

?!?

« Il sait que je suis avec toi alors il va essayer de voir ce qu'on fabrique à travers mes pensées. »

Je fis de grands gestes avec les bras. « Merde Alice. Pense à autre chose. »

« C'est déjà fait. » Dit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil. « Et il ne va pas du tout apprécier ce qu'il va y trouver. »

Alors qu'Alice se mit à glousser toute seule – je ne voulais même pas savoir à quoi elle pensait – nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos cours respectifs en courant (à allure humaine bien sur) de peur de rater le début des cours. Je sentais la présence d'Edward à quelques pas derrière moi et je ne m'arrêtai pas pour l'attendre. Plus tard les questions.

Je pressai mon allure lorsque j'entendis celle d'Edward s'accélérer dans ma direction. C'est sur que j'allais pas y échapper. Autant me coller une pancarte sur le dos qui disait 'Je fuis Edward Cullen'. Ça aurait été plus discret.

Curieusement, je n'avais jamais été aussi ravie de voir le visage de M. Wallace, mon prof de maths, lorsque je pénétrais dans la salle de cours. Je tourna la tête discrètement en direction du couloir derrière moi et aperçu Edward passer non sans me jeter un regard suspicieux mais sans jamais s'arrêter. Bon, j'avais une heure pour réfléchir tranquillement.

Je pris place au fond au coté de Jasper qui ne me quittait pas des yeux.

« Alors ? Tu sais ce qui se passe avec Alice ? » Demanda-t-il.

Moi qui voulais réfléchir tranquillement, c'était raté. Je sortis mon cahier de notes et farfouilla dans ma trousse.

« Heu… Ouais. » Répondis-je tout à mon exploration.

« Et… »

« Hein ? »

« Alice. »

« Ah oui. »

« Alors ? »

Vite un truc. Comme je ne savais pas si Edward était en ce moment même en train d'écouter cette conversation, j'eus peur d'en dire trop. Bah, de toute manière, je n'échapperai pas à l'inquisition alors autant dire à Jasper de quoi le rassurer tout en restant assez vague.

« Elle a vu quelque chose… me concernant. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. »

« Grave ? »

« Deux fois rien. »

A ce moment, M. Wallace entama le cours et nous commençâmes à copier. Je rêvassais plus qu'autre chose tantôt plongée dans mes réflexions tantôt prêtant l'oreille juste assez pour choper quelques informations en cas de questions imprévues. Ce n'était pas le jour de me faire coller. J'espérais avoir l'apparence de la jeune fille studieuse et concentrée au cas où le prof jetterait un coup d'œil dans ma direction.

Expliquant quelques figures au tableau dans un langage qui ressemblait fortement à du charabia, Wallace se retourna vers la classe, scrutant les autres de ses yeux rétrécis. Merde. C'était le regard n°32 : _'Qui vais-je donc bien pouvoir torturé en l'envoyant se ridiculiser au tableau ?_' Celui, bien sur, qui venait avant le regard n° 31 : '_J'ai besoin d'un café'_ et après le regard n° 33 : _'Où avais-je la tête quand j'ai choisi d'enseigner les maths à une bande de demeurés ?'_

Je me pencha vers ma feuille, soudainement très absorbée par son contenu (de petits ronds que j'avais dessiné) et entendit le prof appeler un certain Newton.

Je soufflai discrètement à l'unisson avec Jasper et sans doute la moitié de la classe et vis le volontaire se lever et pouffer bruyamment.

« J'peux pas Monsieur, j'ai trop mal au poignet depuis certaines activités physiques intenses. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf moi. Quel crétin ! Maintenant Wallace va prendre goût à la distribution de colle tout azimut. Il avait pris son regard n°18 : _'Mode diffusion de retenues activé'. _Il tendit un billet à celui qui avait bouffé un clown ce matin au petit-déjeuner et celui-ci ne parut pas s'en émouvoir.

« Denali. Au tableau. »

_Poooooooooooourquoi mooooooooooi ?_

Jasper pouffa un peu et se reprit lorsque je le fusillai du regard en me levant, dépitée. Une fois parvenue jusqu'à l'estrade non sans avoir traîné des pieds au préalable pour manifester mon profond sentiment d'injustice, je me tins un moment devant l'équation complexe qui s'étalait sur deux lignes. Wallace prit place derrière son bureau et se plongea dans la correction de copies tandis qu'il attendait visiblement que je commence.

J'avais vraiment décidé d'y mettre de la bonne volonté cette fois-ci mais je dus prendre trop de temps au goût du prof.

« Je suis sur que si vous passiez autant de temps à réviser vos cours qu'à bécoter M. Cullen, vous pourriez résoudre cette équation avant demain matin. » Dit-il sans lever le nez de son bureau.

Bien sur, tout le monde se remit à rire. La honte.

_Contrôle Bella. Con-trô-le._

Ma raison cria 'Mayday, Mayday' alors qu'un sourire diabolique se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je pris le feutre, débouchonna le capuchon et commença à écrire. Une fois que j'eus terminée, je posa tranquillement le feutre sur le rebords du tableau et partis me rasseoir tandis que les rires résonnaient dans la salle de cours. Wallace se leva et constata avec effarement le dessin basique qui représentait un pendu, tirant la langue avec de petites croix à la place des yeux (j'espère qu'il s'était reconnu) que j'avais dessiné au lieu de faire son équation bidon.

Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. C'était puéril. Mais sa tête valait vraiment le détour.

Il s'assit tranquillement, quoique toujours un peu rouge, ouvrit son tiroir et sortit le même billet qu'il avait donné à Bichonne… Goudronne… L'autre élève collé dont je ne rappelais plus le nom.

« Si Mademoiselle Denali veut bien se donner la peine de venir chercher son passeport pour le pays joyeux de la retenue… »

Je me rendis jusqu'à son bureau en rallant dans ma barbe et en me traitant mentalement d'imbécile et me faisant violence, lorsque je pris le papier des mains de M. Wallace, pour ne pas mordre son 'joyeux' cou.

Je regagnais ma place sous le fou rire contenu de Jasper et regarda l'horloge en soupirant. Il restait cinq minutes de cours. Cinq minutes et j'aurais été sauvé par le gong. Tout ça à cause de ce crétin qui avait voulu amuser la galerie avec son humour à la con. Bon, j'aurai pu moi aussi ne pas faire la nigaude. Bon sang, mon QI avait encore mis les voiles au mauvais moment.

A midi, Edward m'attendait déjà devant la porte. Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa les cheveux.

« Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je fasse pour te consoler. » Murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.

« Opération 'gros câlin' dans les bois ? » Demandais-je en enfouissant ma tête dans son torse.

Il joua avec une mèche de mes cheveux, l'entortillant et la respirant comme un drogué sniffant de la cocaïne.

« Que deviens la règle 'ne plus s'éclipser à la pause du déjeuner pour aller dans les bois faire l'amour comme des animaux' ? »

« Bon ok. » J'embrassa sa poitrine à travers son pull et remonta mes lèvres jusqu'à son cou. « Textuellement, j'avais dit 'plus d_'expédition_ à la pause du déjeuner pour aller dans les bois faire l'amour comme des animaux' » Je m'approchais de son oreille en mordillant légèrement son lobe. « Mais les règles sont faites pour être transgressées. » Soufflais-je d'une voix mielleuse.

« Et que deviens le 'faut qu'on nous voit manger pour ne pas éveiller l'attention ?' »

Sa voix était devenue rauque, ses yeux mi-clos, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et je sus qu'il était aussi excité qu'une vierge le soir de ces noces.

« On nous a vu toute la semaine manger. Un peu de jeûne n'a jamais fait de mal à personne et puis… » Je glissa une main dans son pantalon et il déglutit bruyamment. « …Un autre genre de faim me dévore en ce moment. »

« Viens. » Dit-il au bord de l'explosion.

Il m'entraîna par la main dans le couloir puis au moment où je crus qu'il se rendait dehors il bifurqua vers l'escalier. Je me laissa faire sans poser de questions puis il s'arrêta devant une porte rouge sur lequel je pouvais lire…

« … Local de maintenance ! Waouh. Chaque jour, vous devenez de plus en plus romantique M. Cullen ! » Ris-je.

Il prit le revers de son T-shirt dans sa main et posa le tout sur la poignée qu'il poussa avec force. J'arrêtais tout net de rire car la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et la vision de lui en train de faire ça me fit mouiller instantanément dans ma culotte.

« Y'a aucune chose romantique que j'ai envie de faire avec toi là-dedans. » Souffla-t-il avant de me traîner dans l'obscurité de la petite pièce.

Il plaqua mon visage contre le mur avant de refermer la porte et baissa mon pantalon à une vitesse défiant les lois de la physique, arrachant mon sous vêtements, ravageant mon cou de ses lèvres et posant sa main sur mon clitoris qu'il commençait déjà à harceler de ses doigts. Mon souffle se fit plus bruyant. Je gémissais au contact de sa bouche contre ma nuque et de la main qui m'écartait la jambe. Soudain, je sentis son sexe effleurer mon entrée et, presque au même moment, il poussa en moi en m'arrachant un petit cri. Mon front se posa contre le mur tandis que le bras d'Edward encerclait mon ventre et mon sein sous mon pull et il commença ses vas et vient en gémissant et en soufflant contre ma joue. Chaque pénétration me rapprochait un peu plus de la jouissance alors que son odeur s'élevait de plus en plus dans l'espace confiné du local. Alors que j'étouffa dans ma main, le cri de plaisir qui me plongea dans une béatitude sans nom, Edward se déchaîna en atteignant lui aussi des sommets sonores vite étouffer dans ma nuque.

« Hummm. J'espère que tu seras de meilleure humeur après ça. » Dit-il en léchant mon cou de tout son long.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'une baise passionnée dans une pièce sombre va me mettre de meilleure humeur ? En plus, tu as arraché ma culotte. » Dis-je en ramassant le morceau de tissu en lambeaux.

« Ton sourire béat me le dit. »

Je mis le sous-vêtement dans mon sac avant de remonter mon pantalon.

« Merde Bella. Me dis pas que tu vas rester sans culotte jusqu'à se qu'on rentre à la villa ?!? »

« Je te signale que je suis un vampire. Le port de vêtements est déjà une comédie alors pourquoi s'encombrer de sous vêtement inutile quand personne ne peut le savoir. »

« Bordel mais moi je le sais maintenant » Dit-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

J'haussai les épaules. « Chacun ses problèmes. »

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? » Dit-il avec son sourire en coin révélant ses dents parfaites.

Je posai mes lèvres doucement sur les siennes. « Oui. » Chuchotais-je.

Il se rhabilla et attendit avant d'ouvrir la porte. « Ok. La voie est libre. »

Je gloussai. « J'espère. Sinon on dit quoi ? Que j'avais une poussière dans l'œil ? »

« Vu dans l'état où sont tes cheveux, on devrait plutôt dire que je testais une nouvelle coiffure révolutionnaire. »

Nous rîmes en regagnant l'extérieur où se trouvait Emmett, Rose, Alice et Jasper.

« Alors Bella ? Tu devrais prendre un abonnement à la colle du vendredi soir. » Pouffa Emmett.

« Wallace a une dent contre moi ou je ne m'y connais pas. Tiens, regarde ce qu'il a écrit dans la marge en me rendant le dernier contrôle tout à l'heure. »

« 4/20 ? Je savais pas que tu étais si nulle ! »

« Emmett. Ton tact m'impressionne. » Dis-je, ironique.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il a marqué ? Fais voir. » Dit Rose en arrachant presque la feuille des mains d'Emmett.

« _Si vous tombez encore plus bas, vous aller finir par trouver du pétrole._ » Récita Jasper penché sur l'épaule de Rosalie.

Même Edward ne put retenir son rire tandis que mon visage se crispa dans un pauvre rictus.

« Au moins, on peut pas lui enlever le fait qu'il ait beaucoup d'imagination. » Sourit Rosalie.

« On a une heure de cours cet après-midi, je vais tout faire pour que Mme Taylor ne colle moi aussi. » Dit Edward doucement.

Je m'éloignais un peu des autres en emmenant Edward.

« Je préférai que tu mettes cette heure à contribution pour m'attendre nu dans la chambre avec quelques bougies pour te faire pardonner ton attitude dans le local tout à l'heure. » Chuchotais-je tout bas.

« Hey ? On est là nous. » S'insurgea Emmett.

Nous étions à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre mais j'entendais parfaitement ce qu'il me disait.

« Bin tu n'as qu'à te boucher les oreilles. » Lui répondis-je.

« Tu n'es pas obliger de parler si fort. » Gloussa Emmett.

« Tu n'es pas obliger d'écouter non plus. » Marmonnais-je.

« Hum. C'est fini vous deux ? » Gémit Edward.

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! » M'exclamais-je.

La sonnerie annonçant le cours retentit alors que tout le monde commençait à se diriger vers les bâtiments de cours. Edward m'enlaça par la taille en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour cette histoire de bougies. Allons en cours. » Edward passa un bras autour de mon épaule en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment. « Peut-être même que j'arriverais à te 'bécoter' en chemin. »

************

Juste avant d'effectuer mon heure de retenue et après qu'Edward et les autres soient repartis, je me tenais contre le mur du couloir, attendant patiemment la surveillante lorsqu'une voix près de moi me sortit de mes pensées.

« Salut. Isabella, c'est ça ? »

Je me tournai vers la voix et vis le gars qui m'avait pourri mon après-midi.

« Hum. » Grognais-je en me détournant.

« On passera l'heure ensemble on dirait. » Continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

« Hum. »

« Mike Newton. »

« Hum. »

« Dis donc ! Tu ne parles pas beaucoup toi. »

« Hum. »

« Alors ? Tu te plais ici ? Y'a beaucoup de coin à découvrir si… »

« Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, je ne cherche pas de nouveaux amis donc si tu veux bien m'excuser… » Dis-je en esquissant une grimace et en allant m'appuyer contre le mur opposé.

Il me suivit comme le pot de glu qu'il était mais restant tout de même à une distance raisonnable.

« Je suis tenace. »

« J'avais pas remarqué. »

« Tu es très jolie. La plus jolie fille du lycée. »

« Merci. » Répondis-je entre mes dents. « Ecoute Spike… »

« Mike. » Me coupa-t-il.

« Ecoute Mike… Tu as l'air d'un mec très gentil et tout et tout mais qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase 'Lâche-moi' ? »

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et je me précipitai à l'intérieur en m'installant tout au fond. Le jeune garçon s'assit à quelques tables de moi en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Qu'avais-je fait de travers ? J'aurai pu gagner le premier prix au concours de la reine des glaces tant mon attitude avait été froide. Lui avais-je donné les mauvais signes ? Lui avais-je donné quelques raisons que ce soit qui lui aurait fait penser que j'étais intéressée, même vaguement ? Décidemment, je ne comprendrais jamais les humains.

La retenue passa rapidement bien que j'eusse sentis sur moi les regards insistants de Spike durant toute l'heure. Je soupirai de désolation tout en me rendant sur le parking aussi vite que possible. Lorsque que je franchis les portes du lycée, je me stoppai net devant le spectacle qui s'étalait devant mes yeux.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

-

(A suivre)

**

* * *

****Note de l'Auteure : **

Bon comme ce chapitre a été une horreur à écrire, j'ai cru bon de détendre légèrement l'atmosphère sur la fin. Je suis désolée si certains ont été choqués par la scène de l'Eglise mais elle était prête depuis longtemps et elle permet de comprendre la psychologie du personnage de Daniel ainsi que l'état d'esprit du personnage de Bella à ce moment là.

Il était assez important pour moi de vous faire entrevoir le coté sombre de Bella et de montrer une partie de ce qu'elle a pu faire car c'est important pour la suite.

Je suis déjà sur une autre idée de fic mais j'aimerai bien finir « Les Aimants » avant de passer à une autre. Elle est fortement inspirée du OS de Augustine4 _Starry Starry Night_ où Bella est un vampire et Edward un chasseur de vampire. J'aimerai bien faire l'inverse mais j'ai peur que ça fasse un peu trop Buffy lol. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Prochain chapitre : la Saint Valentin. Je vais essayer de faire une bonne scène bourrée de romantisme mais je vous promets rien parce que moi et le romantisme ça fait deux.

Y'a-t-il des filles qui veulent voir Jacob dans la fic ? Parce que, Jacob n'est pas mon perso favori mais vu que c'est assez difficile de passer à coté… Je verrai bien selon vos suggestions.

**Note inutile de l'Auteure : **

Je farfouillais tranquillement sur le net et sur quoi je tombe : Cam Giganget, le James si sexy de twilight, a joué dans les feux de l'amour. J'ai tué le mythe.


	22. Parle avec lui

* * *

Avec ce chapitre, je fête les 213 personnes qui m'ont mis dans ses Alert story, les 166 qui m'ont mis en favorite story, les 55 qui m'ont fait l'honneur suprême de me mettre dans leur liste d'auteure favorite, la 1231ème reviews (qui est soit dit en passant 1000 de plus que ce que j'aurai jamais espéré) et tous mes petits vilains.

Pour fêter ça, je vais vous faire un petit topo de « Les Aimants » :

_**Cette ****Fanfiction**** est pourvu de ****disclamer**** mais n'évite pas quelques ****spoliers****. Elle apparaît en ****rating M**** et toutes les ****reviews****, ne provenant pas forcement de ****fandoms, sont toujours formidables. Elle n'est pas très ****canon**** et bien volontiers un peu en ****UA****. Il y aura peut-être un ****séquelle**** ou une ****préquelle**** en ****OS****, mais comme il faut bien la finir un jour, je ne peux pas la laisser indéfiniment en ****WIP****. **_

_**Elle regroupe plusieurs genres. La ****Romance**** notamment mais aussi la ****frendship****, ****l'Action****, le ****Mystery****, le ****Suspence****, un peu ****angst****, ****drama**** et ****darkfic**** mais jamais ****deathfic**** mélangeant curieusement un peu ****Humor**** et ****Hurt/Comfort**** aussi. Elle n'est pas du tout ****Shônen**** mais plutôt ****Shôjo**** et n'est sûrement pas un ****PWP**** ni un ****Portnaouak**** encore moins un ****SAP**** .**_

_**A la base, cette ****fic**** est un ****bunny****. Le ****POV**** est uniquement centrée sur le personnage de Bella et quelques ****cliffanger**** ne sont pas exclus. Les personnages sont un peu ****OOC**** et la ****story**** est essentiellement ****paring ****E/B****, un peu ****WAFFy**** quand même. Edward est un ****Gary-st****u certes mais reste ****IC****. Comme je suis une ****shipper****, pas de ****JB**** en ****triangle amoureux**** donc. Cette ****fanfic**** est très ****lemon****, un peu ****lime**** mais jamais ****slash****. Je rajoute que j'écris sans ****betâ.**_

Si vous avez tout compris alors vous connaissez parfaitement le vocabulaire spécifique des FF si non… Je suis MDR devant mon PC mais il suffit de me demander ;-)

Merci aux reviews : **mimily, twilighteuse27, aude77, eliloulou, Armelle16, CarlieCullen, juliette, diane24, marion, Sunofmylife, Mary79, acheroniastyx, team edward, laurie, mel31, TiXXiT, Hell71, Ally annecullen69, Liloo Flower, eliloulou, liliputienne31, emmymarks, x8-twilight-8x, ErylisxJazz, july, caro30, Dawn266, HEFIDA, twililyz, Nienna-lo, Motsamots, NiniWeasley, VeroNiQue22, lapetiotesouris, acoco, veronika, severine, Niphredil, louloute0310, nadia, chriwyatt, Galswinthe, melacullen, Joeymalia42, hp-drago, Melielola, Asuka, Lenerol, Atchoum16, océane, Maellef03, anya, Diane24, manon, miinie, une vilaine, fiitalya, angel, scrapfaconed, coco34, gwen et lily7807. **

Allez, tout de suite, la suite du petit cliffy du dernier chap…

**Dans le chapitre précéden**t

_La retenue passa rapidement bien que j'eusse sentis sur moi les regards insistants de Spike* durant toute l'heure. Je soupirai de désolation tout en me rendant sur le parking aussi vite que possible. Lorsque que je franchis les portes du lycée, je me stoppai net devant le spectacle qui s'étalait devant mes yeux._

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

-

*Rappel : Il s'agit bien sur de Mike Newton. Mais comme Bella ne se rappelle pas de son prénom, elle l'appelle Spike.

-

* * *

« La vérité est en marche et rien ne l'arrêtera. »

Emile Zola - Extrait de _L'Affaire Dreyfus. La Vérité en marche_

_-_

**CHAPITRE 22 – Parle avec lui**

Une dizaine d'élèves étaient attroupés dehors, sur le parking, discutant entre eux. Il était étrange de voir qu'à cette heure - surtout pour un vendredi - il y avait autant de monde encore au lycée. Dans le brouhaha incompréhensible qui s'élevait, alors que je m'apprêtais à faire un pas pour quitter définitivement le lycée, mes oreilles captèrent les mots Bal, Inviter, Isabella, Dire oui.

Tiens. Il voulait tous inviter la même fille et elle s'appelait comme moi…

?!??!??!??!??!??!??!??!?

Oh.

Mon.

Dieu.

Mais non. Mais non. Mais… Etais-je tombée dans le seul coin des Etats-Unis d'Amérique où les garçons étaient tous cinglés ?

J'étais figée dans l'horreur et malgré les commandements de mon cerveau qui me disait de courir loin, mes jambes refusèrent de bouger. Mon hésitation fut furtive mais trop lente car déjà le silence se fit, les yeux de tous les mâles ici présent me fixèrent et quelques uns commençaient à affluer dans ma direction.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi et je choisis finalement la seule chose censée et intelligente à faire : Battre en retraite.

Je m'engouffrai de nouveau à l'intérieur du lycée mais entendis Spike me chercher depuis le couloir de droite et venir dans ma direction.

C'était pas possible. Je vivais un cauchemar. C'est ça. Un cauchemar. Impossible, je ne dors jamais. Je tournais alternativement ma tête vers les pas de Spike qui se rapprochaient et vers la porte d'entrée du lycée en me demandant de quel coté l'horreur arriverai en premier.

Je sentis soudain un main me happer et me tirer en arrière dans ce qui semblait être les toilettes des filles. Je perçu immédiatement l'odeur d'Edward. Je me retournai pour me prouver que je n'étais pas atteinte d'hallucinations sensorielles. Il se retenait de rire en posant une main sur sa bouche.

« Tu… Je… Mais… » Bégayais-je.

« Surprise. » Chuchota-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Oh Edward. » Je me précipitai dans son torse. « Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là. »

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aider les belles filles en détresse. » Dit-il en embrassant le haut de mon crâne.

Je m'écartai légèrement et le fixa. « Edward. Je… Ces gens dehors me font peur. »

« Ils sont mordus. » Pouffa Edward.

« Ils sont fous ouais. » Protestais-je. « Tu prends tout ça vraiment trop bien. Tu n'es même pas un peu jaloux ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je sais que tu n'aimes que moi, en plus Ali… » Il s'interrompit et plaça ses deux mains sur sa bouche comme un enfant qui aura laissé échappé un gros mots.

« Alice quoi ? Ah la traîtresse !!! » Grognais-je entre mes dents.

Edward rit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Bon, je te sauves ou tu préfères t'expliquer avec tous ces garçons ? »

Je poussa un soupir dans la défaite et rétrécis légèrement mes yeux en le regardant. « Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi Edward Cullen. »

« Hummm. J'adore quand tu prononces mon nom comme ça. » Murmura-t-il contre mon oreille avant de claquer sa main sur ma fesse gauche. Je ne pus retenir un cri de surprise et tenta de le fusiller du regard mais je pense que j'avais l'air plus excitée qu'énervée.

Il me prit la main et nous sortîmes des toilettes. Le couloir était vide mais je perçus clairement des voix dehors. Edward mit ses lunettes de soleil - bien qu'il n'y eut pas de soleil mais qu'est ce qu'il avait la classe !!! – et posa son bras sur mes épaules. Il poussa de sa main libre les portes du hall et nous croisâmes un énorme silence gênant ainsi que quelques murmures agacés une fois dehors. Alors que presque tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous, Edward s'arrêta près de sa voiture et me plaqua doucement contre la portière. Ses prunelles ambrées semblèrent encore plus dorées.

« Comment pourrais-je être jaloux alors que je suis le seul à pouvoir faire ça ? »

Il prit mon visage entre ces mains et brossa légèrement mes joues de ses pouces avant de rapprocher son visage du mien. Nos nez se frôlèrent quelques secondes et lorsque nos bouches se touchèrent, je fermai les yeux afin de savourer ses lèvres et plongeait dans un torrent de délice et de félicité. Notre baiser était doux mais fiévreux, riche et d'une saveur sans pareille, une danse parfaitement synchrone et délectable.

Je posai mes mains sur les siennes tandis que nos lèvres se nourrissaient l'une de l'autre sans jamais rencontrer nos langues tant ce moment était paisible, fort et exquis. Je l'entendis ronronner d'extase et souris malgré moi contre sa bouche. Ce son était merveilleux et montrait toute l'intensité de son euphorie.

Ce fut à contre cœur que je déposa une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes alors que la réalité de l'endroit où nous étions nous rattrapait. Edward plongea ses yeux brillants dans les miens et m'embrassa à nouveau. Je répondis à son désir qui me brûlait tout autant avec ferveur et dévotion tandis qu'il attrapa ma lèvre supérieure entre les siennes et en s'éloignant de ma bouche.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il.

« Plus que ma vie. » Chuchotais-je contre son oreille avant de le regarder à nouveau.

A cet instant, il rayonnait tellement que je fus plongée dans une sorte d'éblouissement momentané. Il m'apparaissait alors que je puisse être victime du syndrome de Stendhal, à l'instar de ces personnes qui, rien qu'en regardant une œuvre d'art, s'immergeaient dans une espèce de transe hystérique et une exaltation vertigineuse. Edward était comme une peinture devant laquelle Michel-Ange lui-même aurait pleuré tant la perfection qui s'en émanait n'aurait jamais égalé la perfection de toutes ces œuvres réunies.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous étions restés à nous regarder mais l'eau qui s'écoulait sans ma nuque me ramena dans la réalité aussi soudainement que si on m'avait giflé avec une batte de base-ball. Il était pourtant si beau sous l'averse, l'eau ruisselait sur ses tempes et sur ses joues tel une multitude de petites rivières. La pluie n'était pas un problème pour nous, au mieux, elle révélait nos odeurs en prenant une teinte légèrement ozonée et brumeuse. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou.

*****************

Sitôt rentrés, je fus harcelée par Alice qui sauta sur moi. Elle avait le visage horrifié comme si on avait annoncé aux infos que le soleil allait exploser et rayer la Terre de la surface de l'univers.

« Toi. » Dit-elle en me désignant du doigt. « Dans ma chambre. Tout de suite. »

« Mais Al… » Tentais-je vainement.

« Pas de discussions et au pas de course s'il te plait. » Dit-elle apposant ses deux mains dans mon dos et en me poussant en direction des escaliers.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules tandis que je lui fis signe de venir me sauver de la tornade vivante. Il secoua la tête, la mine apeurée, et je le traitai mentalement de lâche. Il allait me payer ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il m'abandonnait à mon triste sort avec elle. Je le soupçonnais fortement d'être trop froussard pour tenir tête à Alice quand elle était dans cet état. Enfin… Moi je critiquais Edward alors que je me montrais docile et obéissante comme un toutou.

Alors qu'Alice me fit pénétrer dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle, je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien me vouloir et son air contrarié me fit redouter le pire.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit. »

C'était une affirmation, non une question, et bien que sa phrase aurait été obscure pour quelqu'un d'autre, moi je savais parfaitement de quoi elle voulait parler. Je me laissai tomber sur son lit et enfoui mon visage dans le matelas.

« Fe fe fofais fal afer fe foif ef fouf fui fafanfer… » Commençais-je.

« Bella. Je comprends que dalle. » S'insurgea Alice.

Je levai juste mon visage de façon à pouvoir parler distinctement. « Je disais bin non. Je me voyais mal aller le voir et tout lui balancer comme ça. » Je tourna légèrement la tête vers elle. « C'est comme… une première fois. Faut un contexte, une atmosphère propice et pas un lycée bondé d'humains en train de nous mater sans arrêt. »

« Tu te cherches des excuses. »

« Arrête de me mettre la pression Alice. » Gémis-je.

« C'est pas moi qui te met la pression. Figure-toi que c'est demain soir qu'il va faire sa demande. »

Je me redressais sur les coudes. « QUOI ???? » Je m'assis en tailleur sur le lit et la fixa. « Attend c'est pas possible, c'est trop tôt, il ne peut pas, pas demain, pas si vite mais il est fou ! Alice faut que tu me sortes de là… »

Elle prit un air concentré. « Allons faire du shopping. » Décréta-t-elle.

« Alice! Comment peux-tu penser au shopping dans… »

Je m'interrompis en comprenant soudain le message codé qu'essayait de m'envoyer ses gros yeux arrondis et ses signes de tête. Evidemment, la conversation serait plus constructive loin de certaines oreilles indiscrètes...

« Ouais. » Approuvais-je.

Nous descendîmes avec hâte et je rejoins Edward au salon qui jouait à la console avec Emmett et Rose qui était visiblement mort de rire.

« On a raté quelque chose ? » Demandais-je en enlaçant le cou d'Edward par-dessus le canapé.

Il déposa un baiser sur le revers de ma main tandis qu'Emmett se tourna légèrement vers moi en balançant son bras avec nonchalance sur le bord du canapé.

« Ah ah ah. » Rit Emmett. « Peut-être que tu la connais celle-là Bella... »

« Emmett. » Grogna Edward.

« ... Quelle est la fée la plus gentille ? »

« Emmett. » Regrogna Edward.

« Emmett, j'ai pas le temps là. » Je me tournai vers Edward. « On va faire les magasins avec Alice. »

« Tu m'abandonnes ? »Dit-il avec une expression faussement attristée.

« Oui. Et sans aucun remords. » Je l'embrassais sur les lèvres tandis qu'il sourit et je m'assis sur le dossier du canapé en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Emmett qui gloussait encore. « On va faire les magasins et tu viens avec nous. »

Emmett s'arrêta de rire tout net et sauta dans les bras de Rosalie en la serrant fort. Nous éclations de rire devant son air traumatisé et Alice embrassa langoureusement Jasper tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers le garage. Emmett leva la tête doucement lorsqu'il vit que sa sœur était hors de vue. Il se redressa, l'air fier en se raclant la gorge.

« Ouais. Même pas peur. » Dit-il d'une voix faussement trop virile.

« On parle de moi ? » S'enquit Alice, apparaissant furtivement.

La réponse d'Emmett ne se fit pas attendre car à peine venait-elle de finir sa phrase que déjà Emmett bondit sur les genoux de Rose en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

Faudra absolument qu'Alice me raconte ce qu'elle a fait pour le mettre dans un état pareil.

Je pris mon sac et après un dernier baiser à Edward, je fila en direction du garage et une fois installées dans la voiture peu discrète d'Alice, nous nous mîmes en route si rapidement que, déjà, j'aperçu la route nationale qui bordait le chemin qui menait à la villa.

Alice avait l'air concentré, ses mains s'étaient légèrement crispées sur le volant et j'attendis patiemment qu'elle déclanche les hostilités. Après quelques minutes, elle souffla bruyamment et massa doucement sa tempe.

« Merde. Bella faut que tu lui dises parce que sinon ma tête va imploser sur elle-même. J'essaye sans arrêt de penser à autre chose mais c'est pas évident. En plus, Jasper n'arrête pas de me poser des questions. »

« Je sais Alice. Heureusement que la traque de tous ces mecs au lycée a servi de diversion à Edward sinon tu peux être sure qu'il n'aurait pas arrêter de me cuisiner moi aussi. »

« Bon alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Il faut que je lui dise avant demain soir si j'ai bien compris. » Je souffla en laissant ma tête retomber en arrière contre le repose-tête du siège. « Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris d'avoir une idée pareille ! Me demander de l'épouser. Alors qu'on se connaît que depuis deux mois. »

« Il t'aime. Il voit que le lien qui nous unis moi et Jasper, Rose et Emmett et même Carlisle et Esmée est profond et indestructible. Il fonde la réussite de notre bonheur sur notre engagement les uns envers les autres. C'est le seul modèle de vie qu'il connaisse. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit dans l'avion ? Le temps n'a pas d'importance. C'est vrai. Peu importe que vous vous connaissiez depuis deux mois seulement, ce qui est important c'est ce que vous ressentez. »

Tout en écoutant Alice, je pris conscience qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Ce que je vivais avec Edward n'avait pas d'équivalence. Aucune comparaison ne pouvait se faire avec ce que j'avais vécu avant. Je n'avais jamais été aussi sure, aussi certaine de mon amour pour lui. Aucun doute, aucune ambiguïté d'aucune sorte ne venait entacher le bonheur que je ressentais de partager sa vie.

« Il m'offre le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse rêvé en voulant de moi dans sa vie et moi qu'est ce que je lui offre en retour ? Je suis un boulet Alice. Il aurait mieux fait de se trouver une autre fille digne de lui. » Pleurnichais-je.

« Isabella Marie Swan Denali ! » S'exclama Alice.

« T'as oublié O'Connor. » Dis-je amèrement en regardant le paysage défiler par la vitre.

« Hein ? »

« C'est Isabella Marie Swan O'Connor Denali. » Fis-je remarquer sur un ton lugubre.

« O'Connor de quoi… Oh. »

Soudain, alors que nous étions engagé sur l'autoroute, elle fit une embardée sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence et freina si fort que mon corps fut violemment projeté en avant. Elle bloqua le frein à main en un bruit sec et rapide et se tourna vers moi tout en laissant ses mains sur le volant.

« Bon. Ok. Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite. » Commença-t-elle. « Arrête de t'auto-flageler constamment. Tu ne veux pas épouser Edward pour l'instant ? Bien. Il est où le drame ? Pour l'instant, ce qui compte, c'est que tu lui parles. Il comprendra. Moi, ce que je ne comprend pas cette manie qu'on les gens de se compliquer la vie. Alors, quand nous rentrerons, tu l'emmènes tout droit dans la chambre et je veux pas vous voir sortir de là jusqu'à ce que tu lui ais tout raconté. Tout. Capiche ? Comprendo ? You understand ? »

« Heu… Oui… D'accord. » Balbutiais-je.

« Bien. » Dit-elle en regardant la route à nouveau.

Elle accéléra comme une dingue en faisant crisser les pneus et s'engouffra dans la circulation.

« Tu vas où là ? » Demandais-je soudain.

« Bin à Port Angeles voyons. »

J'écartilla les yeux. « Je croyais qu'on faisait semblant d'y aller moi ! »

« Les magasins sont ouverts jusqu'à 22h00. Tu crois tout de même pas qu'on allait juste s'éloigner pour discuter sans échapper à ton relooking extrême ? »

« Bin si. »

« Et bin non. »

« Misère. »

« Bella ! Un peu d'enthousiasme ! »

« J'ai le droit de me suicider maintenant ou tu crois que je devrais te voir à l'œuvre avant ? »

« T'exagères. »

« J'ai été mis au parfum par tout le monde. »

« Jasper ne t'a sûrement pas dit que c'était désagréable. »

« Il ne m'a pas dit que c'était agréable non plus. »

« Argg. Le traître. »

Le shopping avec Alice se passa aussi discrètement que si je m'étais baladé nue dans les galeries. Pratiquement devant chaque vitrine que nous croisions, elle poussa de petits cris évoluant entre le rire hystérique et le gémissement orgasmique. Tout le monde nous regardait. Nous avions fait dix-neuf boutiques, essayé vingt-deux hauts, seize pantalons, douze jupes, huit manteaux, trente-quatre ensemble de sous-vêtements, deux porte-jarretelles et un chapeau. J'avais finis avec une dizaine de sacs plus ou moins volumineux à porter. Malheureusement, si Alice était folle-furieuse quand il s'agissait des vêtements, je n'aurais jamais imaginer qu'elle puisse être aussi névrosée quand il s'agissait des chaussures. Et même quand les employés commençaient à baisser leur rideau, elle était encore en train d'essayer des bottes en cuir en poussant des soupirs joyeux au milieu de la dizaine de paires qu'elle avait déjà essayé..

Je pensais que le vendeur allait nous faire une dépression nerveuse quand Alice, admirant ses bottes sous tous les angles, tomba dans un profond silence.

« Finalement, je suis pas sure… » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Un grosse goutte de sueur perla sur la tempe du vendeur tandis que ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement dans un tic nerveux. « … Je les prends toutes. »

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir de soulagement et afficha un sourire ultra white en remerciant cinq fois Alice et se contorsionna dans des révérences ardentes. Il claqua des doigts et deux employés arrivèrent afin de ranger toutes les chaussures dans leur boite et de nous les porter jusqu'à la voiture.

Sur le chemin du retour, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Demanda Alice l'air de rien.

« Tu es vraiment incroyable. »

« Merci. C'est tout un art et le bonus, c'est en plus de savoir que Edward va tomber dans les vapes quand il va te voir demain avec tes nouvelles fringues et tes subliiiiimes chaussures. »

« Ouias. S'il veut toujours fêter la Saint-Valentin après ce que je m'apprête à lui dire. »

« Tout ce passera bien Bella. Ecoute. Quelle serait ta réaction si Edward t'apprenait qui était secrétement marié à… Tanya par exemple ? »

« Je serai choquée, c'est clair. »

« Mais tu ne l'aimerai plus pour autant, non ? »

« Impossible. » Je tourna lègérement la tête pour regarder le paysage défiler. « Mais… Alice… Il n'y a pas que ça... »

« Pas de mais Alice. Parle-lui. Je ne connais pas ton… Histoire mais fais-moi confiance. Il faut que tu t'ouvres à lui. Ecoute… » Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes puis prit une des mes mains dans la sienne. « Edward est celui dont je suis la plus proche parce son don est assez semblable du mien par certains aspects. S'insinuer dans les pensées les plus secrètes est à double tranchant. Son pouvoir est à la source même de sa douleur. Connaître les pensées de l'autre, c'est comme se sentir totalement dans le regard de l'autre sans arriver à se percevoir soi-même avec clarté parce que ce que les autres pensent de nous n'est jamais le véritable reflet de sa propre personnalité et si il devait se forger une image qu'à travers cela, il n'aurait jamais la conscience de ce qu'il est réellement. C'est pour cela que le silence de tes pensées lui est bénéfique mais c'est aussi une torture. Crois-tu qu'il soit aveugle ? Qu'on soit aveugle ? Le fait de ne pas savoir ce qui te ronge et à la base même de sa peur de te perdre. »

« Je sais que tu as raison Alice et si j'étais dans le cas contraire, j'aimerai qu'Edward s'ouvre à moi. Je serai capable de tout entendre mais lui ? Sera-t-il capable de le faire ? »

« Ecoute ton cœur. » Dit-elle en resserrant un peu plus sa main.

Je la fixa quelques secondes puis posa mes yeux sur nos mains entrelacées, imprégnée d'une force nouvelle et pleine de courage.

« Merci Alice. »

Elle m'adressa un sourire illuminé et nous passâmes le reste du trajet dans le silence et je lui en fus reconnaissante.

Une fois arrivée, et à l'aide de Jasper et de notre vitesse vampirique, nous vidâmes la voiture de nos achats respectifs avec une rapidité stupéfiante. Je finissais de ranger les vêtements dans le dressing de la chambre quand je sentis soudain un bras entourer ma taille et l'odeur d'Edward envahir la pièce.

« Edward… » Dis-je sur un ton qui se voulait pleine de reproches mais qui s'apparentait plus à un gémissement.

Il commença à attaquer l'ourlet de mon haut avec ses dents en grognant légèrement et en me fixant de son regard de braise.

Je ne voulais pas me laisser distraire et c'était si tentant de me laisser faire. J'aurai pu basculer ma tête en arrière dans l'abandon et gémir mon consentement enthousiaste mais ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu de faire. J'espérais vraiment qu'après lui avoir dit tout ce que j'avais à lui dire, ses yeux continueraient à me crier son amour. Mais il était évident que l'échéance ne pouvait plus être repoussé. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Tant que j'avais la force de le faire.

J'avais passé tout le trajet à retourner la question dans ma tête dans tous les sens et avait même réussi à choper une migraine. Bien sur, c'était psychosomatique puisque, techniquement, je ne pouvais pas avoir la migraine. C'est dire que ça me travaillait. Je ne voulais pas faire l'amour avec lui et ensuite voir sa réaction. C'était mesquin.

« Edward. Arrête. » Dis-je doucement en stoppant sa main qui glissait sous mon haut.

C'était la première fois que je lui disais non et il afficha un visage surpris.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Faut qu'on parle. »

Il s'assit sur le lit, l'air intrigué. « Tu sais que quand quelqu'un dit cette phrase c'est jamais bon signe ? »

Je ne dis rien pendant un moment, essayant de réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'introduire le sujet et opta pour l'approche directe. « Ecoute. J'ai des difficultés à parler de moi en général. »

Il sourit. « Des Difficultés… C'est un euphémisme. »

Je m'installais près de lui, assise en tailleur. « Ouais. Je ne suis pas très loquace. »

« Pas très loquace ? C'est rien de le dire. »

« Vas-tu arrêter ? »

Il fit mine de zipper sa bouche et me regarda avec attention.

« Ok. » Je baissai la tête en regardant mes ongles de pied. « J'ai pensé que… Peut-être… Si tu me posais des questions… Ce serait le moment d'y répondre. »

D'un doigt sous mon menton, il redressa ma tête doucement et chercha mes yeux. Je lui offris mon regard le plus courageux mais je pense qu'il ne décerna que mes doutes.

« Bella tu n'es pas obligée. »

« Je sais. Je t'aime Edward et si tu veux savoir alors je te dirais tout. »

« Tout ? »

« Tout. »

« Sans te défiler ? »

« Sans me défiler. »

Il croisa les jambes, sembla réfléchir puis me regarda fixement.

« Qui est Dany ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

J"étais tellement abarsourdie que ma bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

« Comment… » Commençais-je sans finir ma phrase tant je ne trouvais plus mes mots.

« J'ai capté les pensées d'Alice. Elle l'a cité plusieurs fois et t'y as associé. »

Je me rendis compte soudain que je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne. J'avais cru vainement qu'Edward ne connaissait rien de mon passé mais c'était sans compter sur tous les indices que j'avais laissés inconsciemment derrière moi. Quelles étaient les autres choses sur lesquelles il s'était interrogé sans jamais m'en parler, sans jamais les mentionner ?

« C'est celui qui m'a transformé. » Je fermais les yeux un moment. « Daniel ne m'a pas donné le choix de vivre cette existence. Il m'a choisi. Pour lui, j'ai tué. Sans distinction. J'ai vécu une vie de nomade sans me soucier des personnes que je tuais parce que je me sentais supérieure et méprisais leur mortalité. Mais au final, c'est moi que j'ai fini par mépriser. J'ai vécu avec lui pendant deux ans. » J'ouvris les yeux mais refusa de croiser son regard. « C'est lui que j'ai fuit avec l'aide d'Eléazar. »

Edxard remua légèrement. « Tu étais sa… Compagne ? »

C'était l'heure de vérité. Je ne voulais pas commencer en premier à parler de ça et sans s'en douter, il venait de mettre le doigt dessus. Je pensa un instant que je n'aurai jamais le courage de lui dire tant ce fut dure. Je jouais mon couple sur un instant de vérité. Une vérité qui pouvait, soit nous libérer d'un poids trop lourd entre nous, soit nous détruire à jamais.

« J'étais aussi sa femme. » Avouais-je.

Il demeura incrédule une fraction de seconde puis il eut un mouvement de recul à peine perceptible. J'aurai tout donner pour savoir ce qui lui traversait l'esprit en ce moment. Son regard semblait s'être perdu et il fronça les sourcils dans l'introspection. Je décidai de laisser le silence s'installer, de lui laisser le temps.

Il tendit sa main vers moi mais se ravisa pour finalement la passer dans ses cheveux et se pincer l'arête du nez.

« Edward… » Murmurais-je.

« Non ça va. » Il secoua la tête et me fit un pauvre sourire. « Après tout, c'est moi qui voulais savoir. »

Alors que je pensais que la prochaine question ne pouvait pas être pire que la précédente, sa mâchoire se crispa soudainement tandis que sa main saisit légèrement le drap sur le coté. « Tu étais avec lui à Chicago ? »

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Bella ? »

« J'ai… Je me nourrissais d'humains mais… Mais je m'étais toujours interdit de toucher aux enfants. Je ne pouvais pas. Je… Sa soif de tuer était sans limite, sa violence égalait cette soif mais je ne voulais plus. Je me dégoûtais. Alors, je suis partie, je l'ai quitté. Mais j'ai échoué. Il ressent et voit des choses rien qu'en touchant des objets (1). Ça, associé à mon odeur qu'il a traqué, il n'a pas mis longtemps à me retrouver et quand il l'a fait, il m'a assoiffé et m'a ramené deux enfants. » Il sembla que je me liquéfiais sur place et que le trou béant de ma poitrine s'ouvrait avec une violence inouïe. « Je… n'ai… pas… »

Je m'arrêtai de parler. Non pas parce que j'avais peur de sa réaction si je prononçais les mots - bien que j'étais sure, à en juger par l'expression de son visage, qu'il avait parfaitement compris - mais en vérité, je savais que si je continuais, j'allais sombrer.

Les bras d'Edward qui se refermèrent autour de moi m'apportèrent un mélange de sentitiment contradictoire. Son étreinte était à la fois rassurante et terriblement malvenue. Je ne méritais pas d'être consolée. Je me dégageais de lui en douceur. Seulement, je ne voulais pas qu'il le prenne comme un rejet de ma part. Je pris sa main et l'observa quelques instants. J'attendais que passe la douleur en me concentrant sur la douceur de sa peau. Je ne me remis à parler que lorsque je fus certaine que je pouvais le faire sans m'effondrer à nouveau.

« C'est pour ça que sans Eléazar... Sans lui… Tu comprends... Je lui dois tout. »

Edward resta silencieux un long moment. Je pense qu'il venait de saisir toute l'horreur de ma vie avec Daniel. Je regrettais de lui avoir dit mais était consciente que taire la vérité revenait à le laisser dans le mensonge de celle que j'étais. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter là. je voulais qu'il sache que j'avais été consciente de ce que j'avais fait, qu'il sache que j'avais essayé de me racheter. Même si c'avait été au prix de ma propre vie.

« A un moment, mon dégoût de moi-même était devenue trop insupportable, je… J'ai essayé de me tuer. Pour supprimer la souffrance, le monstre que j'étais devenue. Daniel m'a transformé mais il s'est bien garder de m'expliquer les secrets de notre race. Il m'a juste parlé des Volturis mais avait passé sous silence certains détails comme la manière de tuer d'autres vampires de sorte que je reste constamment sous sa coupe. »

« Je suis passée sous les roues d'un camion, sous les rails d'un train par désespoir. J'ai même essayé de me noyer – c'était vraiment une idée à la con vu que nous sommes dépourvu de respiration – et Daniel, toujours, me laissait faire ; il savait que je reviendrais. »

« Un soir, alors que j'avais fait le grand plongeon du haut d'un immeuble – trente étages combiné à l'attraction terrestre - je pensais vraiment que ça allait être la bonne et…Ce fut le cas, dans un sens. »

« J'ai sauté. J'ai perdu conscience, je crois, ou mes membres étaient trop occupés à essayer de se reconstituer, je ne sais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand je suis revenue à moi, j'ai senti l'odeur d'un vampire que je n'avais jamais croisé avant et je me suis dit que c'était ma chance. Alors, je lui ai demandé de m'achever. »

A cette instant, je revoyais parfaitement la scène et esquissa un sourire malgré moi.

« C'était Eléazar. Il m'a demandé si je ne voulais pas plutôt être sauver mais je l'ai supplié d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Bien sur, il ne m'a pas écouté, comme la tête de mule qu'il est. »

« On a parlé plusieurs heures. Il m'a expliqué la vie qu'il menait en Alaska, le régime particulier que lui et les siens avaient adopté et il m'a offert de venir avec lui. »

Je m'interrompis quelques secondes et fixa sa main qui serrait la mienne. « Je n'aurais jamais assez d'une vie pour lui rendre tout ce qu'il m'a donné. » Je déglutis et fixa mon regard à celui d'Edward. « Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais su à quel point je pouvais t'aimer. »

Edward souffla bryammement et se laissa tomber entre mes jambes. J'hésita avant de poser ma main dans ses cheveux mais au moment où je le fis sa voix étouffée me parvint« J'ai tellement de rage en moi Bella. Ce qu'il t'a fait… La vie que tu as dû avoir. Ça me rend malade. »

« Arrête de me victimiser Edward. Je ne suis pas blanche comme la neige. Certaines… Choses ont été fait avec mon consentement, parce que je l'ai voulu. »

Il se figea puis saisit mon visage dans ses mains afin de me regarder droit dans les yeux. « Non. Il aurait dû te protéger, il aurait dû t'aider, il aurait dû te donner tout ce que tu méritais et tu mérites d'être adorée, d'être heureuse, d'être aimée comme je t'aime, comme je t'adore. »

« Je ne te dégoûtes pas ? Même après tout ce que je viens de te dire ? »

« Bella. J'ai fait des choses horribles moi aussi mais je n'ai aucune excuse parce que, moi, j'avais Carlisle et Esmée et pourtant… Pourtant, c'est le passé Bella, alors peu importe ce que tu as fait, je me fous de savoir de qui tu étais la femme, ce qui compte pour moi, c'est la femme qui est avec moi aujourd'hui, pleine de courage… De compassion… De passion. Tu es LA femme de ma vie et je t'aimerai toujours. »

« Je te jure que si je pouvais j'en pleurerais. Je t'aime plus que ma vie, plus qu'il est possible d'aimer. »

Je me laissai bercer par ses lèvres qui répondaient à leur besoin impérieux de toucher ma peau en une pluie de baiser tandis qu'il caressait mes cheveux, enfouissant ses doigts entre mes mèches, respirant leur parfum. Il finit par enfouir sa tête dans le creux de mon cou en me serrant doucement, sans jamais resserrer ou desserrer la pression de ses muscles, nous maintenant dans une espèce de bulle temporelle où seuls comptaient nos deux corps qui s'étreignait silencieusement aussi immobile que des statues figées dans leur éternité muette.

Il ne m'avait pas rejeté. Il était resté et il m'aimait. Dire que j'avais redouté sa réaction n'était sûrement pas assez fort pour décrire l'angoisse qui m'avait envahi. Poussée par tout le monde autour de moi, j'avais finalement presque tout déballé. Du moins, les parties les plus importantes. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails sordides de ma vie quotidienne avec Daniel et de mon coté, je voulais laisser tout ça définitivement derrière moi. Forte d'une énergie nouvelle, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais tout faire. Il n'y avait plus de secret, plus de dissimulation, plus de mensonge. Je me sentais libérée d'Isabella O'Connor, mon avatar monstrueux. Je me sentais comme investi d'une nouvelle peau dans laquelle Bella Denali pouvait s'épanouir et goûter enfin à la paix. Et dans les bras d'Edward, les perceptives d'avenir étaient plus que douces.

Je basculais sur le lit et il posa sa tête sur mon ventre. Pendant des heures, nos doigts se mélèrent, se démélèrent, se touchèrent, nos peaux se frolèrent, libres, se goûtant l'une l'autre tantôt avides, tantôt sereines. J'avais cette impression étrange d'être la seconde partie de son âme, son prolongement naturel, perdue dans l'attration irresistible de son amour dévorant comme deux aimants, guidés par une force qui nous dépassait et pour laquelle aucun mot n'aurait été assez fort pour l'expliquer.

Nous étions. C'est tout.

Alors que le soleil se levait, son torse se colla contre mon dos, son doigt glissa le long de ma colonne vertébrale et s'attarda sur ma nuque, à la naissance de mes cheveux.

« Tu as encore de la famille ? » Chuchota-t-il tout en continuant ses caresses.

« Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais très jeune. Je ne me rappelle presque plus de leur visage. A vrai dire, je ne me rappelle plus grand-chose. »

« Mes parents sont morts aussi quand j'étais jeune. »

Je me retournais face à lui. « Je ne savais pas. »

« C'était il y a longtemps. » Dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Edward explora mon visage de ses doigts et je ferma les yeux, savourant ses caresses.

« Tu te rends compte de notre différence d'âge ? » Demanda-t-il tout à coup.

Je m'appuya sur un coude et fronça les sourcils. « Physiquement, je suis plus vieille que toi. » Lui fis-je remarquer. Je reposais ma tête sur le lit, face à son visage si parfait et sourit, amusée. « Dans une cinquantaine d'années, ce ne sera plus un problème. Au fait, tu es né en quelle année Edward ? »

« 1901. » Répondit-il dans un sourire.

Je comptais silencieusement et me redressa dans la surprise. « Bordel de merde. Qu'est ce que t'es vieux !!! » M'exclamais-je devant le résultat de ma soustraction mentale.

« Pas si vieux que ça. Je me trouve bien en forme pour un centenaire. » Comme pour me le prouver, il bascula sur moi et me pénétra à nouveau en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Lorsqu'il fut complétement en moi, il s'immobilisa. « Tu te rend compte depuis combien de temps je t'attends ? » Souffla-t-il contre ma peau.

J'enfonçai mes ongles dans son épaule et bascula ma tête en arrière en gémissant.

« Je t'aurai attendu toute l'éternité s'il l'avait fallu. »

-

* * *

(1) En jargon pseudo-scientifico-paranormo le terme exacte expliquant ce phénomène est : La psychométrie.

Note de l'auteure : 

J'avais vraiment prévue la scène de la Saint-Valentin dans ce chapitre mais rien ne se passe jamais comme je l'avais prévue avec cette fic. Alors prochain chapitre promis : du romantisme.

En ce jour de fête, je pense aussi à celles qui me suivent depuis le tout début de cette aventure ainsi que celles et ceux qui me lisent depuis la France, la Belgique, le Canada, la Suisse, la Réunion, le Maroc, la Guadeloupe, Les Etats-Unis, la Bulgarie, le Portugal, la Pologne, l'Algérie, l'Allemagne, la Nouvelle Calédonie, la Chine, la Tunisie, l'Angleterre, l'Espagne, le Luxembourg, Malte, l'Italie, la Polynésie, la Corée du Sud, le Brésil, le Sénégal, l'Ile Maurice, l'Australie et le Vietnam. J'ai dû en oublier (Mais pour ma défense, il est 5h du mat' chez moi.)


	23. Valentine's Day

Premièrement, vous me direz – et à juste titre – c'est scandaleux d'avoir dû attendre si longtemps entre deux chapitres. C'est sur mais je rame tellement que j'ai dû réécrire, modifier, compléter ce chapitre 6 fois pour que j'arrive à un résultat potable.

Deuxièmement, je vais mettre cette fic en rating K parce que y'en a marre du lemon !!!! J'ai décidé de ne plus écrire que des chapitres soft et dépourvu de passages dont les contenus explicites à caractère sexuel pervertissent vos chastes esprits.

Qui a dit 'Ça y est, lily nous fait une crise d'auto-conscience un peu trop tardive' ?

Mais ça va pas !!!! Toutes celles qui m'ont cru : honte sur vous.

Merci à mes MRMQT : **Manon, Angel, mimie30, Auudrey, bostondirty, Laura, Lilia, aude77, ErylisxJazz, pitchoune726, Armelle16, diane24, l'empire des anges, Pauline, Margaux, pyreneprincesse, Ally, team edward, Lenerol, Fiitalya, Althea Black, Mixetremix, Alexiel, , Atchoum16, Miinie, chriwyatt, twilight007, TiXXiT, de araujo, twilighteuse27, CarlieCullen, Melielola, mimily, oliveronica cullen massen, Dawn266, HEFIDA, vinou, veronika, anya, lily7807, Galswinthe, Blub TPA, lulupattinson, djjojeju, louloute0310, annecullen69, Nienna-lo, scrapfaconed, caro30, Ellen1882, eliloulou, sophiebelier, lena -lna933-, severine, Aliasgwen, Joeymalia42, Sunofmylife, fan-de-jacob-black, Yumie76, rachoudied, , kadronya, mel31, liliputienne31, melacullen, Mary79 et lili-lise.**

**Disclamer** : Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

-

* * *

-

_"Aimer, c'est n'avoir plus droit au soleil de tout le monde. On a le sien."_

Marcel Jouhandeau

-

**CHAPITRE 23** – Valentine's Day

Le week-end. Qu'est ce que je pouvais aimer le week-end !!! Pourquoi ? Parce que le week-end offrait la promesse de moments en fusion avec l'homme de ma vie et la libération psychologique de ne plus devoir recroiser un humain durant deux jours entiers.

Mes lèvres continuaient leur descente sur le torse d'Edward, déposant ma bouche sur chaque morceau de peau que je croisais au passage.

« Tu sais que j'adore le week-end. » Dit-il en enfouissant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Je remontais tout aussi lentement vers sa gorge. « C'était exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire. » Je me posai, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Tu es sur que tu ne peux pas lire dans mes pensées ? » Demandais-je, taquine.

Il frotta le bout de son nez contre le mien et entreprit d'explorer ma joue, ma mâchoire avant de poser sa bouche à la commissure de mes lèvres.

« Alors ? Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu prévu pour ce soir ? » Demandais-je sans trop croire qu'il répondrait à ma question.

Il nous fit pivoter de façon à se retrouver au-dessus de moi et s'attaqua au lobe de mon oreille.

« Si je te le dis ce ne sera plus une surprise. » Souffla-t-il tandis qu'il suçait et mordillait mon lobe.

Je gémis un peu sous ses plaintes chuchotées, conscientes que sa main pétrissait ma cuisse et remontait langoureusement sur ma taille.

J'écartais un peu plus mes cuisses afin de sentir son sexe dur contre le sien, roulant des hanches afin de créer une excitante friction. « J'ai peut-être les moyens de vous faire parler M. Cullen. » Murmurais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je pense que tu peux avoir des arguments… humm… percutants …» Il pressa sa verge contre mon clitoris. « … mais je serai muet comme une tombe. »

Alors que j'allais faire cesser notre petit jeu, Edward s'immobilisa et une grimace apparu sur son visage. Il bascula sur le coté et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Je vais la tuer un de ces jours. » Dit-il en soufflant bruyamment.

« Alice ? » Pouffais-je devant son agacement. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon à qui on a volé son jouet.

« Qui d'autre ? » Grogna-t-il. « Elle veut te voir. »

Je me cachais sous les draps « Sauve-moi. » Le suppliais-je en me blottissant contre sa cuisse.

Edward souleva le drap et le rabattit au pied du lit. Je grimpai sur lui, le regard aguicheur. « S'il te plait. »

« Ça ne fera que deux fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures. »

Je posa mes mains sur son torse et les fit glisser lentement vers son ventre. « Je pourrais trouver le moyen de te remercier à la hauteur du service rendu. » Dis-je tout en continuant ma descente.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Mon imagination est débordante. » Prévint-il.

Je caressai la peau douce de son sexe et l'entendis gémir. « Dis toujours et je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

« Hummm… Je pourrais être du genre à vouloir fouetter tes fesses avec une cravache et te voir m'appeler Maître… (1)» Dit-il en me souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire. « Et je pourrai être du genre à aimer ça… »

Il grogna tandis que je ris et il nous entraîna dans les profondeurs… des draps.

*******************************

« Alice arrête, je vais péter un câble. »

« Quoi ? Attend j'ai presque fini. » S'insurga-t-elle.

« La dernière fois que tu m'a dit ça c'était il y a un quart d'heure ! »

« Arrête de gigoter. Tu vas me faire rater mon dégradé et je vais devoir tout recommencer. »

A ces mots, je me figea, raide comme un piquet et aussi immobile que la pierre. J'avais même arrêté de respirer. Alice afficha un sourire satisfait et elle continua son application zélée de mon fard à paupières. J'avais l'impression qu'elle se prenait pour Picasso. Mon Dieu !!! Pourvu que le résultat ne ressemble pas à l'une de ses œuvres !!!

Après l'application du rouge à lèvres au pinceau et une dernière retouche de mascara. Elle prit un coude dans sa main, apporta l'autre à son menton puis recula un peu, le regard appréciateur. Elle pencha sa tête vers la gauche puis vers la droite et souffla avec satisfaction.

« Parfait. »

« C'est fini ? » Je me tourna vers le miroir et ne constata pas de différence entre mon visage au naturel et celui maquillé, hormis peut-être mes lèvres, un peu moins pâle. « Tout ça pour ça ? »

« Bin tu n'as qu'à écrire une lettre de protestation aux grandes entreprises de cométiques et leur proposer de créer une gamme spéciale vampires ! Ce foutu maquillage ne tient pas sur notre peau. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. »

Je râlai dans ma barbe tandis qu'Alice commença à fouiner dans son immense dressing.

« Vous faites quoi en général pour la Saint Valentin ? » Demandais-je en scrutant mon visage dans le miroir.

« Et bien… » Commença Alice, toujours la tête dans le dressing. « Comme tu as pu le constater, Carlisle prend une semaine de congé pour emmener Esmée sur son île, Emmett et Rose sont priés d'allez voir ailleurs, Edward va bouder dans un coin – sauf cette année hi hi hi – et Jasper et moi… euh… On ne fait rien. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demandais-je, intriguée par son aveu.

« On estime qu'il n'y a pas de jour spécial pour célébrer notre amour. »

Je souris. C'était exactement le reflet de l'idée que je me faisais de la relation qu'Alice avait avec Jasper. Un amour au-delà des conventions, libre.

Alice se redressa et me fit face puis s'assit sur son lit, fixant l'édredon et jouant avec un fil qui dépassait du tissu.

« Bella. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais… Je suis désolée… J'ai vu ta conversation avec Edward… Tu sais… à propos de… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et n'en avait pas besoin.

« Je suppose que c'est extrêmement difficile de garder des choses intimes ici. » Dis-je embarrassée.

« Ne soit pas en colère Bella. » Murmura Alice en me prenant la main.

« Je ne le suis pas. C'est mieux comme ça. Je veux dire, que tu saches. Et puis, j'ai… J'ai l'impression que ça me rapproche de toi. » Avouais-je.

Alice m'enlaça. « Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. »Murmura-t-elle.

« Toi aussi. »

Alors que nous étions toutes les deux devenues de la guimauve, Nous vîmes apparaître la tête de Rose derrière la porte, suivant de près par Emmett

« On viens vous dire au revoir. » Dit Rosalie en s'asseyant sur le lit avec nous.

« Vous revenez quand ? » M'enquis-je.

« Dimanche. Dans la nuit je pense. » Emmett me fit un grand sourire en tapant doucement son poing sur mon épaule. « Tu me raconteras. »

« Dans tes rêves Emmett. » Pouffais-je.

« Allez Bella. » Instista-t-il, en battant des cils. « C'est la première Saint Valentin qu'Edward fêtera sans geindre du matin au soir. Tu l'aurais vu il y a une heure, il souriait comme un gamin. Si je ne connaissais pas la raison de sa joie, j'en aurai presque peur. »

Je pointait un doigt suspicieux vers lui. « Toi tu sais quelque chose. Si t'était un frère digne de ce nom, tu me donnerai un indice. »

« Dans tes rêves Bella. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Emmett. » Prévint Rosalie. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et m'enlaça. « Tu me raconteras. »

« En détail. » Promis-je en tirant la langue à Emmett. Celui-ci marmonna un petit 'personne ne m'aime' puis Alice, Rose et moi rîmes face à sa mine déconfite.

Emmett continua de râler tout en s'approchant de moi et m'embrassa bruyamment la joue avant de sortir de la chambre avec Rose. Une fois partis, Alice sortit la robe et les escarpins achetés la veille et me commanda d'un ton ferme d'aller m'habiller.

Après avoir enfilé ma tenue avec une rapidité qui me surprit, je me laissa jauger par le regard critique d'Alice et tourna sur moi-même afin qu'elle puisse avoir une vue d'ensemble. Elle m'assura qu'Edward allait me manger dans la main.

Je sortis de la chambre d'Alice et rencontra Edward qui se tenait dans le couloir, adossé contre le mur avec nonchalance. Son regard valait le meilleur sang du monde. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en balayant mon corps de ses yeux mi-clos. De mon coté, et bien que je pensas qu'Edward ne pouvait pas être plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà, je dû me rendre à l'évidence que j'avais faux sur toute la ligne. Il était parfait. Comment de simples vêtements pouvaient-ils sublimer autant quelqu'un qui était déjà sublime à la base ? Je n'arrivais pas à faire mon choix entre dans quel état Edward était le plus beau : nu ou habillé de son jean et de sa chemise blanche , manches retroussés et col légèrement entrouvert qui dévoilait ce petit triangle de peau qui suggérait une douceur et un soyeux tentateur.

Il s'approcha de moi sans prononcer un seul mot et joua avec la bretelle fine de ma robe noire, la faisait glisser entre ses doigts et en laissant traîner ceux-ci sur mon épaule. Ses yeux suivaient le tracée de son index qui, déjà, s'aventurait dans mon cou.

Je fermai les yeux sous la caresse. Je sentais ses doigts remonter sur ma peau et cajoler mes lèvres, traçant avec lenteur le contour. J'entendis quelqu'un se racler la gorge et me tourna vers le ou la fauteuse de trouble en fronçant les sourcils.

« Désolé de gâcher ce moment mais des fois vous me faites peur. » Rigola Jasper.

Je le regardai avec incompréhension.

« Ça fait au moins trois fois que je me manifeste et vous ne m'avez même pas entendu. » Expliqua Jasper. Il réprima un frisson et secoua son corps.

Edward rit et se tourna vers son frère. « J'aimerai bien t'y voir. »

Jasper ne dit rien mais Edward continuait de lui répondre. « Tu n'as qu'à aller dans le garage. » Edward rit encore plus. « Jazz, arrête de m'emmerder. »

Devant leur discussion silencieuse qui me gonflait profondément – Dans ces moments là, j'avais l'impression d'être invisible et ne pas savoir ce qu'ils se racontaient me frustrait au plus haut point – je décida de me manifester en pinçant les fesses d'Edward. Tactique qui porta ses fruits puisque celui-ci arrêta de rire et sembla s'apercevoir de ma présence. Je le regarda entre mes cils et prit précautionneusement ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents. Je savais que cette vision de moi avait cette faculté impressionnante de l'éblouir presque autant que lorsqu'il me faisait son petit sourire en coin.

« Bon ok, je file moi. » Commenta Jasper.

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction juste à temps pour le voir déguerpir à toute vitesse. Quelle mouche le piquait.

Edward me fit le regarder à nouveau en tournant mon visage avec son doigt et m'embrassa doucement, oubliant même comment je m'appelais. C'était ce qui m'impressionnait le plus. Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir ressentir ça un jour et j'étais encore troublée. Etait-il concevable d'aimer quelqu'un chaque jour davantage et plus encore ? Normalement, la passion, le désir diminuait au fil du temps or j'avais le sentiment que mes propres sentiments pour Edward croissait de manière exponentielle. Je me demandais jusqu'où la passion pouvait s'arrêter. Et s'il elle s'arrêtait un jour ? Et si un jour je devais le perdre de quelque manière que ce soit ? Comment pourrais-je vivre dans un monde où je ne pourrais plus le toucher, le sentir, le regarder, l'entendre ou l'embrasser ?

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Edward.

J'affleurai son visage de mes doigts. « Je t'aime tellement Edward. »

Il sourit et se contenta de m'embrasser.

« Tu vas devoir grimper sur mon dos pour aller là où je veux t'emmener. Je ne voudrais pas qu'Alice me pende dans le vide par les pieds si tu salis tes superbes chaussures. La robe, je t'en parle même pas. »

« Tu ne veux pas me dire où tu m'emmènes. »

« Tu verras bien. Alors ? » Dit-il en s'écartant et en me présentant son dos. « Tu grimpes ? »

Je ris et m'accrocha à son cou, enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille et alors que je pensais qu'il m'emmènerai à la voiture, il me surprit en se dirigeant vers la chambre et en sautant de la porte fenêtre puis il se mit à courir à toute vitesse à travers les bois.

Au bout de quelques minutes de course effrénée et après avoir reconnu l'endroit où il nous stoppa, je glissai lentement de son dos. Mes talons s'enfoncèrent dans le sol. J'aurais vaguement pensé à Alice et au fait qu'elle allait probablement m'étriper de voir de la terre sur des chaussures à 200 dollars mais Edward vint m'enlacer par derrière et posa ses mains jointes sur mon ventre.

« Regarde le ciel Bella. »

Je levai la tête et aperçu les étoiles accrochées au manteau de la nuit qui les enveloppait.

« Tu vois ce tout petit point lumineux là-bas, à coté de cette étoile plus brillante. » Il désigna l'étoile en question du doigt et j'hochai la tête dans l'affirmative. « C'est ton étoile. Elle s'appelle HP 21421 mais comme c'est un nom un peu compliqué, je l'ai appelé Bella. C'est vachement mieux je trouve. »

« Tu.. Tu… Tu m'offres une étoile ?!? » Demandais-je, ahurie.

« Quoi ? C'est trop romantique pour toi ? »

« Bin heureusement que je t'avais dit rien d'extravagant. » Fis-je remarquer.

« Je me suis retenue pourtant je te le jures. »

Je ris et secoua la tête. « C'est la chose la plus… Incroyable qu'on est jamais faite pour moi. Mon cadeau va paraître si fade à coté de ça. » Dis-je en désignant le ciel de la main.

« Rien qui vienne de toi ne pourrait être fade et puis, avant de partir en sucette, sache que ça n'a qu'une valeur symbolique. Légalement, on ne peut pas vraiment acheter une étoile. »

« Tu es tellement… Parfait. Pourquoi tu m'aimes ? »

Il rit puis posa son menton sur mon épaule. « Ne me demande pas pourquoi je t'aime, je devrais alors te dire pourquoi je vis. »

« Arrête de me sortir des trucs comme ça !!! »

Il m'embrassa dans le cou. « Attend, j'ai mieux pourtant. Tu sais pourquoi j'aimerai être une de tes larmes ? Pour naître dans tes yeux, embrasser ta joue et mourir sur tes lèvres. »

Je déglutis péniblement. Edward prit mon lobe d'oreile entre ses lèvres et commença à l'aspirer.

« Mon amour, à mes yeux tu es une vrai perle. Quand je te vois j'ai toujours envie de t'enfiler. »

Je pouffa et ris à gorge déployée la seconde suivante. « Emmett, sors de ce corps. » Rigolais-je.

« Tu penses à Emmett dans un moment pareil toi ? » Demanda Edward, faussement vexé.

Je me retourna vers lui et mon regard redevint sérieux un moment. « Je ne pense qu'à toi. Chaque jour de chaque heure de chaque minute de chaque seconde. Quand je suis prêt de toi, je me sens entière, complète, vivante. Tu me fais vibrer dans l'absolue. Tu m'offres une étoile mais c'est toi, mon univers. »

Il déposa un baiser doux et tendre sur mes lèvres. « Je t'aime Bella. »

Ses mains se posèrent délicatement sur mes hanches et caressèrent mes flancs pour remonter lentement vers ma poitrine qu'il frôla. Je soupirai. Il se baissa puis se mis à genoux devant moi, ses lèvres se posant sur mon ventre et il m'enlaça en soupirant. Je passais une main dans ses cheveux et les plaqua en arrière. Il leva son regard vers moi et fit glisser mes mains le long de mes cuisses, de mes mollets et s'arrêta à la hauteur de mes chevilles. D'une main, il leva ma jambe et me déchaussa tout en caressant mon pied. Après avoir fait la même chose avec l'autre chaussure, il remonta ses mains et les introduirent sous ma robe afin de saisir les bords de mon sous-vêtement qui fit le chemin inverse le long de mes jambes. Il remonta ma robe et approcha son visage de mon sexe nu, glissant sa langue dans cette zone qui le désirait tant et je gémis lorsque je le sentis lécher, mordiller, sucer mon clitoris avec frénésie. Ma jambe gauche se souleva et atterrit sur l'épaule d'Edward comme par automatisme. Ses doigts qui massaient l'intérieur de ma cuisse me pénètrent soudainement et je m'accrocha à ses cheveux avec encore plus de vigueur et bascula ma tête en arrière devant la myriade de sensations qui envahissait mon corps. Alors que je criais ma jouissance, il continuait de flatter mes lèvres intimes me maintenant ainsi dans une bulle de plaisir constant et inébranlable.

« J'ai envie de toi. » Chuchotais-je dans un soupir.

Il me prit par les hanches et vint me faire asseoir sur ses cuisses. Ses mains ôtèrent ma robe avant que ses lèvres ne s'emparent des miennes. Je m'écarta un peu sans rompre notre baiser et commença à déboutonner son jean. Il s'assit pour m'aider à le retirer ainsi que son boxer et je lui fis relever les bras pour enlever sa chemise. Edward passa sa main sur ma colonne vertébrale afin de m'allonger à même le sol et vint se positionner entre mes cuisses. L'heure n'était pas à la taquinerie ou à la profusion de préliminaires non… L'heure était à la fusion, l'union des corps, l'amalgame des sentiments.

Il respira profondément mon cou a la façon d'un drogué qui sniffait sa dose (2) et me fixa de ses yeux noyés de désir juste avant de me pénétrer avec lenteur. Il gémit tout le long, basculant sa tête en arrière puis me regarda à nouveau. Je me cambrais afin d'offrir à son sexe un meilleur accès à mon intimité qui le voulait avec démesure. Je glissais une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et gémis encore et encore à chacun de ses va-et-vient délicieux et implacable. Il était le seul. Le seul à me faire sentir ça. Me faire sentir femme.

Je vis sur son visage qu'il allait jouir. Il avait son regard qui désespérait de prolonger ce moment où il était en moi. Ce n'était là aussi que le reflet de mes propres désirs, qu'il soit en moi tout le temps, toujours. Mais ce moment où il jouissait – comme maintenant – était la vision de lui que je préférais. En total abandon, une harmonie parfaite, un point culminant résultant de notre amour. Explosif et fort.

Impétueux. Fougueux. Violent. Ardent. Effréné. Et… Si beau.

Il resta longtemps niché contre mon cou - son endroit préféré il me semblait – administrant à ma peau tantôt des baisers, tantôt des coups de langue. Edward se retira de moi mais resta entre mes jambes, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur mon corps. Je ressentais son contact comme une sensation agréable, presque chaude. Parfois, il me parlait, me murmurant des choses. Parfois il chantait, toujours les yeux fermés. Parfois il se taisait et me regardait.

C'est pour cela qu'il aimait tellement que je sois sur lui quand on faisait l'amour. Il adorait me regarder.

Moi, je ne le regardais jamais, je le dévorais des yeux.

Le soleil commençait à se lever. Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il fasse beau ou qu'il pleuve ou que l'on fasse l'amour dans un lit, ou au dehors, nos corps ne s'incommodaient pas de la météo ou de la dureté du sol. Pourtant, les rares fois où le soleil montrait le bout de son nez à Forks étaient à marquer d'une croix dans le calendrier. Au fur et à mesure, les rayons pénétraient l'endroit où nous étions entrelacés et bientôt nos corps se mirent à briller d'un milliard de petits diamants, poussant la magnificence d'Edward à son paroxysme.

Nous restions quelques minutes à nous contempler dans notre éclat mutuel puis, quand le soleil envahit totalement la clairière, Edward saisit son jean et sa chemise détrempée par la rosée matinale et se vêtit. Il prit mon string et ma robe et commença à m'habiller avec presque autant d'érotisme que lorsqu'il me déshabillait.

Une fois arrivés à la villa, je constatai que celle-ci était vide, ce qui était trop rare pour être ignoré. Je souris à Edward et lui intima l'ordre de ne pas bouger du salon tandis que je me précipitai à une vitesse vampirique dans mon ancienne chambre où se trouvait le bijou que j'avais acheté pour marquer le cou. Je reviens quelques secondes plus tard, tenant le petit paquet dans ma main et le donna à Edward.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Edward.

« Ouvre. Tu verras bien. »

Il déchira le papier d'emballage, saisit la petite boite rectangulaire et sortit la gourmette en argent qui s'y trouvait, la faisant glisser entre ses doigts.

« Je sais que j'ai pas assuré sur l'originalité sur ce coup là mais moi et les cadeaux ça fait trois alors… »

Il sourit. « Il y a une date au revers. »

« Le jour où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi pour la première fois. » Dis-je en le fixant. « Tu as failli brûler ma cornée. » Pouffais-je.

« Tu me le mets ? »

Je pris son poignet, attacha la gourmette et déposa un baiser où je m'attardai. Soudain Edward me retourna de façon à ce que mon dos se retrouve coller à son torse et posa une main sur mon ventre tandis que l'autre réapparut presque immédiatement devant mes yeux tenant ce qui semblait être une chaîne finement tressée en or. Il se rapprocha de mon oreille.

« J'allais te demander de devenir ma femme. »

Je retins mon souffle. « Je sais. » Avouais-je.

Il prit la chaîne par chaque extrémité et c'est à ce moment là que je la vis. La bague. Entremêlée dans le bijou.

« Je comprend Bella. Je connais tes angoisses et tes peurs. Je veux juste que tu saches que je sais que tu me donnes tout de toi et je n'en attends pas plus parce que tu es tout ce que je désire. Tu es toute ma vie. » Il glissa la chaîne autour de mon cou et j'entendis le cliquetis du fermoir. Ma main se posa instinctivement sur le bijou. Je me retournai afin de le regarder. Edward caressa ma gorge en souriant. « Quand tu me fera l'honneur de vouloir porter mon nom, peu importe que ce soit dans 1 semaine, 1 mois, 1 an, 100 ans, tu n'auras qu'à mettre la bague à ton doigt. Je saurais que tu diras oui. » Il sourit avec malice. « Ce sera un peu comme un signal secret qu'on sera les seuls à connaître. »

« Tu oublies Alice. » Le taquinais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils et prit une moue boudeuse. « Ah ouais. Je l'avais zappé, bon alors ce sera le signal secret pour toi moi et Alice. »

Je ris.

Le bonheur que je ressentais était si fort et intense qu'un malaise s'installa au fond de moi. Imperceptible, aussi petit qu'une tache huile dans l'océan, plus microscopique qu'un acarien logé dans une moquette mais présent. Je le sentis tout de même.

Pourquoi avais-je cette impression bizarre et étrange que ce bonheur que la vie m'offrait n'était pas sans contrepartie ?

-

* * *

(1) Hi hi hi. Ça ne vous rappelle rien ?

(2) La drogue, c'est illégal et pas bien.

-

**Note de l'auteure 1 : **

Bon alors je vous fait part de petites fics que j'affectionne. Si le cœur vous en dit…

_**- 3 mois à New York**_ par lulupattinson http://www(point)fanfiction(point)net/s/5274309/1/3_mois_a_New_york (qui met en scène notre Robert international)

_**- La stripteaseuse**_ et _**Bella Island**_ par Clair-de-lune-25 http://www(point)fanfiction(point)net/s/5244973/1/Bella_Island http://www(point)fanfiction(point)net/s/5113673/1/La_stripteaseuse

_**- Obsession**_ par Voodoooo' http://www(point)fanfiction(point)net/s/5157540/1/Obsessions

_**- Petit jeux entre adultes**__ par __louise malone__ http://www(point)fanfiction(point)net/s/5149498/1/petits_jeux_entre_adultes_

Je ne suis régulièrement que celles-ci car entre la lecture et l'écriture faut choisir surtout depuis que j'ai une nouvelle fic qui me trotte dans la tête et donc le 1er chapitre est en ligne _**Impossible**_ http://www(point)fanfiction(point)net/s/5314460/1/Impossible

Et si vous avez des fics à me recommander…

**N/A 2 : **

J'ai commencé à écrire la fin de la fic et je peux vous annoncer que ce sera un **POV Edward** entièrement. Comme « Les Aimants » commence avec lui, j'ai trouvé opportun de finir avec lui.

J'ai souvent été déçu de fic qui, au fil du temps, perdait de leur saveur et je suis désolé pour le délai d'avec le dernier chapitre mais c'est parce que je voudrais garder cette qualité dans l'écriture et ne surtout pas vous décevoir.

**N/A 3 : **

Beaucoup m'ont demandé des nouvelles de 'Tétons flasques' (mon voisin). Et bin, il va bien mais boit définitivement trop de bières.

**N/A 4 : **

Je ne désespère pas de voir tous mes vilains se décider un jour à me faire une petit review et bien que j'ai pu rallier à ma cause tout plein de vilains repentis, je m'adresse à eux avec bienveillance : Une petite review c'est gratuit et en plus ça fait plaisir.

**N/A 5 : **

Comme promis une petite traduction de mon topo du dernier chapitre en VC (Version Compréhensible) :

Cette Fanfiction est pourvu de **disclamer** (Annonce par laquelle l'auteur d'une fanfiction précise qu'aucun des personnages ne lui appartient) mais n'évite pas quelques **spoliers** (Qui révèle des secrets sur un épisode dont le lecteur n´a pas encore pris connaissance). Elle apparaît en **rating M** (Classification indiquant le public visé par la fiction. M signifie que le contenu est pour un public Mature, + de 16 ans en l'occurrence) et toutes les reviews, ne provenant pas forcement de **fandoms** (les fans d´une œuvre), sont toujours formidables. Elle n'est pas très **canon** (conformité à l´oeuvre d´origine) et bien volontiers un peu en **UA**(Univers Alternatif, C'est mettre en scène un monde légèrement différent de celui décrit par l'auteur de la fic originale.)

Il y aura peut-être un **séquelle** (une suite) ou une **préquelle** (Histoire se plaçant chronologiquement avant une autre histoire précédemment écrite ) en **OS** (One Shot, Désigne une histoire d'un seul tenant, généralement à chapitre unique), mais comme il faut bien la finir un jour, je ne peux pas la laisser indéfiniment en **WIP** (Work In Progress = Fic en cours.)

Elle regroupe plusieurs genres. La Romance notamment mais aussi la **frendship** (L'Amitié ), l'Action, le Mystery, le Suspence, un peu **angst** (Histoire où les personnages sont torturés psychologiquement), drama et **darkfic** (Histoire comportant des scènes dures et sombres) mais jamais **deathfic** (Le perso principal meurt) mélangeant curieusement un peu Humor et **Hurt/Comfort** ("douleur / réconfort") aussi. Elle n'est pas du tout **Shônen** (Histoire principalement écrite pour les garçons) mais plutôt **Shôjo** (Histoire principalement écrite pour les filles) et n'est sûrement pas un **PWP** (Plot What Plot = Histoire sans intrigue) ni un **Portnaouak** (Du n'importe quoi) encore moins un **SAP** (Histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose ou le « Fleur bleue » d'une niaiserie insoutenable).

A la base, cette fic est un **bunny** (Idée obsédante qu'on doit absolument mettre par écrit). Le **POV** (Point Of View, en français, PDV Point de Vue) est uniquement centrée sur le personnage de Bella et quelques **cliffanger** (Chapitre qui se termine par un suspence de folie) ne sont pas exclus. Les personnages sont un peu **OOC** (Out Of Character signifie que les personnages utilisées ont un caractère fortement différent de l'original) et la story est essentiellement **paring E/B** (met en scène le couple Edward/Bella), un peu **WAFFy** (Warm And Fuzzy Feelings = histoire à romance) quand même. Edward est un **Gary-stu** (représente un personnage parfait, possédant des qualités intellectuelles et physiques non-négligeable) certes mais reste **IC** (In Character = Le comportement du personnage est en phase avec la description qui en est donnée dans l'oeuvre originale). Comme je suis une **shipper** (Personne qui est persuadée que deux héros doivent aller ensemble et qui n´accepte pas d´autres partenaires pour eux), pas de **JB** (Jacob Black) en triangle amoureux donc. Cette fanfic est très **lemon**, (Scène de sexe explicite), un peu **lime** (Scène de sexe non explicite) mais jamais **slash** (Histoire où est présent une relation amoureuse homosexuelle). Je rajoute que j'écris sans **betâ**(Personne aidant ou participant avec l'auteure de la fic).

Cette petite traduction du vocabulaire fanfictionnien a été réalisé avec le concours de wikipédia (ma bible) et l'excellent site d'alixe, très complet et expliquant notamment (et en français s'il vous plait) le fonctionnement du site Fanfiction. net. D'ailleurs pour celle et ceux qui veulent publier des fic (mais l'anglais c'est pas le copain de tout le monde) ou même avoir des infos concernant le fonctionnement de fanfiction. net, je conseille d'aller faire un tour sur le site d'Alixe : www(point)ffnetmodedemploi(point)free(point)fr/index(point)php.

**N/A 6 :**

Prochain chapitre dimanche ou lundi.


	24. Les déboires de Kate

Je n'en peux plus. J'essaie vraiment de poster en temps et en heure mais je reçois tout le temps des alertes pour des fics et je jongle entre lecture/écriture toute la soirée. Je suis en constant dilemne. C'est pour ça que je poste à 3 h du matin.

Donc ce soir (enfin ce matin), petit chapitre de transition. Soyez hystériques en fin de chapitre, c'est fait exprès.

Donc merci à mes MRMQT à savoir : **Laura, Alexiel, louloute0310, de araujo, gwen, Miinie, Fleur50, veronika, annecullen69, Lili36 (AGAIN ET review à mort), mimie30, rachoudied, eliloulou, cynthia, magalie, twilighteuse27, popolove et mel31, Lenerol, Angel, melacullen, Ally1915, mimily, Lilia, chriwyatt, CarlieCullen, scrapfaconed, delphine92, aude77, Dawn266, Angel94, lena -lna933-, Galswinthe, VeroNiQue22, Atchoum16, leeloo59, louise malone, team edward, bostondirty, SolN, Mary79, KaoriSolaris, pierrafeu, pitchoune726, lulupattinson, sophiebelier, twilight007, oliveronica cullen massen, samy940, misiri-addict, aline1320, HEFIDA, caro30, Ellen1882, anya et Choupipinette.**

J'ajoute que j'écris un par un tous vos pseudos dans les remerciements et à chaque nom inscrit, c'est un sourire qui illumine mon visage.

Réponse aux reviews :

annecullen69, Angel et Alexiel : Yes, c'était bien une référence à « La Soumise » de Tara Sue Me (Notre grande prêtresse du lemon à toutes)

Fleur50 : ne t'inquietes pas, je te répond en MP à (presque) toutes tes questions.

Lenerol : Ah je sais pour mes fautes de temps et de conjugaison. Mais je suis définitivement fâché avec le passé simple. "Sex Toy" est déjà lu et dévoré lol.

CarlieCullen : La bagarre arrive. Patience.

team edward : le nom de l'étoile est un vrai nom d'étoiles lol. Je n'ai pas vu le film « Le temps d'un automne » depuis le temps qu'on m'en parle.

KaoriSolaris : Sailor moon ? Je vois que l'on a les mêmes références culturelles lol.

**Disclamer** : Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

-

* * *

**Dans le chapitre précédant : **

_Le bonheur que je ressentais était si fort et intense qu'un malaise s'installa au fond de moi. Imperceptible, aussi petit qu'une tache huile dans l'océan, plus microscopique qu'un acarien logé dans une moquette mais présent. Je le sentis tout de même._

_Pourquoi avais-je cette impression bizarre et étrange que ce bonheur que la vie m'offrait n'était pas sans contrepartie ?_

* * *

-

_«L'amour est tout ; L'amour est la vie au soleil. Amour est le grand point, qu'importe la maîtresse ? Qu'importe le flacon pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse ! » _

Alfred de Musset

-

**CHAPITRE 24** – Les déboires de Kate

-

Cinq mois. Cinq mois de pur bonheur à l'état brut. Cinq mois où j'avais l'impression d'avoir atterrit dans le monde de Babar, utopiquement idéal.

Alors bien sur, j'aurais pu avoir cette impression bizarre de me dire que la vie est chiante mais après tout ce qui m'était arrivé dans mon existence j'avais plutôt tendance à penser le contraire.

Je ne quittais jamais mon collier - même sous la douche - et tous les jours, je pensais à mettre cette foutu bague à mon doigt mais tous les jours, je renonçais. C'était devenu un rituel rassurant. J'étais tellement heureuse avec Edward que j'étais venue à imaginer que la situation allait s'inverser tout à coup et qu'une calamité allait s'abattre sur nous si je dérogeais à mes habitudes quotidiennes. Car j'avais toujours cette sensation malsaine qu'un malheur allait me tomber sur la tête.

Je ne savais pas d'où sortait ce trouble, sans doute venait-il du fait que j'avais tellement souffert auparavant que je ne pouvais pas imaginer que le bonheur s'offrait dans une constance mécanique sans contrepartie. La vie ne vous offrait rien sans contrepartie.

Août se terminait laissant septembre arriver et avec lui, la danse des saisons reprenait leur rythme lent. Il me semblait que je n'avais pas vu l'été passer, le temps semblait filer plus vite quand vous étiez auprès de ceux que vous aimez. Le temps qui n'était pas un paramètre effrayant, j'avais l'éternité. L'éternité avec Edward.

Edward était mon 'âme sœur'. Je pensais que ça faisait un peu cliché de dire ça. Après tout ce n'était qu'un mot, un mot repris sans cesse sans jamais en traduire la symbolique et la force. Je préférai le terme de 'flamme jumelle' tout mon être brûlait pour lui, indissociable et inséparable. Il était difficile d'expliquer vraiment ce que je ressentais. C'était comme vouloir expliquer le vent, en définir la logique, la mécanique mais en en chassant toute la poésie.

Kate considérait avec amusement le clan Cullen comme une secte dont Edward était le gourou. Chaque semaine au téléphone, elle demandait des nouvelles de l'ordre du temple du '_oh oui prends-moi Eddy'_ et chaque semaine, je regrettais qu'il n'y ait rien capable de lui faire fermer son clapet.

Pourtant, un jour, je tins ma vengeance.

**Flashback**

Kate, contrairement à son habitude, m'avait appelé en milieu de semaine, chose vraiment inhabituelle. J'avais cru qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de grave mais devant son ton enjoué et sarcastique, j'avais compris que non.

Après m'avoir chambrer comme à l'accoutumé et lui répondre par de molles répliques, je l'entendis souffler bruyamment dans le combiné du portable.

« Depuis que tu es avec Edward, tu te ramollis ma vieille. Tu avais plus de réparties quand tu étais sombre et lugubre. » Soupira Kate.

« Je n'étais pas sombre et lugubre. » M'insurgeais-je.

« Désolée. Tu étais renfrognée et sinistre. » Rigola-t-elle.

« Kate si tu savais comme j'attend le moment où tu trouveras enfin quelqu'un. Ce jour là, je serais sur ton dos tous les jours en braillant 'Je te l'avais dit hein ? Je te l'avais dit…'. Je te poursuivrais jusque dans ton lit. »

Elle se tut quelques secondes. C'était bizarre. Jamais elle n'était hésitante dans le sarcasme ou dans les ragots. « Pour ça, il faudrait que tu viennes à Denali. » Se contenta-t-elle de répliquer, la voix tremblante.

« Kate ? »

« Hum. »

« Kate ? »

« Quoi. »

« Balance. »

« De quoi ? »

« Kate. » Sermonnais-je. « Tu me prends vraiment pour une bille. »

« Merde. » Jura-t-elle. « Ok. Il s'appelle Garrett. Putain Bella si tu le voyais !!! Il est beau comme un Dieu. Il est drôle – il a même fait rire Irina c'est pour te dire – et ses mains…. Looooongues. Il adore quand je l'électrise, ce mec est une bénédiction. Sa voix est… C'est le paradis. Bella, je suis foutue, c'est une catastrophe. Je sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais même pas si il ressent quelque chose pour moi. Merde, je n'ose même pas lui parler je bégaye tout le temps comme si j'avais 50 ans. Bordel Bella j'ai l'air d'une dinde quand il est à moins de cinq mètres de moi. Bella fais quelque chose. Laisse-moi venir à Forks. Juste le temps que je reprenne mes esprits. Bella fais ça pour moi. Hein ? Tu veux bien ? »

« Attend. Tu veux dire qu'il est avec vous ? A Denali ? En ce moment ? » Demandais-je.

« Oui, oui et oui. S'il te plait Bella, au nom de notre amitié. Je ne me moquerais plus jamais de toi et d'Edward, je ne ferais plus jamais aucune allusion sur ta vie sexuelle, je ne colporterais plus jamais de ragots pendant 10 ans mais… s'il te plait… invite-moi chez toi. Je me ferais toute petite, une souris, tu ne m'entendras même plus parler. »

« Putain Kate, c'est grave. » Commentais-je.

« Ouaiiiis. » Gémit-elle.

Ma bouche se tordit afin de retenir le fou rire qui menaçait d'exploser mais devant les supplications de Kate, je n'en pouvais plus et lâcha mon rire.

« Tu es une traîtresse. » Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Mon hilarité redoubla et lorsque je finis par me calmer, Kate reprit ses jérémiades.

« Bella ne rit pas c'est pas drôle. Je suis désespérée, au fond du gouffre. En plus, Eléazar, ce vieux débile, l'a invité à rester 'autant de temps que nécessaire blablabla'. Carmen l'appelle déjà Gary. Tu sais que quand elle se met à donner des diminutifs au gens… C'est pas bon. Elle n'est pas sensé l'apprécier. »

« Oui je vois c'est une catastrophe en effet. » Ironisais-je.

« Bella ! Il n'est même pas végétarien !!! »

« Je ne l'étais pas non plus à mon arrivée. » Lui rappelais-je. « Depuis quand es-tu devenu xénophobe ? »

« Depuis que Monsieur-j'ai-un-physique-à-en-tomber-à-la-renverse a pointé le bout de son nez dans ma petite existence tranquille et bien ordonnée. »

« J'aurai dis plate et sans action. » Contrais-je.

« D'accord, tu te venges pour le sombre et lugubre, j'ai compris. Alors ? Je peux venir ? Pas plus d'une semaine promis. »

Je levai un sourcirl. « Plus d'allusion sur ma vie sexuelle ? »

« Promis. »

« Plus de phrases du genre 'alors c'est quand que tu la met cette putain de bague' ou autres réflexions liées au mot mariage ? » Insistais-je.

« Jurée. »

« D'accord. » Lâchais-je.

**Fin du flashback**

Que n'avais pas dit… Kate était là depuis deux semaines et ma vie ressemblait à une sitcom comique. Les trois premiers jours, c'était une crème mais comme on dit 'chasser le naturel, il revient au galop', elle reprit ses bonnes vieilles habitudes et trouva même chez Emmett un maître à penser dans la connerie. Ils étaient comme cul et chemise. Rose en était verte de jalousie et Alice n'arrêtait pas de se chamailler toute la journée avec Kate sur des choses du genre 'Orlando Bloom était le plus craquant – non c'est Jonathan Rhys Meyer' ou 'Gary Oldman est la quintessence du vampirique cinématographique – non c'est Stephen Moyer (1) blablabla'.

Fatigantes.

Alors que je sortais de ma chambre, Kate me sauta presque dessus en chuchotant. « Alors ? C'est quand que tu la mets cette putain de bague. »

Je leva les yeux au ciel, grogna et retourna me réfugier dans ma chambre pour y retrouver Edward, nu sur le lit, étalé dans toute sa splendeur. Je m'écroulais sur le matelas tandis qu'Edward commençait à remonter sa main à l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur. » M'agaçais-je.

Edward pouffa et se mit sur moi, de tout son corps. « Qu'est ce que Kate a encore fait. » Demanda-t-il en embrassant mon cou.

Je grinçais des dents. « Je vais la tuer. »

« Pour changer. » Dit-il en faisant traîner sa langue sur ma gorge.

« Je vais la renvoyer en Alaska à coup de pompes dans le cul. »

Il se redressa et s'assit sur ses talons. « Attention Bella. Tu sais que t'entendre parler comme ça, ça me fait bander. »

Je jeta un coup d'œil à son érection manifeste et gémis. Alors que je retirais mon haut avec empressement et que je m'apprêtais à foncer sur l'objet de mes désirs, Edward me poussa rapidement sur le coté et tira la couverture sur lui. Je manquai le bord du lit et tomba par terre dans le processus, les jambes en l'air. Me redressant vivement en me tenant sur le rebord du matelas en traitant Edward de cinglé, je le vis faire un geste en direction de la porte fenêtre de la chambre et vis Kate, le sourire aux lèvres, plaquée contre la vitre tel un moustique écrasé sur un pare-brise.

Je hurlais.

« KATRINA SOPHIE ELISABETH DENALI (1). » Criais-je.

Les yeux de Kate s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et son sourire se fana en moins de temps qu'il me fallut pour remettre mon débardeur et foncer vers elle en jurant de l'étriper.

« Cours. Je vais t'étrangler. » Criais-je à sa suite en la poursuivant dans les bois.

« Pardon Bella. » Rit-elle en se sauvant.

Et en plus elle rigolait la peste.

Je la poursuivis jusqu'à la rivière et la vis s'arrêter net devant moi. Je pris appuie sur le sol et bondis sur elle mais elle se retourna et fit une esquive de coté tandis je vis l'eau se rapprocher dangereusement de mon visage pour finir par atterrir dedans la tête la première. J'entendais les rires de Kate étouffé sous l'eau, retint ma respiration et nagea jusqu'à me rapprocher suffisamment de l'endroit où elle se trouvait sur la berge, lui saisir la cheville et la projeter dans l'eau froide à son tour. Là c'est moi qui riais.

« Ahhhhhhhhh. » Hurla t-elle en sortant de l'eau trempée. « Une tenue à six cent cinquante dollars. » Elle geint et se hissa sur la rive boueuse.

Je m'approchais du bord et m'installa près d'elle en pouffant. Lentement, je lui retirais quelques algues entremêlées dans ses cheveux. Elle ressemblait à un chaton mouillé.

« D'accord tu m'as bien eu. » Dit Kate en essayant d'enlever la vase de ses chaussures.

« Kate, je t'interdis de me mater dans ma chambre. Si t'es en manque, Emmett a plein de films qui rassasieront ta libido perverse. »

« Hey, je ne te matais pas. Je croyais que tu étais seule. » Se défendit-elle.

« Ouais bin, ne fais plus ça. » La réprimandais-je sans grande conviction.

« Aucun risque. Beurk. » Dit-elle en tirant la langue de dégoût.

Je ris mais ne me sentais pas venger pour autant. Ma frustration fut de courte durée puisque lorsque nous arrivâmes à la Villa une surprise nous attendait.

Eléazar, Carmen, Irina et un vampire – Garrett à en juger par le bégayement hystérique qui saisit Kate – était dans le salon. Je criais de joie tandis qu'Eléazar ouvrait ses bras pour me faire une accolade. Je lui mis un vent monumental en allant directement dans les bras de Carmen. J'embrassais Irina, serra la main de Garrett – c'est vrai qu'il avait les doigts d'une longueur impressionnante – tout en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux - le rouge de ses iris me renvoyait à mes propres souvenirs sanglants - et me tourna vers Eléazar et lui frappant le bras.

« Toi. » Menaçais-je. « Je t'ai appelé il y a cinq jours et tu débarques que maintenant ! »

« Ravie de te voir moi aussi. » Sourit-il.

Je l'enlaça également et me dirigea vers Edward. Kate m'intercepta au passage et me traîna dans la chambre d'amis et claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle semblait ne plus pouvoir parler.

« Dis donc, c'est vrai qu'il est craquant ton Garrett. » Minaudais-je.

Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé et tourna la tête vers le miroir.

« OH – MON – DIEU !!!! » S'écria-t-elle en se redressant et en tâtant son visage, scrutant son aspect déglingué. Elle prit une de mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts et commença à faire une crise de pleurs aigus.

« Je suis trop moche. Je peux pas croire que Garrett m'ait vu comme ça. Je pue la vase et l'écureuil mort. C'est fini. Tout est fini. Il ne me regardera jamais plus comme avant. »

« Mais Kate… » Tentais-je.

« Non laisse-moi dans l'anéantissement de mes rêves, adieu veau, vaches, cochons, couvées. Donne-moi une corde – ah non je suis bête – Donne-moi un pieu – Ah non je suis bête là aussi – Donne-moi une gifle – ah oui, ça c'est une idée géniale – Oui gifle-moi, je suis hystérique Bella. »

« Mais Kate enfin… » Répétais-je, ahurie.

« Ma vie est pourriiiiiiieeeee. » Gémit Kate.

Oh là là. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil. C'était pire que ce que je croyais. J'étais loin d'imaginer qu'elle était mordue à ce point. Je me dirigeai vers la porte.

« Où tu vas ? » Demanda-t-elle paniquée. « Reviens. C'est de ta fauuuuteeee tout çaaa ouinnnnnn. »

« Alice. » Criais-je.

Elle fut presque instantanément devant moi. Je m'écartais pour laisser apparaître Kate et Alice me regarda avec de gros yeux. Elle pénétra dans la chambre, retroussa ses manches et prit les cheveux de Kate du bout des doigts, l'air dégoûté, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Cela fit pleurer Kate encore plus.

« Bon. Je peux faire quelque chose mais avant… » Elle s'écarta de Kate qui la regardait avec espoir et Alice croisa les bras sur la poitrine. « Répète après moi : Jonathan Rhys Meyer est le plus canon et Stephen Moyer interprète le vampire le plus sexy dans toute l'histoire de la télévision. »

Kate regarda Alice, les yeux mi-clos. « Tu ne me feras jamais blasphémer Alice. »

Celle-ci haussa les épaules et se détourna. « Tans pis. Je crois que j'ai entendu Eléazar t'appeler et … »

Kate s'accrocha à son bras comme un naufragé à un tronc qui flotte à la surface de l'eau. « Non attends. D'accord, d'accord JonathanRhysMeyerestlepluscanonetStephenMoyer interprètelevampireleplussexydanstoutel'histoiredelatélévision. »

« Waouh. » Alice se tourna vers moi. « Elle est accro hein ? »

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête.

Finalement, après vingt minutes de traitement intensif signé Alice Cullen, Kate ressemblait plus à quelque chose et se dirigea la tête – presque – haute dans le salon. J'observais Garrett qui la mangeait du regard et qui lui adressa un petit bonjour. « Hein ? » Fus la réponse de Kate et je me retins de rire.

Tandis que Carlisle, Esmée, Eléazar et Carmen se retrouvait entre 'vieux' au salon, nous nous dirigeâmes en haut, invitant Garrett au passage à se joindre à nous – ah vengeance quand tu nous tiens… - sous l'œil moqueur d'Edward, l'air médusé d'Emmett qui boudait parce que Kate ne rigolait pas à ses blagues douteuses, l'œil victorieux d'Alice, le regard satisfait de Rose et la mine béate de Jasper.

Une fois installés dans le salon du haut, les hommes se mirent à discuter entre eux, Garrett expliquant la dureté de son sevrage mais admettant que ça en valait la peine tout en fixant Kate d'un regard tendre. Celle-ci gloussa. C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air d'une dinde. Mon Dieu, qu'avez-vous fait de Kate-je-suis-une-célibataire-endurcie-et-j'aime-ça ?

Garrett se tourna vers elle. « Dis donc Kate, ça te dérangerai pas de me faire visiter un peu ? »

Kate avait l'air de quelqu'un qui aurait entendu la voix de Dieu lui-même et me regarda, espérant sûrement trouver une aide quelconque en ma personne.

« C'est une excellente idée ! Tu connais la maison Kate. » Dis-je parfaitement consciente du regard sombre qu'elle me jetait.

« Je… Je… Je… Oui… B… Bien sur. » Bredouilla-t-elle, en se levant finalement. « Tu…Tu veux commencer par la chambre… Euh non pas la chambre… Je veux dire… Attends, on va commencer par le haut. La piscine. Ouais la piscine. Ouais. Suce-moi. »

Elle s'arrêta net devant la porte, porta ses deux mains sur sa bouche et se retourna en faisant des ronds paniqués avec ses mains. « Suis-moi. » Se reprit-t-elle vivement d'une voix aigue. « C'est ça que je voulais dire : Suis-moi. Oh bordel. » Marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête et en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la porte.

Lorsqu'elle se referma derrière Kate et Garrett, nous nous regardâmes tous et éclations de rire sauf Emmett qui n'avait visiblement toujours pas compris.

« Est-ce que Kate prend de la drogue ? » S'enquit Emmett, intrigué.

« Y'a comme qui dirait de l'amour dans l'air. » Fis observer Jasper avec un sourire.

« Hein ? Qui ça ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Kate !!! » Répondirent en chœur Irina, Jasper et Alice.

« Elle est insupportable depuis une semaine. Je pense que Garrett lui manquait en fait. » Dis-je en m'asseyant dans un des fauteuils. Edward vint aussitôt s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

« Eléazar t'avait prévenue Bella. La séparation n'allait pas forcement leur faire que du bien. J'ai essayé de le dire à Kate mais elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. » Répliqua Irina qui se posa à son tour dans l'un des poufs. « Bon, il va falloir que je me trouve quelqu'un moi aussi, sinon je vais passer les cinq prochaines décennies à tenir la chandelle. »

« Tanya n'est pas revenue ? » Demanda Alice.

Irina fut silencieuse un instant. Je remerciais intérieurement Alice d'avoir poser la question. Je n'aurai jamais osé mais je dus admettre qu'elle me brûlait les lèvres.

« Non et… Et je pense qu'il va se passer un bout de temps avant qu'elle ne réapparaisse. »

« Je pourrais… » Commença Alice.

« Merci mais non merci. » Se contenta de répliquer Irina. « Je respecte son choix et lorsqu'elle choisira de revenir vers sa famille, ce sera parce qu'elle sera apaisée et pacifiée. Ces choses-là prennent du temps. »

Rose prit la parole. « Je connais deux ou trois nomades pas mal et il y a aussi ce clan en Irlande, Esmée dit que leur chef, Liam, est beau comme un Dieu. Non attend, il est casé celui là. Charles ? Non casé aussi. Merde, en fait j'en connais mais ils sont tous casés. »

« Ça va Rosalie, je pense que je pourrais m'en sortir toute seule. » Rigola Irina.

« T'en connaît toi Bella ? » Demanda Rose.

Je me raidis et Edward le sentit également. Je ne lui en voulais pas. A part Edward et Alice – peut-être Jasper aussi mais je ne savais pas pour ce dernier – personne n'était au courant de mon passé. Sa question ne renvoya inexorablement aux nomades que j'avais rencontrés avec Daniel et ceux-ci étaient les derniers vampires sur Terre à présenter à Irina.

Je ne me rendis compte que j'étais resté tétanisée un moment et ne fus sortit de ma torpeur que par la main d'Edward qui me caressait la joue. Je le regardais et lui sourit.

« Bella ça va ? » S'enquit Jasper.

J'embrassai Edward et sans dire un mot, il s'écarta.

« Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Ça va aller. » Répondis-je sur le même ton. « Excusez-moi. Je vais prendre un peu l'air. »

« Bella. Si j'ai dit quelque chose de…. » Commença Rose, l'air embarrassé.

« Ça va aller Rose. » J'essayai de lui adresser un sourire mais me précipita vers la porte et courut dehors à toute vitesse.

J'avais toutes ses images dans ma tête à nouveau mais arrivait toutefois à gérer l'afflux de sensations douloureuses qui allaient avec.

J'arrêtai de courir dans les bois et marcha un peu, appréciant l'odeur du pin et de la mousse qui parvenaient à mes narines. Je m'aperçus alors que j'avais aussi commencé à aimer l'humidité. Ça me rappelait l'odeur d'Edward.

Mes pas me plongeaient un peu plus au cœur de la forêt mais je ne voulais pas pour autant m'éloigner de la villa trop longtemps. Soudain, comme si elle était apparue brusquement, une odeur assaillit mon odorat. Je fermais les yeux. Elle était trop fine pour que je puisse dire avec certitude d'où et de qui – ou quoi – provenait ce parfum. J'ouvris les yeux. Je me rapprochais de plus en plus, fermant la distance entre moi et le porteur, intriguée. C'était une odeur presque familière mais je n'arrivai pas à capturer son essence pour mettre des souvenirs concrets dessus.

J'étais comme en chasse, captivée, curieuse mais au fur et à mesure de mon approche, je sentais un malaise de plus en plus profond.

Finalement, ma course se stoppa d'elle-même lorsque je vis de mes propres yeux le porteur de ce parfum et me figea d'horreur en apercevant la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux….

-

* * *

(1) Alors bien sur SM ne nous a pas fourni d'indications sur les prénoms de Kate donc c'est inventé. Mais ça rajoute toujours une touche dramatique à une scène lorsqu'un personnage prononce tous les prénoms de baptême d'un autre dans la colère.

(2) Pour celle et ceux qui ne connaisse pas « True Blood », je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : vous ratez quelque chose.

**Note de l'Auteure 1 : **

Ha ha ha. Ne dites rien, je suis machiavélique.

**N/A 2 : **

Bon, je pense qu'en 2 ou 3 chapitres, votre fic préférée (du moins, j'espère que c'est l'une de vos fics préférées) sera terminée. Bien que j'en ai pas trop envie car je risque tomber dans un désarroi total.

**N/A 3 : **

Petit sondage à la Alice : Selon vous, qui représente la quintessence, le summum, le zénith de l'interprétation du vampire tout support visuel confondu (TV, ciné…) ?

**N/A 4 :**

Heureusement que mon Edward n'existe pas.

1. Parce que je ne pourrais jamais le voir, je serai tout le temps obligée de vous le prêter.

2. Parce que tous les autres mecs (réels eux), a coté, aurait l'air de faire de la pub pour le pâté pour chien.

3. Parce que c'est déjà assez dur de supporter la jalousie de quelques filles, alors de toutes les filles de la planète (C'est vraiment trop de pression).

**N/A 5 :**

Prochain chapitre dimanche


	25. Complications

Désolée de poster avec 3 jours de retard mais j'ai vraiment les 4 jours les plus merdiques de toute ma vie. (Enfin j'exagères un peu quand même mais en tout cas, ça reste les 4 jours les plus merdiques de mon top FIVE de mes journées les plus merdiques de toute ma vie.) Pour les explications, voir Note Inutile de l'Auteure en bas de chapitre.)

L'important c'est de remercier mes MRMQT : **Blub TPA, Kathia, Choupipinette, twililyz, CindyPlacide, Lenero,l gwen, Loush, diane24, l'empire des anges, Angel94, rachoudied, morgane, lunaa, Audrey, veronika crepuscule, eliloulou, oliveronica cullen massen, anya, Atchoum16, samy940, Eleachankialaflemmedeseloger (coucou lycée Maurice Ravel de Saint jean de luz), Sungirl1, Lilia84, aude77, annecullen69, Ally1915, louloute0310, cynthia, chriwyatt, caro30, mimirandy69, twilighteuse27, acoco, Angel, mimie30, liliputienne31, Galswinthe, KaoriSolaris, HEFIDA, scrapfaconed, VeroNiQue22, severine, Mary79, , Dawn266, melacullen, louise malone, lulupattinson, Letmesign23, popolove et mel31, Alexa27 et tiftouff19  
**  
Merci de me laisser des commentaires aussi généreux et gratifiants !!!

Allez je crois avoir assez blablater comme ça.

Bonne lecture!!!

-

**Disclamer** : Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

-

* * *

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_J'étais comme en chasse, captivée, curieuse mais au fur et à mesure de mon approche, je sentais un malaise de plus en plus profond._

_Finalement, ma course se stoppa d'elle-même lorsque je vis de mes propres yeux le porteur de ce parfum et me figea d'horreur en apercevant la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux…. _

_-_

* * *

_"C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui tombe d'un immeuble de 50 étages."_

_"Le mec, au fur et à mesure de sa chute, il se répète sans cesse pour se rassurer : « Jusqu'ici tout va bien... Jusqu'ici tout va bien... Jusqu'ici tout va bien. » __Mais l'important, c'est pas la chute... "_

_"... C'est l'atterrissage."_

La Haine _-_ Réal. : Mathieu Kassovitz

-

**CHAPITRE 25 – COMPLICATIONS**

_(N/A : Je sais, je me suis pas cassée la tête pour le titre du chapitre lol.)_

-

En m'approchant peu à peu, je me rendis compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Par instinct, j'avais même enfoui mon nez dans mon bras. L'odeur était écoeurante.

Pire que l'odeur des frites à la cantine du lycée.

La panique m'envahit. Que devais-je faire ? Je croyais que mon cerveau pouvait fonctionner à la vitesse de la lumière mais il sembla tout d'un coup en panne. Je m'approchais un peu plus et, tandis que je commençais à m'habituer à l'odeur, mes oreilles commencèrent enfin à capter les bruits qui m'entouraient. Notamment le son erratique du souffle du jeune garçon qui gisait à terre dans une marre de sang.

Sa poitrine faisait des sons de gargouillis à chacune de ses expirations, le sang avait coagulé et séché sur le sol par endroit mais ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts.

Mon dieu !!! Tout ce sang !!!! A l'instar des assoiffés du désert qui apercevaient une oasis dans un mirage, j'avais l'impression de voir un océan de liquide rouge sous les yeux et je n'avais qu'une envie : me baigner dedans.

Je retenais ma respiration et je croisai ses yeux. La mort était si proche. Dans ma vie, j'avais trop souvent aperçu ce voile qui dansait dans les regards pour ignorer qu'il n'allait plus en avoir plus longtemps si je ne faisais rien.

Je m'agenouillais près du garçon et examina son corps, le bras toujours collé sur mon visage comme si ce geste faisait barrage à mon désir d'assouvissement malsain mais je parvenais tout de même à me contrôler - la puanteur qui se dégageait de lui, couvrait admirablement bien ses effluves sanguines.

Sa poitrine était transpercée par un mince tronc d'arbrisseau donc le bout se terminait en pieu pointu et qui dépassait de quelques centimètres de sa peau. L'en ôter aurait été une grosse erreur sauf si mon intention aurait été de lui provoquer une hémorragie. Et il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang.

« Ne… Pas de mal… » Gémit-il en gargouillant de plus belle.

« Ne parlez pas. » Dis-je en posant une main sur son front dans la volonté de l'apaiser.

Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse. J'étais plus loin de la Villa que de l'hôpital mais si je le bougeais, j'allais forcément empirer les choses mais le temps d'alerter Carlisle, de revenir avec lui pour finalement aller à l'hôpital, le garçon sera déjà mort.

C'était décidé.

Je soulevais son corps de quelques millimètres afin d'atteindre la base du tronc que je sectionnais avec ma main et lorsqu'il fut libérer, je pris son corps dans mes bras et couru aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettait vers la ville. Arrivé aux abords de l'hôpital, je me mis à marcher à vive allure et lorsque je franchis les portes automatisées, je hurlais à l'aide. Une femme accourue vers moi, stéthoscope autour du cou et m'intima de déposer le garçon sur la civière qui se trouvait à proximité.

C'est alors que ma tête commença à tourner si fort que je dû enfouir mes mains dans mes cheveux. L'odeur du sang était partout. Elle remplissait tellement ma tête que j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait explosé. Chaque centimètre carré de la pièce où je me trouvais semblait être imprégné de l'odeur du sang. Cette chaleur dans ma gorge, signe annonciateur du venin qui remontait, commençait à me tenailler. Dans l'accueil, j'avais remarqué des toilettes et je m'y précipita en courrant maladroitement et en broyant presque ma main contre mon nez.

Quelques minutes après avoir claqué la porte et m'être enfermée dans les toilettes pour dames.

« Ça va mademoiselle ? » S'enquit une voix sortit de nulle part.

Je ne répondis pas et me laisser tomber par terre en ramenant mes jambes à ma poitrine et en me balançant d'avant en arrière. Je jetai des coups d'œil furtif à la porte en me ravisant presque aussitôt. Mon cerveau chantait.

_Le sang. Le sang. Le sang. Le sang. Le sang. Le sang. Le sang._

Il chantait sa litanie dans ma tête. Ma main libre saisit le rebord de la cuvette des toilettes.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit furtivement et ma gorge s'enflamma. « Carlisle… Le docteur Cullen… Appelez-le. » Dis-je en sentant la brûlure féroce.

« Le docteur ne travaille pas aujourd'hui ma-. »

Je sentais que mes yeux changeaient déjà de couleur. « Je sais. Appelez-le putain de merde. » J'avais l'impression que des flammes léchaient le fond de ma bouche et j'entendis alors un bruit sourd. J'avais broyé la cuvette en émail dont les miettes s'éparpillaient jusque dans mon décolleté.

_Le sang. Le sang. Le sang. Le sang. Le sang. Le sang. Le sang._

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée, là, à tenir ce qui restait du toilette mais j'entendis soudain la voix la plus douce au monde résonner derrière la porte.

« Bella. Ouvre-moi. »

Comme je ne répondais pas, la porte fut arrachée brusquement mais je ne le vis même pas. Le visage d'Edward apparut devant moi mais je ne voulais pas me risquer à respirer car tout n'était que sang dans mon crâne.

_Le sang. Le sang. Le sang. Le sang. Le sang. Le sang. Le sang._

« Oh mon amour. » Gémit-il en m'enlaçant si fort qu'il me fit mal. La douleur réveilla mon corps figé et j'enfouis alors ma tête contre son cou et parvint enfin à ordonner à ma respiration de fonctionner à nouveau. Je m'accrochais à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir et huma sa peau avec une violence inouïe qui me fit presque perdre la raison. Rien n'était comparable à l'odeur d'Edward, rien n'était plus fort, plus envoûtant, plus tentant, plus ravageur, plus puissant. Il était tout.

Peu à peu - ou étais-ce instantanément – ma soif s'évanouit, laissant la place à un bien-être intense d'être si proche, de presque pouvoir goûter l'essence même de la félicité qui emplissait mes narines.

« C'est ça Bébé. Calme-toi. Respire. C'est ça. »

« Edward. » Soufflais-je tel un murmure.

Il resserra ses bras autour de moi. « Je suis là mon cœur. Je suis là. »

« Edward. Vite il faut qu'on parte. » Dit soudain une voix que je reconnu comme étant celle d'Alice. Les accents de son ton avait une teinte angoissée.

« Viens mon amour. Il faut sortir d'ici. » Edward me saisit par le bras et enfouit ma tête dans son épaule. « Tiens mets ça sur ton visage. » Il me tendit sa chemise roulée en boule que j'appliqua immédiatement comme un masque.

Une fois installés dans la voiture garée sur le parking, Edward me glissa avec lui à l'arrière tandis qu'Alice s'installa à l'avant. Je retirais la chemise d'Edward de mon nez avec précaution et fut immédiatement assaillit par ses lèvres qui embrassaient chaque parcelle de mon visage.

« Mon Dieu Bella. J'ai si peur. Ne me refait jamais un truc pareil. » Dit-il enfermant les yeux dans la douleur.

J'hocha la tête devant son angoisse à peine contenue.

Edward regarda sa sœur. « On n'y est pas encore Alice. Ça peut attendre. » Gronda-t-il.

Alice se tourna alors de trois quarts dans notre direction et toisa Edward avec insistance. « Non. Sam va être furieux. Elle a mordu l'un d'entre eux enfin !!! »

Le silence régnait dans l'habitacle.

« Qui a mordu quoi ? » Demandais-je au bout de quelques secondes, incrédule.

« Je vais te protéger Bella. Arrête de paniquer. » Dit Edward en me fixant intensément.

Je soutins son regard. Pourquoi pensait-il devoir me protéger ? Et de qui ? De quoi ? La joute verbale entre Alice et Edward s'intensifia mais je restais stoïque. Qu'est ce qui se passait bon Dieu de merde ?

Soudain, je me figea et réussit à atteindre la cuisse d'Edward de ma main. « Attend une minute. Mais je n'ai mordu personne moi !!! »

Il me regarda un instant, un sourire d'excuse et de compassion aux lèvres. « Bella. Tu es couvert de sang. Le sang d'un loup-garou en plus. Tu n'as aucune raison de me mentir. »

« Mais non !!! » Dis-je, choquée. « Je ne l'ai pas mordu. Je l'ai découvert dans la forêt et je l'ai transporté jusqu'ici, c'est tout. » Je m'approchais du siège conducteur. « Alice dis-lui. Tu as tout vu toi ! »

Alice et Edward se jaugèrent mutuellement.

« Il va falloir m'expliquer là. » Intimais-je devant l'incompréhension de la scène qui des déroulait sous mes yeux.

Edward poussa un soupir et se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. « Alice a voulu savoir dans combien de temps tu reviendrai à la villa mais… Mais elle ne te voyait plus. Comme si tu n'avais plus eu d'existence propre. Alors j'ai… On a commencé un peu à paniquer, enfin… Jusqu'à ce que Carlisle reçoive ce coup de téléphone… Mon dieu Bella, c'était les deux heures les plus horribles de toute mon existence. »

« Je suis désolée Edward. » Dis-je en posant une main sur sa joue. Je baissa la tête et ferma les yeux en la secouant. « J'ai été stupide. Quand je suis arrivé dans le hall de l'hôpital, l'air était saturé de sang. Pardonne-moi. S'il te plait. »

Je bascula légèrement en avant jusqu'à ce que le haut de ma tête rejoigne son torse.

« Oui vas-y. Je reste avec elle. » Murmura Edward.

Je me redressais et regarda Alice s'éloigner en direction de l'hôpital. « Où va-t-elle ? » Demandais-je.

« Elle va relater les faits à Carlisle. Il va prévenir Sam. Il va penser que… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« … Que je l'ai attaqué ? » Finis-je.

Il hocha la tête, silencieux.

Je soufflai bruyamment de dépit et de colère. J'étais en colère contre moi-même.

« Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences. Y'a-t-il un danger pour que le traité soit remit en cause. Oh Edward. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si… »

« Arrête Bella. » Chuchota Edward en me regardant fixement.

« Mais je… » Commençais-je.

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres. « Arrête. »

Il se pencha vers moi et posa sa main sur mon ventre. Tout doucement, il brossa ses lèvres sur les miennes et commença à m'embrasser langoureusement. Je me laissai faire, totalement soumise à cette douceur et à cette sensualité qu'il m'offrait tandis que sa langue s'enroula autour de la mienne. Alors que je venais à peine de savourer les prémisses d'un frisson d'extase, Edward se détacha de moi, fronça les sourcils silencieusement et ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Je savais ce que ce geste signifiait. Edward regarda en direction de l'entrée de l'hôpital et quelques secondes après avoir rejoint son regard, j'aperçu Carlisle et Alice venir vers nous. Celle-ci s'adossa contre l'aile de la voiture tandis que Carlisle se tenait devant elle.

« J'ai prévenu Sam. Il va arriver dans 20 minutes environ. Bella. Il faut que tu me racontes tout dans les moindres détails. » Dit-il sans détacher son regard d'Alice une seule seconde.

De l'extérieur, on aurait dit qu'il parlait à Alice. Celle-ci hochait la tête comme pour simuler la conversation. La vitre de la voiture était close et teintée mais je l'entendais et le voyais aussi parfaitement que s'il avait été en face de moi. Je lui racontais tout depuis ma découverte jusqu'au moment où Edward était venu me récupérer dans les toilettes.

« Merci. » Chuchota Carlisle. « Alice ? »

« C'est inutile. Je ne vois rien. » Répondit celle-ci visiblement énervée.

Carlisle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je vais rester jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sam. Bella, tu vas être obligée de faire une déposition au commissariat. C'est la procédure. J'ai dit à la Chef de service que tu avais été très choquée mais tu seras convoquée. »

« Je m'occupe de Bella Carlisle. » Assura Edward.

Carlisle hocha la tête et continua. « Vous allez rentrer à la maison. Je serai de retour après m'être entretenu avec Sam et quand j'en saurai plus. »

« Tu devrais attendre Emmett ou Esmée Carlisle. » Proposa Alice en posa une main sur son avant-bras.

« Inutile de tourner ça au rapport de force. » Sourit Carlisle. « Partez. »

Le trajet dans la voiture fut silencieux. Edward se contenta de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'embrasser de temps à autre. L'arrivée à la maison fut moins calme. Esmée était morte d'inquiétude, Rose essayait de la rassurer et Emmett tapait dans ses poings, excité, en demanda où était la bagarre. Jasper envoyait des flux tout autour de nous afin de nous apaiser, Kate, Irina, Carmen et Eléazar étaient déjà en train de préparer notre fuite en Alaska.

Alice leur narra ce qui c'était passé d'après le récit que j'avais fait à Carlisle et l'en remercia intérieurement. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça aujourd'hui.

Mais là, tout de suite la seule chose qui me préoccupait c'était de calmer les vestiges de la brûlure de ma gorge.

« J'ai besoin de chasser. » Dis-je simplement.

Edward me caressa les cheveux et me tendit la main. Dehors, je couru jusqu'à ce que je sentis les muscles de mes jambes s'atrophier. La sensation du vent sur mon visage était si libérateur ! Une fois, ma proie localisée, j'en fis un vrai massacre. Prise d'une véritable frénésie, je me roulai dans la carcasse ensanglantée comme si par ce geste, je pouvais effacer tout le sang imprégné dans mes vêtements. Je chassai tout le gibier dont l'odeur indiquait la proximité et à chaque fois que mes dents rencontrait la chair, le garrot devenait cou, la fourrure devenait peau, le sang avait presque le parfum qui m'avait assailli dans le hall de l'hôpital, comme un mirage. Je me lavais de ma frustration malsaine et de l'insatisfaction morbide et secrète de n'avoir pas pu me délecter de cette merveilleuse ambroisie qui m'avait apporté, l'espace d'un instant, la promesse d'assouvir mes instincts les plus enfouis et les plus violents.

J'avais fait un carnage.

Rassasiée mais toujours frustrée, je resta à genou un moment en léchant mes doigts, lentement et perdue dans mes pensées primitives. Edward apparut sous mes yeux, debout et me regardai d'un air soucieux.

« Je me sens très mal. » Murmurais-je.

Il s'accroupit en face de moi et me caressa la joue.

« Parle-moi Bella. »

Je ne le regardai toujours pas. « J'ai presque… Je voulais…»

Je n'arrivai plus à parler mais Edward avait bien saisi mon propos. J'avais failli commettre l'irréparable. Et si je n'avais pas pu m'isoler ? Et si en arrivant je me serais tout simplement jeté à la gorge du premier humain à ma portée ? Et si Edward n'était pas arrivé ? De ma seule inconscience, j'aurai anéanti les efforts de paix de plusieurs décennies. J'aurais pu sonner le glas de la famille toute entière.

« Ok. » Souffla-t-il. « Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête Bella et je ne dirais qu'une chose… » Il me prit les joues en coupe et me força à le regarder. « Tu n'as pas fait de mal à ces gens Bella. Je sais que c'était dur, que tu souffres encore, j'en connais la morsure. Si ce garçon s'en sort, tu lui auras sauvé la vie et même s'il ne s'en sort pas, tu auras montré que nous pouvons faire preuve de compassion et d'une grande force d'abnégation. Je suis si fier de toi… »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un fougueux baiser presque aussi fougueux que son monologue et mon cœur se gonfla.

« … Si fier de t'aimer Bella. » Murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Ses lèvres sur ma bouche étaient comme la plus douce des tortures et déjà, un frisson familier dans mon vagin se manifesta tandis qu'Edward me faisait basculer en arrière sur le sol. Il parsemait mon corps encore recouvert par mes vêtements de baisers appuyés et léchant le sang qui s'était accumulé sur mon menton. Je pris sa langue en la suçant entre mes lèvres et roula mes hanches contre son érection afin de créer cette fabuleuse friction entre nos sexes.

Edward gémit dans ma bouche.

Il commença à détacher mon pantalon d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il pétrissait mon sein droit en faisant rouler mon téton durci entre ses doigts. Il se redressa et inconsciemment, je suivis le mouvement de son corps. Il me stoppa en plaquant mon corps de sa main qui se posa sur mon ventre nue et m'intima de ne pas bouger.

Il saisit les bords de mon jean et entraîna dans son effeuillage ma culotte, laissant ainsi mon sexe nu et à sa merci. Saisissant ma jambe pour l'installer sur son épaule, il plongea ses doigts en moi et entreprit de lécher mon clitoris tout en continuant de me pomper. La double sensation était électrisante. Je me cambrais sous ses assauts incessants - presque frénétiques - tandis que sa langue remplaçait ses doigts et me pénétrait à un rythme incroyable. Cette sensation de chaleur commençait à se former à l'intérieur de moi alors que je pris furieusement les cheveux d'Edward dans une de mes mains afin de le rapprocher de mon sexe. Je l'entendais aspirer le jus de mon excitation et alors que je voulus le ramener vers ma bouche, il saisit puissamment mes hanches, enfonçant ses doigts autour de ma taille afin de m'empêcher de bouger. Je le regardais me dévorer et la vision de lui entre mes cuisses couplées aux sensations de le sentir en moi de cette façon eut raison de ma jouissance et c'est en scandant son prénom que je rendis les armes.

Ensuite, je ne sais pas ce qui se produisit en moi. J'avais eu tellement de choses dans la tête, tellement de frustration, tellement de peur. Je voulais juste que tout cela disparaisse à nouveau. Je voulais qu'Edward me ravage et me fasse tout oublier, jusqu'à mon propre prénom.

« Edward. J'ai besoin que tu me baises… » Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et croisa son regard fou. « … Comme un dingue et maintenant. »

Ses yeux n'étaient plus que l'expression de mes propres désirs. Il se déshabilla avec une urgence que je ne lui connaissais pas et me retourna en me couchant sur le ventre. Je poussa un gémissement et sentis sa main se poser sur mes fesses et remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale avant de saisir mes cheveux. Je remontai mon corps pour me positionner sur mes genoux suivant ainsi l'ordre muet de la main d'Edward et alors qu'il rongeait mes hanches de ses doigts, il me pénétra en grognant et en sifflant.

« Comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

Je penchais la tête en arrière sous la sensation et mes ongles creusèrent dans la terre. Je poussais un long soupir rauque tandis que je savourais cette façon qu'avait son sexe de me remplir.

« C'est ça que tu aimes ? Hein ? Comme ça. » Dit-il en me pénétrant encore plus profondément.

Je criais malgré moi, incapable de retenir le son qui grandissait dans ma gorge.

« Oh mon Dieu…. OUI….OUI…. Putain encore. » Parvins-je à prononcer, au bord de l'incohérence.

Sa verge battait en moi furieusement et ses doigts se retrouvèrent sur une de mes fesses qu'il pétrissait au rythme de ses va-et-vient. Je sentis son corps s'abattre dans mon dos et sa main se glisser sur mon clitoris. Il me mordait et me léchait l'oreille tandis que ses doigts traçaient des cercles furieux qui me faisait haleter et gémir encore plus fort.

« Bella…Bella… Bella… » Scanda-t-il. « Je te sens tellement bien. Je vais... Putaiiiinnnn.»

Je sentais mes muscles se contracter autour de sa verge comme si mes parois voulait l'avaler tout entier et sombra sous les coups d'Edward et sous ses cris qui finirent de me transporter au septième ciel. Il tourna ma tête sur le coté et nos lèvres se rejoignirent. Je me détacha de lui et m'écroula sur le sol tandis qu'Edward me couvrit de son corps en posant sa joue sur mon dos.

Comme je ne voulais pas rentrer tout de suite, je le fis basculer sur le coté. Ma tête se cala sur sa poitrine et il me caressa les cheveux en silence.

Je ne voulais pas affronter les questions, les regards et j'étais surtout inquiète pour Carlisle. Je voulais me sentir coupable d'avoir eut du plaisir alors qu'il était peut-être en danger. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Edward resserra son étreinte.

Je voulais profiter de ce moment de calme avant la tempête.

-

* * *

**Note de l'Auteure 1 :**

Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes mis dans la tête que Daniel allait faire (enfin) son apparition. La faute à moi peut-être lol.

Je précise aussi que pour maintenir le suspens, je ne ferais aucune allusion sur son potentiel et hypothétique retour dans cette fic ou tout simplement peut-être qu'il ne reviendra jamais qui sait. Cependant, il y a en a certaines qui ont de bonnes idées derrière la tête (je n'en dirais pas plus).

**N/A 2 :**

Oyé Oyé... Résultat du sondage du meilleur interprète de vampire à la TV/Ciné :

1. **Robert Pattinson** (Je tombe des nues lol), _Edward Cullen_ dans Twilight

2. **Brad Pitt**, _Louis_ dans Entretien avec un vampire

3. Ex-equo **Gary Oldman**, _Dracula_ dans Dracula - **Alexander Skarsgård**, _Eric Northman_ dans True Blood

4. **David Boreanaz**, _Angel_ dans Buffy contre les vampires (Ahhh!!! souvenir souvenir)

5. **Stephen Moyer**, _Bill Compton_ dans True Blood

6. Ex-equo **Kellan Lutz,** _Emmett Cullen_ dans twilight -**Tom Cruise**, _Lestat_ dans Entretien avec un vampire - **Jason Dohring**, _Josef Kostan_ dans Moonlight - **Kyle Schmid**, _Henry Fitzroy_ dans Blood Ties

**Note Inutile de l'auteure :**

Dimanche, je devais poster ce chapitre mais le matin, impossible de me conecter à mon compte. Je me dis c'est pas grave, je posterai dans la soirée.

Entre-temps, je vais faire un tour à IKEA et sur le chemin du retour je m'arrete à une pompe à essence sur l'autoroute. Pendant que je mets de l'essence, j'en profite pour mater le petit pompiste dans sa cabine, qui est plutôt bô gosse, avant de m'apercevoir que je n'avais pas pris du Gazole mais du Sans Plomb 95.

200 Euros plus tard (oui parce que la dépanneuse c'est pas gratuit quand même), le gars m'emmène à + de 30 Km de l'endroit où je suis dans le seul garage ouvert un dimanche et 250 euros plus tard, je récupère ma voiture (heureuse mais ruinée).

Faut que je me remette de mes émotions et hop direction les copines pour aller boire un verre, histoire de décompresser un peu.

Dans tout ça, je me dis "Je posterai en rentrant."

Ouiais sauf que je suis pas rentrée... J'étais un peu raide.

Bref le lendemain (donc le lundi), grosse migraine en vue, nez qui coule, gorge qui gratte, haleine qui sent pas bon (mais alors pas du tout).

J'étais malade comme un chien et j'ai enfin dégner sortir de mon lit pour finir le chapitre 25 tant attendu en bravant la mort pour vous. Mon besoin maladif de vous combler me perdra....

Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas le H5N1 (non parce que je sais qu'il y en a qui y ont pensé lol)


	26. Le bon choix

D'abords un grand merci à toutes celles qui me harcèlent nuit et jour pour que je poste le chapitre suivant. J'ai découvert une Fic depuis lundi et j'ai pas décollé de mon écran depuis lol et une fic en entraînant une autre… (The Office pour celles à qui ça dit quelchose^^)

La seconde raison de faire traîner les choses en longueur est que je ne veux pas que cette fic s'arrête. Je l'ai commencé depuis le 11 mai et c'est devenu un compagnon de route depuis. De plus, vos reviews (qu'elles soient déjantées, courtes, longues, tristes, MDR, PTDR, hystériques, critiques, emballées, rageuses, déprimées, joyeuses, racontages de vie, décisives, incisives, égarées, délirantes ou modérées) vont me manquer.

Bref, tout de suite la suite mais avant remerciements habituels aux MRMQT : **Cynthia, Lavabo, Xangel-15X, Ody, manon, hp-drago, diane24, severine, fleur50, Alexiel, babounette, Lenerol, Blub TPA, Lili36, tiftouff19, Angel94, HEFIDA, alice'n'tom, moi. Sylia, twililyz, Miinie, chriwyatt, Galswinthe, jes. Cullen, bostondirty, Lilia84, Loush, oliveronica cullen massen, dazzling-swan, Dawn266, SolN, twilighteuse27, ErylisxJazz, HelloElo, Fraisine, Joeymalia42, kadronya, Fiitalya, Ally1915, Atchoum16, louloute0310, Laura, veronika crepuscule, midsum, Twifanes, l'empire des anges, lisa, mimirandy69, aude77, annecullen69, Angel, melacullen, liliputienne31, VeroNiQue22, scrapfaconed, Letmesign23, Mary79, caro30, louise malone, lulupattinson, popolove et mel31 et samy940  
**

-

**Disclamer :** Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

-

* * *

**Dans le chapitre précédent** _: _

_Je ne voulais pas affronter les questions, les regards et j'étais surtout inquiète pour Carlisle. Je voulais me sentir coupable d'avoir eut du plaisir alors qu'il était peut-être en danger. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Edward resserra son étreinte._

_Je voulais profiter de ce moment de calme avant la tempête._

_-_

* * *

_« Se connaître soi-même, c'est s'oublier. S'oublier soi-même, c'est s'ouvrir à toutes choses. »_

Dôgen – Extrait de GenjoKoan

-

**CHAPITRE 26 – Le bon choix**

**-**

« Bon je te l'accorde, se retrouver à treize vampires au même endroit ça ne devrait pas être de la tarte mais la maison est assez grande pour accueillir tout le monde. » Fit remarquer Kate à mon intention.

Je roulai des yeux. Kate avait passé la matinée à échafauder ses plans d'évasion avec plus de machiavélisme que Mickaël Scofield dans Prison Break – Exit les tatouages. Ce qui était étonnant, c'était de voir à quel point son cerveau fonctionnait aussi rapidement malgré la présence de Garrett à moins de six mètres d'elle. Je ravalai mon admiration quand, voyant qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, elle commençait à bafouiller. Il se tenait juste derrière elle, sans la toucher et huma ses cheveux tandis que Kate ferma les yeux un bref instant. Même si le geste était si imperceptible que personne d'autre ne le remarqua, les voir ensemble de cette façon inonda mon cœur de tendresse.

Je me projetai immédiatement dans les propres prémisses de ma relation avec Edward. La manière qu'il avait de sentir mon odeur sans arrêt, de me toucher comme si mon corps avait été en verre, l'adoration dans son regard quand il posait les yeux sur moi. Ah bien y réfléchir, il le faisait toujours.

« Pour la dernière fois, je n'ai mordu personne. Il est inconcevable qu'on nous reproche quelque chose qui n'est pas de notre faute. » M'agaçais-je.

Rosalie secouant ses cheveux avec nonchalance. « Les chiens ne font pas des chats Bella. Ces clébards ne sont pas connus pour leur intelligence et leur flegme. Qui sait comment ils vont réagir ! »

« Ouais bin moi, je les attends de pied ferme. » Gronda Emmett.

Rose lui décocha une gifle derrière le crâne.

« Alice ? » Demanda Esmée brusquement.

Je me tourna vers Alice et celle-ci secoua la tête dans la négative puis revins à Esmée et vis clairement l'anxiété sur son visage. Son froncement de sourcil inquiet et nerveux me renvoyait à ma propre peur.

« Nous n'aurions jamais dû le laisser tout seul là-bas. » Dit-elle, les yeux dans le vide.

Edward se leva du canapé et vint l'enlacer avec douceur.

« Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il est en sûreté à l'hôpital. Jamais ils n'oseront faire quoi que ce soit. » Murmura Edward en l'enlaçant plus étroitement.

C'était la première fois que je voyais des effusions de tendresse aussi fort entre eux deux. Au cours de ces derniers mois, j'avais pu vraiment voir à quel point ils s'aimaient tous. Leurs gestes étaient emplis d'amour et d'affection, des embrassades, des étreintes, des regards trahissaient leur attachement les uns aux autres.

Je n'avais jamais franchi cette étape avec Esmée. C'était bizarre de m'en rendre compte maintenant. Esmée était sans doute la plus sensible d'entre nous, sa gentillesse, son altruisme, sa compassion la rendait si attachante. On avait qu'une envie : l'aimer.

Malgré cela, malgré les marques d'affection à mon égard, je ne lui avais jamais montré physiquement mon attachement alors que son attitude naturelle aurait dû porter mon affection vers elle.

J'avais peut-être l'impression de trahir Carmen qui avait pris dans mon cœur la place d'une mère. Si je me mettais à aimer Esmée comme telle, si je la laissais prendre cette place dans mon cœur, que deviendrait Carmen pour moi ?

Dieu. Pourquoi les relations entre femmes étaient si compliquées ?

Avec Alice et Rosalie, je n'avais pas ce genre de problème. Elles avaient trouvé leur place naturellement, sans pour autant me faire oublier Kate ou Irina. Concernant la place de la mère, à mes yeux, je ne me sentais pas la capacité d'offrir le même amour qu'exigeait ce statut à deux personnes en même temps. J'essayais de normaliser les relations entre nous, de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais pour chacun d'entre eux - frère, sœur, mère, père - j'essayais de compartimenter mes sentiments comme si mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils m'inspirait pouvait m'apaiser et rationaliser mon existence.

J'avais mené ma vie sans avoir de famille, d'amis ni même d'amour. Ne me souvenant de mes vrais parents que par bride d'impressions floues, je n'avais pas eu l'impression de les trahir en considérant Carmen et Eléazar comme tels.

Quant aux hommes, curieusement, il m'était plus simple de les approcher. Emmett, ce gros nounours, était tellement illuminé qu'on ne pouvait que l'aimer et Jasper… Ah … Jasper… il avait tellement souffert dans sa vie que son histoire m'avait indéniablement renvoyé à ma propre souffrance et il s'était imposé comme le grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu.

Avec Carlisle, ce n'était pas la même chose. Eléazar et lui étaient semblables en sagesse mais Carlisle imposait un certain respect naturel qui m'avait permis de savoir comment me comporter avec lui mais Esmée était la seule personne à me faire sentir perdue dans ce qu'elle m'inspirait.

Je voulais pouvoir l'enlacer comme le faisait Edward en ce moment mais j'aurai eu l'air certainement trop maladroite.

Edward se détacha doucement d'Esmée et lui prit la main.

« Tout se passera bien maman. » Murmura Edward.

Tout d'un coup, Esmée plongea son visage dans ses mains et se mit à sangloter bruyamment. « Mon Dieu, on va tous mourir. »

Edward se tourna vers Jasper et Emmett, assit avec leur moitié respective sur le canapé près de la télé et prit un regard paniqué tandis que les garçons le regardaient, désorientés.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes Esmée ? » Demanda Edward avec un sourire nerveux.

Esmée, secouée de spasmes, leva son regard triste mais dénué de larme vers lui. « Tu… ne… m'appelle… jamais… Maman… La situation… est… forcément… désespérée. »

Edward rit à gorge déployée tandis que Rose et Alice se regardèrent en pouffant.

« Mais non. » Rigola Edward.

« T'es sur ? » Demanda Esmée en le regardant d'un air de chien battu.

Edward secoua la tête de haut en bas avec un sourire.

« Ma pauvre Esmée. » Soupira Carmen.

Jasper et Emmett se levèrent et vinrent enlacer Esmée.

« Vous devriez en prendre de la graine les filles. » Dit Eléazar.

Kate et Irina se tournèrent vers lui en rigolant.

« On est pas des chochottes nous. » S'exclaffa Kate. « Les petits chéris à leur Môman comme c'est mignon. »

Edward, Jasper et Emmett se redressèrent et ce dernier toussa dans son poing.

« Ouais. » Dit-il embarrassé, en regardant Jasper et Edward et soudain, tous se tapèrent à tour de rôle dans l'épaule avec virilité. « On est des vrais mecs nous. »

C'eut l'effet en tout cas de rendre le sourire à Esmée qui s'approcha d'Emmett et lui passa gentiment une main dans les cheveux en les ébouriffant. « Oui mon poussin. »

« Arrêteuh. » S'exclama Emmett en s'écartant d'Esmée et en bombant le torse, fier comme un coq. « J'suis pas une chochotte. » Chuchota-t-il.

Rosalie se leva et vint l'enlacer. « Moi te voir comme ça, ça me rend toute chose. » Dit-elle avec un regard équivoque.

« Esmée, querida, pourquoi ne pas aller chasser ? » Demanda Carmen.

Esmée hocha la tête avec un soupir. Chasser lui permettra sans doute de se vider la tête et de se défouler un peu et de toute façon Carlisle était de garde toute la nuit et ne rentrerait qu'à l'aube, enfin si tout se passait bien. Irina se joignit à elles.

La nuit passa dans une atmosphère bizarre tantôt empreinte de scepticisme tantôt de tension muette due sûrement au fait que Carlisle était dans les pensées de chacun, surtout dans les miennes. L'attente jusqu'au lever du soleil était presque insupportable. Je ne savais pas si Edward avait dit à Esmée que tout irait bien pour la rassurer ou si il le pensait vraiment. Je n'osais pas lui poser la question. J'étais sure qu'il me dirait la vérité mais j'avais tout simplement peur de la réponse.

Finalement, alors que Carmen et les autres étaient revenues depuis deux bonnes heures, le suspense toucha à sa fin lorsqu'Edward annonça qu'il entendait Carlisle arriver. Le salon se plongea dans un silence pesant. Alice se tourna vers lui et Edward secoua la tête par la négative. Je réprimai un frisson.

Carlisle apparut et Esmée se précipita dans ses bras tandis que ce dernier resserra son étreinte avec un sourire confiant. Edward se raidit à mon coté.

« C'est hors de question. » Gronda Edward en regardant Carlisle.

« Je serais avec elle, il ne lui arrivera rien. » Répliqua ce dernier.

« Je ne la laisserai pas y aller seule. Je viens. »

« Sam a été clair Edward. »

« Si vous commenciez par le début ? » Demanda Eléazar en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Désolé. » Carlisle s'assit, Esmée sur ses genoux, et tous nous nous assîmes dans un silence quasi religieux.

« Sam est arrivé aux urgences avec Jacob et une femelle. Je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Sam était calme mais la femme a commencé à s'énerver quant elle a su que c'était moi qui allait m'occuper de son frère. Contre toute attente, Sam a pris notre défense car selon les termes du traité en vigueur, Seth n'aurait jamais dû pénétrer notre territoire. Toutefois, il a rajouté que s'il s'avérait que nous avions menti et attaquer l'un d'entre eux, ce serait la guerre. »

Je me figeai à cette annonce bien que je n'eus rien à me reprocher mais le mot 'guerre' retentit comme une vision apocalyptique et tout le monde me dévisagea imperceptiblement.

« Je ne l'ai pas attaqué. » M'insurgeais-je de nouveau.

« Je le sais Bella. » Reprit Carlisle. « Les loups ont un métabolisme complexe et guérissent de leurs blessures plus rapidement que les humains et Seth s'est réveillé de l'opération ce matin. Sam a demandé à le voir et il a confirmé ton récit. » Carlisle me regarda. « Il veut te voir. »

« Moi ? Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je, ahurie.

Carlisle hocha la tête dans la négative. « Je ne sais pas mais il serait bon que tu accèdes à cette requête, histoire d'apaiser les tensions entre nos clans et montrer que nous n'avons rien à cacher. »

« Et si c'était un piège ? » Demanda Edward d'une voix nerveuse. « Je ne risquerais pas la sécurité de Bella et ne la laisserai sûrement pas approcher cette bande de chiens. »

Je me tournai vers Edward et le fixa dans les yeux. « C'est moi qui ait risqué la sécurité de tout le monde. Je vais y aller. »

« Non. C'est trop dangereux. » Contre Edward.

Je fronça les sourcils et me détacha de lui légèrement.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire ce que je dois faire Edward. » Grondais-je.

« Je ne te dis pas ce que tu dois faire, je te dis juste que tu n'ira pas. »

Je soufflais bruyamment et me massa les tempes, agacée. « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà eu cette conversation avec toi ? »

Edward allait ouvrir la bouche quand Emmett commença à pouffer dans son siège. « Ne commencez pas à vous disputer vous deux, on sait tous comment ça finit à chaque fois. » Rigola-t-il.

« Ferme-la Emmett. » Grogna Edward sans détourner le regard. « Ne comprends-tu pas que tout ce qui m'importe c'est qu'il ne t'arrive rien ? Tu ne comprend pas que rien que le fait te t'imaginer là-bas me rend fou ? Peu importe ce qu'il a à te dire. Tu n'iras pas. » Dit-il d'une voix qui n'admettait pas plus d'arguments.

En temps normal, je me serais levé en criant sur lui puis il se serait levé à son tour en criant sur moi et nous aurions fini par nous sauter dessus pour faire l'amour comme des animaux en oubliant après le sujet de notre querelle et en nous félicitant l'un l'autre de nos performances sexuelles époustouflantes pour enfin aborder le sujet en question avec sérénité.

Mais l'heure n'était ni à l'autocongratulation, ni à savoir qui à tord ou raison. Je comprenais l'angoisse d'Edward, j'en saisissais toutes les nuances chaque fibre, chaque bride car si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais eu la même réaction, si ce n'était plus encore. Mais j'avais mis en danger ma famille ainsi que tout le clan Denali, j'avais choisi délibérément un inconnu à la sécurité de ceux que j'aimais. Tout cela devait trouver une issue heureuse ou alors jamais, au grand jamais, je ne me le pardonnerais.

Tout ça avait commencé avec moi. Cela devait finir avec moi.

Je me posais sur le canapé tranquillement et me tourna vers lui. Je pris son visage en coupe et ferma les yeux afin de me concentrer. J'avais pris peu à peu conscience de mon pouvoir. C'était un peu comme exprimer un frisson et le faire exploser tout autour de mon corps. Ça restait assez inconscient et se déclenchait un peu n'importe comment mais ce n'était jamais assez puissant pour que je puisse vraiment en faire quelque chose. Peut-être que la concentration ne suffisait pas. Peut-être qu'il fallait un but plus important que ma seule envie pour que ça fonctionne. A l'heure actuelle, je n'avais pas la pression mais j'étais consciente de l'enjeu. En vérité, je n'avais jamais vraiment voulu exposer mon esprit à Edward. J'avais peur de lui en montrer trop.

Je savais que je pouvais lever mon bouclier puisque j'avais réussi deux fois au cours des six derniers mois et je connaissais sa texture et sa force ; c'était une part de moi-même après tout. D'après Eléazar, il était même en moi depuis ma naissance et ne m'avait jamais quitté - et ne me quittera jamais.

Je m'ouvrais doucement jusqu'à ce que je sente la pellicule m'enveloppant quitter chaque parcelle de ma peau telle un nuage de brume et je sus que j'avais atteint l'esprit d'Edward quand je sentis sa main toucher la mienne en tremblant. Je n'ouvrais pas les yeux de peur de me déconnecter et ressentis un malaise… Comme si ce que je faisais n'était pas naturel, comme si je sentais une résistance spontanée de cette deuxième peau. C'était très déconcertant. Je me doutais qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord, je souris. Voilà que je parlais intérieurement à une entité déjà intérieure. J'avais l'impression de me combattre moi-même.

« Bella… » Souffla Edward en serrant un peu plus ses doigts sur les miens.

Je pensais souvent à des choses merveilleuses en pensée mais dès que j'essayais de les traduire en paroles, elles perdaient leur magie, leur sens, leur émotion. Alors, je laissai mes pensées vagabonder en me concentrant uniquement sur Edward, sans entrave. Je ne cherchais pas à montrer des images ou des impressions en particulier, je laissais juste l'afflux de sensations s'échapper de ma tête et de mon cœur.

Mon corps se mit à trembler involontairement tandis que je sentais ma pellicule réintégrer sa place avait satisfaction et l'apaisement que je ressentis fut indescriptible. J'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'Edward avait fermé les yeux. Il avait l'air béat mais je fus incapable de décrire plus en avant son expression.

J'avais pourtant une idée ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Toutes ces fois où il m'avait exprimé sa frustration due au silence de mon esprit étaient assez éloquentes pour savoir en partie que ce que je venais de faire allait le traumatiser à vie.

« Putain Bella, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? » S'exclama Emmett en se redressant, ahuri, sur ces genoux.

Je m'écartai légèrement de lui tandis que Carlisle levait un sourcil interrogateur vers moi.

« Edward ? » Murmurais-je. Mais il n'avait aucune réaction et j'eus craint un instant de l'avoir plus que traumatisé. « Mon amour ? » Réitérais-je au bout de quelques secondes.

Je me tournai vers Alice, complètement paniquée, mais celle-ci abordait un sourire qui m'apaisa instantanément. Elle ne serait pas en train de sourire si elle avait vu un problème avec Edward.

Je glissais mes mains hors de ses joues lorsque, soudain, il stoppa mon geste et ouvrit enfin les yeux.

« Encore… » Chuchota-t-il d'une voix presque absente.

« Sans déconner, tu lui as cloué le bec et tu n'as même pas parlé. Je sais pas c'est quoi ton secret mais je veux le même. » Rigola Emmett.

Rosalie lui gifla le bras en levant les yeux au ciel et Emmett se tourna vers elle, en prenant ses joues entre ses mains et ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils et en pinçant les lèvres avec force. Rose lui décocha une tape derrière la tête et Emmett se retourna vers moi, la mine dépitée.

« Ça ne marche pas ton truc. » Bouda-t-il.

Les rires fusèrent dans le salon et une fois de plus, je remerciai intérieurement Emmett pour être… Emmett.

Je revenais à Edward et lui souris.

« Tu vois ? Jamais tu ne me perdras. » Murmurais-je en posant mon front sur le sien et en effleurant ses lèvres avec lenteur.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça ? » Gémit Jasper.

C'est vrai que d'habitude, il avait toujours l'air de souffrir mais là, je crois qu'il avait pris un trop plein d'émotions en même temps. Il avait enfoncé ses doigts dans les accoudoirs et avait atteint la mousse en perçant le revêtement de cuir.

Esmée leva les mains au ciel en se désespérant de devoir remplacer les meubles tous les quatre matins. Jasper baissa la tête en ruminant qu'on n'était pas normal tandis que Kate émit l'idée de nous envoyer sur une île déserte afin de ne pas dégoûter les autres avec notre amour extravagant et tapageur.

« Moi je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble. En fait, ils me donnent même des idées. » Déclara tout d'un coup Garrett en fixant Edward qui pouffait légèrement. Je vis Kate cligner de l'œil gauche dans un tic nerveux. Les vampires étaient-il sujet aux évanouissements ?

Je me retins de rire et fixa Carlisle en secouant la tête de haut en bas.

« Promets-moi d'être prudente Bella. » Dit Edward en caressant mes cheveux.

« Tu t'inquiètes trop. » Dis-je en me roulant en boule contre son torse.

« Promets-moi. » Insista-t-il.

« Je te promets. »

************************

Carlisle et moi arrivâmes un peu en avance au rendez-vous fixé par Sam. Nous étions exactement à mi-chemin entre le territoire Quilleute et le notre, à quelques mètres près. Carlisle était serein comme à son habitude sans doute afin d'apaiser les angoisses d'Edward qui nous espionnait à quelques kilomètres de là. Je l'imaginais bien, dans son arbre, pinçant l'arête de son nez en se fustigeant de n'avoir pas plus insister pour nous accompagner et en se faisant des cheveux blancs dans l'attente de notre rencontre avec les indiens.

« Tu sembles bien calme. » Dit tout d'un coup Carlisle sans quitter des yeux la lisière de la forêt devant lui.

« Il n'y a pas de raison de s'énerver. » Lui répondis-je en contemplant moi aussi les arbres.

« Tu n'es pas obliger de me répondre mais… Je suis curieux… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Tu sais… Le 'truc'. »

« Edward a lu mes pensées. » Dis-je tout simplement.

Carlisle me regarda en tournant la tête vers moi. Il semblait désireux d'en savoir davantage mais sa retenue et son flegme l'empêchaient sûrement de pousser plus loin ses interrogations.

« Je prends peu à peu conscience de mon pouvoir et de ses capacités. Je ne sais pas vraiment jusqu'où se situe mes limites mais j'ai pu projeté mon aura assez loin afin qu'Edward puisse exercer son propre don sur moi. » Expliquais-je.

Carlisle sourit. « Ainsi, tu n'es pas vraiment intouchable il semblerait. »

Je lui adressai un clin d'œil. « Seulement si je veux ne pas l'être. »

« Edward va être infernale après ça. Il voudra tout le temps lire en toi, tu n'auras jamais la paix. » Rit-il.

J'allais répliquer lorsque j'entendis un bruissement au loin et le résonnement de pas lourds qui firent vibrer presque imperceptiblement le sol. Je pouvais déceler l'avancée des pas rien qu'aux tremblements de plus en plus perceptibles sous mes pieds. C'était comme si des milliards de fourmis creusait la terre en dessous de moi. J'entendis les hurlements sonores et continus d'un loup et regarda Carlisle qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Les loups et leur folklore… » Pouffa-t-il. « N'aie pas d'inquiétude Bella. Tout n'est que mise en scène afin de nous impressionner un petit peu. »

Je ris avec lui et ravala mon amusement afin de conserver un minimum de sérieux lorsque je perçus la proximité de leur présence. Il ne s'agissait pas de les vexer d'entrée de jeu.

Je vis rapidement une forme humaine s'avancer et derrière lui quatre loups immenses, tous crocs dehors, le poil hérissé et les griffes ancrés dans le sol. J'avoue que c'était assez impressionnant.

« Sam. » Salua Carlisle en inclinant légèrement le menton.

« Carlisle. » Fit Sam en faisait le même geste avec toutefois plus de retenue.

« Donc nous sommes là. »

« Oui je vois. »

« Voici Bella. »

« Oui je m'en doute. »

Un silence s'installa. Je décidai de briser un peu la glace.

« Comment va le jeune humain ? » M'enquis-je doucement.

Sam se contenta de me fixer du regard et je crus un moment que j'avais dit une connerie. L'expression de Sam changea légèrement et il releva la tête en s'avança vers moi de plusieurs pas en restant toutefois à bonne distance. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu pour les loups derrière lui puisque l'un d'entre d'eux se mit en position, prêt à bondir lorsque Sam, sans même se retourner, leva son avant bras en l'air. Le loup grogna en s'avançant malgré tout et Sam se retourna alors vers lui en le regardant d'un air furieux. Le loup couina et recula en baissant la tête.

Je ne pense pas que c'était là une volonté de nous impressionner davantage mais je réalisai vraiment deux choses. Premièrement, Sam était le chef. Deuxièmement, il savait se faire respecter.

« Vampire. » Déclara Sam solennellement à mon intention.

« Bella… Je m'appell…. »

« Vampire. » Insista-t-il en me coupant la parole.

Bon, je n'allais pas le contrarier.

Il me toisa d'un regard glacial. « Je t'adresse mes plus chaleureux remerciements au nom de la Tribu et de la famille du jeune Seth. » Dit-il de la voix la plus froide et la plus dénuée d'émotions possible.

Chaleureux ?!? Son débordement d'émotion ne laissait sans voix. Je me retins de rire quand j'imaginais qu'il donnait ses plus chaleureux baisers à sa femme.

Il pensa sans doute en avoir terminer avec ses effusions chaleureuses avec moi car il se tourna vers Carlisle.

« Accepte nos excuses pour cette intrusion et nous te prions de croire en notre bonne foi quand je te dis que Seth va recevoir une punition émérite pour ce qu'il a fait. Le jeune Seth est novice et fougueux et il n'avait cependant aucune malveillance et aucune intention hostile à votre égard. »

« Nous le savons Sam et remercions ta sagesse. Notre seule volonté est de vivre en paix. » Déclara Carlisle sur le même ton.

Sam se tourna à nouveau ver moi et inclina légèrement la tête.

« Ton geste t'honore vampire. »

Soudain, un des loups commença a tremblé et à ma grande surprise pris forme humaine. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Carlisle lorsque je m'aperçu qu'il était nu et qu'il s'avança vers nous l'air de rien. Son… aisance me laissa de marbre et j'affichais un visage impassible. S'il voulait se balader à poil, c'était son problème.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda l'homme avec animosité.

Je le regardais sans comprendre et c'eut l'air de l'agacer un peu plus.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Pardon ? » Demandais-je, en réalisant qu'il s'adressait à moi.

« Tu aurais pu le laisser mais tu as risqué de vous compromettre pour le sauver. Je ne comprends pas. Que voulez-vous en échange ? »

« Jacob. » Gronda Sam.

Je serrai les points en essayant de me calmer. Ce con osait vraiment insinuer ce que je pensais qu'il était en train d'insinuer ? Je jetai un regard vers Carlisle, puis vers Sam, puis à nouveau vers Carlisle puis inspira profondément afin de calmer ma fureur. Peine perdue.

« Et qu'est que tu ne comprends pas au juste ? » Demandais-je ironiquement en le toisant avec amertume. « Que je puisse avoir du respect pour la vie ? Que je ne puisse pas laisser un homme se vider de son sang sans faire autre chose que le regarder mourir ? Je… » Je m'arrêtai en fixant Sam dans les yeux. « … Je ne suis pas venue pour me faire insulter. »

Je me sentais tellement humiliée que je ne pouvais même plus parler. Carlisle posa sa main sur mon épaule et regarda Sam.

« Nous n'avions pas l'intension d'insulter qui que ce soit. Nous sommes là pour vous donner un signe d'amitié. » Dit Sam d'une voix calme.

« Amitié ?!? » S'étouffa Jacob. « Surveille tes paroles Sam !!! »

« C'est toi qui va surveiller les tiennes Jacob… » Sam se retourna vers lui. « … Et tu vas tenir ton rang. » Dit-il en détachant chaque mot.

Un affrontement visuel se joua entre les deux hommes et finalement, Jacob recula de deux pas vers ses compagnons.

Carlisle prit rapidement la parole. « C'est avec beaucoup de gravité que nous acceptons ce vœux d'amitié Sam. Garder nos deux clans en paix est notre seul souhait. »

Sam hocha la tête et sans plus de cérémonie, il se retourna et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Tous s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt sauf le Jacob en question qui marcha à reculons en me fixant d'un drôle d'air et fut instantanément soulagée lorsqu'il disparut de ma vue.

Quelle infâme créature !

Je savais qu'Edward surveillait notre entrevue mais je fus quand même étonnée de la rapidité avec laquelle il nous avait rejoint. Carlisle rit un peu de notre incapacité à nous décrocher l'un de l'autre. Edward me serra dans ses bras et huma mes cheveux, nostalgique. Carlisle se racla discrètement la gorge, un sourire amusé sur son visage.

« J'aurai dû lui flanquer mon poing dans la gueule. » S'agaça Edward.

« Edward. » Sermonna Carlisle.

Il soupira. « Je sais. »

Je levai un sourcil vers Carlisle. « Pourquoi une telle hostilité ? » Demandais-je, lasse.

« Jacob n'était pas hostile Bella. Il était incrédule. » Expliqua Carlisle.

Edward me fixa et me donna un baiser sur les lèvres. « Il s'est fait une idée de nous très arrêtée. Nous sommes l'ennemi, les buveurs de sang, des monstres, dépourvus d'âmes mais tu lui as prouvé qu'il se trompait. Tu as fait basculer son petit univers, ses convictions. » Continua Edward.

Son explication avait du sens pour moi. Je pouvais aisément comprendre le… dégoût que pouvait lui inspirer notre race, l'ayant moi-même ressenti. Je ne pouvais pas non plus lui en vouloir de s'être montrer incrédule par mon comportement. Tout cela aurait pu très mal finir.

J'aurai pu anéantir des années de paix en quelques secondes. Je frissonnai.

Edward, Carlisle et moi repartîmes vers la villa et je ne pu m'empêcher d'éprouver comme un poids se retirer de ma poitrine et capta à nouveau cette sensation étrange.

Pour la quatrième fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression d'avoir eut fait le bon choix.

-

-

* * *

**NIIA (Note Inutilement Importante de l'Auteure) :**

Avant de tirer ma révérence d'ici quelques chapitres, j'aimerai vraiment que vous me fassiez un gros kiff (language de djeun's). J'aimerai vraiment que chaque personne ayant lu ce chapitre me laisse une review.

Je sais que des fois, certains non rien à dire ou pense que ce qu'ils vont dire n'ont pas d'intérêt alors je vais vous laisser quelques phrases récurrentes qu'il vous suffira de vous inspirez lol :

_- J'adore_

_- Vivement la suite_

_- C'est quand la suite ?_

_- C'est trop court_

_- Il y a trop de fautes_

_- Tu veux m'épouser ? _(Celle-là évitez svp)

Bien sur vous pouvez faire des condensés du genre :

_- J'adore. C'est quand la suite ?_

_- C'est trop court mais tu veux m'épouser ?_

_- Etc…_

Bon, ceux qui sont en alert n'ont pas d'excuse et pour les anonymes : ce n'est pas une excuse non plus de ne pas être inscrit. La fugue du chat n'est pas non plus une excuse valable, pas plus que le mari/frère/sœur/ami/ qui monopolise sans vergogne le PC, vous empêchant ainsi de reviewer.

Liste exhaustive des excuses valables (Dans ces cas, j'offrirai ma clémence) :

- Vous vous êtes fait enlever par des extraterrestres et ils ont fait des expériences sur vous - Précision : Si vous vous êtes fait enlever par des extraterrestres sans qu'ils n'aient fait des expériences sur vous, ça ne compte pas. (Mulder, sort de ce corps)

- Un troupeau de vaches sauvages a piétiné par inadvertance votre PC et a brouté votre modem - Précision : Si elle ne sont pas sauvages, ça ne compte pas non plus.

- Vous vous êtes fait amputé des deux mains.

- Le G.I.G.N a débarqué dans votre salon et vous a coffré pour actes de terrorismes (articles 434-16 et 421-1 du code pénal uniquement). Le terrorisme écologique ne compte pas.

- Vous vivez avec votre belle-mère.

**N/A 1 :**

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais faire dans le prochain chapitre mais je l'ai fait.

Prochain chapitre qui arrivera samedi prochain !!!

**N/A 2 :**

Un concours de OS est ouvert par allocop (Odrey_bzh,beth_juju_jeny). Alors si vous vous sentez une âme d'auteure, n'hésitez pas!!!

Détail sur le profil : www(point)fanfiction(point)net/u/2088884/Allocop

**N/A 3 :**

Je parle vraiment trop.


	27. Le sourire de Lucifer

Avant tout, laissez moi vous dire que quand j'ai consulté ma boite à review, j'ai failli faire un AVC. J'étais tellement fofolle que mes voisins doivent se dire que je suis bonne pour l'HP (non pas Harry Potter, là c'est de l'Hôpital Psychiatrique qu'il s'agit). J'ai même vérifié dans ma cafetière qu'il ne poussait pas des champignons hallucinogènes. Dès fois que je m'inventerai des reviews imaginaires (Bin quoi, y'en a bien qui ont des maladies et des amis imaginaires, j'ai eu peur d'être devenue reviewcondriaque).

Mais non, vous l'avez fait !!!! You have done it. 180 reviouuu, c'est du délire. Et moi, comment je vous remercie? En postant plus tard que prévu. J'ai honte et je vais allez m'enterrer dans un trou.

* Se reprend*

*Espère votre pardon*

Deuxième Kinder surprise : J'ai un lecteur. Yes un homme, un gars, un mec, un bougre, un gus, un keum, un être humain de sexe masculin quoi. (Thom si tu m'entends…)

Certains d'entre vous passent donc du titre honteux de vilains à celui plus honorable de Merveilleux Reviewers de la Mort Qui Tue (MRMQT). Congratulations !

**Merci donc :** LilyRiry, maryline, Angel94, Laura, diane24, zazou_2209, La'ienth, Morgane, sarah, Cynthia, veronika crepuscule, Miss Lunatik, alira79, loumarcise, Amandine, misiri-addict, thom, CindyPlacide, aligin, Mixetremix, fleur, ald, lau, Maya. Melanie, gwen, lena -lna933-, Valou974, Magda88, lili-lise, misa, littlesmarties, popolove et mel31, pitchounette482, Blub TPA, samy940, Idril, Ylure, , Alice-57, ecathe38, louloute0310, ninie77, acheroniastyx isasoleil, SengaP, miLie, JENNY, nadia, Angel, Joeymalia42, nessa kenzo, eliloulou, Mathilde03, Estelle Uzumaki, jess001, scrapfaconed, jenny, Dogywoman, SolN, Imary, arwen, doubi, bostondirty, Paquerrette, Lilia84, clairew59, jelly bells, Julie, Laurence, Twifan123, HEFIDA, Twifanes, Galswinthe, Letmesign23, chris, mystie, hp-drago, aude77, solenejulien, Dawn266, xx-funh0use-xx, hélène, Audrey, Mrs Esmée Cullen, Choupette59, andréa, callie226, anonyma, dry68630, Katy, Liine, Mary79, meltess, Méli, Audrey 1986, l'empire des anges, ErylisxJazz, Fraisine, Amandine, Miinie, Alexa27, alice'n'tom, josy8604, Hell71, scarlet-rose, Lenerol, Lukilina, ambre707, oliveronica cullen massen, Aurélie XN, anya, Fiitalya, Ananaxtra, fan-de-jacob-black, mimirandy69, aliecullen4ever, Rody85, floxy, Jessica, ninouch, siria, chriwyatt, gaya22, pierrafeu, Armelle16, Pepino, steffiwolf, Baby07, debodebi, Sirius love you, San, vinou, Rowane, potterstoriz, melacullen, astrid, Molly Stevenson, Nienna-lo, Atchoum16, Ally1915, celine-mallen, fraise, lo, Little-Diary, louise malone, cyberpopsy, sophie, twilighteuse27, twitwijazz, liliputienne31, HelloElo, hardysabrina, Arielle, eury, amel, tiftouff19, Tiffany Shin, lunita01, Alexiel, Naouko, Loush, TwilightAddictCindy, IMS, twilight007, sita, mafrip, Steffy, schaeffer, babounette, lulupattinson, Astrid Potter-Malfoy, Alliandra, caro30, Pop'n Gum, ForgiveMeAgain et aline1320.

*Mal aux doigts maintenant*

Celles que j'ai oubliées auront droit à une preview sur le prochain chapitre. ^^

-

**Disclamer :** Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

-

* * *

_"C'est le Diable qui tient les fils qui nous remuent ! Aux objets repugnants nous trouvons des appâts."_

Les Feurs du Mal - Charles Beaudelaire

-

**CHAPITRE 27 - Le sourire de Lucifer**

**-**

« Allez…. S'il te plait. » Gémit Edward pour la énième fois depuis ce matin.

« Nan. » Dis-je en rabattant le drap sur mon visage.

Ce fut un piètre rempart contre la frénésie d'Edward puisque que le tissu disparu presque aussitôt pour finir par terre, au pied du lit. Je me maudis intérieurement pour avoir fait une chose aussi stupide que lui avoir montrer qu'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées attendu que depuis ce jour, j'étais plus harcelée par lui que cette pauvre Britney par les paparazzis.

Voyant que je n'allais pas céder, Edward se positionna sur mon corps en bloquant mes bras au dessus de ma tête et commença à se pencher sur mes lèvres. Je détournais la tête et sa bouche rencontra l'oreiller. Il recommença mais je voulais encore le taquiner. Il finit par relever la tête, me fixant avec un air de chien battu et une moue destinée sûrement à me signifier sa tristesse et je ris sans retenue de le voir si mauvais acteur.

« Je rêve où tu te moques de mon pauvre cœur qui souffre ? » Demanda-t-il, ironique.

« Qui ? Moi ? Oh non, j'oserai jamais faire une telle chose. » Répondis-je sur le même ton.

Une lueur illumina furtivement son regard, puis, sans crier garde, il descendit rapidement le long de mon corps, le visage entre mes cuisses qu'il écarta de ses deux mains. Avant même de saisir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, je sentis sa bouche contre mon clitoris qui palpitait déjà à l'idée de ce que sa langue était capable de faire. Instantanément, mon corps se cambra et je laissai s'échapper un gémissement de pur plaisir. Edward saisit plus fortement mes hanches afin d'en calmer le mouvement qui prenait le rythme de ses coups de langues et je posa instinctivement ma main dans ses cheveux en les serrant entre mes doigts, comme si la force que j'employais pouvait calmer la myriade de sensations fortes qui m'envahissait. A ce contact, Edward gémit et enfouit sa langue dans mon entrée avec violence.

Mon dos décolla du lit.

« Putain… Oui Edward… Juste là. » Criais-je difficilement.

J'étais folle. Folle de ce qu'il était en train de me faire. Sa langue tourbillonnait, léchait, suçait avec exaltation comme s'il goûtait le sang le plus savoureux qu'il eut été donné de goûter. Je sentais déjà les prémisses de la jouissance gagner crescendo les extrémités de mon corps tout entier et saisit le drap sous moi de peur de broyer sa tête tant mon orgasme montait en puissance. Alors que j'haletais difficilement, il releva la tête mais avant que je ne puisse émettre le moindre signe de protestation, il remplaça sa langue par deux doigts et remonta le long de mon corps, tétant mes seins au passage avec la même cadence avec laquelle il me pénétrait.

J'arrêtais de respirer. Ses mouvements en moi combinés à l'odeur de sa peau me semblaient trop… Trop.

Son nez creusa mon oreille puis il prit mon lobe entre ses dents.

« Alors ? Toujours pas convaincue ? » Me demanda-t-il dans un murmure dont l'écho semblait résonner jusque dans mon ventre.

J'aurai dû me douter qu'il s'agissait là d'une manœuvre perverse consistant à me faire céder. Je secouai la tête vivement n'étant pas certaine de pouvoir parler et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent plus profondément en moi.

« Bella… Bella… Bella… » Reprocha-t-il. « Pourquoi tu veux être toujours aussi têtue ? »

Il descendit sa langue sur mon cou, léchant chaque centimètre de peau sur son passage et vint capturer un de mes seins, gobant d'une façon sonore mon téton durci et lui administra une telle attention que la combinaison de sa bouche et de ses doigts m'envoya directement dans un orgasme fulgurant.

Je me déversai sur ses doigts qu'il s'empressa de porter à ses lèvres afin de les lécher. Je pris son poignet et les amena dans ma bouche tout en le regardant. Il m'embrassa alors et je pus enfin me goûter sur sa langue. Je pouvais sentir son excitation. Elle irradiait de chaque pore de sa peau. Il ramena son corps sur moi sans jamais interrompre le ballet de nos langues assoiffées et il glissa une main entre nos corps afin de saisir sa verge en érection et la tenir tout contre mon entrée.

Je souris contre ses lèvres et le regardai droit dans les yeux, le suppliant presque de me pénétrer. Mais Edward ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin destiné à m'éblouir davantage.

« Edward. » Gémis-je en posant une main sur ses fesses et en appuyant afin de le faire entrer en moi. « S'il te plait. »

« Avant tu vas me dire 'Oui Edward, je le referais.' » Dit-il en passant son gland sur mon clitoris puis vers mon entrée dans un mouvement lent.

Je respirais difficilement et frissonna de frustration. « Edward… » Commençais-je mais je fus couper par ses doigts qui me pénétraient de nouveau avec une lenteur exaspérante.

« Dit la phrase magique et je te jure de remplacer mes doigts par ma bite qui ne demande que ça. » Chuchota-t-il contre mon oreille.

Il avait gagné.

« Oui Edward, je le referais. » M'empressais-je de dire tant ces derniers mots eurent raison de ma volonté.

Il se redressa et sourit encore plus. « Si j'avais su que la vulgarité t'excitait autant…. »

Il me pénétra enfin d'un seul coup et gémit dans ma bouche en commençant à prendre un rythme effréné. Mes hanches bougeaient et remuaient à l'unisson des siennes comme si nos deux corps étaient fait d'une seule musique.

« Hum Bella… » Commença Edward en collant une main contre ma hanche. « Il n'y a rien au monde que j'aime plus que lécher ta douce petite chatte mais ça… Etre en toi comme ça… Savoir que c'est moi qui te fais gémir… C'est presque divin. » Son déhanché se fit plus sec et plus langoureux comme s'il voulait s'imprégner de chaque cellule de ma peau. « Tu me sens bien hein ? Tu le sens ? Tu sens ça ? »

« Ouiiii. » Criais-je avec délice.

« Tu aimes quand tu me sens comme ça ? » Sa voix était presque brisée, ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ma chair, son souffle était saccadé, désepéré.

« Ouiiii. » Suppliais-je.

« Tu en veux encore ? »

« Ouuuuuuii. Oui Edward. Encore…. Plus fort…. Je… » Ma voix se perdit dans les limbes du plaisir et mon corps semblait hors de contrôle, obéissant à des lois qui n'étaient pas miennes, qui n'était plus miennes. « Oh mon Dieu… Oh mon Dieu… Oh mon Diiiiieu. !!! »

« Tu peux m'appeler Edward tu sais. »

J'allais rire de sa réplique mais anticipant le sourire qui se dessinait sur mes lèvres, il saisit une de mes jambes qu'il plaça sur son épaule et tourna légèrement mes hanches afin qu'il me pénètre plus profondément encore. Mon sourire s'évanouit presque aussitôt, remplacé par un long gémissement de plaisir.

Je m'accrochais désespéramment à ses épaules et appuya fortement mes lèvres contre la peau de son cou alors que ses mains soutenaient mon corps et lui donnait un rythme endiablé et soutenu. La chambre n'était remplie que de mes gémissements et de ses grognements sexy et hautement érotiques et tandis que l'orgasme grandissait en moi… en nous, Edward remonta ses paumes le long de mon dos et me colla à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Cette promiscuité, ce feu qui me consumait, la passion que nous mettions dans nos cris et dans notre étreinte eurent raison de notre plaisir qui explosa au même instant. Je basculais la tête en arrière tandis que les lèvres d'Edward se paquèrent contre mon cou et qu'il se déversait en moi dans une ultime pénétration.

Nous restâmes un moment, immobiles, statiques, perdus dans une étreinte douce et calme qui contrastait avec le feu qui nous avait consumé seulement quelques minutes auparavant.

Je me détachais de lui fit glisser mes doigts sur son visage comme si j'avais été aveugle et que je voulais en dessiner les contours pour mieux m'en imprégner et réalisa à nouveau à quel point je l'aimais.

Il était tout. C'était lui mon seul univers.

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? » Murmura-t-il en me scrutant.

« Je t'aime tellement. » Répondis-je en le regardant à mon tour.

Il rit légèrement. « On dirait que ça te rend triste. »

Je fixa son sourire mais ne lui répondis pas. Je me contentais de le serer fort dans mes bras et posa ma tête au creux de son épaule.

« Dis-moi Bella. » Chuchota-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

Je poussai un profond soupir. « Je viens de réaliser que… que si je te perdais… je… »

Je m'interrompis, consciente de ce que j'allais dire pouvait paraître complètement dingue. Pouvait-on aimer si fort quelqu'un qu'on pourrait être prêt à mourir pour lui ? La perspective d'exister dans un monde où il n'était pas là me semblait tellement irréelle, improbable mais, même pour nous, le risque zéro n'existait pas. Nous n'étions peut-être pas aussi fragile que les humains, nous étions à l'abri de la mort, nous ne connaîtrons jamais la déchéance de nos corps mais… l'éternité paraissait si longue. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver dans trente ans, cinquante, cent ou même cinq cent.

« Je sais mon amour. » Dit-il en me serrant davantage. « Moi, je sais que j'en mourrais. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Dans ce cas… Faisons en sorte que ça ne se produise pas. » Rit-il avec son sourire en coin.

Je me joignis à son rire, réalisant le ridicule de la situation. Non pas qu'il était ridicule d'envisager de mourir pour lui mais de me focaliser plutôt sur des choses qui n'arriveraient jamais.

Je sentais sa verge se mouvoir à nouveau en moi et ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes, chassant ainsi les dernières traces de pensées nébuleuses qui avaient envahi mon esprit et je ne me délectai plus que de ses gémissements rauques tandis qu'il continuait de m'aimer.

**************************

Eléazar et les autres nous avaient quittés depuis deux semaines mais je ressentais encore le vide laisser par leur absence. Paradoxalement, j'étais également soulagée sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Peut-être était-ce parce que les choses avaient repris un cours plus… normal.

Je n'avais plus Eléazar sur le dos qui tentait de percer mes secrets, ni Carmen qui me harcelait de questions sur ma relation avec Edward et surtout plus de Kate, qui lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée à bafouiller devant son Garrett, essayait de m'arracher les vers du nez concernant 'l'affaire de la bague'. Cette question avait tellement pris d'ampleur que, même au téléphone, elle continuait de me relancer entre deux 'Garrett est merveilleux' et 'Garrett est trop beaauuuu'. Elle me traitait de froussarde alors que elle, elle n'avait toujours pas fait le premier pas avec lui. Elle se foutait vraiment de la gueule du monde. Et quand je lui faisais remarquer, elle tombait irrémédiablement dans la mauvaise foi, prétextant des excuses les plus bidon les unes que les autres.

Leur problème – Et j'avais pu à loisir les observer – était qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait faire se lancer - la peur de se faire jeter sans doute (Faut-il vraiment que je rajoute peur d'une stupidité affligeante ?). Ils se contentaient de flirter ouvertement ou de se lancer des allusions plus claires que l'eau de source des montagnes mais qu'apparemment tout le monde saisissait sauf eux.

Comment pouvait-on être aussi aveugle ?

Edward n'aimait pas espionner les pensées des autres mais parfois il avait capté leur esprit bruyant sans le vouloir et était consternée de voir à quel point ils pensaient la même chose tous les deux.

Ils étaient repartis en Alaska et depuis, rien n'avait bougé. J'avais - pendant un court instant -penser à appeler moi-même Garrett pour lui dire que Kate était folle de lui et de foncer mais ça faisait un peu trop ado hystérique qui arrange un coup dans le dos de sa copine et de plus, s'ils finissait par se rendre compte que, finalement, ils n'était pas fait pour être ensemble, je pouvais être sure que Kate allait me tenir responsable jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

J'avais décidé qu'ils devaient se débrouiller. Kate était plus que centenaire merde !!!

Mais parfois, c'était dur.

Au téléphone, sur une heure de conversation – euh monologue je devrais dire – elle passait 57 minutes à me parler de 'qui tu sais', 2 min à me tanner à propos de la bague et une seule minute à me donner des nouvelles des autres. Inutile de dire que quand Esmée hurlait à mon intention « Kate au téléphone », je prenais le combiné avec une certaine réticence. Parfois même, quand elle partait dans ses descriptions de l'homme le plus sexy de la planète, je posais le téléphone sur la table et m'occupait à feuilleter un magazine ou à goûter les douces lèvres d'Edward – qui lui, bien sur, riait toujours de mon malheur - tout en approuvant par des 'hum hum' de temps en temps, histoire de lui faire savoir que je me sentais concernée.

Tout cela devait cesser ou j'allais finir par devenir chèvre.

Heureusement, les cours avaient repris et même si certaines choses ne changeaient pas, ça me permettait de me distraire un peu. Je m'étais étonnée de penser à regret que c'était ma dernière année ici et il me semblait que c'était hier que j'arpentais les couloirs en combattant de toutes mes forces, l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Edward et en me braquant systématiquement contre toutes formes de sentiments qu'il pouvait m'inspirer. J'avais usé tellement d'énergie à me rendre malheureuse moi-même que je me senti pathétique.

Si j'avais su… Si seulement j'avais pu entrevoir le tiers du quart du bonheur qui m'étreignait en ce moment, jamais je n'aurai gâché tout ce temps en pleurnicherie et lamentations inutiles. Combien d'heures avais-je passé à me regarder le nombril ? Avec le recul, je ne disais pas que ma souffrance d'alors était exagérée – elle était réel – mais j'avais utilisé cette souffrance pour de mauvaises raisons et de la pire façon qui soit. J'avais tourné le dos à la vie, à l'amour et j'avais fait du mal à ceux qui me tendaient la main.

J'avais pensé que ma douleur était ma force ; je me trompais. L'amour l'était. Aujourd'hui, j'en pouvais voir toute la véracité.

Mais, comme il est souvent de mise que lorsque vous êtes le plus heureux, c'est aussi le moment où ce trop-plein de bonheur n'appelle le malheur dans une identique proportion comme pour équilibrer la balance du destin.

C'était un soir, après les cours, où moi et Edward nous revenions de la chasse. Au fur et à mesure que mes pas me rapprochaient de la villa, je sentais tout mon être se raidir. A quelques mètres de la porte, je marchais, à pas lents tant mes muscles se crispaient. Mon corps réagissait à quelque chose. Sur la poignée, je m'arrêtais. Je regardais Edward malgré moi comme pour me rassurer, je craignais de recommencer à tomber dans mes absences noires. Je retirais ma main et ferma les yeux en penchant la tête sur le coté. Mes épaules se contractèrent dans un frisson glacé.

Je ne voulais pas entrer parce que tous mes instincts me hurlaient de fuir mais j'appuya tout de même, certaine que mes peurs irrationnelles m'avaient encore rattrapées. J'avais décidé de ne plus écouter mes peurs, de ne plus les laisser me guider et je voulais en pousant cette porte me convaincre moi-même que ce que j'étais en train de ressentir n'était pas réel.

Pourtant, lorsque je l'ouvris, la réalité de l'odeur qui m'envahit était tellement forte que je me figeai sur place dans l'horreur absolue.

Il était là.

Son odeur qui rappelait la mort et tous les visages de mon enfer personnel. Le parfum du lilas, les boucles brunes de Lilia et tant d'autres. Une multitude de regards et d'odeurs et une seule qui regroupait l'ensemble dans une harmonie parfaite.

Daniel.

Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ça arriverait maintenant, içi et sous la forme la plus immonde qui soit, ni même dans ces circonstances.

Etais-je étonnée ? Non.

Etais-je préparée ? Non.

Avais-je une seule idée que mon passé, mon présent et mon futur, entrelacée au même instant allait celée mon destin à tout jamais ? Oui.

Vous savez ces films d'horreur où vous insultez l'héroïne – moi la première - parce qu'elle va directement dans la gueule du loup, se précipitant tout droit vers le bruit dans le placard ou là où il fait sombre au lieu de prendre ses jambes à son cou, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi non plus mes propres pas me conduisaient vers l'objet de mes cauchemars éveillés.

Sans doute parce il fallait que je balaye le mensonge du parfum maudit que j'humais, il fallait que mes yeux puisse voir d'eux-mêmes que mon propre odorat me mentait, il fallait que je sache, il fallait que ça ne soit pas réel.

Il le fallait.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais posé les yeux sur Edward, je n'avais plus conscience de sa présence et ça me faisait peur. Pour la première fois, l'odeur d'Edward avait été supplantée par autre chose. Pour la première fois, ce sentiment de rage que j'avais cru enterré à tout jamais avait percé la surface de tout mon être comme s'il n'avait jamais fait que stagner à la surface sans vraiment avoir été éradiquer. Pour la première fois, j'eus l'envie de tuer.

J'aperçu d'abords Esmée dans le fauteuil, puis Carlisle à son coté, Emmett et Rosalie puis Alice et Jasper mais je ne les voyais pas vraiment. Ils étaient comme une peinture, figés dont les contours colorés rappelaient les silhouettes.

Je fis un pas de plus et mes yeux purent voir.

Voir le diable sourire.

« Bonsoir Isabella. »

Et la voix du diable me faisait toujours trembler…

-

* * *

**Note Très utile de l'auteure : **

Comme vous le savez déjà, le dernier chapitre (épilogue) est bouclé pour moi et il sera entièrement POV Edward mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que vous avez eut droit déjà à un micro-aperçu des pensées d'Edward, notamment au chapitre 7, 8, 12 et 15 sous la forme de citations en début de chapitre.

Je rajoute que c'est un exercice assez intéressant de se mettre dans la peau d'un gars (même s'il est fictif lol), je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ça ; on verra bien ce que ça donne.

**N/A 1 :**

Ne dites rien. Oui je l'ai fait. Daniel est revenu. (Je sais qu'il a des fans.)

**N/A 2 :**

Pour celles qui croient que j'ai abandonné la traduction de « Bonne foi » d'Amestyst Jackson, sachez juste que l'Auteure a posté le chapitre 22 que jeudi. Il est en cours de traduction. Il arrive… Il arrive… doucement mais sûrement.

**N/A 3 :**

Vous ai-je dit que j'avais commencé une nouvelle fic ? (Hop, je me fais fait un peu d'auto publicité)

« **Impossible** » : http://www(point)fanfiction(point)net/s/5314460/1/Impossible

**N/A 4 :**

Pourquoi faire une review ?

Petit 1 : Parce que ça gonfle mon cœur de bonheur :)

Petit 2 : Votre pseudo reste graver pour les siècles des siècles en début de chaque chapitre.

Petit 3 : Une review à chaque chapitre est aussi indispensable que la mort de Kenny à chaque épisode de South Park, ou l'imper et le chien de Columbo, ou la moustache et les chemises hawaïennes de Tom Selleck dans Magnum, ou le sabre laser de Luke Skywalker ou les lemons en rating M… (J'arrête ici parce que les possibilités sont infinies)

Petit 4 Je suis une accro de la reviooooouuuuuuu. Il me faut ma dose.

Vous pouvez aussi garder vos forces pour the ultimate chapitre sinon (mais là, il faudra tout lâcher.)


	28. Liberté

Alors, je n'ai pas précisé quand je posterai ce chapitre parce que je voulais vous faire la surprise de le poster aujourd'hui. (Hey hey 2 chapitres en un peu plus de 24 h. Ne dites rien. Je viens de basculer dans la folie et j'ai pété les plombs.)

Pourquoi ce pitit cadeau ? Parce que je vous aime et parce que vos merveilleuses reviews sont le carburant de mon inspiration. Et c'est aussi pour tous les 'Vivement la suite' que je reçois.

Oui j'avoue aussi que je me suis transformé en guimauve géante et mielleuse. Et j'assume.

**Merci donc à mes MRMQT** : Eliloulou, cynthiacullen, Miinie, lena -lna933-, cynthia, Rody85, ErylisxJazz, Mrs Esmée Cullen, Valou974, diane24, hp-drago, fleur, Carine, chriwyatt, steffiwolf, Fiitalya, La'ienth, Dogywoman, HelleHaare, maryline, juliette, Gaelle-51, AuroreAthena, Méli, San59, Atchoum16, schaeffer, , mariacarlota, liliputienne31, twilighteuse27, Mixetremix, aldie, Dawn266, cynthiacullen, mafrip, Lenerol, Letmesign23, alice'n'tom, delphine92, Angel, Mary79, Lilia84, annecullen69, , Yon.01, SurreyFr, Ally1915, scrapfaconed, veronika crepuscule, twililyz, ecathe38, VeroNiQue22, callie226, babounette, clairew59, bostondirty, melacullen, kadronya, Baby07, Melielola, amel, Alexa27, Frizouh_Powaaa, , Angel9,4 popolove et mel31, mamanpierreafeu, Fleur50, Joeymalia42, SolN, Audrey, vinou, jelly bells, isasoleil et caro30.

Enjoy

-

**Disclamer** : Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

-

* * *

Dans le chapitre précédent :

_J'aperçu d'abords Esmée dans le fauteuil, puis Carlisle à son coté, Emmett et Rosalie puis Alice et Jasper mais je ne les voyais pas vraiment. Ils étaient comme une peinture, figés dont les contours colorés rappelaient les silhouettes._

_Je fis un pas de plus et mes yeux purent voir. _

_Voir le diable sourire._

_« Bonsoir Isabella. »_

_Et la voix du diable me faisait toujours trembler…_

_-_

* * *

_« Il y a un temps pour tout._

_Un temps pour pleurer et un temps pour rire,  
Un temps pour chercher et un temps pour perdre,  
Un temps pour se taire et un temps pour parler,  
Un temps pour aimer et un temps pour haïr,  
Un temps de guerre et un temps de paix. _

_Un temps pour vivre et un temps pour mourir. »_

Premier testament - Ecclésiaste 3

-

**CHAPITRE 28 – Liberté**

**-**

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée dans ma contemplation stoïque mais je pense que ma fixation dérangeante alerta Edward car je sentis sa main se poser dans mon cou.

Je sursautai.

Finalement, je tourna ma tête dans sa direction et lus l'incompréhension dans son regard. Comment l'en blâmer ? La mienne était si chimérique que je fus incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, le moindre battement de cils, la moindre parole. Il me fallut bientôt un appui tangible car je sentais déjà monter en moi un mélange de haine, d'aversion et d'écœurement s'insinuer jusque dans mes veines, le flot de venin inondant ma gorge, singulier et presque acide.

Mon corps était tellement conscient de l'odeur qui flottait autour de moi qu'il me semblait qu'il lui était directement connecté, aussi, lorsque que Daniel se cala un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé, je reculai si instinctivement que je ne m'en rendis même pas compte.

N'avais-je donc rien appris depuis ma fuite ? Tout ce que j'avais vécu à Denali puis ici, à Forks n'avait-il donc rien changé pour que sa seule présence ait un tel impact sur moi-même même aujourd'hui ? Je n'étais pourtant plus cette femme qui vivait dans la peur, je n'étais plus cet assassin, je n'étais plus cette femme. Elle était morte. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Daniel avait encore cette emprise sur moi ? Peut-être parce qu'il était là, dans _mon_ salon, sur _mon_ canapé, entouré de _ma_ famille. Le tableau était tellement impossible à dépeindre que sa réalité physique m'avait heurté de plein fouet.

Je savais qu'Edward me parlait puisque je voyais ses lèvres remuer mais je n'entendais que le l'effervescence du venin qui envahissait ma tête comme un million de petit bulles qui éclate en même temps. Ce que j'avais redouté le plus était en train d'arriver. Ce n'était pas le retour de Daniel, ni même le fait que ça arrive maintenant. Non. C'était cette rage que je m'étais promis de combattre, dont je m'étais juré de ne pas la laisser me consumer. J'étais en train de rompre mon serment. Le serment qui était la condition sine qua non de ma propre rédemption. Celui qui me permettait d'accéder à la paix intérieure. Et voilà que sa seule présence réussissait à briser cette promesse et à annihiler des années d'efforts, de batailles, d'épreuves. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ce plaisir. Mais plus important que tout, je ne pouvais pas me faire ça, pas après avoir enduré tout ce que j'avais enduré pour me sauver de ma propre déchéance.

Je n'étais plus cette femme qui avait peur.

J'étais Bella.

Je pris la main d'Edward dans la mienne. Son contact m'électrisa et m'insuffla une force nouvelle. A son coté, je me sentais forte. A son coté, je pouvais tout faire. Je n'étais plus seule. Il était avec moi et je lui appartenais. Corps et âme.

Esmée croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air surprise en fixant Daniel.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Bien sur, seuls Edward et Alice étaient au courant. Les autres ne savaient pas. Voilà mon erreur. Je n'avais rien dit et ce, par pur égoïsme. Si je leur avais parlé de lui, il n'aurait pas eu d'ascendant sur moi. La vérité expliquée de sa bouche – et elle allait éclater – était d'autant plus dangereuse que c'était comme si ils allaient me voir à travers son regard à lui.

Les yeux de Daniel se posèrent presque immédiatement sur nos doigts entrelacés mais son visage ne laissait apparaître aucune émotion. Je relevais le menton. La main qui reposait le long de mon corps commençait à trembler lorsque je vis que Daniel recommençait à parler.

« Quand je pense que je refusais de toucher une autre femme par égard pour toi Isabella. Si j'avais su que tu te tapais le premier venu, j'aurai eu moins de scrupule à commettre l'adultère. »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent telles deux soucoupes.

Alice se leva d'un seul bond, paniquée. Elle venait de comprendre. Son attitude contrastait avec celle des autres qui se lancèrent des regards furtifs entre eux puis sur Edward qui poussa un grognement féroce. Je pouvais sentir qu'il esquissait un mouvement, je l'arrêtais d'une main sur la poitrine. Je secouais la tête et chercha son regard.

« Si tu le touches. Il te figera. » Expliquais-je. « Son pouvoir agit directement sur le venin. »

« T-t-t-t-t Isabella. Ce n'est pas très gentil de dévoiler mes petits secrets. » Réprimanda Daniel, en se levant. « Bien puisque que les présentations sont faites apparemment… »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Répliquais-je avant même de le laisser allez plus loin.

« Voyons Isabella. Je suis ici par pures intentions pacifiques. Je me baladais dans le coin et il aurait été très malpoli de passer sans dire bonjour. Que tu sois là… Ce n'est que le petit bonus de la visite. »

« Je vais le tuer. » Grogna Edward.

Edward fut rapide et bondit sur lui à une telle vitesse que j'eus du mal à percevoir son mouvement. Il fut si véloce que lorsque je m'élançai derrière lui, il était déjà trop tard. A l'instant même où il toucha Daniel, il se figea sur place, la main tendue vers sa gorge. Daniel se tourna immédiatement vers Alice. Jasper vint au secours de sa compagne mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent échapper au pouvoir de Daniel. Je m'accroupis sur le sol, lorsque je le vis s'approcher de Rose et sauta dans sa direction. Je le percutai si violement que nous traversâmes le mur du salon pour atterrir dans la cuisine. Le bruit assourdissant du déchiquètement du béton résonnait encore dans mes oreilles mais je me redressais vivement tandis que Daniel m'attrapait à la gorge et me leva du sol avant de me plaquer contre le plan de travail qui se brisa dans mon dos. Des morceaux microscopiques de poussières tombaient de ses cheveux noirs et je dus fermer les yeux. Mes doigts s'accrochèrent à ses poignets car ses doigts serraient mon cou si fort que je sentais mes os qui commençaient à se broyer.

J'ouvrais les yeux de douleur et vis soudain son visage disparaître, balayé par la télé du salon. Ma tête se tourna rapidement vers la provenance du projectile et vit Emmett se frotter les deux mains et attraper un des fauteuils d'une main. Je roulais péniblement sur le coté et vis Daniel sauter au-dessus de moi puis esquiver le fauteuil qu'Emmett avait lancé dans sa direction tandis qu'il glissait au sol sur le ventre et atteint les chevilles d'Emmett qui se figea à son tour, le regard fixé sur le visage de Daniel au sol.

Rosalie tenait une chaise et l'abattit violemment au sol mais Daniel se contorsionna et sauta en arrière tandis que la chaise se brisa dans un fracas sonore projetant des éclats de bois dans toute la pièce. J'arrivai derrière Daniel et lui assena un coup de pied entre les jambes directement sur la partie de son anatomie et celui-ci s'écroula sur ces genoux en se tenant.

Vampire ou pas, les points faibles des hommes restaient toujours les mêmes.

Je le pris par les cheveux et le traîna au sol tandis qu'il gémissait mais une de ses mains agrippa ma jambe et il tira dessus si puissamment que je basculais en arrière. Il se leva et me fit tourner et tourner et tourner, me tenant ferment par la cheville pour finalement m'envoyer valser à travers une des fenêtres du salon. Mon corps atterrit dehors dans un bruit sourd, au milieu de milliers de petits éclats de verre brisé qui retombèrent sur moi en tintant comme du cristal. Je me relevais en me secouant. Trop vite cependant, en marchant, je titubais. La force centrifuge avait fait monter tout le venin dans mon cerveau et il me fallut un moment avant de reprendre mes esprits. J'entendais un fracas tonitruant à l'intérieur de la maison et des grognements effrayants.

Puis le silence.

Un silence tellement lourd qu'il en était assourdissant.

Je pénétrais à nouveau dans le salon, en m'appuyant un peu contre le mur. Esmée et Carlisle était tous les deux figés dans leur action. La pièce, autrefois si chaleureuse n'était plus de dévastation et le fait que Daniel trônait au milieu de cette vision n'en rappelait que davantage la vison apocalyptique. Il saisit un de ses bras qui s'était détaché et le remit en place avec une grimasse indiquant le supplice du processus. Les tissus se ressoudèrent instantanément et il secoua le bras, étirant son épaule, le visage déformé par la colère.

Je tentai une approche mais ne stoppa net lorsque je le vis aux cotés d'Edward, sa tête coincée entre ses mains.

« Tu me voudrais pas que cette charmante petite tête se sépare de ce corps que tu aimes tant Isabella. »

« Laisse-le. » Menaçais-je. « Si tu lui fais du mal Daniel, tu le paieras de ta vie. »

« Comme c'est intéressant. » Il regarda Edward avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage. « D'après les descriptions de Tanya, je l'imaginais plus… grand. »

Je lui jetais un regard stupéfait. Comment connaissait-il Tanya ? Que lui avait-elle dit ?

« Tanya ? » Dis-je dans la surprise la plus totale.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Daniel.

« Ah !!! Tanya !!! » S'exclama-t-il avec nostalgie. « Il ne m'a pas fallu faire de gros efforts. La pauvre. Elle était si anéantie. Elle me rappelait toi mais… en blonde. Une telle détresse… » Minauda-t-il en feintant la compassion.

Ma voix se perdit dans un murmure. « Qu'as-tu fait… ? » Chuchotais-je tant ma voix tremblait.

« Je savais exactement où appuyer pour que ça fasse mal et où presser pour l'apaiser. Tu sais à quel point je peux être convainquant ? Mais c'était plus difficile qu'avec toi tout de même. »

« Tu me dégoûtes. » Crachais-je.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je t'inspire au moins un sentiment. C'est déjà ça. »

« Où est Tanya ? » Demandais-je froidement, presque certaine de la réponse. Mais je devais gagner du temps, réfléchir. Il y avait forcément un moyen de sauver la situation.

« Tu te soucis d'elle ? » Demanda-t-il presque choqué. « Tu ne devrais pas Isabella. Si tu savais ce qu'elle pensait de toi… Elle ne te portait pas dans son cœur tu sais. »

« Où. Est. Tanya ? » Répétais-je en détachant chaque mot.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Elle aura bientôt de la compagnie. » Dit-il en tapotant doucement la tête d'Edward.

Mon Dieu. Il voulait tous nous tuer. J'avais la réponse à ma question, là, dans son regard rouge écarlate et dans son rictus.

« J'ai regretté… Vraiment… De devoir me séparer d'elle. Elle était si délicieuse mais vraiment trop bavarde. C'est fou tout ce qu'une femme peut sortir quand elle est en position verticale. Une vraie pipelette, je te jure. Les visions de la petite brune, l'empathie du grand blond, les pouvoirs psychiques de son cher Edward… Il me suffisait tout simplement de ne pas arrêter de choix dans mes décisions pour leurrer la voyante. »

Je lui jetai un regard incrédule. Tanya lui avait tout avoué de nos forces. Tout.

Daniel rit légèrement avec ironie. « Tu crois vraiment que j'allais rester planté là, sachant ce que tu faisais avec ce connard. Le destin est parfois bien fait Isabella. Tu n'imagines pas un seul instant ma… surprise quand j'ai rencontré Tanya et que je t'ai vu. Tu n'imagines pas non plus ma colère lorsque j'ai compris que tu ne faisais pas grand cas de notre mariage. Tu t'es salie Isabella. Comment veux-tu que je puisse imaginer un seul instant te reprendre ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, écoeurée. « Le jour où je voudrais ne serait-ce que tolérer ta présence, il gèlera en enfer. »

« Hummmmm. J'adore quand tu me parles comme ça. » Gémit-il. « Allons Isabella… » Il regarda Edward à nouveau. « Tu sais que les vampires que je fige garde leur pleine capacité cérébrale. Ils entendent tous, voient tous mais sont comme piégés dans leur propre corps. Peut-être que ton jouet ici présent voudrait un petit aperçu du comment la chienne qu'il s'envoie 'tolérait ma présence'. » Il ferma les yeux brièvement pour inspirer profondément. « Comment tu pouvais être chaude… Comment tu me suppliais… Tu te souviens de Chicago ? De Milwaukee ? Ah !!! De Toronto… Tu t'en souviens Isabella ? » Il caressa la joue d'Edward. Je grognai. « Lui n'en a pas perdu une miette maintenant. Il pourra toujours se vanter de t'avoir vu… sous tous les angles. »

Je priais intérieurement pour qu'Edward ait pu bloquer ses pensées avant même d'avoir vu tout ce à quoi Daniel était en train de penser. Seigneur. Il y avait tellement d'atrocité, tellement de choses… Mon Dieu !!! Toronto. Les nomades. (1)

_Faites qu'Edward n'ait pas vu cela. Faites qu'Edward n'ait pas vu cela. Faites qu'Edward n'ait pas vu cela._

« Tu ne passeras pas le pas de cette porte vivant Daniel. » Promis-je avec fermeté.

Il rit bruyamment. « Et que feras-tu au juste ? Tu comptes te battre avec moi ? Tous les deux savons comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois. Sois raisonnable Isabella. Je te jure que tu ne souffriras pas. Ce ne sera pas le cas de ce fils de pute. Lui, il regrettera d'être venu au monde. »

J'observais furtivement les autres, tous figés dans une immobilité parfaite, tous pétrifiés en position d'attaque. Tous sauf Carlisle. Il était dos contre la table, les bras posés en arrière et, je ne le remarqua pas tout de suite mais il y avait un bout de papier sous sa main gauche, le stylo encore décapuchonné trônant à coté. Lentement, je m'approchais.

« Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire tranquillement ? Tu devras me passer sur le corps. » Demandais-je, tout en jetant un coup d'œil furtif sur le papier froissé où il était inscrit un seul mot. J'écartillai furtivement les yeux puis repris un visage impassible.

Trois lettres sur le papier.

_SAM_

Je compris immédiatement ce que Carlisle avait essayé de me faire comprendre.

« Si tu insistes. »

Il bondit sur moi à une vitesse vertigineuse mais n'était pas aussi rapide qu'Edward. Je glissa sur le coté et l'attrapa par les cheveux, le stoppant dans son élan. Je le redressa alors et lui assena un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Son corps fut projeté avec violence dans les débris du piano dont les cordes et les touches blanches étaient entremêlées ensemble tel le fruit de la création d'un artiste sculpteur un peu excentrique. Le coup avait été porté si violement que je tenais encore une mèche de ses cheveux dans ma main.

Il secoua la tête et grogna furieusement en se précipitant sur moi et nous nous retrouvâmes dehors. Exactement, là où je voulais qu'il soit. Il était sur moi et essaya de me mordre dans le cou. Je le repoussais à l'aide de mon pied par-dessus moi et me leva en criant. Je devais le provoquer. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur moi et non pas sur ceux qui étaient dans la maison, il devait me suivre.

« Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu dis de ça hein ? » Demandais-je avec ironie. « Tu vas perdre Daniel. De tout façon, tu as toujours été un perdant, un looser. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai jamais aimé et c'est pour ça que quoi que tu fasses, je ne t'aimerai jamais. »

Apparemment, mon discours eut un effet plus qu'efficace. Daniel serra les poings et ses yeux commençaient à changer de nuance jusqu'à ce que son regard s'obscurcisse en un rouge grenat foncé.

« Tu vas regretter tes paroles Isabella. » Rugit-il.

« Ce que je regrette, c'est de ne jamais avoir eu le courage de te dire ça plus tôt. »

Il s'accroupit au sol puis prit appui sur ses pieds et sauta si haut que je dus lever les yeux en l'air. Je roulai en avant par terre mais, soudain, sa main était sur ma cheville, me tirant vers lui avec une telle force que j'atterris à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où je me trouvais et ne fut stopper dans mon vol que par la présence d'un gros arbre dans mon dos. Daniel fut presque aussitôt devant moi et me saisit par la gorge. Mes pieds ne touchaient plus terre et remuaient désespérément dans le vide. En dernier recours, j'enfonçai mes ongles dans ses yeux, touchant presque les orbites et Daniel poussa un immense cri de douleur en me lâchant dans la foulée.

Je lui assenai une gifle du revers de la main qui le projeta en arrière et courus aussi vite que possible dans la direction opposée. Carlisle m'avait indirectement indiqué la marche à suivre. Je savais que Daniel était plus fort que moi. Il était peu probable que Sam et les siens acceptent de nous aider mais c'était mon dernier espoir. Ils pourraient me tuer pour ce que je m'apprêtait à faire mais quitte à choisir entre mourir de leurs mains ou celles de Daniel, le choix était couru d'avance. Et quitte à mourir, je ne partirai sûrement pas seule.

Daniel me suivait à la trace, j'entendais ses pas broyer la terre, les branches et les feuilles derrière moi. Il était proche.

_Pourvu que je puisse y arriver._

Parvenue jusqu'à la rivière, je sautai par-dessus et reprit ma course comme si j'allais le diable aux fesses – Bin, c'était un peu le cas tout de même – et commença à compter dans ma tête. J'étais arrivée à seize lorsque je l'entendis franchir la rivière. Il avait seize secondes de retard sur moi.

Au bout de quelques secondes de course effrénée, j'arrivais à mon but : le territoire Quilleute. Mais je courrais encore et encore, m'enfonçant de plus en plus. Je bondis par-dessus une espèce de formation rocheuse et compta à nouveau. Huit secondes. Je courrais toujours mais malgré tous mes efforts, il finit par me rattraper et fut si près que je pouvais sentir sa main frôler mon épaule puis saisir mes cheveux. Je me stoppa dans un hurlement de douleur épouvantable et il me projeta au sol, face contre terre, son corps sur mon dos et releva juste ma tête.

« Merci pour l'échauffement sale petite pute. » Il rabaissa mon visage dans la terre et appuya fortement l'arrière de mon crâne. Mon cri fut étouffé et mes mains se débattirent dans le vide. Il me releva la tête et là, mes hurlements se mirent à raisonner dans la forêt.

La bouche de Daniel était tout contre mon oreille. « Mais avant de te tuer, je vais te donner d'abords ce que tu mérites. »

Je me figeai un instant, en comprenant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Plutôt crever. Je me débattais violemment jusqu'à m'en arracher les mains et les jambes et ma gorge exaltait mes appels à l'aide désespérés. Je secouai mon corps dans tous les sens si bien qu'il eut toutes les peines du monde à m'immobiliser.

« Vas-y crie plus fort. Débats-toi autant que tu peux, ça ne fait que rendre l'instant encore plus excitant. Si j'avais su que tu pouvais te montrer aussi combative, je l'aurai expérimenter pour nous bien avant. »

« Ne me touches pas, espèce de salaud. Je te tuerai… Je te tuerai. » Criais-je en me débattant.

« C'est ça. Mais avant, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Et quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, j'irai m'occuper de…»

Il s'interrompit soudain. Le cri d'un loup venait de rugir derrière nous. Je levai la tête et cria jusqu'à m'en déchirer les poumons.

« Sam… Aidez-moi… Aidez-moi. Mon Dieu, il veut tous nous tuer. Je vous en supplie. Aidez-moi. » Mendiais-je en sanglotant.

Daniel se redressa et une fois que je fus libérée, je rampai jusqu'au pied d'un arbre et m'adossa à lui en ramenant mes genoux sur ma poitrine. Daniel se tenait devant six loups immenses et je pouvais le voir trembler et faire plusieurs pas en arrière. Le loup en tête se rua sur lui tandis que les autres se précipitèrent à sa hauteur. Un seul resta en arrière et se dirigea vers moi en me toisant de ses crocs luisants. Je ne bougeai plus. Seul mon regard captait la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. La stupeur de Daniel lorsqu'il réalisa la férocité de ses adversaires, l'inutilité de son pouvoir – là, il n'avait pas à faire à des vampires – ses hurlements de souffrance lorsque les crocs perçaient sa chair dans un bruit qui me fit moi-même frissonner. Il réussit quand même à repousser deux loups plus loin mais le chef de meutes bondit sur lui, ses pattes l'immobilisant au sol et mordit son cou en n'en lui arrachant la moitié. Les autres loups prirent chacun un membre dans leur gueule et tirèrent dessus si fort qu'il fut démembré en un instant.

_Efficace._

Le loup, toujours perché sur la poitrine de Daniel, hurla à la lune et chacun repartit au cœur de la forêt, emmenant chacun une partie du corps de Daniel. Le tronc et la tête furent saisit par le chef et je croisai le regard apeuré de Daniel.

« Considères ça comme un divorce. » Murmurais-je si bas que je fus certaine que lui seul m'avait entendu.

Je n'avais plus aucune pitié pour lui, aucune compassion. Je le regardais mais tout ce que je pu ressentir, c'était un puissant et profond soulagement Je fermai les yeux juste pour savourer le goût de liberté qui flottait autour de moi.

C'était fini.

C'était terminé.

J'éclatais en sanglots. J'étais tellement heureuse et malheureuse à la fois. Je ne reverrais jamais Edward et ça me brisait le cœur. Mais d'un autre coté, Daniel avait été anéanti. Plus jamais il ne menacerait ma vie, plus jamais il ne s'attaquerait à des innocents, plus j'aimais il ne toucheraient aux gens que j'aime. Il ne fera plus jamais de mal. A personne.

Et si mon destin était scellé, ici, ce soir, je ne pouvais pas éprouver de peine - même à l'idée de mourir – parce que j'avais sauvé Edward, Carlisle, Esmée, Rose, Emmett, Jasper et Alice. Ils étaient saufs. Je n'avais fait que rééquilibré la balance car c'était à cause de moi qu'ils avaient failli mourir.

Le loup m'avait toujours sous sa garde. J'aurai pu m'enfuir mais je ne voulais pas déjà envenimer la situation. Peut-être que si je me tenais tranquille, ils n'auraient pas alors de raison de s'attaquer à ma famille.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée à pleurer ma liberté retrouvée. Je voulais la goûter et profiter de chaque seconde de son étreinte. Un bruit de pas humains m'alerta et mes yeux se posèrent sur Sam, entouré par quatre autres loups et je reconnu derrière eux, Seth - sous forme humaine - que j'avais secouru quelques semaines plus tôt.

Un espoir jaillit en moi. L'espoir de pouvoir vivre, de pouvoir à nouveau sentir les bras d'Edward autour de mon corps, d'entendre à nouveau les rires de ma famille, même les jérémiades de Kate – là pour le coup, j'avais vraiment touché le fond – de revoir Eléazar, Carmen et Irina. Il y avait rien de plus grisant que de goûter l'espoir de vivre quand vous frôler la mort d'aussi près. C'était dangereusement tentant.

Sam s'approcha de moi et me toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu as rompu le traité. » Formula Sam d'une voix grave et solennel.

« Je sais. » Dis-je doucement.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Nous n'avons aucune raison de te laisser repartir en vie vampire. »

« Je sais. »

« Et pourtant, tu l'as tout de même fait. » Fit-il remarquer.

« Pour protéger ma famille. » Répondis-je en baissant la tête et en pleurant encore un peu.

Sam se racla la gorge. « Nous ne protégeons pas les vampires. Vos histoires ne nous concernent pas. Tu as mis en danger les membres de notre tribu en ramenant ce vampire sur nos Terres. »

« Je n'avais pas le choix. » Je le regardai dans les yeux. « Mais je suis prête à en accepter les conséquences. »

Sam se tourna vers les autres et souffla bruyamment.

« Je devrais prononcer une sentence de mort mais… Mais tu as sauvé Seth, qui lui-même s'était aventurer sur votre territoire et… Nous honorons nos dettes de sang. » Dit-il finalement, l'air visiblement contrarié. « Tu es libre. Jacob et Jared t'escorteront jusqu'à la frontière. »

Je mis mes mains devant ma bouche et remercia Sam dans une myriade de gratifications humbles. J'arrêtai au bout du onzième 'merci' car cela agaçait Sam plus qu'autre chose apparemment. Il repartit de son coté mais s'arrêta pour me regarder une dernière fois.

« Nous sommes quitte à présent. Comprends-tu la portée de mes paroles Vampire ? »

J'hocha la tête pour lui signifier que j'avais bien saisi la menace sous-entendue et suivit les deux loups de mon 'escorte' en courant à leur allure.

Une fois la plaine atteinte, je me stoppais dans la surprise et sourit à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Tout le clan Cullen au grand complet attendait à la lisière de la forêt et je vis alors Edward répondre à mon sourire béat. Je me tournais vers Jacob et Jordy… euh… Jarod – Arggg, je n'ai jamais eu la mémoire des noms – et les remercia avant de courir vers Edward. Je sautais dans ses bras, entourant mes jambes autour de ses hanches et l'embrassa partout en lui susurrant des 'je t'aime' à tout bout de champ. Tout le monde autour de nous se rapprocha dans une étreinte et je pleurais malgré moi, hoquetant involontairement.

« J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais vous revoir. » Pleurais-je en resserrant mes bras autour du cou d'Edward.

« Quelle nuit de ouf. » S'exclama Emmett en se détachant le premier.

« Toute la déco est encore à refaire. » Soupira Esmée, en pouffant dans sa main.

Je me redressais et la regarda, riant malgré moi. Jasper, Rose et Alice se joignirent à moi dans un rire plus franc, bientôt transformé en un fou rire. Carlisle prit Esmée par les épaules et lui déposa un baiser sur les cheveux.

« Rentrons chez nous. » Dit Carlisle en regardant sa femme.

Je déposa ma tête contre l'épaule d'Edward et huma sa merveilleuse odeur à m'en décoller les narines. Elle avait une autre saveur. Elle était si limpide, si pure, exempt de la moindre imperfection. Comme si je la découvrais réellement pour la première fois. Edward nicha son nez dans mon cou et me caressait la nuque doucement.

« Je vais me mettre à pleurer. » Souffla Jasper. Alice rit joyeusement, tournicotant autour de Jasper.

« Waouh Bella, tu es une vraie tigresse au combat. Tu te retenais avec moi ou quoi ? » Demanda Emmett avec amusement

« Fais gaffe. Je pourrais bien finir par te botter les fesses un de ces jours. » Répliquais-je l'air faussement menaçant.

Emmett m'adressa un clin d'œil. « J'y compte bien petite sœur. »

Rose s'avança vers nous et m'enlaça en posant sa tête sur mon dos. « Je suis si heureuse que tu sois saine et sauve Bella. »

Je passa un bras derrière moi sans m'écarter d'Edward et posa ma main sur ses cheveux. « Je t'aime Rose. »

« Hey ! Moi aussi je suis contente qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé. » Protesta Emmett.

« Je t'aime aussi Emmett. »

« Et moi et moi. » Sautilla alice.

« Oui je t'aime aussi Alice. » Je me tournai vers Jasper avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer la moindre parole. « Je t'aime Jasper. »

« Et moi ? » Murmura Edward tout contre mon cou. Il leva la tête, le regard rempli d'amour.

Je le fixai dans les yeux. « Je t'aime mon amour. Plus que ma propre vie. »

Il sourit et m'embrassa avec fureur, m'arrachant un gémissement involontaire.

Jasper colla une main sur son front. « Nom de Dieu, prenez une chambre !!! »

Je ris. Emmett tapa l'épaule de Jasper qui chancela un peu en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bon on va pas coucher là non ? »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la villa, moi toujours dans les bras d'Edward.

Et j'étais heureuse.

-

* * *

(1) Je passerai sous silence ce qu'il s'est passé à Toronto car même moi je n'oserai jamais écrire ce à quoi j'ai pensé. Je laisse la place à l'imagination de chacun.

-

**Note de l'Auteure 1 :**

Le Chapitre 29 sera le dernier chapitre (snif). Après viendra l'épilogue (POV Ed) qui reprendra certains passages des chapitres précédents où vous n'avez pas forcement compris tout ce qu'il se passait (les échanges silencieux, les moments où Bella n'était pas présente…)

**N/A 2 : **

J'ai oublié de dire dans le dernier chapitre que j'avais reçu 24 demandes en mariage quand même !!! Si j'étais lesbienne je serai ravie.

**N/A 3 : **

Vous l'avez aimé ma surprise ?!?

**N/A 4 :**

J'ai eu beaucoup de demande pour la traduction de « The office » Malheureusement, le temps me manque. Donc si quelqu'un cherche à traduire une fic et a du courage à revendre, vous savez sur quelle histoire plancher.

PS : Vive toutes les traductrices !!!

**N/A 5 :**

Pauvre Daniel. Aussitôt arrivé, aussitôt trépassé. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. L'action j'adôre surtout quand il y a de la bonne musique pour se motiver (Uprising - Muse).

En premier lieu, j'avais pensé à Edward pour mettre sa raclée à Daniel mais ça faisait vraiment trop cliché et c'était trop prévisible. Et puis, Edward est tout le temps en train de sauver Bella. J'ai décidé que, pour une fois, ce serait le contraire.

J'ai pensé alors que le fait de se faire déchiqueter vivant était une mort à la hauteur de son personnage.

Pour les fans qui espèrent le retour de Daniel (si si y'en a, je vous jure), les loups sont partis avec les différents membres pour les brûler. Donc... No retour possible. Pour vous consoler, je pourrai faire une fin alternative où Bella s'enfuit finalement avec Daniel et jette Edward comme une vieille chaussette. Ou faire un slash, avec Edward qui s'enfuit avec Daniel et jette Bella comme une vielle chaussette.

Faut que j'aille me coucher je commence à raconter n'importe quoi moi.

(Prochain chapitre Samedi ou Dimanche.)


	29. Réaliser

Bon, il m'a fallu quatre réanimations cardiaques, trois chocs à palettes électriques, deux injections d'adrénalines directement dans le cœur, un bouche-à-bouche d'un beau pompier pour me remettre du nombre de reviews qu'atteint cette fic grâce à vous.

Plus de 2000!!! C'est comme si je recevais 2000 bisous en même temps.

Moi, je sais plus comment vous remercier, j'ai plus d'idée là.

Merci à mes MRMQT : **CinDyPLaCide, cynthia, diane24, just cynic, Alexiel, Bellarde, bellafeearwen. Skyrock, Gann, Morgane, Lili36, Miinie, lili-lise, Laura, appaloosa, popolove et mel31, SOPHIEBELIER, Galswinthe, maryline, SurreyFr, cynthiacullen, Blub TPA, SolN, Audrey, scrapfaconed, Fleur50, clairew59, vinou, chriwyatt, lena -lna933-, fleur, misiri-addict, hp-drago, Mrs Esmée Cullen, Lenerol, samy940, ErylisxJazz, twilight007, Angel94, jess001, loumarcise, Amandine, amel, arwen, bostondirty, severine, Lilia84, oliveronica cullen massen, marie, schaeffer, Atchoum16, louloute0310, Baby07, l'empire des anges, , kalika-ma, Ally1915, alice'n'tom, aude77, Alexx, veronika crepuscule, annecullen69, PtiteKmye, La'ienth, KaoriSolaris, Angel, Joeymalia42, Dawn266, Rody85, callie226, melacullen, Mary79, caro30, VeroNiQue22, Letmesign23, Alice-57, liliputienne31, AuroreAthena, Nienna-lo, eliloulou, mafrip, ecathe38, louise malone, Gaelle-51, Valou974, ALex27, Miss Lunatik et jelly bells.**

**-**

**Disclamer** : Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

-

* * *

_"Toutes les choses ont une fin. La fin est déjà le commencement d'un tout."_

Citation anonyme

-

**CHAPITRE 29 – Réaliser**

**-**

Le sentiment de bonheur que j'avais ressenti à l'époque s'était bien vite évanouit dans les airs.

Le retour à la Villa avait été dur. Voir la maison aussi dévastée, voir les stigmates du passage de Daniel dans nos vies, voir tout cela. C'était comme si il avait laissé sa propre marque ici. La vision de toutes ces choses brisées, anéanties, ravagées lui ressemblait tellement. Tout ce qu'il touchait, il le détruisait.

Pire que toute cette image apocalyptique, son odeur.

Elle était partout.

S'il n'y avait eut que ça, j'aurai pu prendre sur moi mais voilà, la réalité nous avait rattrapé comme un boulet de canon et les questions silencieuses dans le regard des autres allaient forcément demander des réponses.

Je savais qu'ils n'allaient jamais me demander de leur expliquer les causes qui avaient amenés ces conséquences. Jasper m'en voulait-il d'avoir mis en péril la vie d'Alice ? Et Emmett ? Et Carlisle ? Tout ce que Daniel avait dit pendant qu'ils étaient figés ne pouvait pas rester leur seule explication sur le pourquoi leur vie avait été en danger. Je connaissais l'Histoire de chacun d'entre eux, même dans des détails que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir. Il était injuste et lâche de ma part de les laisser dans l'expectative alors qu'une partie de mon passé était venu les frapper de cette manière.

Et si seulement, il n'y avait eu qu'eux….

Comment expliquer à Eléazar, Carmen, Irina et Kate que mon passé les avait frappé eux aussi par la même occasion ? Comment leur dire pour Tanya ? Comment leur avouer qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais ?

Daniel avait tellement gâché nos vies… Même mort, il continuait encore de me tourmenter.

Nous avions commencé à déblayer les dégâts, nettoyant les traces de sa présence et je ramassais les débris de la chaise, près du piano et me figeait devant celui-ci.

Le piano d'Edward.

Je m'arrêtai soudain et ressenti un tel gâchis, une telle honte, un tel dégoût que je portai mes mains sur mon visage et pleurais.

Je pleurais le goût amer de ma liberté, je pleurai de ne pouvoir pleinement me réjouir de la disparition de Daniel parce que tout ici me rappelait à quel point il avait été proche de détruire les êtres que j'aimais le plus au monde, je pleurais parce que j'avais pensé que tout était terminé alors qu'il n'en était rien.

Rien n'était terminé.

Du fond de sa tombe, Daniel devait bien rire.

Cette image ne fit que redoubler mes pleurs. Je m'en voulais de me laisser aller devant tout le monde, je m'en voulais de ne pas être assez forte, je m'en voulais de ne penser qu'à moi et d'être égocentrique à ce point, je m'en voulais de me recroqueviller à nouveau dans une attitude geignarde et plaintive. En définitive, je m'en voulais même de m'en vouloir.

Je sentis les bras d'Edward m'étreindre par derrière mais penchée dans mes considérations narcissiques, j'essayais de m'éloigner.

« Ne me repousse pas Bella. » Chuchota Edward contre mon oreille, en resserrant son étreinte.

Je ne voulais pas le repousser. J'avais bien trop gâcher de temps à le faire alors que lui seul avait le pouvoir de m'apaiser totalement. Il posa une main sur mon front et passa un bras autour de mon cou.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » Murmura-t-il.

Mon Dieu, j'aimais tellement cet homme. Il était ma vie, il m'avait tellement donné ; même encore aujourd'hui, il me donnait tellement. Et s'il fallait une éternité pour me racheter, alors chaque jour de mon existence sera consacré à faire le bonheur de cet homme.

Je resserrai mes doigts sur son avant-bras et frôla, dans le processus, la bague qui pendait autour de mon cou. Je basculai ma tête en arrière, contre son épaule. Mon collier me semblait peser une tonne. La bague qui y était nichée me rappelait à quel point il m'aimait. C'était le symbole de sa passion, de son engagement.

C'était une promesse.

J'ouvrai les yeux devant le silence qui régnait dans le salon et constata avec effarement que nous étions seuls. Super, j'avais même réussi à faire fuir tout le monde. Je me retournai vers Edward, lui faisait face mais mes yeux rencontrèrent le trou béant du mur séparant le salon de la cuisine. Je me revoyais le traverser et réussit même à entendre le son fracassant lorsque mon corps l'avait frappé.

« Hey. » Prononça doucement Edward en posant un doigt sous mon menton. Je croisai son regard ambré si doux, si intense, si aimant. Ses yeux n'était que le reflet de tout ce qu'il m'inspirait.

Soudain, je devais savoir. Je devais savoir ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Daniel.

« Edward… Je voudrais… Daniel a dit des choses… sur moi. » Je m'arrêtai un instant et vis un flash de rage passer sur son visage. « Dis-moi. Parle-moi Edward. »

Il poussa un soupir.

« Tu m'avais pourtant prévenu de son pouvoir mais… il m'a piégé au travers de ses pensées en me faisant croire que son pouvoir n'avait d'effet que sur les vampires se nourrissant de sang humain. C'est pour ça que j'ai tenté malgré tout de l'attaquer. »

Edward secoua la tête de frustration puis, après une légère pause, il continua.

« Quand j'ai compris mon erreur, j'étais… Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je ne pouvais rien faire pour te venir en aide… et qu'il a pensé à toutes ces choses qu'il voulait te faire… » Il passa ses mains sur son visage en secouant la tête. « … Toutes ces choses Bella… Je ne voulais pas lire en lui… Je ne voulais pas te voir à travers lui… Ce qu'il a fait à Tanya… Je ne pouvais plus… Alice me renvoyait des images au fur et à mesure de ses décisions… Elle a fini par arrêter de scruter l'avenir. Ses visions étaient de plus en plus insupportables, la suivante pire que la précédente… Je n'avais jamais enduré une telle souffrance. Jasper ressentait tout… Emmett, Rose, Esmée… leurs pensées… je ne suis jamais senti aussi dénuer… d'espoir. Je t'ai abandonné Bella mais je ne pouvais pas en lire davantage. »

Il baissa la tête mais je posai une main sur ses joues et ferma les yeux devant son air coupable.

« Qu'aurais-tu pu faire ? Tu ne m'as pas abandonné. Tu ne m'as jamais abandonné Edward. Tu étais avec moi. » Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la posa sur mon cœur qui ne battait plus mais où, lui, en avait comblé l'absence. « Tu étais là. » J'ouvrais les yeux. « C'est toi ma force. »

Il me fixa avec un regard empreint de gravité puis posa son front sur le mien en fermant les yeux. Ses lèvres balayèrent les miennes à la manière d'une brise chassant les feuilles mortes, aérienne et vaporeuse, puis s'arrêta à la commissure de mes lèvres. Je tournai légèrement la tête afin de rejoindre ce morceau de chair qui m'appelait par sa douceur, par ses caresses et sa dévotion et mon corps s'enflamma si vivement que cela arriva même à me surprendre. Le besoin de l'embrasser était si naturel, si instinctif.

Notre baiser ne semblait pas rassasier nos âmes, avides de toujours plus et mes mains commencèrent à le déshabiller avec une urgence qui pouvait sembler exagéré mais qui était loin de refléter le feu qui me consumait de l'intérieur, plus ardent, plus violent.

La vitesse avec laquelle nous avions basculé sur le sol, nus, remplissant la pièce de nos gémissements et nos soupirs était presque surnaturelle. Sa bouche sur mes seins, mes doigts qui touchaient, palpait, caressait son corps étaient la manifestation physique de la force de ce que nous ressentions. Il remonta le long de mon ventre et plaça son sexe contre mon entrée et s'enfonça en moi à m'en faire gémir de plaisir. Sa main vint saisir ma cuisse afin de remonter ma jambe le long de son corps et ses lèvres mimaient des 'Je t'aime' sans jamais les prononcer à voix haute.

Qu'il soit en moi, me semblait la chose la plus intense qu'il m'eut été donné de ressentir. J'avais l'impression de l'aimer jusque dans l'excès. Mais là où l'orgasme mettait fin à la passion de nos corps insensés, l'amour qui perdurait au-delà de nos étreintes ne me paraissait pas avoir de fin.

Nous nous aimions au milieu du carnage, au milieu d'un champ de bataille comme si, à notre tour, nous voulions y laisser l'empreinte de notre amour… Comme si nous voulions effacer les traces du mal et y imposer notre propre aura. Comme si nous voulions absorber les stigmates de ce chaos pour le remplir par quelque chose de plus fort, de plus puissant, de plus grand.

Je regardais Edward tandis que son visage exprimait un trop-plein de sensations identiques aux miennes et me perdit dans son regard brillant, brûlant d'un feu qui semblait m'atteindre jusque dans mon âme. En fusion. Voilà ce que nous étions.

Je resserra mes bras autour de son cou avec le désespoir de ne pas pouvoir me fondre en lui jusqu'à en oublier l'existence de mon propre corps et sa bouche se nicha dans mon cou en expirant des gémissements et des paroles incompréhensibles. Il posa ses coudes de chaque coté de ma tête et m'étreignit jusqu'à l'étouffement comme si lui aussi ressentait cet espèce de désespoir de ne pouvoir être encore plus proche de moi.

Ses lèvres ne quittèrent jamais ma peau. Les miennes non plus. Je m'imprégnais de son odeur aussi vivement que chacune de ses pénétrations. Sa verge allait et venait en moi, conquerrant chaque parcelle de mon ventre comme pour y imprégner sa marque.

_A moi. A moi. A moi _

J'étais déjà à lui, j'étais déjà un territoire conquis à sa cause depuis le premier jour où mes yeux se sont posés sur ses yeux incandescents, j'étais sienne, dans tout les sens, dans tout ce que ce mot pouvait signifier, même au-delà.

J'étais à lui, même au point de me perdre moi-même.

Et c'est ce que je fis. En prononçant le prénom de la seule personne au monde qui remplissait mon existence et qui l'embellissait à chaque instant.

Edward.

**************************

Il était étrange de constater que plus les minutes s'écoulaient plus la peur, l'angoisse m'étreignait le cœur au point de jeter tout mon courage au loin et de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Nous étions arrivés depuis peu à Denali et cette fois-ci, tout le monde était du voyage. Carlisle avait annoncé notre arrivée à Eléazar mais s'était bien gardé de parler de Tanya au téléphone, estimant que la situation exigeait notre venue et qu'il s'agissait là d'une chose trop grave et trop important pour être annoncer par téléphone. Nos deux clans étaient tellement proches qu'il était hors de question pour Calisle qu'il en fusse autrement. Toutefois, il ne força personne à l'accompagner. Mais personne n'avait failli.

J'avais décidé de parler. A tout le monde. En même temps. Sur le moment, ça m'avait paru la meilleure chose à faire mais à présent que je me tenais devant eux, autour de leur table qui était autrefois la mienne aussi, ça me semblait la chose la plus stupide à laquelle je n'avais jamais pensé.

Edward me tenait la main. Tout le temps. Je sentais la pression de ses doigts s'accentuer à certains passages de mon récit. Eléazar écoutait malgré le fait qu'il connaissait une partie de l'histoire mais son regard changea vite, avec une lueur de compréhension nouvelle comme si son esprit, au fil de mes paroles, trouvait un emboîtement logique sur les zones d'ombres qu'il n'avait pas réussi à combler. Kate avait le visage grave, Carmen regardait furtivement Eléazar et Irina ne me lâchait pas du regard.

Je finis mon récit, terminant avec ma rencontre avec Eléazar et mon arrivée en Alaska. Lorsque je me tus, un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce.

Je marqua une pause et me tournait vers Eléazar.

« Si je vous parle de ça, c'est parce que Daniel n'a pas eut de répercutions que sur nos vies mais... sur la vôtre également. »

« De quoi parles-tu Bella ? » Demanda Irina, intriguée.

Je ne quittais pas Eléazar des yeux et nous semblâmes ne pas vouloir casser cette connexion où tout se racontait dans le regard. Nous nous fixions comme si aucun de nous ne voulait mettre des mots sur ce que j'essayais de lui dire ; Moi, parce que je savais la douleur que j'allais provoquer, lui parce que le simple fait d'imaginer ce à quoi il avait l'air de réaliser, sonnait comme quelque chose au-delà du supportable.

« Vous allez nous dire se qui se passe à la fin ? » S'énerva Kate, les sourcils froncés.

Eléazar grimaça de douleur, comme s'il allait pleurer et prit la main de Carmen. Celle-ci le regarda et saisit alors la gravité de ce que j'allais dire. Carmen semblait vouloir se retenir de sombrer et je dus alors détourner le regard. Leur souffrance m'était intolérable.

« C'est Tanya. » Dis-je alors tout simplement.

« Quoi Tanya ? Bella. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire 'C'est Tanya' ? » Demanda Kate.

Mais déjà, je ne pouvais plus parler. Irina regardait Eléazar qui avait collé sa main sur son visage. J'étais là, parmi eux, sans y être. Je n'avais jamais vu Eléazar flancher où même figé dans une posture qui reflétait autant de désespoir. J'avais mal pour eux. J'eus mal avec eux.

Alors je pleurais.

Encore.

Contre toute attente, Edward pris la parole, regardant la table, jouant nerveusement avec une des nervures du bois. Je savais que ce qu'il avait vu la mort de Tanya dans l'esprit de Daniel.

« Tanya a fini par croiser la route de Daniel. Il a vu Bella à travers elle. Tanya n'avait aucune idée de qui il était en réalité. Elle nous a trahi mais elle ne connaissait pas ces intentions. »

« Elle est morte ? » La voix d'Irina n'était qu'un murmure mais son visage dur et rigide trahissait la colère qui s'insinuait en elle.

Kate s'effondra en fixant Eléazar et bondit de sa chaise pour se diriger dehors. Garrett s'élança à sa poursuite mais Alice le retint en secouant la tête. Irina se leva à son tour en me toisant d'un air mêlé de rancune et de douleur. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, fermant les paupières puis se leva pour se rassoire aussitôt. On aurait dit qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire de son propre corps. Entre deux sanglots sans larmes, elle me regardait finalement avant de prononcer des paroles qui se logèrent directement dans mon cœur pour le briser en un millier de morceaux.

« Je voudrais qu'Eléazar ne t'ait jamais ramené ici. »

Eléazar redressa la tête des cheveux de Carmen qui était dans ses bras et il sembla reprendre contenance aux mots d'Irina.

« Tu n'a pas le droit de dire ça Irina. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas sa faute. Ta colère est tournée vers la mauvaise personne. Si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un, blâme-moi. Blâme-moi de n'avoir pas retenu Tanya, blâme-moi de l'avoir laisser partir mais n'accuse pas Bella. »

Irina se leva et mis son visage entre ses mains pour pleurer. « Je… Je ne sais plus, je ne sais pas. » Elle me regarda, la tête penchée sur le coté dans une expression indéfinissable de peine. Je me leva et nous fîmes chacune la moitié du chemin afin de nous rejoindre. Je serrai fort Irina dans mes bras en laissant s'échapper des larmes invisibles. « Bella, je ne le pensais pas… s'il te plait… mais j'ai tellement mal. »

Je resserrai Irina encore plus et après quelques minutes, celle-ci se détacha lentement de moi, la tête baissée puis regarda Carmen toujours penchée sur l'épaule d'Eléazar. « Je… Je vais voir Kate. » Articula-t-elle péniblement. « Eléazar ? » Celui-ci hocha la tête et sans me regarder, elle partit dehors.

Edward se retrouva presque instantanément devant moi et je me ressaisis aussitôt. Si je voulais leur venir en aide, il fallait que je me reprenne. Ils avaient déjà assez mal sans que je les inonde avec ma culpabilité.

Eléazar frottait le dos de Carmen avec tendresse et se tourna vers Edward sans rien dire. Ce dernier sursauta légèrement et secoua la tête.

Pour la première fois depuis que nous étions assis à cette table tous ensemble, Carlisle prit la parole.

« Nous resterons autant de temps que tu le souhaites mais si tu veux être seul avec les tiens Eléazar, nous comprendrons. »

Carmen s'arracha soudain de l'épaule de son époux. « Restez. Les nôtres sont aussi les tiens Carlisle. »

Les heures qui suivirent étaient troublantes, empreintes d'une atmosphère triste et amère. Je n'avais pas eu le culot de me sentir accabler par la disparition de Tanya. La mort n'a jamais rendu quelqu'un meilleur qu'il ne l'était de son vivant. J'étais juste triste pour ceux que j'aimais et je souffrais de leur souffrance.

Garrett ne savait plus comment réagir vis-à-vis de Kate qui le fuyait comme la peste. Peut-être faisait-elle un mauvais parallèle entre la rencontre de Tanya avec Daniel – qui était lui aussi un nomade – et sa propre relation (ou absence de relation) avec lui ? Irina se tournait irrémédiablement vers Carmen et Eléazar qui restait le plus souvent avec Carlisle et Esmée.

Plus le temps passait, plus la situation devenait pesante. La mort frappait tellement peu notre espèce qu'en sa présence nous ne savions plus comment réagir.

Malgré tout, la mort de Tanya m'avait ouvert les yeux sur bien des choses. Nous nous étions cru à l'abri de la perte de l'autre, nous étions si bien accrochés à l'aspect inébranlable de notre immortalité que nous avions cru que nous n'avions pas besoin de vivre notre vie en profitant de chaque instant de bonheur qui s'offrait à nous. Or, humains et vampires, dans cette vie, rien n'était jamais acquis, nous n'étions pas immuniser contre le chagrin et surtout, un jour, nous pouvions nous réveiller avec les regrets de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pendant qu'il était encore temps.

Alice avait tort lorsqu'elle disait que le temps n'avait pas d'importance.

Chaque seconde était importante.

Cette tragédie nous avait forcé à regarder notre existence avec une vision nouvelle. Au bout de quelques jours, quelques rires timides résonnèrent à nouveau dans la maison. J'avais eu des longues discutions avec Irina, Carmen et Kate qui finirent de balayer mes derniers sentiments coupables. Nous avions fini par comprendre que tout ce qui était arrivé, c'était produit à cause de Daniel et uniquement à cause de lui et aucun de nos choix n'avait pas provoqué sa mort.

Je n'avais jamais souhaité la mort de Tanya.

Kate se laissait finalement approché par Garrett. Je crois que malgré ses peurs, malgré ses doutes, elle avait plus que jamais besoin de lui. Tout comme j'avais besoin d'Edward.

Nous étions repartis au bout d'une semaine. Carlisle avait ses obligations envers l'hôpital et notre absence prolongée au lycée ne devait pas se poursuivre davantage. Esmée avait fait venir des entrepreneurs afin de réaménager la villa avant notre séjour si bien que notre retour s'était fait sans trop de réminiscence de ce qui s'était produit quelques semaines plus tôt.

Mais tout était différent aujourd'hui. J'avais conscience que la vie pouvait être trop courte, qu'il fallait profiter de chaque instant et ne pas reculer devant la perceptive d'un bonheur qui était à protée de main sous prétexte d'avoir peur ou que ce n'était pas le bon moment ou encore parce qu'il fallait plonger dans l'inconnu.

Nous avions repris les cours avec une certaine normalité mais j'étais habitée par autre chose, d'autres envies, d'autres perceptives. Quelque chose avait changé. Irrémédiablement. Je voulais plus.

Le premier vendredi depuis notre retour à Forks, j'allais rejoindre Rosalie dans le garage quand soudain, je m'arrêtais devant la porte de mon ancienne chambre. Je pénétrais à l'intérieur et bien que la déco ait changé depuis, je la revoyais à l'identique de mon premier jour dans cette maison.

La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était cette photographie sur la nouvelle commode où posait toute la famille. Je regardais Edward et le trouvait toujours aussi beau avec son sourire en coin.

Je souris involontairement.

Tout cela s'était-il produit vraiment il y a juste neuf mois ? Il me semblait que des années s'étaient écoulées.

Je me regardai dans le reflet du miroir. J'avais changé. Imperceptible, graduellement mais m'en rendre compte maintenant était paradoxalement si soudain. Comme si j'étais consciente de qui j'étais vraiment.

Je portai mes doigts à la chaîne qui n'avait jamais quitté mon cou et ce, depuis qu'Edward me l'avait mis. Lentement, je pris le fermoir entre mes ongles et ôta le bijou de mon cou. Je remuais la bague entrelacée dans le collier avec mes doigts et la libéra. Je posai la chaîne sur la commode et regarda la baie vitrée. Le fantôme d'Edward m'apparut, penché derrière cette vitre, les mains collées sur le verre, son regard, l'appel de son corps, la réponse du mien. Je fermai les yeux.

J'étais sure. Je n'avais jamais été aussi sure de toute ma vie.

Je serrai la bague dans la paume de ma main et sortit de la chambre. Sur mon chemin, je croisais le regard brillant d'Alice.

-

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :**

Voilà. Prochain chapitre c'est l'épilogue et je rappelle qui est uniquement POV Edward. La boucle sera bouclée.

Je suis triste, vraiment, de finir une si belle histoire qui (je peux l'avouer maintenant) n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je pensais en faire. Je vais garder le prochain chapitre pour remercier tout le monde comme il se doit et mettrais également à la fin des petits secrets sur l'écriture de cette fic.

Je suis désolée si ma mélancolie s'est traduit dans ce chapitre et a tué l'ambiance.

**N/A 2 :**

Epilogue Jeudi

Zut, je vais pleurer. (C'est malin lily)


	30. Epilogue : Elle

Désolé pour le retard mais mon fournisseur Internet m'a coupé ma ligne et je viens de la récupérer et je ne vais pas m'énerver plus que je ne le suis déjà. Je pense que la femme de la hot line en a suffisamment bavée pour que j'en rajoute une couche.

Bref…

Bon nous y sommes.

C'est la der des ders, la fin, le bout, l'issue, la conclusion, le dénouement, le terminus et j'ai trop les boules putain. (Désolée, mais vous savez que l'émotion me faire parler un langage très châtié.)

Alors merci à mes Merveilleux Reviewers de la Mort Qui Tue :

**maggy7594, xalexeex25, Gaelle-51, Angel, marie, Morgane, Bigmonster4, LilyRiry, samy940, Blub TPA, Heero, Dark, diane24, Galswinthe, Laura, aude77, manon, popolove et mel31, carine067, louloute0310, Lilia84, SolN, Mixetremix, , CindyPlacide, Joeymalia42, Lenerol, lili-lise, fan-de-jacob-black, steffiwolf, schaeffer, Miinie, hp-drago, Mrs Esmée Cullen, chriwyatt, Carine, amel, Atchoum16, loumarcise, Lukilina, just cynic, anya, angelique94, Baby07, San59, veronika crepuscule, Dawn266, callie226, Méli, vinou, ErylisxJazz, arwen, chanel00, Hilaidora, Ally1915, lulupattinson, annecullen69, cynthiacullen, , bianka17, kalika-ma, bostondirty, l'empire des anges, oliveronica cullen massen, eliloulou, melacullen, cynthia, AuroreAthena, liliputienne31, , appaloosa, Mary79, Rody85, Gaelle-51, Alice-57, mafrip, caro30, louise malone, Letmesign23, babounette, kadronya, fleur, Alexa27, josy8604, twilighteuse27, jelly bells, lena -lna933-, scrapfaconed, Miss Lunatik, PtiteKmye et La'ienth.**

Merci à mon esprit pervers et dérangé (à certains moments) de m'avoir inspiré cette histoire.

Merci à l'amour.

Merci à la vie de ne pas toujours être une chienne et de nous offrir plus de moments heureux que malheureux.

Merci à SM d'avoir imaginé Edward Cullen et à RP pour l'avoir transfigurer physiquement.

Merci aux fabricants de café qui m'ont maintenu éveillé et à Allociné de m'avoir fait découvrir ce site.

Merci à toutes celles qui écrivent, qui lisent et traduisent.

Et surtout…

… Merci, à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews qui, sans cesse, m'ont encouragés et soutenu même (et surtout) en période de doutes.

Profitez et have fun. Je vous aime. (En tout bien tout honneur)

-

**Disclamer** : Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

-

* * *

** "**Le couple qui se reconnait dans l'amour définit l'univers et le temps ; il se suffit et réalise l'absolu.** "**

**Simone de Beauvoir -** Extrait de _Le deuxime sexe_

_-_

**EPILOGUE – Elle**

**-**

**POV Edward**

Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris ce qu'était l'amour. Et je ne le comprenais toujours pas. Nul doute que je ne le comprendrais vraiment un jour.

J'avais toujours essayer de comprendre les choses, de les analyser, de les décortiquer, aussi j'avais cru – à défaut de le comprendre – savoir ce que c'était. Après tout, j'avais trois couples autour de moi dont les pensées quotidiennes transcrivaient les émotions et les sensations.

J'avais cru le savoir.

En fait, je ne savais rien.

-

*************************

-

Carlisle et moi étions passé au magasin des Newton afin de nous doter des derniers modèles de matériel de randonnée. C'était une étape obligée pour faire croire à la population de Forks que nous partions en escapade durant nos absences.

J'étais heureux de rentrer à la villa et de retrouver Bella. Ce n'était pas ma faute. J'étais totalement dépendant d'elle. A l'instar des humains qui avaient besoin d'air pour respirer, j'avais besoin de Bella pour exister.

Elle n'était pas dans le salon avec les autres. Devant ma mine renfrognée, Alice s'extirpa des bras de Jasper et avant même de lui poser la question, elle y répondit.

_Dans votre chambre. _Pensa-t-elle

Je souris malgré moi, rien qu'à l'idée de la rejoindre, quand je perçus un flot de pensée incompréhensible en provenance de l'esprit d'Alice. Qu'elle me voilait ses pensées n'était pas une chose inhabituelle et ne m'en préoccupa pas davantage. Bien souvent, cela m'arrangeait. Lire dans les pensées était… dérangeant.

Je montais les escaliers sans demander mon reste et pénétra dans la chambre emplit du parfum de Bella. Son parfum… Il me rendait fou. Littéralement.

Elle était devant la fenêtre mais ne se retourna pas. A quoi pensait-elle ?

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas lire en elle ? Après tout, le voulais-je vraiment ? Si je le pouvais, l'aurais-je aimé comme je l'aime en ce moment ?

Je m'approchais et l'étreignais avec ce besoin constant de la sentir contre mon corps. Je me sentais si bien quand je la tenais contre moi.

Je déposais un baiser sur son cou, là où aurait battu sa jugulaire. J'adorais l'embrasser à cet endroit précis. Ça me rappelait constamment l'absence de sang dans ses veines. Elle était mon égal.

Elle se retourna dans mes bras et je fus étonné que la beauté de son visage me frappe encore de cette façon. Je levais ma main et lui caressa la joue tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et mes doigts descendirent le long de sa mâchoire puis de sa gorge. Avais-je déjà dit que j'étais fou de la douceur de sa peau ?

Je lui avais procuré cette caresse un nombre incalculable de fois durant ces derniers mois mais curieusement, à présent que ma main frôlait le creux de ses seins – Avais-je déjà dit que j'étais fou de ses seins ? – je sentais quelque chose de différent.

Le collier.

Le collier que mes doigts touchaient quand je passais à cet endroit n'était plus là. Je stoppai ma caresse et Bella ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux ambres et expressifs dont la profondeur n'avait d'égal que leur douceur. Avais-je déjà dit que j'étais fou de ses yeux ?

J'avais tellement imaginé cet instant, repassant des tas de scénarios différents dans ma tête, l'imaginant avec cette bague à son doigt que tout d'un coup, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je pris ses mains entre les miennes mais je me figeai dans le choc.

La bague n'était pas non plus à son doigt.

Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Avait-elle renoncée ? S'était-elle rendu compte qu'elle ne serait jamais prête à se marier une seconde fois ? Même si c'était moi ?

Je ne pouvais pas le concevoir.

Dès qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie, elle l'avait bouleversé. La première fois que mes yeux se sont posés sur elle, la première fois où mon corps avait senti le sien, j'avais su.

C'était elle.

Une évidence, une certitude. Comme si tout d'un coup les mystères de l'univers m'avait été révélé et que je puisse entrevoir leurs vérités au-delà des apparences. Comme si j'avais été foudroyé par la grâce et que j'étais irradié d'une lumière nouvelle.

Etre avec elle, être en elle était la chose la plus dévastatrice qui m'eut été donné de ressentir.

Et cette première fois, j'avais su.

Il n'y aurait qu'elle.

Visiblement, cette révélation n'était pas réciproque et elle m'avait fui. Elle regrettait. Pire. Elle ne m'aimait pas. Et moi… Moi, je l'aimais déjà comme le fou que j'étais. Comment l'en blâmer ? Ma propre folie me faisait peur.

Je pensais que la douleur physique devait être la chose la plus insupportable qui soit, je me trompais. Le rejet. Voilà la véritable souffrance. Ayant connu l'amour inconditionnel de ma famille, je ne m'avais jamais senti être rejeté et ça faisait mal.

Pendant deux jours, elle n'était plus qu'un fantôme dans mon esprit, un rêve éphémère qui m'avait échappé alors que je tenais encore sa promesse dans ma main et seul son odeur qui flottait dans la maison me rappelait sa réalité. La fine effluve de son parfum me rendait nostalgique et presque fiévreux. J'avais besoin d'être avec elle, besoin de la sentir, besoin de lui dire que chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure, je ne pensais qu'à elle.

Au fil des jours, Alice devenait cinglée mais m'avait bien refroidi dans mes ardeurs. Si je lui disais, Bella repartirait en Alaska. Cette pensée m'était inconcevable.

Alors, je me suis tu.

Et j'ai souffert.

Chaque fois que je l'embrassais, chaque fois que je la touchais, chaque fois que je jouissais en elle, j'avais envie de lui hurler mes sentiments.

Mais je me taisais.

Et je souffrais. Encore.

Je voulais crier au monde entier qu'elle était mienne, voulais faire comme tous ces couples autour de moi dont je maudissais à présent l'étalage de sentiments qui m'était interdit. Je voulais l'aimer au grand jour mais elle voulait rester dans l'ombre, je voulais qu'elle reste avec moi mais elle voulait repartir, loin de moi.

J'étouffais le cri de mon cœur et il n'en était que plus brisé.

Esmée voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et j'avais voulu m'ouvrir à son cœur de mère mais j'avais promis à Bella et la réaction d'Esmée, ses espoirs, m'auraient trahi.

Sur le moment, je n'avais rien dit mais j'étais bien décidé à le faire.

C'était sans compter Alice.

Et nous eûmes des discutions assez virulentes surtout la première. Notre première véritable dispute depuis… Jamais en fait.

Le lycée était déjà mon lieu de perpetuelle damnation avec toutes les pensées de la moitié des mâles ici présent, bavants sur Bella et rêvant en secret de me la ravir à tout instant. Alors quand Alice m'avait attrapé dans un coin, furieuse et que j'avais passé la moitié de la matinée à grogner, j'étais déjà en condition.

« Pourquoi ne m'écoutes-tu pas Edward ?!? » Elle semblait tout d'un coup lasse mais n'avait rien perdue de sa colère.

A cet instant, je savais que l'un était aussi fanatique que l'autre dans ses convictions.

« J'en ai ma claque Alice. De toi. Fout-moi la paix. »

J'avais haussé la voix, chose que je n'avais jamais faite et si sur le coup ça l'avait surprise, elle était repartie au quart de tour.

« Ne me parles pas comme ça Edward. Tu veux aller lui dire ? Parfait. Cours. Va lui dire. Fais-la fuir. Qu'est ce que tu attends ? »

Et tandis qu'elle m'exhortait ironiquement et sèchement à faire ce que j'avais envie de faire depuis si longtemps, Alice me renvoyait ses visions où tous les chemins menaient irrémédiablement Bella en Alaska. Et j'avais détesté Alice pour ça.

Stoïque et ne sachant plus quoi faire, j'avais baissé la tête et enfouit ma main dans mon visage.

« Je ne veux pas la perdre. » J'avais à peine murmuré.

J'avais senti les bras d'Alice m'étreindre alors. « Laisse-lui du temps Edward. »

Parler de tout ça avec Alice me renvoyait à mes propres échecs pour ravir l'amour de Bella. Alice était sans arrêt en train de me refréner, un rempart physique à mes désirs aussi, lorsque Jasper sut la vérité, il était devenu mon seul confident. Lui, il ne me refrénait pas, il m'écoutait.

Emmett et Rosalie, qui ne se doutait de rien, mettait mon comportement maussade sur le compte de mon spleen habituel et Carlisle, que j'avais connu plus perspicace, pensait que moi et Bella nous nous détestions poliment. Je lui enviais de telles pensées. Il aurait était plus simple de la haïr… Haïr à voix haute était plus facile que d'aimer en silence.

Parfois, le silence devenait trop lourd à supporter et je n'avais qu'une envie : Faire taire une bonne fois pour toute, courir vers Elle et libérer ce poids de ma gorge mais chaque fois, Alice revenait à la charge et me stoppait dans ma course.

Malgré le fait qu'Alice représentait ce mur entre ma libération et ma douleur, il était évident qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre Bella. Quelque part dans ma frustration, j'en étais conscient. Ses mises en garde et menaces me faisant miroiter un avenir dénué de Bella avaient eu raison de mes élans égoïstes. Je préférai avoir six mois avec Bella que rien du tout.

Alors, je continuai de souffrir.

Au fil du temps, j'avais eu envie de la connaître plus encore mais Bella ne m'ouvrait jamais son cœur, elle ne disait jamais rien de son parcours, ne parlait pas de sa vie. Tout ce que je savais d'elle, c'était ce qu'elle voulait bien me dire.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de savoir lire dans les pensées et de s'y connaître en psychologie pour réaliser que Bella avait un problème. J'avais maudit la chance, la destinée, la fatalité, la fortune, le hasard, la malchance, la providence, le sort, Dieu, Bouddha et compagnie – j'avais été très virulent – pour ne pas pouvoir lire en l'esprit de la seule personne au monde que j'avais besoin de lire. Qu'en avais-je à foutre des pensées de tous ces gens autour de moi ? Quelle ironie ! Les pensées du seul être que j'avais besoin d'aider m'étaient condamnées. Inutile de dire que ça ne contribuait pas à améliorer mon état mental.

Pourtant, un espoir aussi furtif qu'un battement de cœur m'avait pénétré et ce, dans l'endroit le plus improbable qui soit, lieu qui représentait le point culminant de ce que nous étions prêt à faire afin de nous mêler aux humains comme si nous étions des leurs. Le lycée. Ce jour-là où elle m'avait permis de montrer à tous, le temps d'un baiser, qu'elle était mienne. Je m'étais senti si heureux, si fière mais aussi si dangereusement prêt à espérer qu'elle puisse avoir des sentiments pour moi. Je crois que je me serais même contenté qu'elle m'aime un peu. Même si moi, je l'aimais déjà au-delà de la raison. Et je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'espérer parce qu'après, dans la forêt quand nous avions fait l'amour, j'avais douloureusement entraperçu son amour au travers de ses mains, de ses lèvres, de ses soupirs, de ses yeux dans lesquels il me semblait que son âme silencieuse me criait son amour. Il n'y avait pas assez de mots pour traduire ce que me montrait son corps.

Et pour la première fois, j'étais heureux.

Car j'étais habité par la foi.

Toutefois, bien que cela eut été une étape importante, je me rendais bien compte que j'étais heureux certes, mais pas… complet. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Il fallait des mots. Je voulais lui dire ses mots, je les brûlais. Mais je marchais sur des œufs. La seule erreur pouvait être fatale.

Durant notre retenue, cet après-midi là, j'avais capté les pensées de Jasper. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Bella. Il s'était tourné vers moi, l'air préoccupé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il n'aimait pas ça. Je le remercia intérieurement d'avoir utiliser son don pour l'apaiser et lui fis signe de mon désir d'avoir une petite discussion tous les deux, plus tard.

Il était fou de constater qu'en l'espace de quelques semaines, Bella était devenue mon soleil. Je gravitais autour d'elle, m'imprégnait de sa chaleur, de son aura. J'en étais arrivé à un point où je l'aurai suivi jusqu'en Alaska s'il l'avait fallu. Alice avait parfaitement raison quand elle disait que j'étais dingue. J'étais tellement dépendant de Bella que je me demandais parfois si je n'étais pas devenu un vrai psychopathe. Nul doute que si elle avait été humaine, je me serai faufilé dans sa chambre chaque nuit rien que pour la regarder dormir tellement j'étais obsédé par elle. Il était certain que dit comme ça, ça faisait un peu pervers mais je pense que j'étais arrivé à un point où toute rationalité avait fui mon cerveau.

Aussi rien que l'idée que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Bella, me rendait fou. Je devais apaiser mes craintes. Quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison, je m'éclipsais avec Jasper et Alice. Cette dernière n'était pas prévue au programme mais elle voulait être sure que je n'allais pas tenter de rallier Jasper à ma cause 'Dire à Bella que je l'aime comme un dingue est une bonne idée' et pour surveiller sa moitié afin qu'il ne me dise pas quelque chose qui ne ferait que m'encourager en ce sens.

Lorsque nous fûmes à bonne distance de la villa, je m'arrêtai et me tourna vers mon frère.

« Jasper ? » L'encourageais-je.

Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils. « C'est… Etrange. J'ai senti de la peur, de la douleur… une profonde douleur… et puis tout d'un coup, pouf, plus rien. Comme si elle n'était plus là et pourtant elle était là mais si mes yeux ne l'avaient pas vu, je n'aurai jamais pu déceler sa présence. »

« Son bouclier, tu crois ? »Demanda Alice.

« En principe, son pouvoir n'arrête pas mon don d'empathie. Je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas normal. Par contre, ce dont je suis sur, c'est que c'est la première fois que je suis confronté à ce phénomène.»

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, frustré et pas plus avancé pour autant. « Peut-être que… »

Je m'interrompis. Alice avait eu une vision à l'instant même où j'avais commencé à parler et je n'y aurais pas prêté attention si les flashs qui se réverbéraient dans ma tête n'y avaient pas inclus Bella.

Bella.

Bella tremblant, Bella hurlant, s'effondrant au sol, inerte, le regard vide.

Je ne bougeais plus jusqu'à ce qu'Alice nous dise de courir moi et Jasper. Dans ma course, j'essayais de ne pas penser aux images qui avaient surgis dans l'esprit d'Alice mais sa vision avait été tellement violente que ses flashs me revenaient sans arrêt.

Arrivés devant la maison, Jasper s'immobilisa et tomba au sol en tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, J'étais tiraillé entre le désir de l'aider et rejoindre Bella le plus vite possible. Alice surgit de nulle part et éloigna Jasper dans les bois. Je me précipitai dans la chambre de Bella et ce que j'y vis me terrifia.

Ses yeux avaient roulé dans leur orbite et alors que je m'approchais, elle me hurlait qu'elle me tuerait. Elle répétait de ne pas m'approcher dans une voix vacillante entre le sanglot et la terreur. Elle s'arrêta tout d'un coup et son corps trembla de spasmes incontrôlés puis retomba sur la moquette dans un bruit sourd.

Je tombais à terre et pris son corps entre mes bras. Il était dur, inerte et froid… Si froid que je crus sur le coup qu'elle était morte.

Et pour la première fois de mon existence, je m'étais mis à prier.

Je savais qu'un vampire ne pouvait pas mourir autrement que par le feu mais à ce moment là, toute logique m'avait déserté. J'avais vu tellement de choses impensables dans ma vie que, l'espace d'un instant, je cru vraiment qu'il fut possible que Bella soit morte et cette pensée déclencha une souffrance si vive que j'avais déjà repéré mentalement le bidon d'essence dans le garage et mon seul soucis était de trouver de quoi allumer l'incendie qui mettrait fin à ma douleur.

Mais mes tristes visions suicidaires furent remplacées par la joie hystérique lorsque je sentis les doigts de Bella remuer dans ma main et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur s'était remis à battre dans ma poitrine.

A son réveil, elle me l'avait enfin avoué. Elle m'aimait. Sur le moment, j'avais cru effectivement que j'avais utilisé ce bidon d'essence et que j'avais atterri directement au Paradis. Mais c'était réel. Elle m'aimait. Enfin. Elle m'aimait. Elle l'avait dit.

C'était le son le plus merveilleux qui m'eut été donné d'entendre. Sa voix était encore plus magnifique que lorsqu'elle prononçait mon prénom, engloutie dans le plaisir.

Et au moment même où son 'Je t'aime' avait franchi ses lèvres – Avais-je déjà dit que j'étais fou de ses lèvres ? – à ce moment précis, j'avais su. J'avais su que jamais je ne pourrai la laisser loin de moi.

J'aimais tout de Bella. Il n'était arrivé au cours de ce siècle de penser que peut-être, quelque part, j'arriverai à trouver ce qu'était Alice pour Jasper, Rose pour Emmett ou Esmée pour Carlisle. Avant même de penser au sexe, je voulais quelqu'un qui me comprenne et plus le temps passait, plus je m'étais enfermé dans une spirale de désespoir qui ne faisait que s'amplifier à chaque instant.

Jusqu'à ce que mon regard se pose sur Elle.

Au-delà du seul fait qu'elle arrivait à me comprendre, il y avait cette chose en elle qui était plus fort que n'importe quel autre critère : Elle me faisait rire. Avais-je déjà dit que j'étais fou de son rire ?

Pas d'un rire forcé ou orchestré dans le but de faire croire à tout le monde que je n'étais pas cet être vide de sens comme c'était le cas avant de la rencontrer mais un rire franc, libérateur, vrai et pas cet espèce de façade que je m'imposais pour épargner ma famille – qui n'en restait pas moins dupe pour autant.

Aussi, sa réaction au moment d'annoncer à Carlisle que nous étions ensemble était presque jouissive. Elle était forte, courageuse, intrépide et sa timidité face à l'idée d'officialiser nos liens devant celui que je considérais comme mon père m'avait semblé tellement disproportionné que je n'avais pas eut d'autre choix que de la taquiner encore plus.

Dire que Carlisle avait été étonné était un euphémisme. Il y avait peu de choses qui le surprenait dans la vie mais au travers de ses pensées, j'avais bien vu qu'il était soulagé et heureux. Et Agréablement surpris. J'avais trouvé ma compagne.

Pourtant j'avais des millions de questions dans ma tête et à présent que Carlisle était au courant, je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps pour avoir des réponses. Dès que Bella s'était éclipsée, je m'étais tourné vers mon père.

_Il y a autre chose. _Pensa Carlisle

J'hochai la tête et passa inconsciemment une main dans mes cheveux.

« Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer sans rentrer dans les détails. » Commençais-je, gêné.

_Il a l'air assez nerveux. De quoi diable veut-il me parler ?_

« Moi et Bella. Notre relation… Je devrais peut-être commencer par le début. »

Carlisle prit un air concerné. « Edward. Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien dont tu ne puisse pas me parler n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. C'est juste que… Ça porte sur… Ça concerne le…. Physique. »

_Mon Dieu. Est-il en train de me parler de sexe ? Concentration Carlisle. C'est naturel. Il a assez confiance en toi pour parler du sujet avec toi._

« Ouais bon. » Continuais-je, penaud. « Il se passe quelque chose entre elle et moi… A propos de… Ça justement et je ne l'explique pas…. »

_De quoi est-il en train de parler ? Je ne comprends rien. Est-ce que Bella et lui ont des relations sexuelles ? Comment ai-je pu passer à coté de ça ? Depuis combien de temps sont-ils ensemble ? Pourquoi ne nous en n'ont-ils pas parlé avant ? _

Les pensées déferlantes de Carlisle affluaient dans son esprit à une rapidité étonnante et ça ne m'aidait pas à expliquer mon trouble. Malgré tout, j'occultais ses questions et continuais.

« … C'est une sorte… d'attraction. » J'allais finir par perdre mes cheveux à force de passer ma main dedans. « Bon sang… On s'est sauté dessus à la minute même où on s'est… euh…senti tous les deux et c'est ça qui est bizarre. »

« Comment ça 'à la minute où on s'est senti' ? » Demanda Carlisle en croisant les bras.

Je savais qu'il avait déjà la réponse.

« Bin… En fait… je rentrais de chasse et j'ai senti l'odeur de Bella. J'étais comme magnétisé par son odeur, envoûté. Je n'avais plus de contrôle sur mon propre corps et crois-moi, c'est vachement flippant. Alors, je me l'as suis faite contre le mur et…. »

« D'accord, j'ai compris. » M'interrompis-je Carlisle en secouant la tête. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Eléazar.

… _Mieux vaut qu'il n'apprenne pas cette partie de l'histoire. A quoi allait ressembler notre clan ? A un lieu de débauche et de perdition ?..._

« Dès que je ne suis plus habitué à son odeur et que je la sens à nouveau c'est… Enfin tu vois quoi. Le plus troublant, c'est que ses yeux changent de couleur pendant… le…truc. Franchement, c'est carrément flippant. »

… _En même temps, qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre. Quelle idée d'envoyer une belle femelle célibataire alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'Edward est un beau mal célibataire ! Il ne fallait pas dire que ça n'arrivera pas…_

Je me raclais la gorge afin d'avoir un minimum d'attention.

_Hein ? Zut, je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce qu'il me raconte…Ah oui, l'odeur de Bella le rend… Oui bref, je vois…_

« C'est étrange en effet. Je n'ai pas de réponse à te fournir Edward. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelque chose se rapprochant. »

… _Ne lui dis pas ça Carlisle. D'habitude tu as réponse à tout et le fait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe va le rendre plus inquiet encore…Surtout qu'il a tendance à s'inquiéter d'un rien. Tu vas alimenter sa psychose…_

« Tu sais que je t'entend là ? » Demandais-je, ironique.

« Bref, tu m'as compris. »

_Je vais faire quelques recherches._

Les explications de Carlisle - ou devrais-je dire son absence d'explication – n'avaient fait que renforcer mes craintes.

J'avais peur de tout. Peur de la perdre. Peur que tout s'arrête. Je me faisais l'effet d'être une bombe à retardement prête à exploser. Aussi, lorsque Bella m'avait annoncé son désir de partir en Alaska, je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que d'être sur la défensive. Encore plus lorsque j'avais réalisé que Tanya serait là-bas. Je voulais que Bella saisisse toute l'ampleur de la situation alors je lui ai tout déballé. J'espérais juste qu'après mon aveu sur ma pseudo-relation avec Tanya, Bella ne me considérait pas comme un salaud. Après tout, je n'avais fait qu'utiliser Tanya.

Mais Bella n'avait pas cédée. Et ce fut une torture de plus à ajouter sur la liste 'Comment torturer Edward en 10 leçons'. La seule chose qui me soulageait c'était qu'Alice et Jasper l'accompagnaient. Il fallait se méfier d'Alice car sous ses airs de petit lutin se cachait en réalité un troll des cavernes. Je savais qu'elle ferait tout pour protéger Bella de la colère de Tanya. J'y avais veillé.

Cependant – quand je n'étais pas occupé à me ronger d'inquiétude ou quand je ne ruminais pas près du téléphone – l'absence de Bella m'était apparu comme une sensation insupportable. Emmett avait beau fait le pitre, cela n'eut d'effet que de me renfrogner davantage et je crois que plus je me renfrognais, plus Emmett me harcelait et plus l'envie de lui arracher la tête me titillait.

Moi, je voulais juste que l'amour de ma vie revienne.

Quand j'avais eut cette pensée – l'amour de ma vie – je su. Je su que c'était ce qu'elle était. Je su que c'était avec elle que j'allais passé l'éternité avec ce sentiment perpétuelle et constant d'être dans l'amour, je su que c'était moi et moi seul qui allait posséder son corps – comme elle possédait le mien -, je su que la perception de béatitude et de paix que je ressentais quand j'étais auprès d'elle n'allait jamais se tarir.

Je su que je voulais qu'elle porte mon nom.

Le mariage n'avait vraiment aucun intérêt pour nous. Ce n'était qu'une institution, un acte social sans intérêt pour nous autres, vampires. Mais au-delà de ce seul aspect, je voulais qu'elle devienne une Cullen, je voulais qu'elle se sente une Cullen, je voulais lui appartenir.

Je voulais tant de chose avec Elle…

A son retour, j'étais bien décidé à mettre en place ma stratégie. J'avais mis Esmée et Carlisle dans la confidence mais m'était bien gardé d'en toucher un mot à Emmett. Ce gros lourdaud aurait bien trouvé le moyen de faire une gaffe.

Carlisle avait parlé au téléphone avec Eléazar à propos du fait que Bella soit ma danseuse. Je trouvais que l'interprétation selon laquelle son corps dansait pour le mien était une putain de bonne définition et étais soulagé de mettre une explication rationnelle sur cette chose irrationnelle. Avant que Carlisle ne raccroche, je voulais parler avec Eléazar. Puisque celui-ci était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour Bella, j'avais décidé de lui demander sa main. Eléazar avait rit de ma demande – Moi je m'étais vexé – littéralement hilare en m'indiquant que c'était plutôt à Kate que je devrais demander en premier.

C'est la première fois de ma vie que je m'étais senti aussi ridicule.

Heureusement Bella était rentrée – et je boudais dans ma chambre comme un petit garçon de cinq ans parce que Carlisle m'avait défendu d'aller à l'aéroport – et ce fut comme si le soleil avait envahit ma vie à nouveau après des mois de nuits boréales. J'avais laissé parler mon corps, profitant de ce courant glissant entre nous qui nous obligeait de manière presque animal à nous aimer et nous parler mais j'étais bien décidé aussi à laisser parler mon cœur et quel meilleur jour que la Saint Valentin pour ça.

Seulement voilà, je n'étais pas prêt à recevoir cette… gifle lorsqu'elle m'avait enfin parler d'elle et de son passé. Au début, j'avais été pris dans un mélange d'excitation, de fierté qu'elle s'ouvre enfin à moi et de crainte de ce que j'allais découvrir. Et ce que je découvris était encore plus mauvais que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Elle s'était mariée. Merde. Elle avait dit oui à quelqu'un d'autre.

Et au pire fils de pute qu'il m'eut été donné d'entendre dresser le portrait.

Au fil de son récit, j'avais des envies de meurtre. Je ne m'étais jamais autant senti aussi haineux et dégoûté. J'avais déjà imaginé ce qu'était la vie de Bella, j'avais eu quelque aperçu de ses dommages, je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, j'avais essayé de regrouper les éléments du puzzle dont les quelques morceaux avaient échappés à Bella par inadvertance mais rien… Rien ne m'avait préparé à l'horreur qu'avait été sa vie. Et encore, je ne savais pas tout – Et je ne voulais même pas l'imaginer.

Comment avait-il pu… ?

Il l'avait trahi, il l'avait corrompu, il s'était servi de son ascendant sur elle, son savoir, peut-être même son amour contre elle. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se tuer mais c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Lentement. Graduellement. A petit feu.

Il l'avait tué.

Et là, je me rendis compte soudainement que ma demande en mariage devait attendre.

Attendre qu'elle soit prête.

Et l'attente n'était rien quand j'avais la chance incroyable d'avoir Bella à mon coté.

Outre le fait que j'allais passé le reste de ma vie à vénérer Eléazar pour ce qu'il avait fait, j'avais pu constater, avec la venue de Kate, qu'à Denali, Bella n'avait pas manqué de soutien. Kate adorait Bella. Elle l'avait soutenu, protégé et l'aimait. Pour cela, le clan Denali avait droit à ma gratitude éternelle. Mais leur visite m'avait également permis d'en apprendre plus sur Bella. Souvent, des pensées éparses me renvoyaient des images de Bella lorsqu'elle était en Alaska, des visions de rires, de situations la mettant en scène, ses premiers jours chez Eléazar – terriblement durs – j'avais pu la voir avec ses iris rouges dans des flashs involontaires. J'avais demandé à Eléazar qu'il me montre sa première rencontre avec Bella mais celui-ci secoua la tête en m'assurant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire pour moi de le savoir. Il avait raison.

Tout était si merveilleux, si facile, la vie ne m'avait jamais apparu aussi douce, j'aurai du me douter que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Aussi, lorsque Bella avait disparu, la panique qui s'était sournoisement insinué en moi n'avait fait qu'alimenter davantage mon désarroi. J'étais passé, en l'espace de quelques heures, de l'état d'euphorique à l'état de larve. La disparition de Bella ne m'aurait pas rendu si désespéré si Alice avait pu la voir dans ses visions.

Hors, elle n'était nulle part.

La libération de ma torture mentale provint du téléphone et de cet appel étrange de cette humaine qui s'inquiétait qu'une femme, enfermée dans les toilettes, réclamait le Docteur Cullen. Je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre, Alice, Carlisle et moi avions presque sauté dans la voiture – je n'avais jamais conduit aussi vite – et quand nous arrivâmes enfin à l'hôpital, je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre non plus et avait laissé le parfum le plus délicieux au monde me saisir. La femme de l'accueil pensait de Bella qu'elle était une junkie en manque et n'avait pas voulu qu'on s'approche. Mais lorsque que je l'avais vu, c'est ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle avait les yeux si noirs… et était prostrée comme un animal peureux contre le mur en poussant de petits gémissements étouffés. Elle semblait si fragile que j'avais cru alors que mon cœur s'était brisé en deux. Je n'avais pas voulu me préoccuper sur le moment du sang qui avait souillé ses vêtements ni même de l'odeur qui s'en émanait – Mon Dieu, c'était l'odeur d'un Quilleute – car la seule chose qui m'importait s'était de l'éloigner et de la libérer de cette douleur dont j'en connaissais que trop bien la morsure.

Une fois à l'extérieur, mon cerveau s'était remis en marche et je commençais alors à entrevoir la portée des conséquences de ce que je croyais qu'avait fait Bella. Et fort heureusement, il n'en était rien. Heureusement, les Quilleute ne réclamerait pas la tête de Bella, il n'y aurait pas de sang versé, pas de fuite, pas de drame. Du moins, je l'espérais. Mais, pas même Alice ne pouvait entrevoir l'issue de l'incident dans l'avenir.

C'était pour cette raison que je ne voulais plus la laisser seule. La demande de rencontre avec Sam aurait pu tourner à la tragédie. Il y avait tant de paramètres inconnus, tant de choses immaîtrisable. Je pense que nous nous reposions tellement sur les visions d'Alice que, lorsqu'il s'était avéré que, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle nous avait rejoint, elle était incapable de prévoir ce qui allait se produire, nous nous sommes trouvés dans l'impuissance.

Et ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle nous étions habitués.

Et devant ce cas de figure, je n'allais sûrement pas la laisser aller seule rencontre cet bande de chien galeux qui ne rêvait que de nous détruire. Et cette fois-ci, il était hors de question de céder.

J'avais été prêt à utiliser le moindre argument, le moindre coup bas, je ne voulais pas écouter Carlisle, confiant de l'issue positive de cette rencontre, il y avait trop de risque.

Et puis Elle le fit.

J'avais cru un instant – ayant abandonné le rêve utopique de pouvoir lire en elle - que j'étais effectivement en train de rêver. La perceptive de toucher l'esprit de Bella m'avait semblé tellement impossible, tellement insensée, la définition même du songe extravagant.

Voir à travers elle, c'était comme voir à travers un kaléidoscope de lumières, de couleurs vives, c'était une musique douce – la pluie qui tombe -, une voix, un chant lointain mais si étincelant. Je n'étais plus un frère, un ami, un fils. J'étais l'être dans les pensées de cette femme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. J'étais l'essence de l'amour lui-même.

Certaines fois, mon besoin de la sentir était si intense que j'étais frustrée d'être en elle car il me semblait que je ne pourrais jamais pouvoir me délecter d'elle aussi puissamment que je le ressentais. Mon amour pour elle me paraissait aussi fou que la folie elle-même. Mes cris ne pouvait pas exprimer le dixième que ce que mon corps exaltait de ce qu'elle me faisait, mes yeux ne pouvait de délecter de la voir dans la jouissance tant elle irradiait de beauté et de sensualité. Je voulais me fondre dans son propre corps. Parfois je voulais me fondre jusque dans son âme.

Et c'était ce que je faisais.

Et à cet instant, je su.

Je su que jamais je ne pourrais la perdre.

Tout m'était apparu avec une clarté évidente. Je crois que je me sentais intouchable, invincible, invulnérable. Plus rien ne pouvait nous atteindre. Je me sentais investie d'une force intérieure et d'une foi en moi, en ma famille, en l'avenir qui me paraissait si inébranlable que toute peur m'avait déserté soudain comme si elle n'avait été qu'une ombre imaginaire.

Mais bien sur, la tragédie venait toujours frapper au moment où vous y êtes le moins préparé.

Avais-je seulement été préparé ?

Lorsque Bella m'avait parlé de Daniel, la pensée de le tuer de mes propres mains m'avait envahi alors mais c'était la dernière chose au monde à laquelle j'aspirai. Cela aurait signifié le revoir pour cela et ce n'était pas une perceptive que j'avais envisagée.

Aussi, lorsqu'il avait fait son apparition physique dans nos vies, je n'avais pas voulu y croire et ma volonté était tellement forte que je n'avais pas compris tout de suite qui Il était. Ce n'est que lorsque que j'avais capté les pensées d'Alice que la réalité était venue me percuter de plein fouet.

Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête comme s'il avait voulu montrer le maximum de choses en un minimum de temps. Je n'étais pas stupide loin de là, je savais que si je ne fermais pas mon esprit, j'allais voir des images qui allaient me hanter à jamais. Les paroles d'Eléazar m'étaient revenues. Il n'était pas nécessaire pour moi de le savoir.

Je mentirai en disant que, l'espace d'une quart de millième de seconde, je n'avais pas été habité par la curiosité malsaine de savoir. Mais la voir à travers ses yeux à lui m'était apparu comme le pire des blasphèmes.

Piégé dans mon propre corps, je n'avais pu qu'écouter. Je me débattais intérieurement, me blâmant moi-même de me trouver dans l'impuissance, enfermé dans une immobilité rageante, ne pouvant qu'entendre les paroles de l'être dont je voulais tant la destruction.

Et puis, il y avait eu le fracas, les voix au-dehors, les cris de douleur, l'éloignement progressive des sons et le silence.

Un silence de mort.

Je savais que je prenais un risque mais je n'avais plus aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passait. L'attente était trop insupportable. Alors j'avais ouvert les vannes de mon esprit et fut assailli par toutes les pensées des autres. Devant tant de désespoir, de questions, de peur j'avais commencé à effacer une à une les afflux qui envahissait ma tête quand les pensées de Carlisle qui avait envoyé Bella vers Sam.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je l'avais maudit.

Carlisle avait été conscient du danger mais il était sur que Daniel ne reviendrait pas vivant s'il s'aventurait sur le territoire Quilleute. Il avait envoyé Bella malgré les risques. Des risques non calculés. Il était conscient que Bella pourrait ne pas revenir mais il avait été prêt à la sacrifier si cela pouvait tous nous sauver. Carlisle l'aurait fait lui-même si cela avait été possible, tout comme chaque membre de cette famille. J'avais été à des années-lumière de sa vision logique des choses parce que tout ce que je voyais moi, c'était que j'étais sur le point de la perdre.

Malgré les constants appels à la raison, je voulais juste mourir. Je n'avais plus de logique, plus de raisons, plus d'espoir, plus de passé, de présent, d'avenir, j'étais vide de tout. A l'instant même où les autres s'étaient remis à se mouvoir, le mien restait en l'état et la seconde d'après, je n'étais même plus conscient de mon propre corps qui se lassa tomber sur le sol.

Je n'avais même plus de rage, même plus d'amour, même plus de sentiments, j'étais une coquille, j'étais une enveloppe.

J'étais le néant.

Dans ma détresse, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je n'étais plus dans la maison jusqu'à la libération. Les hurlements d'un loup, les images de Bella, vivante, courant à travers la forêt, l'image même de la vie, le chant de mon salut, de ma guérison, mon retour à la vie. Et quand je l'avais vu, enfin, tel une vision de rêve, je n'avais vraiment réalisé sa présence que lorsque que je l'avais touché et respiré à m'en liquéfier la cervelle.

Ça avait était si bon, si libérateur, si intense de l'avoir à nouveau dans ses bras qu'à cet instant – même si j'en étais conscient avant – je su.

Je su que je mourrais sans elle.

Nous nous étions réjouit peu de temps cependant. Une autre épreuve nous attendait.

Le voyage à Denali.

J'avais souffert de me mettre à la place de Carmen, Eléazar, Irina et Kate. Si la mort d'un des membres de notre famille était venue à se produire, je ne m'en serai jamais remis. Le chagrin avait envahit leur demeure autrefois si pleine de vie. La disparition de Tanya avait provoqué un vide. Irina avait accusé Bella mais je savais que c'était une façon pour elle de trouver une explication à l'inexplicable. Elle avait besoin de ça même si au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas sa faute.

L'empathie que j'éprouvais n'avait certes pas d'égal à celle que ressentait Jasper à cet instant mais elle était d'autant plus vivace que l'étaient les pensées de chacun.

Au milieu des 'pourquoi' lancinant, Eléazar m'avait choqué lorsqu'il m'avait demandé silencieusement le 'comment' de la mort de Tanya. J'avais secoué alors la tête de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait quand j'avais voulu voir sa rencontre avec Bella. Et il su immédiatement ce que j'avais voulu répondre.

Il n'était pas nécessaire pour lui de le savoir.

En l'espace de quelque mois, j'avais eu l'impression de vivre une centaine de vie, d'être passé par tous les sentiments possibles et inimaginables et je m'étais tellement battu, avais tellement pleuré que je pouvais me vanter d'avoir mériter le bonheur auquel je goûtais en ce moment.

Aujourd'hui, avec Bella dans mes bras et cette bague fantôme qui n'était nulle part, je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire comment je me sentais. Je n'avais jamais expérimenté ce sentiment. La déception peut-être.

C'était ça.

J'étais désillusionné.

Je fermais les yeux en inspirant l'odeur de Bella qui avait cet incroyable pouvoir de m'apaiser en toute circonstance, en tout lieu, en toute chose et la simple promesse de son parfum me rappelait inexorablement qu'elle serait à mes cotés pour toujours malgré tout.

Et ça me suffisait.

Je la sentis me pousser en arrière et ouvris les yeux lorsque mes genoux virent rencontrer le lit. Je m'assis en gardant mes mains sur ses hanches et en la regardant. Elle plongea alors sa main délicate dans son décolleté et en sorti le bijou dont j'avais tant redouté l'absence.

Contre toute attente, elle s'agenouilla à mes pieds tandis que je ne la lâchais pas des yeux une seule seconde et la vis déglutir avant que ses yeux ne se voilent d'une lueur d'émotion qui me semblait trop intense pour elle.

« Ed… » Commença-t-elle, la voix tremblante. « Edward … »

Je voulais parler, faire quelque chose mais j'étais trop abasourdi pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

« … Tu es ma vie. Tu es mon sang. Je t'aime plus que de raison et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… »

Je voulais tout garder en mémoire. Le moindre battement de cils, la moindre intonation de sa voix, le moindre reflet dans ses cheveux bruns, la moindre variation de nuance de ses yeux ambrés, le moindre mouvements de ses lèvres, de ses mains, l'espèce de chaleur qui m'envahissait en cet instant.

Je voulais tout enregistrer.

« … Je te promets de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je t'appartiens, corps et âme. » Elle me tendit la bague en tremblant et prit un air empreint de solennité.

« Edward Anthony Masen Cullen… » Elle sourit. « … Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

_Attendez une minute… _

_Bordel. Elle m'a piqué ma réplique._

Je crois que je ne suis mis à ouvrir la bouche et à gober les mouches avec un air complètement idiot parce qu'elle se mit à rire. Je n'avais toujours pas décroché lorsque son sérieux était revenu.

_Bouge-toi merde. Dis quelque chose._

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et m'approcha doucement de ses lèvres pales mais sans la toucher.

« Oui. » Murmurais-je doucement, incapable de dire autre chose, et fondis sur ses lèvres dans un baiser scellant cette promesse.

Et à cet instant précis, je su.

Je su que je passerai l'éternité auprès d'elle.

-

**FIN**

**-**

* * *

**Note de l'auteure 1 :**

Putain j'ai trop les boules (Et en plus je radote)

Bon. Si il y a une review à faire dans toute l'histoire de la review, c'est le moment ou jamais.

**N/A 2 :**

- La 1ère scène que j'ai imaginé et est la base de cette histoire, est la rencontre entre B et E (Chapitre 3 – Trou noir)

- Le chapitre le plus dur à écrire : Chapitre 14 – Chicago

- Rosalie (dans mon idée de départ) devait rester fidèle de caractère et détester Bella mais je trouvais que c'était vraiment mettre encore plus de bâton dans les roues à la relation E/B qui était pas facile à la base.

- J'écris toutes mes scènes avec Daniel en écoutant le générique de capitaine Flam (sauf chapitre 28 – liberté) et tous les lemons en écoutant The offspring.

**N/A 3 :**

1) La traduction de « Bonne foi » d'Amesthyst Jackson arrive

http : // www . fanfiction . net/s/5045405/1/Bonne_Foi

2) J'ai fait deux OS :

« Envole-moi » : http : // www . fanfiction . net/s/5437603/1/Envolemoi

« A la guerre comme à la guerre » :

3) Y'a aussi une nouvelle fic que j'ai commencé et sur laquelle je vais pouvoir concentrer mes efforts.

« Impossible »** : **http : // www . fanfiction . net/s/5314460/1/Impossible

**N/A 4 :**

Merci à ceux et celles qui viendront lire cette histoire lorsqu'elle sera tombée dans les bas-fonds des fics 'completed'.


End file.
